SPN (uneditied version for Deanmon)
by TrixieK1031
Summary: Just something i made that my friend wants to read so i put it here for them.


In using . and their timeline for Supernatural I am going by the timeframe there. I will be going by the later dates so I don't confuse myself and that is how I come up with my dates and ages and such during the whole story

Sam – 22 season 1 23 at start of book

Dean – 26 season 1 26 at start of book

Trixie – 22 season 1 turns 23 after meating the guys = Nephilim/Cambion

Mother was possessed by demon while virgin.

Father was an angel that had his grace and fell in love with mother. Beofre she was possessed.

When they found they were having a child father told mother what he was and the possessed mother freaked out and father found that a demon was possing the mother. After father xpelled the demon possing the "virgin" mother he fell into devastation as the mother went into labor and birthed a baby girl.

Trixie was left with a very well known hunter, the angel father telling him what to do and how to take care of her, and as she grew the hunter came to find that she not only showed signs of angel powers but signs of demon powers as well. Her eyes, when using her powers, would turn bright hite and due to this eveyr other hunter played her off for an angel andleft her alone.

The hunter who raised her was Bobby, and he never told anyone that was under qualified about her. Including the Whinchester brothers. John knew about her and at the end of Season 1 when Dean and Sam go to find their father Bobby rbeaks down and calls her in to help them.

Trixie knows all about her heritage, even if she doesn't know the names of her father or mother, but she knows what she can do and what she cant do and how strong she is so when Bobby explains whats going on she takes the chance to help stop hell coming to earth even though Lucifier would be plenty happy to have her by his side.

After working with the brothers for a while Dean starts to show a lot of intrest with her and as they start to develop a relationship she comes to find that a lot of the demons on earth have found out about her and her association with the brothers and they start to target her a lot, using encrypted gags to keep her from expelling them with one word or trying to manultpliate their minds. Shes still getting sued to the whole using her mind only power so she is weak to begin with, and speaking was the best way she fought for herself, but when they find out the gags work to keeping her a bit weak they use it to their advantrage and try to either change her mind to take their side or kill her.

She was born on October 31st 1983. It was the year the demon was finding his 'special children' so the angels were out trying to fight them off and that's how her father and mother met.

"She stays with the guys after she helps them close the door to hell because she feels like shes got to get all those demons off of earth or she could be set up to be the next demon to kill the brothers. She doesn't give into the hurting and killing side of her demon blood, which is kind of what Sam taught her, but shes still worried that with the more powerful demons out there her mind could be messed with so she would become a weapon.

Prolouge

"Bobby, you have to do this for me. You understand my world more than anyone and I trust you more than any other hunter." Bobby Singer, a well known hunter that helped plenty fo hunters in his day, sighed as he glanced up to one of the only men he ould ever consider calling a friend as he held a blanket in his arms.

"Man I don't know, I mean….yeah, you know me and we've been through a lot…"

"Demons are nothing compared to what I am asking you to help me with at this moment in time." Bobby nodded, sighing as his aged eyes glanced up to meet the bright blue eyes of the man he knew he wouldn't say no to.

"Its just….if she really is….I mean shes a halfling, and…..you don't think shell be hunted herself?" The man sighed then, frowning as he glanced down to the child he hled in his arms, the young baby barley even registering what was going on at her young age, but he knew that what he was about to do was for the best.

"She might, but with your teachings and me watching over her, she will survive."

"For what though?"

"Not for him. She will not be used against us or humans. I will not allow it."

"You might not be able tos top it." The man glared now, shaking his head as the child in his arms yawned and cooed at them both.

"I will Bobby. You shall raise her, teach her, train her and tell her all about herself. She will understand everything before he ever gets near her."

"And what about other hunters?" Bobby watched now as the man frowned then shook his head.

"She will be considered either witch, or angel, since holy water will not ahrm her. They will not believe shes what she really is and he will not find her once she has control of her powers."

"What are her powers, exactly?" The man now frowned as he shrugged, finally having enough of the stalling and passing the baby over to Bobby.

"Shes half demon, half angel. She could have any of our powers, mixed in any kind of way. That is the problem. Lucifier will be after her and if he gets his hands on her he could use her to bring forth the ending of the world. If that ever happens though, I shall have Castiel come forth and help to vanquish her."

"She wont be harmed, not while I'm around." The man smiled then, nodding as Bobby adjusted the weight of the child in his arms and smirked. "Whats her name?"

"Name? I…uh…I had not thought of a name." Bobby chuckled then, shaking his head before glancing up to his long time friend.

"Then think of one. Shes got to be called something." The man nodded, glancing down to the bright blue eyes baby girl as she glanced back up to him and he smirked. Placing his fingertip on her temple he ran it down and over her cheek, enticing a baby giggle from the child.

"Trixie. She is one of a kind." Bobby nodded, sighing before glancing bck up to the man.

"I will watch over her, and I will help her the best I can. But I wont tell her who her parents are, because these….humans you use, they are not her parents. You know that right?" The man nodded then, seemingly caught off guard as Bobby nodded back. "Alright then. Huh. Half Angel and half Demon. You're going to be very specile little one."

"She will be watched over. I know… 'HE' will not be pleased, but if memory serves me, any half demon or half angel had the ability to shield themselves from other demons, angels and even hunters if they wanted. Hopefully that isn't just a myth."

"Is anything a myth anymore?" Bobby and the man chuckled then, glancing to each other before he held out an arm and Bobby gripped it, letting him grip his own I return.

"Until I am needed again my friend."

"Untill she needs you. Stay safe."

"As you." Turning to leave the man paused, glancing back to the child and took a deep breath before passing his finger over her cheek once more and smiling. "Goodbye daughter. Pleasant life to you in your future."

"Amen." Bobby smiled then as the man tunred and wlaked a few feet away from him, vanishing into thin air as quickly as he had appeared. Hearing a cooing sound then Bobby glanced down to the baby and chuckled, shaking his head before tunring around to go back into his house. This was deffinatly something he ahd not expected when he first opened his door that night but hey, stranger things had happened before. Giving the baby girl a big smile as he put her down on a blanket on his couch he glanced around and noticed that somehow his friend ahd slipped in everything he would need for the job at hand. "Well, looks like were going to get along just fine little one. What you say Trixie? You hungry? Want something to eat?"

"Da!" Bobby's eyes widened as the tiny child laughed and reached her ahnd out towards him, as if she was months old rather than days, and as Bobby shook his head he knew he was going to have a lot of trouble ahead of him as she grew.

"Well, yeah, ya can call me that but elts get ya some food first, then figure out where tog o from there. Sound good?" The baby cooed again then, making tiny fists as Bobby went and prepared her a bottle of milk. He just hoped he hadn't bitten off a bigger bite than he could chew with this promise.

Chapter 1

She didn't know why she was heading back, she hadn't been home for almost five years, but as she parked her bike outside of the old house she grew up in she sighed. Pulling off her helmet she shook her waist length two tone hair out and scanned her eyes around the place. She knew Bobby had done some redecorating but the hubcaps were getting out of hand. Sighing she went to move, to go inside, when a smell hit her and she froze. Blood! Glancing around outside she searched the area far and wide with her sight to see if she could see what the source of the blood was but she didn't see any human, which was good, but she did see something large and black laying under the truck that she knew Bobby used a lot. Wakling over to it her boots crunched the ground beneath her before she knelt and moaned. Her ehart fell as she saw the dog she had gotten with Bobby laying there, under the truck, dead.

"I don't care!" Snatching her gaze from the dog up to the front door fo the house she listened, waiting to see what was going on, when she ehard Bobby muttering to himself and another girl begging, litteraly begging, for her life.

"Maybe we can still use her, find out where the demon is." Shakgin her ehad she stood, walking towards the front dor of her house before peing it quietly and peeking in. She didn't see anyone at first but as she stepped inside she caught a glimpse of Bobby wlaking towards his living room area, or the study area since all his books had been put in there, and she followed as the voices in the house rose above regular levels.

"Sam, there is an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her."

"You're going to kill her." She glanced from Bobby then, or at elast the back of Bobby's head, to the other guy standing near him and talking. Behind the three guys there was another girl sitting tied to a chair and as she stepped a bit closer she felt the gaze from the girl snap to her, the feeling of weights being pushed down on her was what keyed her off, and as she glanced up she sucked in a deep breath. It cuahgt everyones attention.

"Who are you!"

"What do you want!"

"Trixie!" Glancing to the three guys that each yelled her way at once she flinched, taking a step back before Bobby rushed to her side. "Trixie, what are you doing here baby girl?"

"Who…who do you have trapped Da?" Bobby blushed then, shaking his ehad as the girl behind them started to shout to her.

"Hey! Hey help me! They've tortured me and hurt me! Please! Please get me outta here!" Trixie glanced over Bobby's shoulder then, frowning as Bobby gripped her shoudlers and made her glance back to him.

"This isn't what it looks like Trixie, shes not…" Trixie held her hand up, silencing Bobby, as she eyed the blonde haired girl in the chair.

"I know, but….who is she?" Bobby sighed then, about to tell her when one of the other guys talked to her, or yelled more like it.

"Who are you! Bobby who is she and why is she here, she doesn't need to see this."

"Shut your mouth boy! She probably knows more about this than you ro I put together!" The guy, a short haired guy, glared to her as the longer haired guy stepped forward a bit and scruntched his eyes up as he glanced to her.

'You…..youre not human are you?" Throwing her gaze to the longer haird guy she sneered, crossing her arms over her chest then as she narrowed her eyes and slid them back to Bobby.

"Who are these guys Bobby?" Bobby sighed then, glancing between the boys and the girl he raised as a daughter before the girl that was tied up screamed at them.

"Hey! Can we let me go before you fall into this tiny family discussion here please! I told you what you wanted to know!" Trixie glanced back to the girl then, eyeing Bobby before he shrugged and turned to look at the longer haired guy and frowned.

"Shes a human being Sam." The longe haired guy, Sam, just nodded then as the shorter haired guy growld, almost like he was disturbed, which Trixie thought might be right, and sighed.

"We're putting her out of her misery Bobby! I'm sure no one wants to be possessed and if her body is already giving out its better to put her to rest than to let that demon possess her any more!"

"Dean shes still human!"

"A possessed human!" The shorter haired guy, Dean, growled to bobby then and that made Trixie growl. The lights in the house flickered a bit and as Dean and Sam glanced to her, shocked, she grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled him to her side.

"Whats going on Da?" Bobby frowned, not wanting to tell her what was happening but he knew she would be the best to help them so he just nodded.

"This is Meg, or so the demon says. Shes possessed this girl here and has been after Dean and Sam here to get to their father. John." Trixies eyes widened then.

"Uncle John!"

"Yeah."

"What the hell did I miss Da!"

"A lot baby girl. Uh…what do you think?" Trixie eyed the girl then as the brothers glanced to each other and alsmot sputtered as they were shocked that Bobby was asking her for her opinion about the situation when they had never met the girl.

"Wait, who is she and what say does she have over anything erhe Bobby!"

"Hey! Back off my Da you assholes!" Trixie glared to Dean then as he glared back while Sam stepped between them as easy as he could.

"Hey, no offense here, none at all, its just, we don't take well to enwcomers around here when we are dealing with…uh….well.."

"Demonic possisoons that you are trying and appeartnyl drawing out an expulsation for? Is that what you were tyring to say there little man?" Sam blanked then, glancing back to Dean who only smirked for a second before glaring back to Trixie as Bobby chuckled.

"Guys, shes fine. I'll explain later. Baby girl, what should we do, shes still a girl under that possession isn't she?" Trixie growled to the rbothers for another minute before tunring to Bobby and sighing. Nodding to him though made the rbothers stiffen again as she glanced to the girl.

"She is, thre s always a body under the possession, but if shes been badly hurt before, it wont help her when you send the bitch back to hell."

"So what do we do?" Trixie frowned then, chewing on her lip before locking eyes with the girl, Meg, and shaking her head.

"I can send her home and pass the girl on, if you want me to." Bobby frowned then but nodded before glancing ot the guys and nodding to them as well.

"She can do this, let her do this and get this over with."

"Wait…what!" Dean glared to Trixie now as Sam just shrugged and stepped back, like he was accepting the answer Bobby gave him without a fight, but Dean was not so graceful in giving over his little question and answer session. "What the hell Bobby! We don't even know where they are keeping dad nad you just want us to let some stranger take over! Hell no!"

"Dean!"

"NO!"

"Hey, she hasn't said where Uncle John is?" Bobby and Dean both said 'No' to that question, Bobby more of less sighing it while Dean growled it, but it made Trixie smile either way. "Alright, well lets take a crack at this shall we?"

"What…what are you…"

'Dean! Shut up!" Dean glared to bobby then as Trixie stepped between them and walked over to the girl, stepping into her space as she stared up at her from the chair.

"Stupid, young, dim demon. Now you're trapped in here with me." Trixie raised a brow then and chuckled, shaking her ehad as she glanced up to the ceiling and smiled.

"Stupid, old, fucking asshole demon….you picked the worng people to fuck with." Kneeling enxt to the blonde girl Trixie placed her hand on her forehead and smirked. "Now, tell me where Uncle John Winchester is and who is around him that's hiding him."

"Never!" Trixie narrowed her eyes at the girl for a moment then smirked, shaking her head, before tunring to glnace over her shoulder.

"He's at someplace called Sunrise Apartments in Jefferson City Missouri. The whole building….its overran with demon possessed people….and they are waiting on the Colt?" Glnacing up to Dean and Sam Trixie saw how scared and surprised they both looked as Bobby sighed and nodded.

"That's all we needed to know baby girl. Send her back to hell and send the girl to where she needs to be." Trixie nodded then as she stood and rubbed her hands together, smiling to Meg.

"oh I haven't done this in a while, I do hope its not too uncomfortable for you Meg."

"Fuck you bitch!"

"Oh, I would, you are hot, but I'm not into possession to be honest." Chuckling Trixie held her hands out, towards Meg, as she spoke again. "Demon I command you to leave this body and return from which you came!"

"No! NO! NOOOOOOO!" Meg twitched, squirming in her seat before throwing her head back and shouting as a huge black mist rushed from the body of the girl and hissed to Trixie, before disappearing all together. The girl, Meg, slumped in her seat then as blood poured out from her mouth and eyes, making Trixie frown before she knelt in front of the girl and lifted her head up by the chin.

"Are you alright?" Meg groaned, blinking her eyes and ttrying to see what was going on as Bobby placed a hand on Trixies shoulder.

"Does she have a chance?" Trixie shrugged, glancing up to Bobby before the girl gasped.

"Oh….thank you….th…thank you." Smiling now Trixie shook her head, softly, before running her hand voer the girls cheek.

"There is nothing you need to thank me for young one. Are you going to be fine or….or is the damage too great?" Meg swallowed then, harshly, before she started to cough.

"A year….she held me prisionor in my own body for a year."

"Possissons can be lengthy." Meg nodded before feeling, and everyone hearing, the bones in her neck crunching.

"Oh my god…it hurts so bad." Trixie frowned then, shaking her head as she made the girl glance up to her, meeting her sight.

"Would you like for me to help you pass on?" Meg looked like she was about to cry then but sighed, nodding again and cringing at the sound before she smiled.

"Please….please just….just end this." Trixie frowned then, deeper, before swallowing her hatred for demons and giving the girl a tight line.

"As you wish." Placing her hand back on the girls forehead she glanced up to the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Take this spirit and ease their suffering. Bring them to their eternal resting palce, in peace."

"Amen." Bobby dipped his head a bit, out of respect, as Meg gasped and smiled, wide, before her head hung limply. She was gone. As Trixie glanced back to Bobby she felt a tear rolling from her eye, over her cheek, as the two boys she forgot about temporally gathered their attention.

"Um…ok…so. Bobby, want to introduce us to you powerful and mysterious friend here?" Trixie and Bobby both glanced back to Sam and Dean then as the boys glanced between them both. Trixie chuckled softly, glancing to Bobby as he seemed to growl but he nodded to them anyways.

"Well, better time than any I guess. Dean, Sam this is my daughter Trixie. Trixie these are Johns boys." Trixie smirked to them then as hteir faces fell and their eyes widened.

"Daughter! I didn't know you and…"

"Adoptive daughter. Please, its still the same." Trixie grinned then, turning to face Sam first before hodling her hand out and catching his attention. His eyes zoned in on a deep scar on her left hand. It was right between her first finger and her thumb and it looked like someone had tried to cut her hand in half.

"What happened there?" Sam glanced up to her then as she quirked her eyebrow but then glanced down to her hand and smirked.

"Ah, that's…uh…a self inflected wound. For identification purposes." Sam glanced to his brother then, exchanging a weird look, before Dean cleared his throat and nodded to her hand.

"Identifaction purposes?" Trixie smiled to Dean as she nodded.

"Yes. Shifters can not duplicate something that is not natural, and deffinatly not something that is hidden to the untrained eye. If a shifter tried to come in my house to use my image against Da here, he would know if it was me or not thanks to this." Trixie smirked then as Dean and Sam nodded, exchanging another weird glance as Bobby chuckled and shook his head.

"Boys, you have just met the most well educated person in the hunting world."

"Yes, too bad I don't hunt for a living though. Just imagine how many people would love to have me on their team." Trixie grinned to Bobby then as Dean and Sam both wached their exchange, confused, but leave it up to Sam to ask the silent questions.

"Why don't you hunt?" Trixie glanced back to Sam then and just chuckled.

"Well, I guess you woudlnt know, but…uh…half demons and half angels aren't really accepted as hunters ya know. Since they have to techinally hunt their own kind, or are hunted by their own kind. Its sort of a paradox and no one wants to get too deep into it so I try to stay out of the way of family business."

"Speaking of staying out of the way, what are you doing back?" Trixie turned to Bobby then anf frowned, putting her hand over her heart softly before glancing back to him in a confused look.

"I don't know. Its….I felt something….and…I swore….I could see someone. I haven't tapped into the mental side of my gifts yet, but I swear I was seeing you, and a few other people you were fighting for, and you were all being hurt by this….yellow-eyed demon. I wanted to make sure you were alright Da." Bobby nodded, giving the boys a deep frown before putting his hand on Trixies shoulder and nodding to the front part of the living room, where his desk was.

"We got a lot to catch you up on baby girl. You are not going to like what you're about to ehar." Trixie groaned then, shaking her head as she followed them all.

"I guess I came at the right time then huh?"

"All the help we can get is appreciated."

"Well, anything for family Da." Bobby smiled to Trixie then as Sam nodded her way and Dean just narrowed his eyes at her. As Bobby showed her the book he had on the tbale, the one Sam had been looking through, all three of them took turns to inform her of hwat she had missed, what was going on, and what they needed to do next to insure that their father got out alive. Trixie didn't fully understand of course though, because neither did they, but she understood their need to do what they needed to and as Bobby was explaiing how much her help would be benifical she started to eblive that maybe she was exactly where she needed to be rather then out on a lost journey. Who knew how these concidencies happened now and days right?

After being caught up on everything, Bobby making sure not to miss any details, the boys were finally told of Trixie and her past as well. Well as much as Bobby would tell. He would elave most of it up to her to tell if she saw fit. She did though tell them that since she was half demon and half angel, she possessed a bit of both creatures powers, which was why she didn't need the Latin incantations to send a demon back to hell. That impressed Sam a lot, but Dean was still being a bit stubborn as she also explained shes elarning new things every day still since there is a lot for her kind to know and do, and she was still young. Sam though asked if they could figure things out together, since he was starting to get premenations and such, and as Trixie realized he was basically thinking that she was going to be going them now she palled and stuttered as she backed away from the boys.

"No, no guys, I don't join up with anyone. I cant." Bobby frowned, chewing on his lips as Sam and Dean glanced to Trixie and then to each other before Sam cleared his throat.

"Well, I was just thinking, ya know, if you're really like me and all, we could use your help and…"

"NO! Sam we can do this on our own!"

"Yeah, yeah exactaly. This is you and your brothers things, not mine. And I'm not like you Sam, you're like me right now. And I don't think having two pwoplw, with strong connections to demons, would be the safest thing for Dean or Da right now." Trixie frowned a bit then as she glanced to Bobby and sighed. "That's why Ive been gong for so long."

"Baby girl I done told you, you don't need to worry about what might or might not come my way casue ya around me! I can handel it."

"I know Da its just…..I couldn't." Trixie rubbed her arm then as Bobby sighed, exchanging a look with the boys and nodding to them, letting them know to back off a bit and give him a moment. When sam and Dean both nodded and stepped back into the room filled with books Boby wlaked over to Trixie and hugged her to him.

"Baby girl, is this whats been eating ya these past five years?" Trixie sighed, giving into her Da and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Da, Ive seen the worst of the worst out there, got out of a few scarpes with a few possessed people as well, and what they do to get to someone they want, its sick."

"I know it is, which is why Dean there is being a bit more snappish than usual." Trixie leaned back then and smirked softly to Bobby.

"Oh and he has such a beautiful personality to began with right?" Bobby chuckled then, shaking his head, before he glanced to Trixie and rubbed her arms as he smiled.

"Baby girl, he's been raised almost like you. He's been hunting with John for years, sicne the demon killed his wife."

"I remember Uncle John talking about that." Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, and you've been caught up to date on whats been happening too." Trixie nodded as Bobby met her gaze and held it, making her realize he was trying to get her to think of something and when it hit she growled softly.

"You're thinking I came back, because my premonition was about you guys and what could happen, if I don't help them right?" Bobby smirked then, rubbing her arms again before he chuckled and smiled.

"You always think one step ahead of yourself ya know?" Trixie sighed then, nodding as she bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Yeah Da, I do know, but what if my premanation only happens because I'm here with you guys? Maybe I should have stayed away, maybe that's why I feel a bit…." Trixie groaned then, shaking her ehad as Bobby frowned.

"You got that feeling again baby girl?" Trixie just nodded then. "Stornger than usual?"

"Strongest Da." Bobby frowned deeper then, nodding, before he casted a glance over to the brothers who were looking throught he book he had showed them earlier. Maybe he was dumb for thinking this, and even dumber for suggesting it, and maybe she would take his ehad off, but he hoped his gut feeling was going to be right….for once.

"Maybe you're feeling it this strongly because your Uncle is in trouble and you know if you don't go and help, youll be letting him down in your eyes." Bobby watched then as Trixie glanced right up to him, fuming at first, but as the thought settled into her mind she frowned and chewed her lip then nodded.

'You might be right, whenever I think about going to where Uncle John is the feeling gets lighter, but then it gets heavy again when I think of having to go with them. I never met them ebfore Da!" Bobby smirked then, chuckling as he nodded and threw a glance to the boys.

"Ever girl Ive ever met says they get a sinking feeling about the boys, it's a gift they got I guess." Trixie chuckled then, as the boys in question both groaned and moaned out 'Heys' and 'Come On' to them, as if offeneded by what Bobby said, but it made Trixie smile none the less. "Maybe, just for once, you forget about that failing feeling and you go do what you know is right, even with these two knucle heads, and you see how that palys out. If it doesn't work, do that thing I taught you and run."

"Yeah, that woudlnt scare the shit outta them right?" Bobby smirked, chuckling a bit as Dean and Sam exchanged a look as they both turned to the two talking.

"Um, excuse me, what thing, what would scare us?" Trixie glanced to Sam then, and seeing that he was the baby of the two, she smiled and laughed at him.

"Uh, Da taught me one day, that if anyone bothers me, I can actually freeze them for a bit so I can vanish." Sam and Dean then both glanced to each other and their eyes were wide as Trixie laughed louder. "I can only do it though by words."

"Meaning?" Dean raised a brow at her now as he crossed his arms and watched her shrugging to them.

"Well, most demons can work with their minds, and Sam you said you ahd visions of the future right? Mind things. I have those preminitons too but I cant move things or command things with my mind yet like those demons can. I'm still working with my words."

"You cant, or you wont?" Trixie glanced to Sam then and shrugged as he fiddled with his hands and she blinked, confed, before pointing to his ahnds.

"You a bit upset there? Got something to say?" Sma swallowed then and glanced between Dean and then Trixie as he sighed.

"Its just….on one run, when we were checking out a vision I had, I met a guy….he us…he was like us."

"Possessed, birthed, or changed?" Sam frowned then as he realized that there was no right or wrong way about saying it so he just said it now.

"Changed. Like me I guess more than you. But he could use his mind to move things, and he did, and he used his gifts to kill those that had abued him. Anyways, while we were there he talked to me a bit and before he went to kill his stepmother and Dean he locked me in a cloest, with a huge bookcase in the way of the door. After I had a vision of him shooting Dean, I sort of lost it, and while struggling to pusht he door open I…uh…I moved the bookshelf." Dean smirked then, chuckling, a bit nervously, as Trixie glanced at Sam with a bit of concern.

"Yeah, adriliane highs suck right?" Sam glared to Dean then while Trixie shook her head and wlaked upt o Sam.

"You moved it." Sam glanced to her, nodding, as she chewed her lip again. "With your thgouhts?"

"I think."

"And it scared you?"

"Yeah." Sam was wide eyed now, shaking his ehad as Trixie frowned and glanced to Bobby who was just giving her a knowing smirk as she sighed.

"You do it again since then?" Sam thought then, for a moment, before shaking his ehad hard.

"No, not that Ive noticed. Dean?" Trixie and Sam glanced to Dean and he growled, showing is high disgust with the conversationa s he shook his ehad too.

"No, avent seen a thing." Trixie nodded then asn glanced back to Sam as she crossed her arms lightly under her chest.

"Well, that is…uh…something."

"Is it because of what I am?"

"You aitn nothing Sam!" Dean, suddenly becoming a bit angry, startled Trixie at first and when she saw he was glaring to Sam she immeditally picked up what was wrong and she gasped.

"Oh my god!" Sam and Dean now glanced back to her as she glanced between them both. "You…you're scared for him so you're denying everything, which is causing him to be scared of himself so things are coming in at radom times! Oh my god Dean you cant be doing that to him!"

"Wati….what!" Dean stared at Trixie now as she glanced back to Bobby and waved her ahnd to him.

"What do you think would be happening to me now if Da didn't tell me to embrace what gifts I had! Sam might not see whats happening to him as a gift, cuase its mor of a curse the way he got it, but its still his and if he can get a handel on it to use for the better rather than the worse then let him! Help him! Don't be scared of it and make him scared of himself you asshole!" Dean glared to Trixie then as she glared to him and as he took a few steps to him she smirked and tilted her head, waiting on his angry backlash, as he got toe to toe with her.

"he's my brother, don't tell me how to take care of him!"

"Take care of me, Dean I'm not…"

"Shut up! Dad told me to watch over you and I am." Trixie fumed then as she squared up with Dean and swallowed a bit. She hadn't noticd that he was a good six inches taller than her five foot five frame. He was about six one and Sam was almost six four, but she hadn't gotten this close to them yet so the height difference did cautch her off gurd but she didn't back down. Glancing up and down Deans chest she smiled before narrowing in on his eyes. Sam and Bobby both watched as Trixie's eyes softly glowed white and her words she spoke sounded like a whisper.

"Back up Dean, sit down, calm down, and shut up." When she smiled Dean blinked, finding himself suddenly deflated of any and all anger before he moved to the nearby chair behind Bobby's desk and sat, sighing, and glancing to Sam. He went to say something but as he opened his mouth nothing came out and that surprised him and Sam who turned to glance to Trixie.

"What did….uh…what did you do to him?" Trixie smirked, softly, before wlkaing to the desk and putting her hands on it, leaning over to face Dean and looked him right in his eyes.

"I didn't do nothing, I just gave him a simple command and he obeyed, like a good dog."

"Baby girl. Play fair." Trixie glanced to Bobby then as she frowned but nodded to him.

"I am Da. He thinks Sam should do everything he says, so I made him do what I said. Even though he didn't want to. Now he knows what Sam probably feels everytime he does it to him. Brothers or not, you have to let Sam live his own life. No matter how dangerious it might be, watch him, portect him, but don't command him or over power him Dean. That's how you fuck up." Dean glared then, but it wasn't as menicing as it usually would be and that made Trixie smirk.

"You put him under a spell, but I toguht you said you didn't do mental powers or what ever?" Trixie glanced to Sam then and smiled, shaking her ehad.

"I don't. That wasn't mental. You moving that book shelf, that was mental. Me speaking and making him obey, that's my use of speech. Which is why I never elt someone get behind me, cause when I cant speak, I cant portect myself. Which is another reason I'm trying to work with my mental capabilities but its harder." Sam nodded, rubbing his head slightly as Bobby chuckled and stood beside Dean, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So, now that you see why they would need help, ya think you might just help them out baby girl?" Trixie glanced from Bobby then to Sam and fnally to Dean before she sighed and nodded, crossing her hands over her chest again, then chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess this one time I can tag along and make sure Uncle John is safe. Maybe…maybe afterwards he can tell me where that….thing is that torments me, and then I can go and finish what I started." Sam nodded as Trixie went to stare at Dean again but he paused her actions, tapping her on the arm, and grabbing her attention.

"Wait….what thing?" Trixie shrugged then before smilng to Sam.

"Just some fucked up yellow-eyed demon that alawyas taunts me." Shrugging it off as if nothing was wrong with what he said she tunred back to Dean and smirked. "You're free to go."

"Fuck you!" Dean stood, quickly, and glared to Trixie before slamming his ahnds down o the table, beside hers, and getting right in her face again as he growled. "You ever do that to me again, I will kill you myself!"

"Dean!"

"You better whatc your mouth boy!" Sam was glaring at Dean and Bobby even popped him upside his head but he was still galring to Trixie as she smirked and shrugged, not at all scared by his threats.

"You can try, but it woudlnt be the first time I met death face to face. And heres a hint, I always come back." Trixie narrowed her eyes then as Dean narrowed his but she could see a bit of surprise in them before Sam cleared his throat and put a hand on both Trixies and Deans shoudlers, pushing them away from each other before glancing to Bobby.

"I guess that's our signal to head out. Will…uh….will you be alright here with, uh her?" Sam then conventionly made everyone glance back to the dead girl on Bobbys floor, and just like that everything else was push aside for the time being.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. I'll call the cops as soon as you're gone and take care of it." Trixie glanced to Bobby then and frowned a bit.

"You sure you don't want me to…"

"No baby girl, the cops would at least want to body, for the girls family, ya know." Trixie nodded then before sighing and wlaking to Bobby to give him a hug.

"Ok, Sam, lets get going. Bobby, we'll keep in contact with you and let you know what happens. Thanks….for everything. You be careful aright?" Bobby nodded, glancing back to Dean as Trixie cleared her throat and glanced from Bobby to Dean and back again.

"I guess I'll follow them and…uh….well, I'll hit Uncle John for ya." Bobby smirked then, nodding as he looked up to Dean.

"When you find ya dad, bring him back around ok? I wont even try to shoot him this time." Dean grinned then, a rare sight for them all, and when he nodded to Sam both him and Dean wlaked out fot eh hosue and out to the black car Trixie had seen parked outside when he pulled in. Nodding to Bobby she went to follow as he grabbed her arm and made her pause. "Hey, take this, maybe Sam and you can use it, ya know, find something in there that can help yall."

"Thanks Da. I love ya, be careful." Bobby smirked, kissing Trixie on her cheek as she grabbed the book the boys were looking at before she got there, the Key of Solomon, and then headed out front where she saw Dean and Sam both glancing to her bike from their car.

"That yours?" Trixie grinned to Sam and nodded, going right up to him and handing him the book.

"Da said we might need this. And yes that is my bike. I'll follow yall to the town and then we can go from there." Dean smirked then, turning to get into his car as he shouted to her from over his shoduelr.

"Try and keep up yeah!" Trixie glanced to him then as she growled, softly, and Sam grinned.

"Yeah, don't forget that as I leave you in my dust sweetie." Dean just glared, slightly, to her as she threw her leg over her bike and started it up. Once the boys heard her engine they both glanced to each other, wide eyed, while she put her helmet on and nodded for them to take the lead. Sam chuckled though as Dean pulled the Impala out onto the road and headed in the direction of where they needed to go.

"So, what are you thinking man?" Dean just shrugged, glnaing to the side after turing at a red light and nothing Trixie keeping on his tail.

"Shes interesting, surprising Boby didn't tell us of her before, but if she does know dad and he does know her I'll fell safer." Sam nodded, giving a glance to Trixie as Dean floored it on the interstate but instead of leaving her they both got a surprise as she stood slightly on her bike and popped a wheeile, passing Dean while he was going almost ninty to show off.

"And if dad does knows her, it will be interesting to have her hanging around seeing as how you're trying your best to show her you're better than her." Dean stuttered, glaring to Sam as he glanced through the book Trixie ahd gave him.

"Blasphamey! I am not trying to show off!" Sam just smirked, not onc elookinga way formt he book.

"Yeah, that's why you're tyring to show her your cars faster than a bike? Come on Dean. Get over it man and focous. Play king of the hill later." Dean snorted, waving his ahnd as if trying to wave off Sams accusation but deep down inside he knew he was right. Dean just didn't like others coming in and taking over especially whe he didn't know them but he had to admit she ahdnt tried tot ake over yet, she was just as hesitant about going with them as he was about her going. Its just knwing someone else knew his dad that he didn't know that made him a bit cautious of her. That and he coudlnt get over how hot she looked as she stared him down. He want used to girls directly standing up to him, maybe blwoing him off or laughing at him, mostly giving themselves to him, but to stand up to him as if they weren't even remotely effected by his looks…..yeah not so much. That's another thing that threw him off about her, but he was actually kind of glad to have the back up on this case. As long as shed listen to him. And he was starting to think that would be a no go but hey, he could at elast send her on a side mission if he had too. Coudlnt he?

Chapter 2

After travling all night Trixie pulled her bike into a dusty side road, next to a bridge and algon side the Impala as the boys stopped and stared out over the river they were near. She didn't mind though, she had been driving all night and only stopped once for gass so it was nice to stretch her legs. As Sam opened his door and stepped out though Trixie glanced to him and noticed eh was reading through the book still. Standing, putting her kickstand down, she walked over to him and glanced over his shoulder as Dean stepped out of his side of the car and went to his trunk. Popping it open he started tog rab a few guns from under a hidden hatch and smirked as Trixie raised her brows to him, nodding at his collection.

"So, I take it we're at the right place if he's getting ready?" Sam glanced over his shoulder to Trixie and nodded before glacing back to the book.

"Yeah, should be right around here. We can walk from here and leave the car so they don't come looking for it." Trixie sighed then, shaking her ehad as she glanced back to the book as well.

"Demons don't have to look for things Sam, they already know, even if you don't know yourself." Sam frowned then as he glanced backt o Trixie and flipped the page of the book once more and saw some symbol. Tilting his head a bit he pointed to the symbol and then glancd to Trixie.

"You know what that is?" Trixie glanced to the symbol and nodded as she motioned over to her bike.

"Demon trap. Any full fledged demon cant get in, around, or out of that thing. Why?" Sam glanced from her bike, where the trap was printed large on the side of her side bags, and then glanced to the trunk of Deans car. As Trixie started to understand what he was wanting to do she smirked. "I can make it stick longer."

"Thanks." Handing her the white pencile he was holding he let her walk to the trnk with him and as he wipped away some of the dust so she could write on the trunk itself Dean glanced up to them both.

"Dude, wait, what are you letting her draw on my car!" Sam sighed, going around Dean to wipe off the other side of dust as Trixie drew the trap imagef rom heart onto the trunks right side.

"Its called a Devils trap."

"Demons trap actually."

"Either way no demon can get through it. Or inside." Sam glanced to Dean as if he was supposed to understand what he was trying to say but Dean was just a bit angry and seemed clueless as he glared to his rbother.

"So?" Sam sighed then as Trixie moved to the other side and started drawing the symbol there as well.

"So nothing can get into your trunk, keeping everything in there safe." Sam nodded to Trixie in agreement before glancing back to Dean.

"Including the Colt." Trixie snapped her head up then, her eyes wide as she glanced to Sam and then Dean while Dean just glared to Sam.

"What are you talking about, were bringing the Colt with us." Trixie took a shaky breath then as Sam and Dean squared off, both rbothers starting to get hot headed as Sam shook his head to Dean.

"We cant Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We cant just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on the demon."

"No we have to save dad Sam okay? We're gonna need all the helpw e can get."

"Dean do you know how pissed dad would be if we used allt he bullets?" Sam glared to Dean as he glared back to Sam but instead of answering his brother Trixie did it for him.

"He'd be very pissed. Every bullest needs to be spared and saved. Put it in the trunk Dean." Dean and Sam both glanced to Trixie now as she seemed to shrink back a bit from both the trunk and Dean for some reason.

"Ya know what, I don't care how pissed he would be."

"Dean, come on, he woudlnt want us to rbing the Colt in there ok?"

"I don't care!" Dean huffed then, glancing to Sam and backt o Trixie as she now stood near her bike and was watching them with curious eyes. That made him a bit uncomfortable but as he glanced back to Sam he sighed. "Since when do you care what dad wants anywyas?"

"Look! We want to kill this demon. You used to want that too. Hell I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school! You're the one who dragged me back into this Dean, I'm just trying to finish it!"

"Well you and dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that?" Trixie glanced to Dean thn as Sam squinted, confused, at his brother. "You both cant wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

"That's not true Dean." Dean scoffed, shaking his head yet again as Sam sighed and spared a glance to Trixie as if asking for her help in this. Holding her hands ups he let him know family business was not her forte as he sighed and glanced back to Dean. "I want dad back. But they are expecting us to rbing this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it. We can not bring that gun. We cant."

"Fine." Dean glared to Sam then as Sam stared him down, but neither of them moved.

"Um…Sam….we might need to get going. Ya know, demons knowing were coming and all?" Trixie glanced to Sam and Dean then as they both sighed, letting out the deep rbeaths they were hodling until Sam nodded to Dean.

"Put it in the trunk Dean." Dean glared again to Sam but this time Trixie did step in before another fight could break out.

"Hey, he's right Dean. Demons don't keep their words, not unless they want osmehting in the end. If that's what they are after and that's the only reason they got Uncle John, giving it to them wont make them let him go. They will kill you, us, all. And they wont care that it was a broken deal. Only cross road deamons don't break deals. These possessed bodys, they do what they want and that guns what they want. Better safe than sorry right?" Dean glanced to Trixie then, noticing that she was still far away near her bike but this time he saw she was rubbing her left hand as if it was hurting and when he noticed that he narrowed his eyes and pulled the Colt out of his jeacket pocket.

"Fine. Here, in the trunk. Happy?" Sam nodded, walking around Dean as he put the gun in the turnk and Sam took a gun out for himself. After Sam tunred around, putting his gun in his jenas, Dean shut the trunk closed and noticed that Trixie seemed to ease up and soften as if relaxing a bit. When she tunred tog et something out of her bikes side bags he nodded to Sam. Sam glanced back to Trixie and nodded, he had noticed her actions as well, and after Dean put the duffel bag on his shoulder they watched as Trixie slipped a gun into her jeans and a hunting knife into her boot.

"You think you can handel this?" Trixie nodded, turning to se Dean and Sam both watching her as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

"Yeah, been in worse. Goig into a possession filled house, where all I have to say is be gone, isn't that bad for me. Its finding Uncle John and figuring out who has him that's going to be bad." Sam exchanged a glance with Dean then as he frowned.

"Why's that?" Trixie scoffed herself then, pocketing her bike's keys in her pocket.

"Because Sam, smaller possession demons are easy, larger control like demons who have been around since fucking dawn of time….I cnat do shit to them." Dean rolled his eyes then and sighed, glaring to Sam.

"And we leave the gun that can." Sam just sighed then, knowing he was never going to hear the end of that and motioned for them both to follow him.

"You know what, we will do this, we can do this ok? Lets just get moving and get this voer with." Trixie nodded then, agreing with them both as she fell into step with them and they walked aong the river side, searching for the palce John was being held. As they walked though Dean kept throwing Sam a glnace and then peeked over his shoulder to Trixie as she watched their surroundings. Sam nodded to Dean though, letting him know he had questions about her as well but he was saving it for later but for Dean there was no later and soon he was turning to look at Trixie as he spoke.

"So. You uh…you seemed pretty scared earlier. Thinking you cant handel this?" Trixie glanced up to Dean then, an eyebrow quirked as Sam just groaned and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Subtle brother."

'Shut up."

"No he's right, very subtal." Trixie sighed, shaking her ehad as she caught up beside the brothers and walked between them, taking a deep breath. "I know you noticed and I'm sorry, but that gun is very powerful and yes, even to someone like me, it can hurt. Like the only damn thing that can hurt me. Or kill me."

"What do you mean?" Sam glanced to Trixie as she held her left hand up.

"Self inflicted." Sam nodded, he remembered her telling him that. "Uncle John said, a shifter cant take on attruibites that aren't natural."

"Scars are though." Trixie nodded to Sam then, smriking as she put her hand down and stared forward.

"But not supernatural scars." Dean caught on quickly and as he glanced to her he was a bit shocked and a bit in awe at her genuise.

"You shot yourself with the Colt to make that scar?" Trixie chuckled then, shaking her ehad but glancing up to him at the same time.

"Didn't shot myself. Took a last minute descision and kept Uncle John from being shot." Sam and Dean both glanced to each other now, shocked, as she laughed and took a deep breath again to clear her head. "We were hunting vampires, about four years ago or so, and some crazy hunter friend of Uncle Johns had the gun. He said it was the only thing that culd kill a vampire. He was right, but when the vampries got it during a fight and was going to kill him and Uncle John I threw my hand over the barrel of the gun and got shot instead. Ripped a hole right through my hand there and that scar is the only thing I got out from it. But I tell ya, Ive been shot before, with regular guns, and I never felt any pain. That…that gun shot….it felt like the fires of hell were rushing through ym body and I was scared."

"It didn't kill you?" Trixie glanced up to Sam then, shaking her ehad no.

"Uncle John said it was because I was born to a demon and angel that I was saved. Possessed demons would vanish back to hell and other demons like Lucifier or his prince minions or whoever they are would just die. Me….i just get hurt from it. And it did hurt." Dean chewed on his cheek then, wanting to ask something but not sure if he should or not when Sam hummed.

"Wow. So, we know where one more bullet went huh?" Trixie chuckled then and nodded, hodling her left hand up again and laughing as Sam shook his head as if he was now disgusted by the scar.

"Hey, tis a defining feature that keeps me apart form everyone else. I just….dont like that gun anymore." Sam nodded then, fully understanding what she meant now as they rounded a bend in the walkway. Before Dean could ask though he glanced up and saw the building at the same time as Sam and Trixie did.

"Oh son of a bitch." Trixie and Sam both nodded, agreeing with Dean, as they looked over the Sunrise Apartments complex. Kids were outside playing and parents were talking and lots of other people were wlaking around by the sidewalk. Following Dean and Sam to some trees off of the river side Trixie watched as Dean and Sam scouted the apartments and glanced to each toher.

"Eveyrons possessed."

"Some are, not all Dean, not that many demons free I would guess for this kind of job."

"So what, five maybe, more or less. But how do we know who they are?" Trixie glanced to Sam then.

"That's the problem. We don't. They know you two though." Sam and Dean nodded then, glaicng to each other then back to Trixie.

"But not you." Trixie nodded as she glanced up to Dean.

"What are you thinking?" Dean just smirked.

"You said you could vanquish the demons, easily, right?" Trixie raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, by telling them to leave I can. But I cant be caught off guard Dean. I cant just go up to one and say be gone or whatever and another come up from behind me and I got to know who is and isn't possessed before hand. It takes a minute for me to hone in on them. I'm not superman here, I'm still training so to speak."

"So train on the job."

"Dean!"

"No, if we can get her insdie, she can sniff out the possessed that are hodling dad."

"Yeah, just like a dog right?" Trixie glared to Dean then as Sam scoffed and shook his head.

"Look, we all go in or none at all. We don't need to be separated. We can get in and find dad if we can get everyone out." Dean sighed, understanding where Sam was coming from as he scouted the apartments again.

"How Sam, what are we going to say to a huge apartment full of people? Sorry but the powers fualty? Uh, we're checking for mold need to see if theres any in your apartment can we come in? How are we going to check that whole building ina matter ofmintues without the dmeons finding out were there before were ready?" Sam and Trixie were staring at each other when Dean snapped his fingers.

"The fire alarm." Trixie and Sam both glanced to Dean then as he contuined. "Pull it and in what seven mintues the buildings cleared and the firefighters show up?"

"Yeah so?"

"So we get some suits, head on it and find out whos hungs out behind everyone else." Trixie smiled then.

"Yeah! Cause the demons would rather stay and not be caught of guard themselves than leave due to something stupid they could control anyways." Sam nodded, surprised and proud of his rbother as Dean glnace back to the front door.

"Now, whoes going to go pull it?" Sam and Dean glanced to each other, about to rock, paper, sissorcs for it, when Trixie put her hand up.

"They don't know me, they wont know what I look like, I can slip in and pretend to be an unruly teeneager just looking to cause trouble. Demons wont even look my way twice." Dean smirked then, acutaly surprised by her smartness, as he nodded.

"When the firemen get here, after you get out, cause a distraction and we will grab some suits. Then meet us back around the building and we can get inside." Trixie nodded, proud to actually be doing something like a part of ateam instead of flying alone and glanced back to the builing.

"See ya in seven mintues." Smirking to the brothers she tunred and wlaked up to the apartment builidgns, like she was living there, and smield and nodded to the other people around her as she went on her way. Bobby had told her one day that she had an ability that she didn't eve know she used, and it hid her from any demon or angels sights unless she watned them to see her. Well right now it was coming in hadny beucase if any of the people she was passing were possessed she didn't want them to know she was a halfing so they could stop her. She made it through the fornt doors and soon found the first fire alarm inside. Going up to it she was about to pull it when a man came walking down the hallway to the left and that made her pause, looking around and acting as if she was confused. When he rounded the corner he almost bumped into her nad only mumbled sorry before nodding to her and wlaking away. As soon as he was out the front door she tunred and pulled the alarm. When it started going off she saw a few people glancing out their doors and she feigned false worry as well as they started to pile out.

"Oh my goodness, is there a fire?" On older lady walked out of her apartment with a dog in hands as she headed to the fornt door while a younger mother and father took their three kids out behind her.

"Just head out, the fire department will be here shortly. Come on son."

"But dad my playstation!"

"Lifes more important, we need to see if it's a real fire or a false alarm." Trixie smriekd then as the hallways started to get clearler and she followed the last people out right as the fire department showed up. When she noticed Sam and Dean wlaking around the edge of a yellow fire truck Trixie grabbed the closest firemans attention and started to hypervenuilate, or so it seemed.

"Sir! Sir whats going on! My cat…shes up in the top apartment, is there a real fire! Oh my god can you save her!" The firman gripped Trixies arms rightly, trying to comfort her as he tunredhis back to the yellow truck.

"We're trying to figure that out now ma'am, I'm sure its nothing, please clam down. Your cats fine I'm sure of it."

"But shes my only animal, shes my emotional animal I cant live without her, pelase!" Seieng that she was on the edge of an anixity attack the fireman took her to the side and made her sit on the curb, trying to calm her down as much as he could while making sure she didn't pass out.

"Ma'am, as soon as I know somhting I will let you know, please, sit here. Take deep rbeaths ma'am, I will make sure you get back to your cat alright?" Trixie nodded then, her breathing a bit erratic but she made it seem like shew as contrling it as the fireman smiled and turned to go back to try and figure things out. As soon as he was gone she seen Sam poke his head out and smilied to her.

"You are good!" Trixie grinned, immeditally hopping upf rom the curb and following him to where Dean was waiting.

"Practice. Girls in tourble always make men take caution with them. Don't make them angry, don't upset them, oh god shes crying I got to get away. It makes it easier to just slip out of notice if you seem crazy."

"yeah well I woudlnt want to handel your kind of crazy either." Dean shot a glance to Trixie as he was putting on some of the firemens jumpsuits. Sam was doing the sam and as he ahdned one to Trixie she glared to Dean.

"I wouldn't want you to handel my kind of crazy, you aren't built for it." Dean snerred her way before Sam stepped between them and nodded to the bulding.

"We got to get in there guys, chill out." Trixie sighed, putting on the top of the uniforme and then grabbing a helmet.

"Lead the way boys, yall got those fancy dectors and shit. Not like I can detece a demon without seeing the people ya know."

"Yeah, and I'm sure they wont be out in the public without knowing whats going on. Got the salt Sam?" Trixie glanced to Sam and then Dean as she scoffed.

"That really works?" Sam and Dean both apsued, giving her a glance, and nodding.

"Yeah, never work for you?"

"Never tried. I eat salt on my food, and can cross the lines. I figured it was just a myth they made up to fool us." Dean smriekd then.

'Nope, only you, defect." Trixie glared but he didn't see as he tunred his back and started to elad them into the building. As they passed other firemen coming around the trucks they waved, just heading in like they owned the palce and then started to ehad to the top floor. Rounding the staircase to it Dean pulled out a little dectector and started scanning the doors.

"This is fun." Sam glanced to Trixie then and shok his head.

"I agree, ya know I always wanted to be a fireman."

'You never told me that." Dean smirked to Sam right as the dectector went off enar a door on hteir left.

"You never asked." Giving them both a grin Dean banged on the door then and waited for a moment. He banged on the door again and when Trixie nudged him she nodded to the door and Dean sighed. "This is the frie department, we need you to evacuate!"

"Get ready." Trixie stepped behind Sam then, making him glance to her, before the chain on the door make a sound and the door opened slightly. As soon as it opened slightly Dean shoved on it and it hit someone behind it. Sam rushed in and pulled a hose from his backpack and started to spray the woman that was in the apartment and when the man that was behind the door wnet to jump them Dean hit him, and sprayed him as well. Once the people were burning and hissing, moaning or whatever, from the holy water that Dean and Sam had put in their tankes beforehand, they finally wrangled them and Dean threw the man in the closet. Trixie slammed the door behind him and held it as he tunred to Sam.

"Come on!" Sam nodded, dragging the woman from behind and when he went to throw her in Trixie opened the cloest door and Dean helped shove her in there. Once the door was closed Dean put his back to it while Trixie held it with her arms and Sam grabbed the canister of salt he had. Pouring it from door corner to door corner, around Trixie and Deans feet as well, the pouding from the possessed people stopped quicikyl.

"Wow….it does work." Dean smiled, nodding to Trixie as he took his helmet off.

"Yeah, sure does. Hurry up now!"

"Don't break that salt line Trix." Trixie nodded, stepping voer the salt and taking off the uniform she had on as the boys copied her. Once they were free from the uniforms they glanced around the apartment building and frowned before Sam points to a door off to the side. As they head to the door Dean slowly opened it further and peeked intside. Sam was by his side and Trixie glanced over them both as they all saw John tied to the ebd inside the room. Once they seen it was him Dean and Trixie rushed to either side of the bed.

"Dad!"

"Uncle John? Uncle John are you ok?" Trixie ran her hands over Johns arms, trying to feel if anything was broken as Dean leaned closer to his mouth. Listing for his breath Dean smiled as he glanced back to Sam.

"He's breathing." Trixie smiled at that and started to shake John by his arms a little.

"Uncle John, come on wake up, we got to get outta here ok?" Trixie shook him again as Dean took out a knife and was about to cut the ropes holding him down when Sam held his hand out.

"Wait! Wait." Both Trixie and Dean glanced up to him then as they were confused.

"What?"

"He could be possessed." Dean, who seemed a little angry, glared to Sam while Trixie blinked and gasped.

"Oh my god you're right! But….they woudlnt…would they?" She glanced to Sam then as he shrugged.

"They might. To get back at us, you never know. We got to be sure." Dean watched then as Sam pulled out a tiny flask of holy water and uncapped it. Trixie was wide eyed but watched as well as Sam leaned into the bed a bit and splashed the holy water over Johns chest and neck, getting some in his face as well, which caused the older man to groan and come to it seemed. Holding their breaths, literally, the three waited until John tunred his ehad nad narrowed his gaze on Sam, seeming dizzy, and smiled.

"Sam?" All three of them were still waiting, with baited breaths as John groaned again. "Why are you splashing water on me?"

"Oh thank god!" Trixie was the first to let out her breath but the brothers followed quickly as Dean cut the ties off fo John and started to ty and help him off the bed.

"Dad are you ok?"

"They've been drugging me." John glanced to Dean then and moaned softly. "Wheres the Colt?"

"Don't worry dad, its safe." John nodded as Dean finally cut him free and nodded with his brother. John smiled to the boys.

"Good boys. Good boys." As John glanced around to the boys his eyes finaly land on Trixie and as he squinted as if trying to get a good look she chuckled.

"Hey Uncle John." John sighed then, shaking his head while a soft smile graced his brusied lips.

"Arent you a sight for sore eyes." Trixie nodded, trying not to cry as John glanced back over to her. "You finally go home?"

"Ive been by Da's house."

"I guess youd have to, if you're with them." Trixie nodded then smiled to Dean and Sam as they went and lifted him off fo the bed.

"Ok, we got to get back outside without being seen."

"With the firemen still out there that shoudlnt be hard, tell them we were stragglers. We grt out, get to the car and…" Trixie was cut off then, a scream coming from her as she was scared by the banging of the front door opening. When she tunred to see a fireman and another man rushing into the room she motioned for Sam and Dean to get back intot he bedroom with John who was hanging between them.

"Back! Back!" Dean was shouting, but his message was heard, as they rushed back into the room and Trixie closed the door, leaning on it as she locked it and glanced voer to Sam and Dean.

"What now!" She held the door as pounding began but soon an axe was being slammed through the door, right next to her head and that made her stifle a scream again as Sam grabbed the salt canister.

"Salt! Don't move!" Trixie nodded as Sam outlined the door with salt, just like he did with the cloest.

"Sam if those are the same demons they will just move to another body! We got to get out of here and now!" Dean knew Trixie was right and as he glanced around he carried John over to the fire escape ni the room.

"Come on you two! Lets go!" Trixie and Sam glanced to see Dean now on the outside with John who was tyring to climb down gently by himself and as Sam tossed him the duffel bag Trixie climbed out the window. Sam poured salt on the window seal and tossed the can down to the street before going down the ladder himself. Trixie was last but before she could go down she glanced up to the hole the fireman had made then and met the black eyed demon face to face.

"Shit!"

"Come on Trix!" Glancing down the fire escape she seen John holding onto Sam as Dean picked up the bag and when she went to climb down she shivered. Making it halfway she lsot her footing and slipped, which caused her to let out a yelp as she slid down the ladder the rest of the way without footing but as she was about to hit the gorund she felt someone grabbing her by her waist and steadying her on her own feet for a moment untils he glanced at who it was. Dean was wide eyed and staring at her as she glanced up to him over her shoulder and she actually blushed as Sam shouted to them. "Lets go!"

"Yeah." Dean muttered it really but Sam heard and as Trixie swallowed her fear she had just had she tunred and lifted the duffle bag while Dean helped Sam get John situated on his shoulder.

"Sam we got to get back now, that firman, he saw me, they will be finding different bodies soon." Sam nodded to Trixie as he walked down the street. Coming around a truck that was parked there Sam was about to turn to tell them something when a man jumped him and slammed him to the ground. The first punch was what made Trixie gasp and drop the bag as Dean sat John on the sidewalk and rushed to help his brother.

"SAM!" Running right up to the front of the man Dean kicked him as hard as he could in the face but the guy just smiled, black eyes and all, at Dean beofe throwing him off to the side.

"Dean!" Trixie screamed at Dean as he landed on a cars windshield but the man that was hitting Sam just smirked to her before going back to punching him. Trixie fumed then, glaring to the man and flexing her fists, angry that these balck eyed demons thought they could keep pushing peole around, and soon the wind picked up with such force that the guy was blown off of Sam and onto the side of the ground where he gapsed and glared right to Trixie. She glared back and her eyes were rbight white as the balck eyed demon tilted his head, cofnsued, for a second….then slumped over dead as a bullet ripped through him. Electric blue lines caressed the mans body and the balck mist of the demon didn't even phase out, just died with the host body, as smoke flowed from the enrty and exit wound. Trixies eyes met Deans over the body now while Sam glaned between them but he didn't let it linger long before he started to sit up and groaned.

"Fuck!" Like that the tense stare down was broken and Trixie gasped as her eyes slowly went back to blue. Dean rushed to help Sam stand and when he was he nodded to Trixie to come and help him.

"We got to get outta here, can you carry him?" Trixie nodded, putting an arm under Sam and helping him stand as Dean went to get John and their bag.

"What was that?" Trixie glanced to Sam then and shrugged, knowing what he was talking about, but she wasn't too sure herself.

"I was angry?" Sam chuckled for a second before groaning.

"Well, remind eme not to piss you off yeah?" Trixie nodded, smirking a bit as Dean came back and nodded to the side road. Making their way around the still waiting crowd and firemen at the fron fo the apartment builidngs they rushed back to the waitin car and away from the following demons. Getting John into the car Sam slumped into the passenger seat as Dean popped the trunk and threw everything into it.

"We need to find shelter, lay low for a bit." Trixie nodded, pulling her keys from her pocket and glancing to the bike.

"I'll follow." Dean paused for a second before nodding and slamming the trunk shut.

"Stay close." Without any other witty remark he just nodded her way and got into his car while she climbed onto her bike. She knew that what they had just come from had been a very close call. Usually shed never had gotton that close to dying, or being urt, but that had to be because she was now working with others rather than by herself but it was for her Uncle. Sighing Trixie decided to not worry about it as she pulled out behind the Impala and followed it onto the street then some back roads before they leveled out and got to top speed for a bit. After what felt like forever though they finally got out of any signs of civilization and stayed steady on a highway strip before finding some old ran down house off the road in the woods. Following Dean off the main road and ontot he side road of dirt Trixie made sure not to topple her bike as she parked beside the Impala where Sam was already climbing out, a bit stiffly. Dean was taking John into the house and into one of the back rooms to rest when Sam and Trixie walked in. She immeditally put their bag down on the couch and then grabbed the all usable salt from the bag. Turning to Sam she smirked to hima s he wipped hisf ace and nodded to her.

"All windows, all doors, all cracks from anywhere they can get in."

"Fireplace too?" Sam nodded then as she nodded and went to the first door. Lining it she smiled and went to the window as Dean walked out of the bedroom and glanced to them.

"How is he?" Trixie paused then, glancing back to the boys as Dean put a bloody rag down on the coffee tbale.

"He just needed a little rest that's all. How are you….uh two?" Dean grinned then a bit sheepishly though to both Sam and Trixie as they glanced to each other then him.

"I'm fine Dean, thank you. For uh…catching me from falling that is." She grinned, blushing a bit, to Dean while he just nodded to her.

"I'll survive." Sam glanced to Trixie then, by the window, before tunring back to Dean. "Do you think we were followed?"

"No. They didn't follow us." Trixie apused then, she ahd contuined to pour the salt but paused once more as she said this and tunred to the boys confused faces before explaining. "Well, at least those two that were at the apartments didn't. I…once I meet a demon, I can kind of find them, no matter where I'm at. It helps for those pesky demons that are just…like…staying around and hanging here on earth rather than killing. There are nice demons out there ya know."

"Sure, and Hitler was a saint." Dean glanced her way, shaking his ehad a bit as she glared then scoffed.

"Never know unless ya talked to him." Dean just sighed then, shaking his head before Sam cleared his thtoar and gathered his attention.

"Hey, uh Dean….you um….you saved my life back there man." Dean smiled to Sam then as Trixie grinned to herself, finishing that window and going to another.

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun huh?" Trixie visablly shivered from the mention of the gun as Sam chuckled and nodded, then glanced up to Dean.

"Man, I'm trying ot say thank you here."

"You're welcome." Trixie chuckeld at that, shaking her ehad at the banter the boys were having and smiled before tnring to see Dean smriking her way right ebofre he frowned sofytly and glanced to the gorund. "Hey Sam. You know that guy I shot. There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice Dean." Dean nodded, sighing softly then as he glued his eyes to the floor.

"Yeah I know, that's not what bothers me." Sam frowned then, giving Trixie a glance as she paused in salting the side door and glanced over to Dean herself.

"Then what does Dean?" Dean now glanced to her, and her concern, before glancing to Sam and seeing his worry as well.

"Killing that guy, almost killing Meg. I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you, or dad, or anyone family there are things I'm willing to do or kill and it….its just…uh…it scares me sometimes." Trixie frowned then, nodding to herself as she remembers having gthat same kind of feeling the first time she had to kill soeone who threatened Bobby but she knew it was something that Dean shoudlnt have been feeling so she went and sat next to him to comfort him. Dean glanced to her as she sat, her hand patting his shoulder while Sam smiled his way.

"It shoudlnt. You did good." Dean's eyes widdneed as he tunred then, glancing up to see John had wlaked into the living room and as Sam and Trixie glanced up to him as well he smiled to them all.

"You're….youre not mad?" Trixie chewed her lip, hoping John would say no and as John smirked she sighed, relieved.

"For what?"

"Using a bullet." Trixie glanced between John and Dean then as Sam watched on too with curiosity.

"Mad? I'm proud of you." Trixie was confused for a moment now, she had known her Uncle John would never be proud of using a bullet from the Colt to do something as easy as killing a black eyed demon when a regular gun would suffice but who knew, maybe he ahd changed in the past few years. "You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have."

"Thanks." Dean seemed to mean his words but Trixie detected that they were more of a question as he glanced up to John but before she could say a thing the lights flickered and the wind outside picked up. She gasped, turning to glance out the window as Dean stood and walked voer to the window with Sam and John.

"It found us. Its here."

"No, no it cant be….not them….its someone else." The three guys glanced back to Trixie as she tapped the side of her head and sighed. 'If it were the two from the apartment I would know, ive seen them face to face. This is someone else."

"Think they rbought in reinforcements?" Sam glanced to John as he nodded to his son.

"Lines of salt, every window and every door."

"I got them already Uncle John." John nodded to Trixie then turnedback to Sam.

"Check them, make sure the wind didn't break any." Trixie shivered then, watching as Sam rushed off after nodding to his father and went to check the other windows and doors in the house. "Dean you got the gun?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me." Trixi glanced between Dean and John then as Dean pulled the Colt out of his jacket pocket and showed it to John before glancing down to it then back to John. Trixie bit her lip, taking as tep backwards from the gun as Dean glanced up to John.

"Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared." John sighed then, glancing ack out the window then back to Dean.

"This is me. I wont miss. Now, the gun, hurry." Dean glanced to the gun again and hesitated as John sighed and shook his hand, waiting for the gun. "Son please."

"Dean?" Trixie glanced over to Dean then, wondering what was wrong with him as he glanced to her and shook his ehad, backing up from John a bit more and tunring to Trixie.

"Hed be furious." Trixie blinked, confused, before she slowly widdedened her eyes and glanced to John.

"Yeah….but….he could have changed. I haven't seen him in almost three eyars Dean, are you sure?" Dean glanced to Trixie and nodded, totally certain of what he was saying.

"I'm sure. Dad would be furious that I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, hed tear me a new one. He hasn't changed Trix." She nodded then, tunring to glare at John as Dean cocked the gun and raised it, poinint it at Johns face. "You're not my dad."

"Dean its me." Trixie flinched as the gun caught the light of the room and made a shine in her face, she still didn't like the damn thing, and as Dean glared to John he shook his head.

"I know my dad better than anyone. And you ain't him."

"What the hells gotten into you?"

"We could ask you the same Uncle John." Trixie glanced up to him now, pitty filling her eyes which mad John glare for a second before Sam wlaked back into the room and glanced between everyone, shocked.

"Dean? What the hell's going on?"

"Your brothers lost his mind."

"He's not dad."

"What?"

"He thinks he's possesses. I think he's possessed. I don't know how long but it had to be since the apartment. That's why they didn't try harder to keep him Sam." Sam stalled, shaking his head as he glanced between Dean and Trixie and his dad John, confused.

"Don't listen to them Sammy." Sam flinched at his old nickname and tunred to Dean.

"Dean, how do yall know?" Trixie glanced to Sam, unsure of what to say, but Dean glanced to him as well and he was fighting back tears.

"He's…..hes different." Sam nodded then before glancing back to John as he started to breath a bit ahrder, scared for his family.

"You know we don't have time for this. Sam you wanna kill this demon, you've got to trust me."

"Whoes to say the demon isn't in the room with us?" Trixie shivered again as John shot her a glare, quickly, but Sam and Dean both glanced to her as she shivered and ducked a bit behind Dean as Sam glanced back to John.

"Sam?" Sam just glanced to Dean, one last time, and as he notied his rbother was really fighting not to cry about his father being possessed he knew that was something he wouldn't fake and he sighed. Stepping over closer to Dean Sam instictivly put an arm around Trixie and pulled her behind him, shaking his head.

"No. No." John looked over the boys then, confusion and disbelief washing over his face as he held his arms out to them.

"Fine. You're all so sure, go ahead. Kill me." John seemed to be fighting back tears of his own now as he stared his boys down then bowed his ehad and waited. Sam, he was scared. Dean, he was confused. Trixie, she was worried. None of them moved though and as John chuckled softly Trixie flinched and tensed up, shaking her ehad and mumbling so softly only Sam heard her.

"Not again, not again, not again." Trixie cowered in on herself as John glanced back up to the boys and his eyes were yellow. Immeditally Sam jumped to grab him but both of the boys were thrown to the side walls and were pinned there, held by an invisable force, as the Colt fell to the ground beside Trixie and she flinched away from it. John though chuckled as he wlaked up to the gun and grabbed it, glancing it over, then glanced down to Trixie herself. Growling softly John gathered Trixies attention and as she tunred around she stared right into his eyes and gasped.

"We meet again." Waving the gun to the side John smirked and shook his ehad. "You know, this thing has been such a pain in the ass. Or should it be changed to hand now sweetheart?"

"Its you isn't it?" John sighed, glancing to Sam before tunring back to glare at Trixie. "We've been looking for you for a long time."

"Well you found me! But I think your little friend here found me first boys sorry." Trixie shivered a bit then, going to move but a quirked eyebrow from John kept her still.

"The holy water?" Joh now sneered to Sam.

"You think something like that works on something like me?" Trixie glanced voer to Sam, begging him to shut up as he tired to struggle against his inviable hold and it made John laugh.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, that's be a neat trick. In fact, here." John put the gun down on the table and smirked to Sam. "Make the gun float to you there psychic boy."

"Uncle John." John glared to Trixie, shutting her up, then turned back to smirk to Sam as he glared at the gun and tired to make it move, but couldn't.

"Well this is fun!" John smirked then, glancing right to Trixie and giving her a warning with his galre before walking voer to the side of the room where Dean was. I could've killed you all a hundred times today, but this…..this is worth the wait."

"Bastard."

"Such a mouth since the last time we met." John shot Trixie a glare then but she was hanging her head to the side and didn't see him. Scoffing John tunred and seen Dean glaring to him and smirked. "Your dad, he's in here with me. Trapped inside his won meat suit. He says 'hi' by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to god –"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." John smirked then to Dean as he chuckled. "That man you shot in the alley? That was my boy."

"Who, the guy beating Sam?" John nodded then, smirking before he tunred and wlaked voer behind Trixie and palcing a hand on her shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

"That little girl you exorcised young lady? That was my daughter." Trixie scoffed then, shaking still, but glaring up to John anwyas.

"Meg was a bitch, just like her dad." John glared then before snatching his attention back to Dean who shouted at him, tyring to keep whatever horriable ideas he had going on in his ehad off fo Trixie and onto something else.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"What! You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. Both of you. How would you two feel if I killed your families?" John sneered to Trixie but then smirked to Dean before tunring around tof ace him. "Oh that's right, I forgot. I did for one of you didn't I? Still…two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch!"

"I wann know why!" Sam now was trying to gather John's attention as he watched his dad, or who was possessing him, glare to his rbother. He also seen Trixie clutching her eyes tightly as she muttered to herself, voicelessly but still the same it let him know she was up to something. He wanted to keep the thing in John from finding out or hurting anyone. "Why'd you do it?"

"You mean why did I kill mommy and pretty little Jess?" John was glaring to Sam then before glancing back to Dean and smirking.

"Yeah." Giving Sam one more glance John just stared to Dean as he practically laughed.

"You know, I never told you this but Sam was going to ask her to marry him." Backing up then John tunred and smiled to Sam before getting almost in his face and sneering. "Been shopping for the ring and everything. You wanna know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam glanced from John to Dean as he too turned and smirked to Dean. When John did though Sam threw a glance to Trixie and frowned as she seemed to almost be sleeping, standing there in the middle fo the floor, but not moving or shaking anymore. John then turned back to him and gathered his gaze before snarling.

"My plans for you, Sammy. You….and all the children like you. Like her." John went to turn to look to Trixie but the startled look Sma had made Dean call out to him, catching his gaze instead.

"Listen, you mind just getting this voer with huh? Cause I really cant stand the monologuing." John snarled then, walking oer to Dean and elaving Sam to himself as he turned and glnacd back to Trixie and noticed she ahd glanced up this time. Her eyes were shut but she was at elast looking up instead of almost looking dead.

"Funny, but that's all part of M.O. isn't it? Masks allt hat nasty pain, masks the truth."

"Oh yeah, whats that?" Dean dared John now, hoing just to buy time, and he did as John chuckled.

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he's cleary John's favorite. Even when they fight its more concern than he's every shown you. And Trixie there, shes just cmae to hang with you so you know shes been self dependat from day one." Dean smriekd then.

"Just like your kids huh? I bet you're real rpoud of them too huh? Oh wait." Dean chuckled then and smiled. "I wasted them."

"Dean, shut up!" Dean threw Sam a glance, making him narrow his eyes to him as John just shook his head and glnaed down to the ground. Dean exchanged a look with Sam, both of them arguing with each toehr for a moment before John growled and snatched his glare up to Dead as he suddenly yelled in pain. "Dean! NO!"

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean stared at the thing possessing John and it just smiled as Sam struggled against its restraints. Suddenly there was like an extra burst of power and Dean grunted, holding back his apin again as he huffed and fought against the hurt flowing over him. He was bleeding heavily from his chest then as he tried to struggle as well against his invisable restraints but it was no use.

"Dean! NO!" The blood was getting faster, worse, as Sam glanced from Dean to John and back again right before a movement out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Glnacing to the left Sam caught Trixie turning around and softly muttering, but it was enough to get Johns attention as he glanced voer his shoudelr.

"Darling, don't bother, you're not powerful enough." Trixies eyes were shiing white as she started to speak louder and the language was something familiar to Sam but he coudlnt tell what she was saying.

"Cum mihi datum genuerint Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis Lucifer omnis congregatio et secta diabolica Ergo draco maledicte et vos." Trixie smirked to John then as he took a step away from her, his yellow eyes glaring at her, before he clutched his chest.

"You do this and Is wear little girl I will take his soul with me to hell!" Trixie quirked an eyebrow then and raised a hand, holding it out to John before he felt the small amount fo power she was showing grip him. "Ohh….powerful."

"Got to hell, back wehre you come from, before I force you." Trixie growled, softly, as John growled harshly and glared to her.

"Chose. Take me out, or I take out Dean." Clentching his fists then Dean grunted, loudly, and blood started to drip over his lips. Trixies eyes went wide a bit then before she glared to John and scoffed.

"You need him, to keep Sam alive, you want him to protect Sam you wont kill him!" John smirked then, daring Trixie as he chuckled.

"Oh I think I can handle Sammy very well without him little one." Trixie almost palled then, almost gave up concentration, but as she realized he was just trying to weaken her she glared and contuined to speak.

""Egredere daemonium Vas fictile et recedas ab hoc ..." As Trixie started to finish what she somehow hoped would work John yelled at her and swung his arm wide, knocking her off her feet and throwing her to the wall beside Dean. As she hit the wall she whimpered, sinking to the floor before turning her white eyes back to meet his yellow ones as he barred down on her. "Uncle John! Please!"

"Dad! NO!" Sam hated seeing this happeneing, hated seeing that thing hurting his dad and now his brother and Trixie. Sturggling agsint his hold once more he suddenly found himself able to move when he dropped to his feet. Rolling on the ground he grabbed the Colt and held it tightly as he tunred to John. He was now staring at Sam, daring him, as Trixie struggled to sit up and glanced from behind John to Sam.

"Shoot him Sam!"

"You kill me you kill daddy." Sam nodded then, watching as Trixie struggled to stand on the wall behind John, watching the exchange between the two men.

"I know." As Trixie frowned, thinking Sam was going to kill John, Sam surprised her by shooting John in the leg and making him fall down. As soon as John was on the gournd the invisable force hodling up Dean fell and Dean wavered a bit before falling from the wall. Trixie frowned, quickly grabbing his shoduelrs, but unfortunately this caused Dean to make her topple over as well and they both wound up on the floor as Trixie tried to see if he was still breathing.

"Dean? Dean. Dean!" Trixie moved his coat aside, checking his chest and as she felt for any woudns she heard Sam coming up from behind them.

"Dean, you alright?" Dean glanced up then, starteld, before looking to Trixie and then Sam as he coughed.

"Yeah….Dad? Wheres dad?"

"He's….hes right here. He's right here Dean." Dean nodded, glancing to John's body on the floor before glancing to Trixie.

"What….what were you doing?" Trixie shrugged slightly then as she crawled to her knees and pushed aside his collar, looking for any sign of open wounds.

"Trying tog ather any power I had to excorise the demon in Uncle John. Didn't work, he's too strong, like I feared." Dean nodded, still glancing at her as Sam sighed, glancing back to John before Dean shoved at his brothers knee.

"Go check on him." Nodding once to his brother Sam stood and walked over to John's body, standing over him before he glanced down to him and gasped when John suddenly looked up to him, grunting.

"Sammy! It's still alive. Its inside me, I can feel it. Shoot me, you shoot me! Shoot me in the heart son!" Sam palled a bit then, not knowing what to do but aiming his gun anyways which caught Deans attention. He had been batting Trixies hands away from his head where she was trying to check for any signs of head damage when he seen his brother aim the gun and when he did he just stared, confused and dumbfounded, before Trixie glanced behind her as well.

"Sam?" Sam glanced to Trixie then and so did John, but he wouldn't let them speak to him long before he growled.

"You've gotta hurry! I cant hold him much longer! Shoot me son! Shoot me!" Groaning in pain then John struggled with the yellowed eyed demon inside him as Dean tried to sit up and Trixie covered her mouth with her hand while Sam fought with the descision on what to do. "Son I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam, no." Sam glanced to Dean then, seeing the despair in his eyes which echoed what he felt as he sighedand glanced back to John.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam you….." Suddenly John let out a loud yell, a painful yell, as a huge black cloud erupted from his mouth and slowly sank into the floor. Trixie blanched at the sight, she never liked seeing someone being possessed or depossessed anyways, and Dean just stared in surprise while Sam seemed at a loss for what to do. When the demon was fully gone though John was huffing, out of breath, as he glared up to Sam accusingly and that made Trixie frown a bit before Dean sighed with relief and slumped down to the floor beside her. As she lenaed back against the wall she smirked, shaking her ehad and glancing to Sam who was holding the Colt limply now and shaking his head softly.

"I'm sorry….dad I'm…"

"No, that's enough." John didn't seem too upset at the moment, a bit disappointed maybe, but not angry or upset like Sam thought hed be, so as he sat up and winced Sam put the gun on the tbale and dropped to his knees beside him.

"Dad, don't move, we've got to get yout o a hospital." Trixie groaned then, nodding as she moved to stand herself and sighed.

"Theres ones outside of the main road, maybe twenty minutes away tops." Sam nodded to her then as he watched her bending over a bit to offer her hand to Dean. "Come on dead weight, up we go."

"Hey, watch the blood there, its priceless." Dean chuckled, harshly due to his hard time breathing, and stood on wobbly legs before Trixie groaned and lifted his arm over her shoudelr.

"You grab Uncle John, I got big man here. Lets get them to the car." Sam nodded as he bent down and went to lift his dad up, helping him hobble a bit on his good leg ebofre following Trixie and Dean out to the Impala. Once he got to the passengers side he helped his dad sit in the passenger seat as Trixie was bent over into the back seat and trying to make sure Dean wasn't going to fall out of the back bench seat onto the floorboard.

"Hey, he's fine, it wont be long, if he moves I'll get him back up." Trixie nodded then to Sam and shut the door, watching as Dean slumped down further into the back seat and she sighed. Coming around the back fo the Impala she stopped Sam at the trunk and chewed on her bottom lip before sighing.

"We go to the hospital, I can clear us, keep us under wraps. We get in and we get out. Da's gonna be pissed about this ya know?" Sam nodded then glanced back to the Impala.

"Yeah, I ain't too happy either. Just, stay close." Trixie nodded as she went to her bike and put her helmet on. Turning her bike over she slowly tunred around until she saw Sam leving and followed in behind him, close enough not to loose him, and before long they were out on the street and heading back towards the main road. Trixie kept shaking her ehad though as they drove, wondering what was going to happen now since the yellow eyed demon got away, how badly damaged were Dean and her Uncle, what would be the boys next move after they get out and the most important, would she stay with them? She ahd said just one time, just once so she could rbing her Uncle home, but now, shes having to make sure they all make it out of the hospital alive or she knew her Da would skin her alive. Shaking her ehad again she sighed as she glanced up to the Impala and seen Sam, his head turned a bit towards John and he seemed to be talking. At least if John was talking he was alright for now. Coming up to a cross road Trixie noticed it was a two way stop sos he didn't even bother to break, sicne Sam didn't either, but as Sam pulled through the crossway she heard a loud screeching and glass breaking before the relazation of what had happened caught up with her. By the time she saw the semi the front fo her bike had caught its back rear wheels and she let it slide under the truck without her. She slide along the back, the rough ground biting into her leather jacket she always wore while riding and the already broken glass digging into her open skin before she came to a full stop of on the side of the road. She was screaming, in her head and all voer her body, as she glanced up to the night sky then, laying in a ditch, before rolling over to climb to her feet.

"Fucking hell! I need the tag of that truck that hit me. Shit!" Shaking her ehad she climbed back up to the road and groaned as she saw her motorcycle wrecked on the edge of the road. Shaking her head she figured it would be best tow ait and see what the total damage was to that later so she wlaked around to the front fo the semi that plowed through them and frowned when she saw an older man sitting behind the wheel. As she got to the side of the door she went to open it but the man hissed as he turned to glare at her and she frowned.

"You fool! You shouldn't be poking your nose where it doestn belong! You will…"

"Pay? Die? Fell your wrath. Yeah Ive heard it before demon. Leave!" Glaring to the thing she watched as the mist suddenly flew from the mans body and she sighed, shaking her head as the old man now groaned and gripped his ehad, frowing as he glanced around at what was happeneing.

"What….wahs going on…what happened? How did….oh my goodness, I didn't hit anyone did I?" Trixie frowned then, for once wondering where Sam and Dean were and how bad they had been hit. It wasn't like Dean to not be bitching about his car and as the old man went about trying to figure out what happened Trixie limped to the front of the truck. Covering her mouth as she noticed the Impala, crushed against the semi, she rushed to the drivers side and maoned a pitful wail as she saw the boys.

"Dean….Sam….Uncle John….oh god no come on guys, wake up. Wake up guys! Uncle John! Sam! Dean wake up man! Fuck! SHIT! DAMMIT!" Slamming her ahnds on the top of the Impala Trixie turned and saw the frightened old man glancing at her from his truck. Rushing back to him she gripped the now open door and stared up at him, frantically. "You got a radio in that thing that works?"

"Yeah…uh yeah I do."

"Call the police. We need an ambulance and possiably an air lift if the imedit ER isn't equipted for any kind of surgery. My Uncle and friends are in that car, theyre all bloody and hurt. I think theres bound to be a lot of broken bones, please hurry!"

"Yes…uh yes ma'am! I'll get right on it!" As the old man picked up his raido Trixie rushed back around to see Sam groaning and she gasped, surprsised, before rushing to the side of the car and trying to opent he door.

"SAM!" Sam jumped, groaning again before he glanced to Trixie and maoned, painfully.

"What….shit wha happened?" Trixie frowned, shaking her ehad as she glanced to Sam and tried to hold back her tears.

"Demon possessed a man, semi hit you, car is shit, no one else is talking."

"Demon! Take the Colt, go and…"

"Sam I told it to leave, it did, the old mans calling for police and help. Oh my god this things not budging! FUCK!" Sam sighed then, putting his hand on hers that was on the door and trying to open it.

"Stop, stop, you're cutting your hand. Just wait. I'm fine…is dad?" Sam glancd to the side then and seen John, unresponsive, and frowned. Glancing up to the review mirror Sam started to get frightened a bit. "Dean? Dean! Dad! Hey!"

"Sam they aren't waking, oh shit, I hear the sirens….oh god Sam!" Sam frowned then, glacing to Trixie before shaking his ehad and meeting her fear filled eyes. What if the demons had what they wanted, most of Sams family out of the way and now Sam was left all alone? What if Trixie didn't actually save her Uncle like she promised her Da, she just delivered him to a different death? Was this really ahppeneing to them? As they stared at each other, both of their fears amplifying the other, they waited while thesirens got closer and closer. They only had time now to tell.

Chapter 3

It felt like it had taken forever, hours, days, months, before the cops and ambulance people finally had the doors off of the Impala and the guys out. When the helicopters finally arrived it was day break and Trixie was a nervuse wreck as she stayed by Sams side. He had been asking them everything throughout the whole experience as well. How was Dean? What was happening to John? What was going on with them all and where were they going? Everything. But Trixie made it a bit easier, making sure to talk to everyone that came aounrd, and she even spun the tail she needed them to believe. By the time the cops refered the story to the peramedics and they told the opsitla they would be going to she had it covered as they were a whole family out on a trip. It was her, her Uncle, her two cousins and they had been traveling back to South Dakota to see her Da. She told them their names were Seth, Josh, Daryl and Tracy. At elast if they ehard the begging letters to their real names it would be easier to remember it was their covers. Trixie then told them that the truck seemed to try to stop, so ti would spare the old man some headach, but when the cops examined the truck they pointed out a rusted brkae line that had disconnected. She knew of course, smriking as they let the old man off and she gave herself an internal high five. Now though as they were putting the guys on the helecopters she was going to ride with them so she could make sure her wounds, which were healed anyways, got checked out at the hospital.

"Wheres my dad! Is he alive! Are they ok!" Trixie frowned, giving Sam a soft look at the female parameditic pushed on his shoulder trying to keep him down.

"Sir you're going to have to stay down." Sam groaned but laid back as they loaded the three strechers and Trixie up on the helicopters and felw off to the hospital. During the ride Trixie just kept glancing voer John and Dean then exchanging a small frown with Sam before they finally found themselves landing at the hospital. It was a flurry of activity then as they rushed the guys into three separate rooms to exame them and then took Trixie to her own room to talk to her. That was probably where she got her first big breath of the day.

"Alright Miss Tracy?" Trixie nodded, glancing up to the doctor that entered her room while he glanced over his chart for her. "It says here you were not involved with the accident at all?"

"No, I was dirivng behind them. I dropped my bike right as I seen the big truck coming without stopping. I didn't think it would hit my cousins but when I dropped my bike it got plowed by the back of the truck and I went into the ditch."

"Yeah, alright so any brusies or anything hurting more than it should be?" Trixie shook her ehad, eltting him touch her arms and then her chest before he asked her to breath in and out. After a few more regular tests he just chuckled and glanced to her before writing on her charts. "You seem to be clean. You sure nothing hurts? A fall from that speed, there should be some road rash at elast."

"You didn't see my shredded jacket then. Leather, triple thick. Da's words."

"Well your dads very smart. You're free to go then, but your Uncle and cousins might stay voer ngiht."

"Yeah what about De….Daryl, What happened to him? And Seth?" The doctor glanced to another paper he had in his pocket and sighed, nodding as he read something on the papaers before glancing up to Trixie.

"Your cousing that was awake during the transation is in his own room, he seems fine but we are keeping him overnight so he will relax and we can monitor his brain activity for any signs of a concussion. Your other cousin who was unresponsive at the scene is in another room on his own. He had been intubabted for now, he isn't responding at all and there is a high chance of him not waking up ma'am. We wont know his full condition until he does wake up, if that happenes, but right now he seems to have contusions to his liver and kidneys and he has major blood loss." Trixie swallowed, tearing up but nodding as she glanced to the doctor and chewed her lip.

"Can I go see Seth, the one whoes awake?" The doctor nodded then as he elad her down a hallway and to a room before knocking on the door and opening it. Trixie walked in and noticed Sam sittign up in bed then, glaring to the door, before she rushed to his side and hugged him. The doctor sighed and nodded, stepping out fo the room quietly before shutting the door and Trixie turned to look at Sam.

"Whats going on?"

"Deans unconciouse, he's been tubed. I haven't seen him they let me come here first. I don't know about Uncle John, I coudlnt get an answer on him." Sam frowned, nodding though as he glanced her over.

"You?"

"Uh…nothing. I heal fast. I told them I laid my bike down before the semi hit you cuase I already feared that happening since he wasn't slowing. It covers why I ain't more banged up." Sam nodded again then before glancing up to Trixie and whispering.

"Look, if the demons are watching us, trying to take us out like this, I think we need to keep an eye on dad and Dean. I mean, we don't know who might come or go and if they get to either of them while they are unconciouse we might nto be able to help them in time." Trixie nodded then before the door opened to Sams rooma gain and a nurse stepped into the room.

"The doctor asked if you were in any pain?" Sam glared then but shook his ehad as Trixie smiled to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I think my cousin here would actually feel a lot better if he knew what was worng with his brother. The doctor left before he could show me to Daryls room, could you take me?" The nurse sighed, but nodded none the less motioned for Trixie to follow her. As she stepped out of the room Trixie glanced to Sam though and smirked. "I'll find out where he is and come see you in a few."

"Be careful." Trixie nodded to Sam and shut his door behind her as the nurse took her almost four doors down in the same hallway to Deans room.

"He's in here, he sint responsive but if the monitors show any sign of anything we will be alearted so don't worry. He is banged up and he doesn't look god ma'am, just a warning." Trixie nodded then, frowning a bit as the nurse opened the door and she stepped inside. When Trixie saw Dean laying on the bed with two tubes in him, one in the mouth and one in his nose, she gasped. Covering her mouth she glanced to the machines hooked up to him and shook her head, frowning deeper as she noticed as well there was a clear fluid bag hooked up to his arm.

"Whats this he's getting?" The nurse glanced to the bag Trixie pointed out and hummed, wlaking over to it before checking it and smiling to her.

'Nothing to worry about, its fluids mixed with his pain medicine, its helping to keep him out of distress as his brain heals." Trixie nodded, and not long after that the nurse seemed ready to leave sos he slipped out of the door while Trixie was looking over Deans battered body. Putting her hands on the bed she sighed, leaning over the edge of it and glancing up to Denas unresponsive face.

"I swear Dean, whoever did this to you all, I will take them out myself. I…Da's not going to be happy that yellow eyed freak is back and messing with you, but even if I have to go alone, I will find him. This is the last time he fucks with anyone I consider close to me." Shaking her ehad she frowned and glanced around the room, but she didn't see anything really out of the ordinary so she tunred and quickly made her way back down the hallway and into Sams room. Once she was in there, the door shut behind her, she noticed he was watching her with worry etched on his face.

"And?" Trixie shook her ehad.

"Didn't find Uncle John, Deans got two tubes in him helping him breath and stay alive and he's got medicine to keep him comfortable while he's out. Its bad Sam. That fucker…he….."

"I know Trix. I know, and he wont get away with it." Trixie met Sam's eyes then and nodded, feeling like he was on the same page as her, and when he waved her over to the side of his bed she swallowed her slight fear and went to him.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam sighed, chewing on his lip before glancing sideways to Trixie.

"Call Bobby, tell him what happened, he's got to get the Impala checked and also your bike. Then we got to keep an eye on dad and Dean."

"I can stay with Dean, you know that he would be the first the demons would go for. I have seen most hat work around that yellow eyed freak and if they come anywhere near I will stop them. I can also put a line of salt, unseen, near the doorway and window. I wont let you donw and I wont let himg et hurt anymore. But what about Uncle John?"

"I can get word on him, if anything they would go for Dean first like you said. Then they know I would follow dad further than ever before. I just…."

"Got to get outta here?" Sam sighed butnodded before glancing up to Trixie and seeing that she wobbled a bit and frowned.

"You hurting?" Trixie glanced to him, shaking her ehad, but sitting on the side of his bed none the less.

"Not hurting, just…powerless." Sam frowned then but glanced up to her in an encouraging way as if to ask her to explaina dn she did. "When I was quite, and not talking, when Uncle John was being possessed. I wasn't scared, well I was, but I was trying to draw all my power that I could find so I could try to use it."

"That's what you did then when you were tyring to vanquish it?"

"Yeah. But it didn't work. It was weak. Iw as weak. I failed, Uncle John and Da. And you and Dean too." Trixie scoffed then, shaking her ehad before she wipped a silent tear away while Sam placed a hand on her thigh, making her glnace to him.

"Hey, ont think that, if you didn't get his attention, Dean might not be here. It gave me a chance to shoot him, to trap him. If anyone is to balme its me for not.."

"For not killing your dad! No, that's not something that can be put on you Sam don't do that. You cant kill him, that's why I was trying to exorcise him but I didn't and that's why…"

"You tried!" Sam and Trixie met gazes then as he narrowed his a bit and hers seemed to sadden a bit.

"Sam. I tried before…and it didn't work….and it got someone else I considered close killed. It almost did agians tonight. If Uncle John would have hurt Dean and then you and then himself….what…..what would I tell Da?" Sam fronwed then before he squeezed Trixies thigh and shook his head.

"Hey, you don't get to feel like this, I mean you met us what, a day ago?"

"Yeah but your family I guess. Your Uncle John's sons! And Da wouldn't like it if…."

"You. Tried." Sam glared to Trixie then as she met his gaze and held it while he leaned in a bit closer to her and whispered softly. "You tried. That's all I could ask from you since you're still elarning. You've warned both me and Dean a lot that you're stil ealrning your powers and Dean doesn't expect me to completely know anything about my visions I know he woudlnt completely expect you to understand your powers as well. You tried and it helped, just remember that and keep that thought the net time that freak comes around. You tried and it helpd, next time you could try again and you might just kill him."

"Yeah right." Trixie smirked then, snorting alsmot before she surprised Sam and hugged him again, holding him tightly fr a second before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "Sam, I….I don't take lightly my promises, and I promised Dad that I would keep you boys safe while looking for Uncle John. I feel like ive failed but I swear to you." Trixie leaned back then, looking right into Sams eyes as he wondered what was going on with her. "I wont let this happen again. I will contuine to practice until I am perfect with my gifts and I will teach you if you want and I will make damn sure the next time this asshole gets near you and Dean or Uncle John….he will die."

"I'm going to keep that in mind. But Trixie, you did your best, and I couldn't ask for more. You….just keep an eye on Dean for the ngiht and tomorrow we can figure out where to go from here." Trixie smirked then, nodding as Sam wipped a hand over his face and goaned.

"I guess you're right anywas, cant do a thing with all three of you in the hospital. I'll uh…I'll go call Da and ask him tog et the bike and car, then go sit with Dean for the night." Sam nodded then, grinning as Trixie sighed, semmingly folding in on herself from the weight of worry she held on her shoudlers.

"Well it might not be glamourious but at least he wont be talking shit to you." Trixie chuckled then, nodding before lenaing over and givien Sam another surprise for the night. Kissing his cheek she smiled and nodded, standing and heading to his door before throwing a glance over her shoduler.

"You know, if I could have a brother, youd be someone I could see enjoying being related to Sam." Sam smirked, giving her a genuine blush ebofre he nodded.

"Same to you, if I had a sister I mean." Trixie gasped, then, feigning shock.

"You mean Dean isn't raelly a girl!"

"Trix!"

"I'm kidding. Get some rest Sam, I'll check on you later." Sam grinned, nodding to Trixie as she stepped back out of his room and walked downt he hall to Deans. When she entered there though her momtarily good mood soured as she saw how beat and broken Dean was. Wlaking voer to his bed she grabbed the nearby chair and tugged it around to the window side of the room. After palcing it near the center of the bed she turned and quickly went to the window. After checking to seeif it was closed tightly she buzzed a nurse and asked her once she enterd the room wehre her cousins bag was because it had his phone in it. She knew it didn't, it had the satl, but when they brought it ot her she thanked them and after they left she used the salt to make a thin but unbroken line along the window and then the door frame. She made sure too that if anyone entered the rooma t ngiht she would replace the salt line, incase things like crossing over it broke the spell. She didn't know but she was going to be sure to askt eh rbothers alter about it. Other than that, she was left alone to herself and the crippling thoguhts of what she had done wrong while she waited for the night to be over with. Every so foten she found herself falling asleep against the bed though, head near Deans arms and her own arms crossed so she wouldn't be seen if she woke up suddenly. It was something she had picked up along her travels. She didn't mind though, but she was still worrying as she tired to make it through the ngiht. Twice she checked up on Sam too but he was sleeping and they told her that her Uncle was still unaviable since he was in ICU. She didn't like the ngiht alone, but it was worth it knowing she was protecting someone that Sam needed and as the dawn broke on the next day, she was tired and irritable and ready for a fight. A fight was exacly what she was about to find too.

"Oh no." Trixie popped her head up, startled, before meeting eyes with Sam and blinking to make sure she seen what she thought she saw.

"Sam? What…what are you doing out of your room?" Sam sighed, shaking his head as he walked voer to the bedside where Dean laid.

"I got released this morning. Did….did you stay all night?" Trixie groaned, standing form her seat and blushing as little as she noticed where she had been sleeping but nodding none the less.

"Yeah, best way to keep an eye on him right?" Trixie glanced up to Sam then, the whole night and their conversation still fresh in her head as he glanced her over with a bit of skeptisisme. "Besides, I promised and no one unwanted got in or out."

"You sure?"

"Salt line Sam." She pointed out the line near the door and when he glanced to it Sam smirked.

"How long did that last though?"

"All ngiht."

"Even when the janiotrs came to clean?" Sam gave her a quirked eyebrow, not believing her, but she bristled almost as she nodded.

"Replaced it everytime someone came in. Yall got to tell me more about those by the way when we get outta here alirght? They are confusing as hell." Sam chuckled, about to say something ebofre the door opened and Deans doctor came in. Seeing Sam int her with Trixie he paused before smiling to them and looking voer Deans chart.

"Hello, I figured I would find you in here. Your fathers awake if you want to go see him." The doctor smiled to Sam then before glancing to Trixie and frowning. "Did you not take my advice and go to a hotel young lady?"

"Uh…no." Trixie glanced between Sam and the doctor then before Sam frowned and sighed.

"My cousins a bit hard ehaded, please forgive her." Trixie glared to Sam for a second but then smirked to the doctor and waved over to Dean.

"Hey, when your oldest cousin is in the hospital you don't leave. Anything change doctor?" The doctor chuckled a bit before glancing to his charts and then sighing, giving them both a stern look.

"No, I'm sorry, but nothings changed. If he wakes up, we can see if the early signs of cerebral edema I noticed are inf act real or just side effects of the concussion." Trixie nodded then and frowned before glacing to Dean then back to Sam.

"Same as last night then when we talked. You uh….you want to hang with him a sec or go see your dad?" Sam frowned, shrugging before the doctor cleared his throat.

"We are actually about to replace his IV's and check his sheets, if you both want to go and see Josh while he's up and talking." Trixie smirked, nodding as Sam seemed a bit confused but then agreed as well.

"Yeah, uh thank you doctor." The doctor nodded and elft the room then, giving Sam and Trixie a moment to talk quietly.

"Wat do we need to do?"

"We need to talk to dad. You call Bobby?"

"He's going to get the Impalla and bike soon, take ithome so we can get them later."

"Good. He willw ant to know that eveythings safe."

"I got your bag here, that's how I got the salt. Its got most of your clothes if you want to change." Sam sniffed his shirt for a second then but shook his ehad as his gaze slid back to his rbother.

'No, not right now. Lets go and see dad and uh….see what we might need to do next." Trixie sighed, stretching agains and yawning ebofre nodding to him and then glancing back to Dean.

"Yeah, he's been a real pleasure to be around but the lack of conversation ahs dirven me crazy, lets go see Uncle John." Sam smirked letting her elad the way out fo the room and down the hall again to another room that the nurses had told Sam was Johns before knocking on the door. Once they entered the room John glanced upt o them and sighed as he was caught in the middle of trying to get something out of his wallet while laying on his bed.

"Trixie….Sam….thank god you're alright." Trixie nodded as she let Sam enter the room and then shut the door behind her.

"Uncle John thanl god yorue you and awake. Are you alright?" Turning around form th door Trixie noticed Sam sitting in the chair beside the bed as John ahdned him his wallet and nodded to her.

"I'm good, all things considered. How are you two?" Sam nodded, giving his dad a grim look but trying to smile none the less while Trixie just shrugged.

"I'll live. What are you doing dad, what do you need?" John sighed, nodding to his waller again and having Sam open it beofr ehe took out a card and handed ti to Sam while Trixie looked over his shoulder.

"Insurance card." Trixie smirked then shaing her ehad befor tapping her temple.

"Got that covered Uncle John." John smirked, when he finally understood what she meant, then glanced between the tow of them.

"Ok than…..hows Dean? Anything change?" Sam glanced up to Trixie then, wondering what he should sya, as Trixie took a deep breath and sighed.

"What did the doctors tell you already?" John smirked.

"Other than my son was named Daryl, he's got a contusion and some problems with his lungs and kindeys. Is he awake?" Trixie shook her head, hanging it a bit out of guilt, but Sam patted her arm as he glanced to his dad.

"Nothings changed since that dad but look, were going to try and find some preist or something, lay some voodoo shit on him or something. I can get him well and we can get outta here and…"

"Yeah…yeah…we'll look for someone." John sighed, cutting Sam off before he glanced off into the distance and caught Trixies attention.

"You don't seem too sure Uncle John." John glanced to Trixie then before frowning a bit and shaking his ehad.

"Its just….this isn't just normal supernatural things Trixie, this is natural life or death. I don't know if were gonna find anyone." Sam now glanced up to John, shocked and upset, as he shook his head.

"No, I found a fiath healer before I can…"

"That was one in a million Sam." Sam and John had a stare off then while Trixie gripped Smas shoulder tightly.

"So what Uncle John, let Dean die while we sit around here?" John glanced up to her.

"No, I said we'd look allright? I'll check under every stone." John sighed then as Trixie and Sam both nodded, a bit more happy with the promise so to speak John was making. "Wheres the Colt?"

"Oh god." Trixie rolled her eyes then as John effectively destroyed any happiness her and Sma had by that one question and Sam, understandably, was upset. "Your son is dying Uncle John and you're worried about a fucking gun!"

"Hey! We're hunting demons here. And if yorue with them then you know how bad it is. If he's out there hunting us too then that gun may be all of ours only card out of this alright!" John and Trixie glared a bit at each other as Sam sighed, gripping Trixies hand and shaking his head.

"Its in the trunk. They dragged the car to a ayrd off of I-83." John nodded to Sam then, his eeys cutting to Trixie a bit but he was more concentraited on his son at the moment.

"All right, you gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees whats inside."

"I already called Da and he's getting the car and my bike to our house. We can fix them later if we can." John nodded to Trixie then before glancing back to Sam.

"You, you go meet up with Bobby then, get that Colt. Bring it back here to me and watch out for security ok?" Sam sighed, nodding but tensing under Trixies touch at his fathers words.

"I think I can cover that." As soon as he was done with his dads crazy bullshit Sam stood, going to leave when John called out to him.

"Hey! Here. I made a list of things I need. Have Bobby pick them up for me will ya?" Sam nodded but as he glanced over the list he read a few of the things off and glanced to his dad.

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? Whats this stuff for?" John glared then, not angryliy, but a bit proctevily, as he sighed.

"Protection. Of sorts." His eyes cut to Trixie then and he noticed she was glaring at him, angrily, as Sam just nodded and glanced her way. Quickly she erased her facial expression and smiled to him as he nodded.

"You ok here?"

"I'll be fine Sam. Tell my Da I am hanging here until Dean wakes alright? I'll see him at the house."

"Ok." Sam nodded to Trixie tehn but as he went tot run ocne more he apused and glanced to John who was almost about to glare to Trixie but stopped right before his son looked to him. "Hey dad, that demon. You know he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Do you maybe…uh…have any idea what he was talking about?"

"No." John shook his head and glanced back to Tirxie for a second. "I don't."

"Ok. Be back soon."

"Be careful." Trixie gave a glance to Sam as he nodded her way, a smile on his face for her before leaving then once he was gone she glared right to John who returned the glare full force. "You're lying."

"About what this time my oh so still young niece?" John smirked, hating how he made her mad when he lied but he coudlnt help she could tell when eh lied so easily. It was a gift she had and it was one that heped her out and fortunately she knew when to keep her mouth shut about it. Right now was one of those times.

"What are you keeping from Sam Uncle John?" He shrugged, watching as she went to shut the door to his room so no one would hear them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." John chuckled, giving her a nod out of respect though ebofre he contuined. "I do thank you though."

"For what?" Trixie turned, arms crossed voer her chest now as she glared to her uncle.

"For keeping Dean safe throughout the ngiht and making Sam feel safe." John raised an eyebrow at her then as she galred to him. "How much do they know about you Trixie?"

"Oh enough." Trixie glared to John then as he sighed and pushed himself up in thebed to get a bit more comfortable. After a few moments he glanced back to Trixie and sighed once more, a really tired sigh this time though, as if he was tired of fighting and that made Trixie sigh as well and uncross her arms as she stepped beside the bed. "Uncle John, you scared Da."

"I know, I didn't mean too though."

"I know. He knows too. Its just….you cant go hunting this thing without someone. Remember what happened last time? Cuase I do." Trixie held her hand up then and almost cradled it agiasnt her. "I'll never forget."

"Oh yeah, that." John rolled his eyes for a second before looking right up to her. "I warned you they weren't any good, you stood in their way."

"If I didn't, you would have killed an innocent vampire! You were listeing to that anger you hold in your heart rather than the logic that's supposed to be in your brain!" John glared then, a soft growl emiting before he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, shaking his ehad.

"Look, you did what you did, you saved us all and he got away and now…"

"Now you don't care who gets in your way do you?" John glanced to Trixie then, shocked, but didn't answer as she took deep breath and held her hand out. Suddenly the chair from acroos the room slid over to her and she sat in it, much to John's amusment.

"Been practicing?" Trixie smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Some."

"That's why you were able to get a hold on him huh?" Trixie nodded, then frowned as she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"Not a good one though. I'm still weak. Not as weak, but not strong enough to even brag. I'm nothing against him. That's why I practice." John nodded then before running a ahnd through his hair.

"The boys know?" Trixie swallowed then, a bit of fear nd guilt as she shook her head.

"Not all. I….I don't want them to look at me as if I'm the evil one. I don't want them scared that someone like me tagged along to help out. Its only one trip anyways." John frowned then, shaking his ehad as he watched Trixie glance to the side, a bit embaressed.

"You cant just leave you know?" Cutting her eyes to John she scoffed.

"Why not? I only promised Da to make sure you were alright and you are. After you et out of this hospital why should I hang around them?" John opened his mouth to answer but Trixie shook her head. "Don't try to talk me into it, it still wont work. I work alone best. Cant get anyone hurt or killed that way."

"Trixie. That wasn't your fault alright." Trixie glanced up to John then and shook her head once more.

"It will always be my fault." John sighed, this time it was more of a sad sigh, as he reached out and took Trixies hand in his, comforting her.

"Trixie, Talons death was not your fault, it was that demons and you know that. I will never hold it against you, you know he wouldn't either, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Trixie glanced up to John then as a knock came to the door.

"Because Uncle John. When you watch someone you love get killed due to just being close to you, you tend to think your cursed. I am. I'm not staying." Stadning, Trixie pushed the chair behind her as the doctor and a nurse came in to check on John. Since he coudlnt actually say a word to her right then she smirked softly before dipping out of the room on an errand of grabbing coffee. John knew it was just her way of leaving to get away from him, but he also knew why. Nodding to her he listened to the doctors about his condition and what he would need to do after being dismissed, all the while Trixie walked down the hall tog et away from her past catching up to her. This was one reason she never stayed in one palce, or stayed out of work for long. Her memories and past always found her and she just wanted to run. Too bad her bike was scrap metal right now. Shaking her head she decided it would be best to check up on Sam and Bobby for a bit before anything else so with a deeo breath she walked outside and did just that.

Chapter 4

Trixie was munching on some chips, standing outside of Deans door, waiting. She had talked to Bobby and Sam, found out that he would be back and Bobby was taking the car and bike to his house, but she didn't want to go and see John yet so here she was standing outside of Deans room once more, just watching. For what, she didn't know yet. John had been in there earlier, just staring at Dean, when she first got back. She meant to give John some privacy but something caught her attention when she felt something cold rush past her out of Dean's room. Now she was just a bit uneasy that things were going on outside of her eyesight and she figured that was a good enough reason to be a bit stalkerish over Dean.

"Hey, wheres dad?" Jumping Trixie tunred to see Sam standing behind her, a big duffel bag in hand and a glare on his face. Noticing she had split some crumbs over her shirt after he scared her she swiped them away as she motioned down the hall.

"he went back to his room about ten mintues ago why? WHats up?" Sam glared to her then and growled, softly, before shoving the list John had given him beforehand.

"You know what this is?" Trixie sighed then, already knowing that her fear was true.

"I take it, it was what I toguht it was than. Da get him all the stuff?" Sam nodded, holding the bag up and huffing. "Alright, well then its up to you if you give it to him or not. I told him he was crazy after you left, more or less, but I don't think he's going to listen to much right now. He's hard headed Sam."

"I know. And he's got a death wish if he thinks bringing that demon here is the answer!" Trixie sighed then, shaking her head as Sam started to walk off.

"Its ont just that demon Sam, he could summon any demon he wishes. You need to ask if it is that demon though, cuase if it is we need to be prepared." Sam grunted, letting her know he ehard her but not paying her much attention as he rounded the corner to his dads room. John was laying on the bed again, watching as Sam wlaked over to the indow and as Trixie followed she shivered. Glacing to her side she tried to see what had made her so cold when John glanced to them.

"You're quiet." Sam clenteched his eyes shut then ebofre tunring around and tossing the bag to the bed.

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon. You use it to summon one. You didn't think Id find out?" John sighed then, shaking his ehad slightly before glancing to Sam and then to Trixie as she looked voer to him slightly.

"I have a plan Sammy." Sam shook his head then as he took a step over to his dads bed.

"Yeah, this plan, its to bring this demon here sint it? Have some sort of showdown? While your son is dying!"

"Sammy." John gave his son a warning but it didn't stop Sam from huffing and glaring at his father while Trixie took a step closer to the bed.

"Uncle John….which demon are you bringing, exactly?" John glanced to Trixie then, before letting out his breath and giving her a look she knew all too well. It was the look of 'Do you have to ask?' and she knew Sam was right.

"See, that's my point dad. Dean is dying and you have a plan to rbing the same thing that put him here right back around! You care more about killing this demon than saving your own son!"

"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean!" Trixie frowned then, shaking her ehad as Sam clentched his fists and shook his head.

"How? How is revenge going to help him! You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!"

"You know its funny. I toguht it was your obsession too! Both of yours!" When John glanced to Trixie then she gasped for a second then glared and shook her head.

"Don't do this John." John smirked then, shaking his head as he glanced between them both.

"No, no lets do this. This demon killed your mother Sammy. Killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be a part of this hunt. And you, Trixie. This same demon killed Talon and went after you, scaring you for life, and you woudlnt be here if you didn't want a shot at it again either. Now if either of you would have killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened!"

"It was possessing you Uncle John! I coudlnt kill it and if Sam did he would have killed you too!"

"Yeah, and Dean would be awake right now."

"Go to hell." John and Trixie snapped their attention to Sam then, his teeth were clentched and his fists tightened as he glared to John but John just smirked.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. You shoudlnt be here, neither of you. It was a mistake, I knew it and…." Suddenly a glass flew off of the side table and crashed to the floor, spilling the water and scaring them all into silence as they looked to where the glass broke and then each other.

"I didn't do it." Sam shook his head too as Trixie held her ahnds up and John narrowed his gaze, confused, before they ehard a beeping sound and then nurses and the doctor rushing by Johns door. Everyone glanced to the door then before John became a bit worried and glanced to them both.

"Somthings going on." Giving them a nod he practically dismissed them and when Sam exited the room Trixie glared to John.

"We've got to talk. Be right back." John sighed, nodding his ehad again as Trixie took off behind Sam and found him down the hall a short way, in fornt of Deans door.

"No." Sam shivered, gripping the door hard as Trixie came up beside him and when she seen what was going on her jaw dropped.

"Oh god no, Dean….." Sam frowned, swallowing down his fear and fighting tears as Trixie gripped his arm and watched while the nurses and doctors tried their best to bring Dean back to life. He was flatlining and as the doctor shocked him agaisn and again Trixei started to get a feeling of dread and emptiness in her stomach. Shaking her head she was abot to try and move Sam when she felt the coldness again but this time it was an all over body feel, like she walked through a freezer, and when she glanced into the room she swore she could hear Dean shouting. Glnacing to Sam she sees that he too seemed confused, as if hearing things, but the sound of Deans monitors slowing down and beeping again made them both glance to the doctors.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." Trixie let out a breath along with Sam as they glanced to each other and stepped away from the door. Dean was alive again, for the time being, and as Sam and Trixie exchanged a look she shook her head.

"Too close Sam. We got….we got to do something." Sam, shellshocked pretty much, just nodded as Trixie squeezed his arm and rushed back to Johns room. Tunring the corner she met Johns gaze and frowned.

"He alive."

"Luckily. Look, we're working on borrowed time and theres something here that's giving me goose bumps every time it passes me by. We got to do something John, something that wont get us killed." John sighed, nodding his ehad as Trixie stepped into the room and waited for her uncle to try and figue things out.

"I…I can see what I can do….but…..Trixie, it wont be easy." Trixie shook her ehad then, frowning at her uncle as Sam stepped into the room.

"Dad, they just brought Dean back, they're checking him now. We got to do something." Trixie gave Sam a duh look as John nodded but Sam contuined. "And uh….I…uh….I felt something."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean you felt something?" Trixie and John were both glancing to Sam now as he nervously shrugged his shoudlers and glanced to Trixie.

"Did you feel it too? Like…it felt like Dean. Like he was there or something? Just out of eyeshot?" Trixie sighed, giving John a glnce before nodding to Sam.

"Yeah." Sam sighed then, relaxing a bit.

"So I'm not crazy, it is my psychic thing or whatever right?"

'Maybe, sometimes those of us that have connections with demons can sence spirits without knowing Sam." Sam nodded then ebfore glancing to John.

"Theres one way to find out, I gotta go pick something up."

"Wait…what?" Sam smirked to John then before glcing up to Trixie and nodding her way.

"You think his spirits out there?" Trixie went wide eyed now, she should have guessed! Nodding though she softly whispered to them both.

"He's here. I…I'm sure of it…I should have known this earlier but…." Sighing Trixie glanced up to Sam. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get something to use to contact him." Trixie smirked then, kind of firuging what he was going to go get, when John smiled.

"Hey Sam. I promise. I wont hunt this demon. Not until we know Deans ok." Sam nodded then, smiling to both Trixie and John as he turned around and left the room. After a moment of silnce John turned to Trixie. "I wont hunt it but I'm going to contact it."

"I figured at much. You know you're asking for a quick death right?" John sighed, shaking his head as he pulled the Colt out fron the back of his pants.

"I ain't asking to trade my life for his, I want to trade this for it instead." Trixies eyes went really wide then as she nodded, swallowing harshly, before looking John right in his eyes.

"If the boys find out…."

"They wont. And if they do, they will understand. Sams right. I do tend to act like getting this demon is more important, but nothing is more important than my boys. If giving this thing up is what it takes to get Dean back, then so be it." Trixie smirked then, nodding her head and chuckling.

"We can always find a way to take him out later right?" John just smiled then as he swung his elgs over the side fo the bed and nodded, standing and going to grab the duffel bag that Sam had brought him earlier.

"Good to hear you saying 'we' instead of us Trixie." Trixie cleared her throat then, shaking her head for a second before John turned to look at her, hard. "Just promise me this one thing."

"What?" Looking up to John she met his gaze then, not once flinching as he let out a deep breath.

"If something does happen, if something goes wrong, do not let them go after each other. They….they have a job to do still, and if this hepps save Dean do not let them kill themselves for a chance at revenge. Please…..promise me that." Trixie swallowed then, nodding but chocking up a bit as well.

"Uncle John, you….dont do something stupid please. Don't….dont give me a reason to stick to that promise. Alright? I…I can try all we want to take care of them, but just like any kid they need their dad first."

"I know, which is why I havet o go and get this started before Sam gets back. Keep an eye on Dean please, if he is around I don't want him watching me." Trixie chuckled then, nodding before she watched John wlak out of the his room and turn to go the oppist way down the hallway of Deans room. Wlaking to the door herself Trixie sighed and shook her head as she turned to go back to Deans room.

"Sure thing Uncle John, keep an eye on a spirt that I cant even see. Nothing too hard." Trixie chuckled to herself then as she entered Deans room and suddenly felt the coldness once more. It seemed as if it was pasing by her to go into the hallway and as she tunred she swore she saw a mist floating off to the left of the hall. Shaking her ehad she turned and went to sit in the chair by Deans bed. She sighed, glancing over his unmoving body, before smiling to him. "If you boys are this ahrd to keep up with while one of you are awake, whats it going to be like when you're both awake?"

Sam walked into the room, carrying a paper bag, and stalled at the door when he noticed Trixie laying down on Deans bed. She was in the chir, by his side, but her head was laying on the open bed space near his arm. Smiling to himself Sam entered the room quietly before glancing around and sighing.

"I think maybe you're here, and if you are, don't make fun of me for this alright? There is one way we can talk, lets just….try." Sam sighed then, a bit embaressed, as he pulled out a box from the bag and showed a Mystical Talking Board game. Sitting on the floor Sam opened the box and put the games board on the floor, glancing around one last time before putting his ahnds on the little pointer. Giving one last glance Sam took a deep breath and nodded to himself. "Dean? Dean are you here?"

'YES' The pointer slide over to the word and made Sam gasp as he glanced up to the space in front of him, a small smile on his lips.

"Its good to hear from you man. It hast been the same without you Dean." Sam chuckled lightly then as the pointer suddenly traced the board to the letter T then R and I before Sam nodded. "Trixie. You wondering about Trixie?"

'YES'

"Shes…uh well, I think shes here out of a duty she feels to us or something but shes been a big help."

"I-K-N-O-W'

"Dean…what….what are you doing man?" Sam glanced around the place again, watching as the pointer quickly went to the letters H and U before ehading to the N and Sam nodded. "You're hunting? What are you hunting?"

'R-E-A-P-'

"Reaper? Are you hunting a Reaper? Is it after you Dean?" Sam waited then, with baited breath as the pointer slide to 'YES' and Sam seemed to deflate. "If its here naturally, theres no way to stop it."

'I-K' Sam nodded, forwing before he started to mumble to himself and shake his ehad.

"No. No, no, no, um…theres gotta be a way." Standing now Sam left the game board on the floor as he glanced over to Trixie and Dean. Frowning Sam glanced back to the empty space in fornt of the board. "Theres gtta be a way. Dad'll know what to do."

"Johns gone." Sam jumped, turning to see Trixie glancing up to him from where she was laying, her arms having covered her face so he coudlnt tell she was actually awake.

"Wait, dads gone?" Tirixe sat up a bit then, nodding her head as Sam frowned and shok his head in response. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know Sam. Honestly." Sam looked at her then, narrowing his eyes a bit and shaking his ehad again, this time in disagreement with her.

"No, don't do this to me, you know something don't you?" Trixie met Sams gaze, full on, and nodded but she didn't give anything away. "What is he doing Trixie?"

"I cant tell you, not right now. He is doing something he thinks he needs to do and once its done, Dean, you and him will all be alright." Sam shook his ehad again this time.

'No, no that's not dad, he does things to the extreme." Trixie smirked then, but shrugged.

"He promised me he would stay safe, but you know he doenst keep many promises as well as he says he will. Especially if it means saving his family." Sam frowned, chewing on his cheek then as Trixie sighed and stretched. "Sam, just don't worry about him right now, not until he comes back. Then you can ask him what you want and get the answers you seek. Right now….what was that I ehard about a reaper chasing Dean?"

"He's here."

"I seen you talking to him."

"He's got a reaper after him." Trixie frowned.

"If its here naturaly then it means its his time. We only have a bit to try and stop it but…."

"But hwat?" Sam glanced to Trixie now as she ran her hand over the back of her neck.

"If what I remember about Reapers is right Sam….you can not keep one soul from them without giving them another." Sam frowned then before rushing out of Deans room to go to Johns. He had to try and find a way to help his brother. When he exited the room though Trixie threw her gaze to the board he left on the ground and smirked, scoffing a bit before she sighed. "Still here?"

'YES' Trixie smirked as the pointer moved by itself.

"You're strong."

'G-U-E'

"You guess, I get it." Trixie smiled then as she glanced over the empty space around the board. "You mad at me?" She waited a moment then, watching the pointer but it didn't move. After a few more minutes she frowned and nodded. "Guess that's a yes."

'NO' Smirking now she chuckled as Sam rushed back into the room.

'I got dads journel. Theres got to be something in here." Sam walked over to the other side of Deans bed then, sitting there and opening the book as Trixie glanced up and over his shoulder. Wathcing, she watched as Sam flipped through a few different pages of different creatrues before he found the page makred Reapers and stopped. She scanned her eyes over it then, frowning as she didn't see much to help thm with, but before she said a word she felt a coldness on her shoulder and glanced back suddenly to see nothing there. Shivering she tunred back around and seen Sam watching her, curiously, so she shrugged and smiled.

"Thoguht I felt someone there." Sam just smiled then, nodding as he went back to reading and she sighed, leaning back ebofre she laid her ehad back down. She truly was tired, very tired, and as she checked the outside window she frowned as she noticed it was starting ti lighten up. Pulling out her cellphone she saw it was really early in the moring and she shook her ehad before wipping her eyes hard.

"I cant find anything. Dammit!" Sam frowned then as he glanced to Trixie and saw her frowing with him. Shaking his head he slammed the book closed a few moments later and growled softly ebofre glancing to Dean. "Dean, are you here?"

"I don't think he is right now." Sam frowned, looking around the room before putting his hand on his rboethers arm.

"Dean, if you can hear me man, I cant find anything in the book but I'm going to keep trying. I will find something. I don't know how, but I will. As long as you keep fighting I mean. You cant….you cant leave me here alone with dad Dean, you cant." Sam sniffed then, shaking his head as Trixie put her hand on his knee and squeezed to comfort him. "We'll kill each other, you know that Dean."

"Naw, I'll be the buffer." Trixie grinned then, making Sam chuckle before he sighed, shaking his head while Trixie kept her hand on his knee. "Sam, he's listing, I believe that, and he's going to be ok. Your dad…..he'll think of something. Just trust him."

"Yeah, trust him, while he wants to bring back a demon that put us here. While were here."

"Maybe its for a good reason. Come on Sam, anything can happen." Sam nodded, not fully eliving it but he knew how fast things could change or go wrong so he just nodded and prayed for the best. Sitting on the bed though, wondering what else he could try to do to help his brother, he was suddenly in a daze and gazing off into the distance while Trixie ran her thumb over his knee absentmindedly. She was wondering herself what she could do to try and help bring Dean back around but she coudlnt think of a thing as she sat there, confused. Forwning she glanced up to Sam one more time, to ask him a question, when a strangled gasp made them both snatch their gazes to Dean.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam stood then, reacting as Dean started to chock on his tube, eyes wide and starting to flail a bit. Trixie jumped up as she noticed he was in fact trying to breath on his own and rushed to the door, shouting into the hallway.

"Doctor! Nurse! We need someone now! HELP! Please!" Trixie banged her hand on the side of the door then, making the few nurses that were coming her way hurry up and as they entered one pulled Sam back while the others went to work trying to settle Dean and get the things out of him. When the doctore rushed in Trixie stepped aside and grabbed Sams arms, holding him still, while the doctor checked Dean over and chuckled. The nurses were starting to take out his IV's as the doctor listened to his ehart and then tunred to face Sam and Trixie.

"Well, miriclas do happen."

Trixie was sitting on one side of the bed with Sam stanind at the foot, nodding to Dean as he rubbed his throat a bit, glancing between them both while the doctor talked to them.

"I cant explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you." Dean grinned a bit then, nodding to the doctor as he moved to ehad out.

"Thanks doc." When the doctor left Dean immeditally glanced to Trixie and she stiffened.

"Hey don't look at me just cause he said angel. I don't know how you got better." Sam chuckled then as Dean grinned and shook his head.

"Either way its good your up and awake."

"Yeah, man, feels like I've been in a dream ya know?"

"Yeah, do you remember anything that happened while you were out?" Dean glanced up to Sam then and shook his head, forwing a bit as Sam cleared his throat. "Do you remember the Reaper?"

"Reaper?" Trixie nodded then.

"Yeah, Reaper, you said it was after you. Or made it sound like that." Sam nodded as Dean shrugged, giving them both a look.

"How'd I ditch it?" Sam then exchanged a glance with Trixie and they both shrugged.

"You got me."

"You seriously don't remember a thing?" Dean glanced to Trixie then and shook his head.

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam….somethings wrong." Sam frowned to his brother then as Dean gripped his stomach and made Trixie frown as well but no one could say a word before John poked his ehad into the room and knocked on the door. Everyone glanced voer to him, smiling as they noticed he was dressed in his usual clothes and smiling.

"How you feeling dude?"

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive." John nodded then, smiling, a genuine smile, as he glanced over the three kids he watched grow up.

"Where were you last night?" Glnacing up to Sam then though he noticed that he was staring, angrily, at him before he sighed and leaned agiasnt the door frame.

"I ahd some things to take care of."

"Well that's specific."

"Sam, not now." Sam glanced to Trixie then as she nodded her head a bit towards Dean and then glared to him. Sighing Sam knew she was right, he shoudlnt be fighting with his dad but he was just so angry that he wasn't around when he needed him he didn't know what else to do.

"I didn't go after the demon Sam." Sam glanced back to his dad then as Dean and Trixie exchanged a glance before watching Sam tense up.

"For some reason I don't believe you." John then sighed, stress showing as it weighed heavily on his shoudlers.

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time were fighting, I don't know what were fighting about. Were just…butting heads." Sam nodded then, agreeing but at least he seemed to be a bit asheamed of the truth. "Sammy, I….i've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just….dont want to fight anoymore okay?"

"Dad…." Sam glanced over John then, for the first time seeing exactly how tired he was and he was concerened now. "Are….are you alirght?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm just a little tired." John smiled to Sam then before glancing to Trixie and Dean. Nodding to htem he glanced back to Sam and chuckled. "Hey son, you mind, uh, getting me a cup of caffenine?"

"Uh…yeah….yeah sure." Sam glanced to Trixie and Dean then before smiling softly to his dad and passing him to head towards the coffee machines. Trixie chewed her lip, she knew something was up, but when John smiled to her she narrowed her eyes.

"Are you really alright Uncle John?" John smirked then, nodding as he glanced over to Dean and nodded to him.

"You know Dean, when you were a kid, Id come home from a hunt, and after what Id seen, Id be wrecked. And you, youd come up to me and you….you'd put your hand on my shoulder and youd look me int the eye and youd say…youd say 'Its ok dad'." John smiled big then, a tear starting to roll over his cheek as Dean glanced to Trixie but she was just as confused as him as John chuckled. "Dean, I'm so sorry."

"What?" John nodded then, before he tunred his ehad to glance to Trixie and took a dep breath.

"I forgive you, you know." Trixie went wide eyed then, her mouth dropping a bit as John nodded and chuckled again. "I had you following me, back then, and you got so caught up in bing a good hunter that I forgot youw ere still a child yrouself. I shoudlnt have pushed you like I did, especially after what happened with Talon. I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you."

"Uncle John….what….whats wrong?" John shook his ehad then, smling to both Dean and Trixie.

"You should have never been the one to say that to me Dean, I should have been telling you that. And you Trixie, you shoudlnt have gotton so wrapped up with that mess I drug you into. I….I made you grow up to fast, and you try to hard. I….I was just doing what I thgouht was right to take care of Sammy. But you…" John glanced to Dean then and smiled. "You took care of Sammy, and me. You did that and you didn't complain. Not once." John then tunred to glance to Trixie. "You saved me, you gave up the one thing you treasured most to save me and I never thanked you for that." Sighing now, John nodded before he glanced to the floor, giving Trixie and Dean time to look at each other, confused, before John chuckled again. "I just want you to know, both of you, that I'm so proud of you."

"This really you talking dad?" John nodded, giving Dean a real smile as another tear rolled over his cheek and John sniffled.

"Yeah. Yeah its really me."

"Why….why are you saying this Uncle John? What….whats going on?" John glanced to Trixie then and nodded, taking a step closer to them both before putting a hand on Deans shoulder.

"I want you tow atch out for Sammy, okay?" Dean nodded and then John turned to glance to Trixie. "You remember that promise you made?"

"Yeah…."

"Keep it. You promised." Trixie glanced to Dean then as she started to shiver.

"Dad….youre starting to scare me ya know?" Dean tried to chuckle, tried to play off this whole sudden show of emotions but all John did was smile bigger.

"Don't be scared Dean." Trixie opened her mouth, about to speak when John gave her a broken look, a look of desperation, before he leaned in and whispered to Dean. As Dens eyes grew he snatched his gaze right to Trixie and shook his ehad as John nodded before tunring to ehad to the door. "Goodbye you two. Take care of each other. Promise."

"Uncle John!" Trixie went to stand, went to go and see what he was doing, when Dean grabbed her wrist and made her look right to him. "What? What did he say….Dean what is he doing!"

"You….." Dean shook his ehad, just stunned as he let Trixies wrist go and turned around in the bed, about to stand as she made her way to the door. Glnacing up and down the hallway she was confused as to where John went ebofre she saw Sam walking towards her and his eyes emt hers.

"Sam, did you see Uncle John?" Sam shook his head, hodling the cup of coffee his dad had asked for, ebofre glancing around to see if he might see hid dad and pausing as he glanced intothe room right beside Deans.

"Dad?" Sam's faced palled then as he dropped the cup and rushed into the room. When he screamed for help Trixie went to run down the hall but she was stopped by a ahnd. Turning her head she noticed Dean was stumbling a bit, out of bed now, and glancing down the hall as two nurses and the doctor rushed to the room wehre Sam was. When one of them pushed him out of the way and he seemed to be fighting to get in Ttrixie elad Dean down the hall to the door where he was at and they both glanced in to see the doctor and nurses putting John on the tbale in that room. As they got moniters hooked up on him, quickly, the doctor started compressions. When a nurse saw that they were standing there she went to move them out but Dean shoved her back and shook his head.

"That's our dad! Its out dad!" The nurse frowned then before tunring back but not letting them enter as they watched the doctors trying to save John life but he was flat lined. Trixie was still hodling onto Deans arsm where she had lead him down the hall and Sam was beside her, a hand on her waist as they watched the nurses and doctors glnaceing to each other after putting some kind of medicine into an IV they had put in John. After a moment the doctor sighed and shook his head.

"Ok, that's it everybody." Sams grip tightened on Trixies waist while she clentched Deans arm and he shook his head. "I'll call it. Time of death. 10:41 am."

"NO!" Trixie's eyes were wide as Sam turned and grunted, anger and heartbreak filling his face. Dean slumped agiasnt the door jam and just stood there, watching as the nurses all sighed and cut the monitors off. As they exited the room each of them frowned, giving the three of them a sad look as the doctor nodded to Trixie.

"I need to speak with you soon, I'm so sorry." Trixie just nodded, absentmindly, before falling against Dean and shaking her head. Sam walked off, she could hear him but she didn't turn to look as she heard his apined wails coming from down the hall. After the doctor left them alone Dean finally closed his eyes and glanced awayf rom the room, hangin his ehad, before he sobbed. Trixie swallowed her hurt though, and took a deep breath before tugging on Dean.

"Come on, I'm….I got to call D….Bobby." Dean glanced to her, tears threating to spill over his eyes as she tugged at him again. "You need to get Sam….and….and….sit."

"Sam…..Sam! Sammy!" Dean suddenly turned then, seeing where his brother ahd went and for a moent Trixie thgouht he had forgotooen about her as he stumbled to get his weakend self down to where Sam was slumped against a wall. When he was beside him though, sititng next ot him, Trixie took out her phone and dialed Bobby.

"Yeah?"

"Daddy?" Boby tensed then, Trixie never called him daddy unless she was in deep trouble or scared.

"Baby girl, where are the boys? Wheres John?" Trixie sniffed then, shaking her head as she walked back to the door of Deans room, glancing over her shoulder to ee the brothers again down the hall sititng next to each other.

"Daddy, Uncle Johns dead."

Chapter 5

It was dark, the flames were crackling as Trixie stood beside Sam and Dean, watching their little home made fire burn up the body of their father and Uncle. As Sam figted form foot to foot, trying to fight the tears he was hodling back, Trixie swallowed her pain and grabbed him by the arm. Huggin him to her she tried to give him some comfort as he glanced over to Dean but Dean was just staring into the fire,zoned out.

"Before he…..beofre, did he….say anything. To either of you? About anything?" Sam glanced between Trixie and Dean now as Dean lifted his head a bit and slide his eyes to meet Trixies. Sma was watching the fire as they did this so he missed it when Dean narrowed his eyes and Trixie quirked her brow.

"Nothing out of the usual Sam. He….he was just being Uncle John." Sam glanced down to Trixie then, nodding ebofre glancing over to Dean who was again staring at the fire. After a moment more though he finally spoke and it broke Trixies heart.

"Nothing." Sam nodded, staring off into the fire once more while Trixie snuck a look over to Dean and she saw the tear fall on his cheek. It made her close her eyes, fully regretting every coming home now, but as she swallowed her pain once more she took a deep breath and nodded to herself, turning her gaze back to the fire.

Hearing something banging in the kitchen made Trixie glance up form the book she was reading ebofre she walked into the area the noise came from and chuckled softly.

"Da, what are you doing?" Bobby glanced up to Trixie then, smirking then shaking his ehad as he nodded to his abrley used stove.

"Figured it'd be best to feed you kids. You're still growing you know?" Trixie nodded as she went over to Bobby then and just hugged him, holding him to her, as he stalled but put an arm around her shoudlers anywyas. "You alright baby girl?"

"Yeah, just….processing." Bobby nodded, understaingin what she meant when someone cleared their throat from behind them and made then turn to see Dean standing there in jeans and a dirty shrit.

"Hey, you uh…you care if I take the lines off fo one of these cars out here? Think I might be getting the fule lines back up today." Bobby shook his head, giving Dean a soft smile as Trixie smiled too and wlaked about half way between them, glancing to them both.

"Go ahead, ain't gonna do me any good anyways out here junking up the palce."

"Yeah, like one missing brake like is going to make the junk yard tht much more beautiful." Bobby smirked to Trixie then as Dean smirked and nodded.

'Thanks. Let Sam know…uh…" Trixie nodded to Dean then, waving her hand before shoving it inside her jeans pocket.

"I think he'll know you're working on the car Dean, don't worry honey. Go on." Dean tilted his ehad, smriing to Trixie before nodding and walking out fo the house, again, to go work on his Impala.

"He's going to run himself into the gorund working on that damn thing."

"But it was his dads. He's going to get it on the road again Da. I'm just glad I got that truck out there until I can get my bike fixed." Bobby sighed then, scratching his head as he threw a few burger patties into a frying pan.

"I found that part you needed by the way, for the frame of your bike." Trixies eyes brightened up then as she nodded, smiling to Bobby but his soft frown made her sigh.

"How much, where and do I havet o take it off myself?" Bobby smirked then.

"Its out in Rochester Minneapolis and he said first come first serve. Its not something he gets a call for everyday but if you can convince Dean to go with you, he might find something as well."

"And the price?" Bobby smirked then as he hummed.

"Well the guy was an asshole, talking shit about girls not knowing what to do with cars and stuff, so…" Trixie smirked then, shaking her head as she glanced to Bobby.

"Five finger discount thanks to persuasion? I think that wors, just got to ask Dean now."

"Ask Dean what?" Trixie turned, glancing to Sam and smiling as he ran a ahdn through his shaggy hair.

"If he feels like a road trip." Smas eyebrow rose then as Trixie chuckeld. "Got a part I need for my bike in Minnesota."

"Oh, ok, we could head there after we got to Nebraska than." Trixie eyed Sam, confused now, as he held up a phone they had found in Johns bag after the got back to Bobby's. "Finally cracked his voicemail code. He has a message form some woman in Nebraska. Thouht Dean might want to go check it out. Just need a ride."

"I got my truck if yall can head with me to get my part next." Sam smirked, nodding as he motioned to the front door.

"Dean outside again?" Trixie nodded, smling to Bobby.

"I'm gonna go talk to Dean with String Bean. Maybe convince him to go just for car parts." Bobby nodded as Sam chuckeld and shook his head.

"Stirng Bean?"

"What! Your like…a fucking foot taller than me." Trixie glanced up to him then, making it more drastic than she should have, and he smirked, putting his elbow on the top of her head as she laughed.

"Yeah, tiny tot, keep talking."

'Ohh! Tiny tot, like I haven't heard that one before!" Rounding the corner of the house they were laughing while Dean was slid under his Impala and they heard him chuckle.

"Yeah, call her mutt, like I do, its more fitting." Trixie glared then, sticking her tounge out to Dean as he glancd up to Sam and nodded. "Whats up?"

"Nothing, just coming to see how the cars coming along." Trixie smirked then, walking over to the hood of the car and looking inside the empty engine carpartment at Dean as he sighed, shaking his ehad.

"Slow." Reaching out for a wrench he just missed it but Trixie smirked to him as she gently kicked it over to him ith her foot. Smiling up to her Dean grabbed the wrench and tried to get the part tightened to the frame as Sam sighed.

"Need help?" Trixie now widened her eyes as she glanced to Sam and Dean just chuckled as he dropped the part that he had just tried to put on.

"What, you under a hood? No thanks, Id trust the mut here before I do you." Dean shook his head, getting the wrench and bolt ready again to try and put the part one, once more, when Sam sighed.

"Need anything else then?" Dean was the one sighing this time as he put the tools down and slid out from under his car on the dummy. Stanging he gazed to his brother and shook hi head before walking over to his parts table.

"Stop it Sam. Done told Bobby to stop, now I'm telling you." Sam was a bit wide eyed as he glanced to Trixie but she just smirked and shrugged her shoudlers.

"Yeah, he hasn't told me, I don't bug men that are assholes." Smriking Sam shook his head as Dean gave a soft glare to Trixie.

"That might by why I tolerate you right now."

"That or you know I help out even if you don't like it." Trixie smirked before pointing to a part on the tbale and maing Dean glance to it, growling a bit before he realized that it was indeed the aprt he was looking for.

"Whatever." Sam shook his head now, catching Deans eyes and making him sigh, rolling his own eyes, as he tunred and faced his brother. 'What? What Sam?"

"Nothing, its just…." Sam huffed then, rubbing the back of his neck while out of his eyesight Trixie was softly shaking her head no, tyring to warn him but he didn't see and he wouldn't have listened anyways. "We've been at Bobbys' for over a week now and you ahvent brought up Dad once."

"Oh here we go." Trixie rolled her own eyes then as Dean glanced between them and stared to Sam.

"You know what, you're right." Sam glanced up to Dean then, surprised, but Trixie just crossed her arms and smirked. She knew what he was about to do. "Come here, I'm…I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance."

"Don't do it Sam, he'll step on your toes." Dean grunted, giving Trixie a ahlf smile as Sam frowned and glared to them both.

"Don't patronize me! Dad is dead. The Colt is gone and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you two are acting like nothing happened!" Sam glanced between Dean and Trixie then as Dean stared, unshaken, but Trxiie was a bit angier.

"What do you want me to say Sam?"

"Say something, all right? Hell say anything! Arent you angry! Don't you want revenge?" Sam glanced to Trixie then as he said that and shook his head. "All you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car."

"HEY!" Trixie jumped now, standing between Sam and Dean as Dean moved to get in his brothers face.

"Revenge huh?" Sam nodded, glarinag over Trixie easily as Dean shook his head. "Sounds good, you got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of dads research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it – oh. No wait, like you said. The Colts gone."

"Dean knock it off!" Trixie tunred to Dean then, shoving him away a bit and watching as he wlaked to the Impala and sat back on the gorund, ready to get back to work on it as he scoffed and glared up to Sam again.

"I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it right?" Sam took a deep breath then, not saying a word as Trixie chewed her lip, not liking how this was going. "We've got nthing Sam. Nothing okay? So you know the only thing I can do? Is I can work on the car."

"Dean….." Dean shook his head, not wanting to hear anything from Trixie right then as he started to put another part on the car, not watching as Sam sighed and pulled out the phone h had just told Trixie about inside.

"We've got something alright?" Sam walked over to Dean then, catching his attention. "Its what I actually came out here to talk to you about. This is on of dads phones, and it took me a while but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen."

"What?"

"Just listen Dean." Dean glanced from the phone to Sam before taking it and putting it on speaker, listening as Sam played a voicemail that was still on it.

"John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me." After it stopped Dean glanced to Sam along with Trixie who was trying to figure out who the woman was.

"That message is four months old." Now Dean's eyes went wide as he glanced back to Sam.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?"

"Yeah."

"Well….who is she?" Sam and Dean glanced to Trixie then as Sam shrugged.

"No mention of her in the journal, but I ran a trace on her number and I got an address." Trixie smirked then, chuckling.

"That's why ya want to go to Nebraska!" Dean looked between them again then.

"Wait, Nebraska?"

"Yeah, Nebraska."

"Well, lets get going, Minnesota is a long ways away from Nebraska but we can do it all in two days tops." Sam nodded to Trixie as Dean seemed confused.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, wait. What? Minnesota? WHats there? Another contact?" Trixie scoffed then, shaking her ehad before she popped Dean on his chest.

"No, car parts. We're making a side trip for a five finger persuasive discount on good car parts Da found. But I told Sam I'd take yall on this little trip to Nebraska first. Done deal, already promised, lets get going. Oh, change clothes frist please Dean?" Trixie smirked, turning and wlaking back into the house as Sam chuckled and nodded to Dean, following her while he trailed behind them, confused as hell.

"Wait….shes coming with us?" Sam shrugged, tunring to glance to Dean and nodding.

"I guess." Dean shook his ehad then, not liking that answer.

"Sam, we work alone. No third wheel, no other person to watch out for, no body to worry over. Just you and me. Why is she suddenly sticking to our sides? Hell alst I ehard she didn't like us." Sam smiled then as they entered the house and Bobby glanced to them.

"She didn't say she didn't like us. Shes getting used to this as much as we are Dean. Besides…..she mentioned making a promise to dad about keeping us safe so…"

"So we're her charity case now are we?" Dean glared to Sam but before he could say a word Bobby butted in, nonchantley.

"Boy, if I had a woman like her wanting to be by my side to help me I woudlnt question the good luck that came with her." Boby glanced up to the brothers now as they glanced over to him where he was grabbing a few things to pack into a bag for them. "She might be the one to save your asses more than you realize. She is a tad more in touch with the things yall meet ya know."

"Yeah but Bobby….she….we…." Dean didn't have much of an argument as Trixie came down the stairs and smiled to the brothers, her hair up in a high ponytail and her shirt changed to a black tank top with rainbow paint spatters all over it. Her sunglasses were up on her head and her bookbag was over her back as she nodded to the boys.

"Hurry up! Get your shit and get changed. I'm going to bring the truck around and we can go from there. Sam you got directions right?"

'Uh…yeah." She nodded then, smirking as she pulled out a key on a key chain. The key chain was something Dean noticed immeditally. It was an AC/DC keychain and he glanced from it to Trixie as she spun it on her finger.

"Then you drive first. I want to check something while we're ridding. Get packed guys, times moving!" As she passed themand walked out to the yard both boys glanced to each other then back to Bobby as he chuckled and tossed Dean a bag.

"You ehard her, shes your only ride right now if you want to go see this woman. Better move." Dean sighed, giving in and going to change his shirt while Sam just shook his head and went to grab his own bag. Never had the boys ever faced off with someone so feisty and deadly at the same time. It was confusing them to no ends, Dean a bit more though.

The ride wasn't too long, thank god, and as they rode in the fixed up 69 Chevy with a bench seat the three occupants not only fussed with each other they picked on each other as well. Sam drove the whole way, much to Deand surprise. He hardly let Sam drive the Impala, it was his baby, but Trixie elt Sam drive her prized owned Chevy no problem and that made Dean wonder about her sanity. He had to admit too, it was a very nice truck, and as he sat passenger with Trixie in center he coudlnt help but smile every time she did something or said something that made Sam smile. She really did keep the peace between them along the ride, not letting anything get too out of hand, and when they talked about the supernatural he was surprised to find that Bobby was right, she knew her stuff well. Maybe having her along woulndt be that big of a deal after all.

After over three hours of ridding Sam finally pulled the truck into a bars parking lot, it was called the Roadhouse Saloon. As soon as Sam parked though and got out he noticed Trixie stiffened and gasped a little. Dean glanced over to her when he noticed she wasn't getting out of the truck and frowned as she held her head.

"Headach?" Looking up to Dean Trixie shook her head and frowned.

"No…just….sencing something." Sam frowned then, wlaking voer to her as she slowly hopped out of the truck and glanced up to the Saloon.

"Something to do with this palce?" Trixie shrugged, wrapping an arm around herself.

"Maybe. Usually when theres a high concentration of supernatural, I get headachs if I don't know what it is. That's why I don't go in blind." Dean nodded, glancing to the palce once more before sighing and giving them both a look.

"Hey, did you bring the uh.."

"Of course." Sam grabbed something out of his bag then and tossed it to Dean before putting the bag intot eh truck and shutting the door. Trixie nodded, watching as Dean used the lock pick he had just gotten to unlock the Saloon and they entered, half quietly. As the door shut behind them though Trixie groaned.

"Oh wow, yeah, nice bar." Dean scoffed, nodding his head as they glanced around the place. It was a nice bar, but it was a bit dirty with flies and such. Trixie scanned her eyes around the bar top before nudging Sam and nodding to a man who was passed out on a pool table.

"Hey buddy?" Sam and Dean wlaked over to the table, glancing to the man for a second as Trixie hung back, wondering if this might be a trap. "I'm guessing this isn't Ellen."

"Yeah." Dean glanced around then and nodded to the and Sam nodded to him as he turned back around.

"Be careful." Dean and Sam both glanced to Trixie, where she stood in the middle of the bar, and gave her a confused look. After she tapped the side of her head they both nodded and contuined searching on their own. Trixie walked ovr behind the bar then, looking at what might be hidden under it, and as she ducked she ehard Sam going to the back of the kitchen area. Dean was about to walk around to the other side when he felt something pressing into his back and he froze.

"Oh god, please let the be a rifle." Trixie perked up, hearing a gun cock, and she started tos lowy move acroos the abr floor, hidden by the bar itself, to get closer to where Dean was.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move." She growled soflty now, she knew she had a bad feeling about this palce. As she got closer to the end of the bar she heared Dean talking to whoever had a gun on him.

"Not moving, copy that. You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do…." Suddenly there was a noise and Trixie grinned ans she figured Dean ahd grabbed the gun, unloading the one bullet as he smirked. "This."

"Hey, my gun!" The girl punched Dean then, making him graon ebofre taking her rifle back and loading it once more, pointing it to Dean as Dean groaned and hollered for them.

"Sam! Trixie! Need some help in here!" Trixie was about to stepp in when she ehard the kitchen door open once more, and foot steps were shuffling into the bar.

"Sorry Dean….I cant right now, I'm a…uh…little tied up." Sam nodded his ehad then, showing Dean another woman that was behind him with her own gun pointing to Sam and as Dean groaned he shook his head.

"Great, gun toating women." The two women were glaring to the boys when Trixie popped up from behind the bar. She startled both women and as they went to trun their guns on her she held her hands out and shocked them even more as their guns flew from their hands and landed on the floor far away from them. Trixies eyes were slightly white as she glared to the women now, they were holding their own hands up, as Dean and Sam got side by side in the middle and watched.

"Hey, no ahrm, you broke into my bar." Trixie glanced to the woman who had a gun on Sam and she narrowed her eyes.

"You Ellen?" The older woman nodded, slowly, as she narrowed her own eyes at Trxiie.

"Whoes asking?" Trixie blinked then, her eyes lsowly going back to blue as she crossed her arms and glared.

"John Winchester." Ellen stared, surprised now, as she glanced between the boys and mumbled to herself.

"Sam….Dean….oh son of a bitch!" Trixie smirked now, glancing over to the boys as the blonde girl glanced to Ellen.

"Mom, you know these guys?"

"I believe so." Ellen turned to the boys then as they took a precautionary step back. "You're John boys aren't you?"

"Uh…yes ma'am." Sam nodded, quickly, as Ellen laughed and shook her head.

"Oh my god, hey boys…wow! I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo." The blonde, Jo, sighed then as she tunred to glance between the boys and Trixie.

"Hi." She wasn't happy and netiehr was Trixie as Dean nodded to Jo and cleared his throat.

"You're not going to hit me again are you?" Jo eyed Dean then, in sort of a wondering way, as Trixie jumped and slid over the bartop. Ellen smirked to her as she watched the girl doing it like a pro and smiled as Trixie wlaked up to the boys.

"No, shes not, if she knows whats good for her." Trixie eyed Jo then and seen the tiny blonde hold her hands up again as she did so. "I'm not going to hurt you, but don't hurt my boys."

"Oh….ok…but he was in my moms bar." Jo eyed Trixie then as she narrowed her own eyes and made Jo take a step back. Ellen chuckled then before nodding to everyone.

"Hey, uh grab a seat, I'll get us some beer." As she tunred though she paused and glanced to Dean. "And some ice for that hit. Jo, get the guns please."

"They aren't going to explode are they?" Jo glanced to her mom then Trixie as Trixie sighed, shaking her head before she glanced to Ellen.

"No, and I'm sorry. I was just protecting them. They are fine, I only threw them." Jo scoffed, going to grab the guns while Ellen went into the back and grabbed a few beers and ice. In the mean time Trixie sighed as she nudged Dean to move and made him sit on a bar stool. Sam sat on the steps to the pool tables behind them before shaking his head.

"Wow." Trixie grinned, nodding to Sam before lightly tapping Deans cheek.

"Look up, if she broke your nose you're going to have tos et it right." Dean sighed then, glaring to her as Trixie checked him over but talked to Sam. "I told you I had a bad feeling about this palce."

"Yeah, but….is it the palce or them?" Trixie shrugged before Jo wlaked back into the bar from whever she had stored the guns and frowned at them.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't break your nose." Trixie glanced to her then, glaring really, which made her sit at the bar and keep quite before Ellen wlaked out and smirked, handing Trixie a towel of ice.

"Here, my daughters a good hit, but I don't think its broken." Trixie eyed the women too then before she took the offered ice and put it gently against Deans cheek and nose.

"No, nthing broken. But yes…" Trixie smirked a bit then as she glanced to Jo. "She is very talented."

"Hurt like a bitch." Dean chuckled then but groaned as his now bruised cheek flaried in pain.

"Stop bitching and take a hit like a man." Dean glared to Trixie then before she popped him on the chest and turned, standing to the side so Sam could se the women as well, and she smiled to Ellen as the woman smiled to her.

"So…that thing….with our guns." Trixie raised an eyebrow then. "Care to explain?"

"Oh, just a thing I can do. Trying to tap into more, but training none the less." Ellen nodded before glancing to her daughter then back to Trixie.

"John….he teaching you." Trixie's throat swole up then as she glanced to the side and Dean and Sam met her gaze. All three of them were at alosse for what to say when Trixie just shook her head.

"Was….not anymore." Ellen glanced between the three of them for a second ebofre she nodded and eyed Trixie.

"He teach you how to find that demon then? That why he never called me back?" Now all three of them glanced to each other once more before Dean shook his head and glanced to Ellen.

"Wait…how do you know about the demon? Is there an article in Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed or something?"

"I just run a saloon, but hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah, how come he never mentioned you before?" Trixie sighed, nudging Deans foot with her own as she shot him a 'shut up' glare that made Jo smirk.

"You'd have to ask him that." Ellen glanced to Dean then Sam before landing her eyes on Trixie. Dean sighed though, glaring to Ellen and getting tired of the go around by now.

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Subtle yet again!" Trixie glared to Dean then as he glared to her but Sam was the one to stand up and separate them as Ellen glanced to them all.

"Hey! Don't do me any favors. Look if you don't want my help fine, don't let the door smack your ass on the way out but John woudlnt have sent you if…." Ellen paused then as all three of them glanced to each other then the floor, making Ellen realize something was seriously wrong. "John didn't send you, did he?"

"No." Trixie blinked back her tears as Sam shoved his ahnds in his pockets. Dean stared angrily at the floor as Ellen sighed.

"He's alright though, right?" Glancing to them all she finally got Sam to meet her gaze as he swallowed his hurt.

"No." Shaking his ehad he had to take a deep breath to calm himself before finishing. "No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um….it just got to him before he got it, I guess."

"I'm so sorry." Ellen looked to them all again as they all nodded their ehads.

"Its okay. Were all right." Trixie scoffed, rolling her eyes as Dean glared to her but Ellen saw this and shook her own head.

"Really?" Giving a glnae to them all then she held Deans gaze the longest before she contuined. "I know how close you and your dad were."

"Really aldy, I'm fine." Dean glared, almost snarling, before Trixie reached voer and popped him upside his head and made him glare to her.

"Be nice! Damn it Dean cant take you anywhere." Dean growled, shaking his head as Sam copied and glanced to Ellen.

"Look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get." Ellen sighed, glancing between the thre of them then turning to her daughter with a soft smile.

"Well….'we' cant." Trixie frowned then, seeing Sam and Dean both give confused looks to each other as Jo and Ellen smirked. "But Ash can."

"Wait…whoes Ash?" Trixie glanced around, confused now as to who they missed in the bar as Ellen chuckled and hollered.

"ASH!" Suddenly the guy that they had seen on the pool tbale passed out moved, making them all jump at his sudden awake state, and as pool balls clicked and clanked Jo and Ellen smirked.

"What!" Ash turned and tossed on the tbale before glancing over his shoulder to them all and smirking. "It closing time?"

"That's Ash?" Sam glanced bck to Jo and Ellen, shocked and confused, as Jo smiled and nodded.

"Mm-hmm. He's a genius." Trixie shook her head, not wanting to believe it but she had seen weirder, as Ellen nodded to the boy.

"Ash, get up honey, you got work to do." Ahs nodded, clmubing off of the poolt bale as Ellen glanced to Sam. "You got anything you need worked out, Ash can do it."

"Dads notes." Dean glanced to Sam as he shook his head, groaning from the recent pain.

"No man, not that, that's secret."

"That's the only elad we got Dean. Sam if you think it would work go get it." Sam nodded, giving Dean a soft glare as he went to stand but Trixie pushed him down in his seat. "You stay, hold the ice in palce. You don't want a huge bruise to mess up your pretty face do you?"

"Go away Trixie."

"Naw, don't think so Dean. Now shut up and let the grown up talk." Trixie glared to Dean as he glared back but laughter from Jo broke their stare down as they both glanced to her.

"Sorry! Sorry its just….cute, how you two act." Trixie raised a brow but Jo just smirked and shook her head as she went ebhidnt he bar. Trixie was still watching the gril whens he felt someone pass behind her and frowned as she seen Ash wlaking over to the bar top, starching and yawning from his nap, but his eyes lingered on her a bit longer than she would have liked.

"Hey! Eyes off my ass please." Ash blushed but smiled to Trixie then as he chuckled.

"Sorry, cant help but notice beautiful women." Ellen rolled her own eyes then, going to check on something in the back and elaving Ash to his work while Jo started to grab some glasses to pour water into. Trixie moved to the bartop then, watching as Ash sat at the corner and smiled to her but it was Dean who narrowed his eyes and went to stand ebside Trixie, blocking her from the guys view which surprised Sam as he entered the abr again with the folder of Johns separate notes. Sam glanced around the bar, seen what was going on, and smiled hismlef before palcing the big brown folder like thing down on the bar top.

"So, anything happen while iw as out?" Sam glanced to Trixie but she seemed oblivious as Dean just shook his head and glared back to Ash.

"No, nothing." Ash smirked then but as he set eyes on the folder he smiled, wide. "Alright, no, this guy ain't no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie."

"I like you." Ash smiled to Dean then as Jo sat some water down near them for them to drink. Trixie chuckled though as she glanced over Sams shoulder where he sat and nodded to Ash.

"Don't give him a bigger ego honey, he's already ahrd tog et inot the cars as is what with his head so inflated." Ash laughed then as Dean galred to Trixie but when Jo chuckled he rolled his eyes and shook his ehad.

"Just give him a chance." Dean sighed as Trixie leaned over Sam and pushed the fodler to Ash.

"All right, I'm game. Here ya go Ash, this is about a years worth of Uncle Johns work. Can you make anything of it?" Ash pulled out the papers then, rifling through some of them before he smiled nad chuckled a bit, glancing to the three fo them as if he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Come on." He shook his ehad then, licking his lips. "This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

"Uncle John could. Now can you track it or not?" Ash glanced up to Trixie then, smirking as he nsapped his fingers and pointed to her, smling.

"For you cutie, I will." As Trixie blinied, confused, Ash glanced back to the papers and started pulling things out, rifling through them again. "Non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations. Damn! They're signs and omens. If you can track the sings you can track this demon."

"Signs?" Ash glanced to Sam now, nodding.

"You know, like crop failures and electrical storms." Giving a spare glance to Trixie Ash smirked. "Ever been struck by lighting? It ain't fun."

"I bet." Trixie's eyes were a bit wide as she smiled to Ash but Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"So, you're going to track it then?" Ash glared to Dean, smirking a shit eating grin, as he nodded.

"Like I said, for her I will. Its gonna take time though. Give me…uh…..fifty one hours and then I should have something." They nodded then as Ash gathered up the papers and went to stand. As he did he winked to Trixie and Dean groaned, smirking as Ash walked off.

"Hey man?" Ash apused then, halfway to the door he was ehading fro and glanced voer to Dean.

"yeah?"

"I…I uh dig the haircut." Dean was smirking, as if picking, but Ash just smiled and ran a ahnd though his hair.

"All business up front, party in the back." Winking once more to Trixie Ash chuckled. "Fifty one hours, when you get back, be ready for the party to start."

"Wait…what?" Trixie, confused and blushing a bit, watched as Ash smiled and wlked off, elaving Sam to chuckle at her as Ellen walked back into the bar and shook her head as she lifted the fold door to behind the bar and walked back there.

"Ash flirting again?" Trixie eyed Ellen as she shrugged.

"I honestly don't know what just happened here." Dean growled, shaking his head, before he seen Jo smiling as she walked out from behind the bar with her mother. When Trixie caught Dean staring at Jo's ass though she smirked and grabbed a look herself. Though when Dean moved to go talk to Jo who had wlaked towards th tbales in the bar Trixie shook her head and chuckled.

"What?" Giving a glacne to Sam Trixie just shook her head, smiling as she nodded to Dean.

"He's trying to pick her up." Ellen glanced over their ehads then, sighing as she saw Dean talking to Jo.

"He's not going to do it. Shes all about flirting, but I don't think hed have a chance." Sam smiled then, shaking his own ehad.

"Deans smooth, I'll give him that."

'Yeah, ten bucks though Jo doesn't give him the time of day." Sam grinned to Trixie then, sticking his ahnd out and shaking hers as Ellen chuckled and moved around a few pitchers, getting ready to open the saloon for the night. When Sam looked past her though a folder caught his eye. He nudged Trixie in her side and made her glnace to it as well as he got Ellens attention.

"Whats that?" Ellen glanced to the foler too, but thought he was talking about something else and she smirked.

"It's a police scanner, we keep tabs on things we…"

"No, no, no, no, um…the folder." Ellen glanced again then, and frowned as she grabbed the folder, turning to look to Sam and Trixie.

"Uh, I was gona give it to a friend of mine. But…feel free to take a look if you want." Ellen handed the folder to Sam then as Trixie sat besdie him, glancing to the folder herself. Reading what was on the front made her tense up as her and Sam met each others gazes.

'COUPLE MURDERED

CHILD LEFT ALIVE

MEDFORD, WISC.'

"Wait, this is a case from Wisconsin?" Ellen sighed, nodding to Trixie as Sam read over the news paper article that was attached to the folder.

"Yep, caught wind of it from another hunter who already had a case going on, thought my friend would like it but he's been very busy recently. Think you migh want to check it out?" Trixie and Sam exchanged a look and as they both smiled they nodded.

"We'll go see what it is and let ya know what we find." Ellen nodded, giving them both a smile as she walked off, elaving them to the folder. Trixie was reading it now as Sam turned to glance over his shoulder and called to Dean.

"Dean, come here, check this out." Trixie was reading the middle of the article when Dean wlaked up behind her, glancing over her shoulder to the newspaper and then to Sam.

"What is this?" Without thinking Trixie started to read a bit of the newspaper to him.

"Murders, in Wisconsin, mother and father but child was left unharmed. Parents ripped to pieces. That's horriable." Trixie glanced up to Sam who was nodding with her while Dean scanned his eyes over the information.

"Ok, its bad, but so what?" Sam and Trixie now both glanced to Dean, a bit confused as they shook their ehads.

"So it looks like a hunt and I told Ellen wed check it out." Dean sighed, shaking his own ehad now before he glanced to the clock on the wall and nodded.

"Alright, we got fifty one hours, why not?" Trixie smirked then, throwing a glance to Jo who was watching them talk.

"Yeah, not like theres anything else to do around here right? I mean, no pizza places and we got no beer so…" Dean blushed, slightly, as he glared to Trixie but Jo busted out laughing as she winked her way and stood. "Come on Dean, we got a job to do."

"Ohhh, ouch, I'll tell mom yall left." Trixie nodded to Jo then, smiling her way before walking towards the front door with Sam and Dean close on her feet.

"Hey, what the hell was that!" Trixie glanced voer her shoulder to Dean then and shook her head.

"If you're going to try and pick up a girl, do it classy Dean." Turning to Sam Trixie held her hand out for the key to the truck. "I'll drive first, that way you two can sleep a bit."

"Alright." Tossing her the key Sam opened the passenger door, sliding into the middle easily as Dean jumped in and shut the door. Trixie was starting the truck up as Dean turned to glance her way.

"How the hell would you know anything about picking up chicks?" Sam laughed then.

"Yeah, its not like shes a girl is it Dean?" Trixie chuckeld then too, shaking her ehad before turning back towards the main highway.

"Well, other than that obvious point…." Trixie shot Dean a smirk then as he huffed. "You might have picked up chicks before with the macho act, it does work a lot, but I bet you ahvent gotten more than me."

"Wait…..what!" Dean stared now, shocked as Trixie laughed and nodded.

"Broke a few hearts, left some crying, got a few that still hold out that I'm coming back through their town. Pittiful really." Trixie smirked then while Sam glanced to her as well, wondering if she was kidding or if she was telling the truth when she sighed, alsmot lovingly. "Might have to actually take a crack at that Jo though, nice ass."

"Ok, that's it, I swear to god if you…" Trixie laughed then, giving Dean a sideways glance which shut him up and made Sam laugh louder at his brother.

"Nice, you truly believe anything don't you?" Dean growled, a bit embaressed but also surprised and actually a bit in awe that she tricked him….he thought.

"Wait, so you don't….you know….um…."

"Pick up the girls?" Dean nodded while Sam leaned back, out of hteir way cause he didn't want to get hit if Dean said something worng but Trixie just laughed. "Huh, well that's just something you're going to have to find out isn't it?"

"Oh come on!" Trixie shook her head, tunring onto a side highway and glancing to Sam as he looked over a map that Ellen ahd in the fodler.

"Am I going the right way?"

"Yeah, stay on this highway for almost a hundred miles then we change onto main highway I-80 West and head towards the towns."

"Ok, we can stop for gass in maybe two hours or so yall get some sleep. Who wants next drive?" Sam shrugged as Dean sighed and raised his hand, making Trixie nod as Sam put the map away and tucked the folder under the bench seat.

"This is going to be interesting isn't it?"

"Sure is. Wake me when we get to the gas station." Dean grumbled then, turning his head and leaning against the door, trying to get comfortabl as Trixie smiled and tunred on her radio. If she was going to have to be stuck in the truck with the boys for a few hours she might as well get comfortable and music made her more comfortable than anything. Giving Sam a nod though let him know she was good if he decided to slip into sleep as well and when he leaned back in the seat a bit she smiled. She liked the quite times she got alone and cherished them so she wasn't going to complain…..well not until Dean started to snor lightly. Oh this was going to be a long trip.

Chapter 6

Night came fast, after another pit stop for Sam and Dean to switch drivers. When Trixie had stopped Sam initially took over driving, letting Trixie get in the middle to sleep some since Dean wasn't awake yet. After he got back on the road though and Trixie fell asleep he hit some highway concentrutiona nd after swerveing a bit to avoid some lane damage Sam had to smirk because he had accidently made Trixie slide over in the seat and she was now leaning against Dean. Sma thought about waking her up, to move her, but he figured it would be a lot funnier if Dean found her like that when he woke up. So for another few hours he let them sleep as he drove on until he had to stop for another tank of gass. There, Dean woke up as Sam was inside paying for the gass and as he was stretching he noticed a heavy weight on his chest. Glnacing down he saw Trixie laying against him, sleeping, and his eyes went wide before he glanced around to see if anyone was watching. After a moment of shock he took a deep breath and was about to try and move her when Sam tapped on the window, shaking his head.

"Don't wake her up, she hasn't gotten enough sleep yet." Dean glared to Sam then, gritting his teeth and growling.

"And what do you think Is hould do huh!" Sam smirked, shrugging a bit and seeming too happy about his brothers discomfort.

"Stay there? Let her sleep Dean, don't be mean." Dean glared to Sam though as he finished filling up the truck and when he went to get back in Dean hissed at him.

"My turn to drive, you get over here and hold…miss clingy or whatever! Why didn't she wake me up anywyas?" Sam chuckled, nodding to Trixie as he stood at the drivers side door.

"I was awake when she stopped so I took over, let you get some more sleep."

"And her!"

"She took ympalce and fell asleep." Dean sighed then, rolling his eyes.

"On me?" Sam smiled wider now.

"Oh no, it seems that when I was serving to avoid some debrie in the road I might have accidently made her slide over onto you." Dean was raging now as he hissed to his brother.

"And you didn't move her!" Sam just smiled, shrugging his shoudlers as Dean glared and motioned for him to come around to the passanger side. Once Sam got there and Dean opened the door he made sure Sam helped him slip out of the truck without waking or hurting Trixie but then after he was out Sam went to get back into the drivers seat and Dean grabbed the key. "No, I'm driving, you deal with her. I gotta take a piss."

"Dean."

"What! Last stop right, we're almost there?"

"Might have to take another but yes, practically."

"Then I want to be comfortable while dirving Sam. Get in." Dean smirked, wlaking towards the gas station as Sam sighed and glanced back to Trixie who was sleeping in the bench seat now, laid out fully since she stretched after being moved. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam sighed, starting tow odner how he was going to get in when Trixie opened her eye and peeked at him, smirking.

"he gone?" Sam's eyes widened and he smiled, glancing up to see Dean shutting the door to the bathroom and he nodded.

"Yep, he's in the bathroom."

"Good, here get in, quickly." Sam nodded as Trixie sat up, stretching again and smilng to him as he got into the truck and shut the passenger door. As Trixie tunred though, sliding a bit closer to Sam, he watched her with a confused look. "Well, he wants to be an ass, so can I."

"You're good." Sam smiled then as Trixie nodded and pulled her legs up to her chest. "Hey, I'm sorry by the way."

"For what?" Trixie eyed Sam then as he blushed a bit and shrugged, giving her a sheepish smile.

"For the whole….you know, putting you on him thing."

"Oh the traffic? Ahh, I know. I felt ya jerk and glanced up to se what was going on. I didn't care about sliding though over on Dean. He's a bit more comfortable than a freaking truck seat. Beisdes, hearing how stressed he was, was awesome!"

"You should have seen his face!" Trixie laughed then as Sam gasped, seeing Dean opening the door to the bathroom and he glanced to Trixie. "He's coming back."

"Ok, tell him I woke up and moved, but I fell back asleep. You got to promise me to tell me what his face looked like though." Sam nodded, giving her a huge smile as she nodded and leaned back agiasnt the truck seats back and closed her eyes, slowing her breath to make it seem as if she was sleeping, and when Dean got back to the truck he smirked as he peeked in the drivers window.

"Woke her up huh?" Sam sighed, giving his rbother a go to hell look as Dean got into the truck and buckled up, starign the truck up easily before he turned back to Sam. "So, was she pissed?"

"Not really, said some dunder ehad made her head hit the seat, so it wasn't me that woke her up in the first place. She did move for me though and went back to sleep easily, so I guess we're both off the hook." Dean sighed, shaking his ehad as he tunred in the parking lot and went to the exit. As he was looking for oncoming traffic he decided to go and tunred right to get out of the gas station and back onto the road. As he did so though, Trixie gave a soft smirk and slid, overdramatically, towards Dean and wound up with her head on his shoulder before she whimpered and snuggled closer to him. Deans eyes were wdie as he snatched his gaze to his brother and saw Sam hodling in laughter.

"Don't. You. Dare." Sam just shrugged, chuckling softly as he practically bit his lips.

"I'm not saying a word. Oh but don't wake her." Dean sighed, groaning and moaning in his ehad about his dumb luck before Trixie smirked again and stretched some, as if trying to get a comfortable position hile sleeping, and wound up putting her legs over Sams lap. This time Smas eyes were wide and Dean was snickering which made Trixie smile and Sam groaned. He saw her smile, Dean didn't, and he swore he would get her back as Dean sighed.

"Don't wake her Sammy, that would be bad. Play leg rest if that makes her comfortable." Sam glared to Dean then as Dean chuckled and glanced down to Trixie for a second. Sam just shook his head and leaned back in the seat a bit, putting an arm over Trixies legs, before throwing the other behind his ehad and snorting.

"I'm taking a nap, wake me when we get closer." Dean just grunted before he reached out a bit to chanet he radio and glanced over to see his brother with his eyes closed now. Giving a sigh he waited, for all of five minutes, before hearing Sam snore lightly and he chuckled. After Sam's snores got a bit louder though he laughed and glanced down to Trixie who was still laying on his shoulder and shook his head.

"You've got to be uncomfortable like that, you look like yorue about to break your neck." Trixie didn't move though, actually almost asleep herself before he spoke. "Look, I know you hear me. Nice trick you pulled on Sam by the way."

"Fuck. I toguht you thought I was sleeping." Dean chuckled then, shaking his ehad.

"Nope, no one can sleep like that, I garentee it." Trixie chuckeld a bit then, shaking her head as she kept her voice low.

"Actually I was almost back asleep before you spoke to me." Dean chuckled, giving her a smirk as she actually elaned up a bit and looked up to him. "But you're right, it is uncomfortable. I didn't fully think putting my legs in his lap thourgh did i?"

"Nope, ya didn't." Dean smiled then as Trixie sighed, then yawned, before moving to move her leg but Dean stopped her by placing a hand on her arm and making her snatch her gaze back up to him. "Don't move, he needs sleep and its ahrd for him to get back to sleep if he's woken too early."

"Then….what…what do I do?" Dean chewed on his cheek then before blushing a bit and glancing down ot his own lap. When Trixie noticed she blushed harder and glanced up to meet his gaze as he stuttered.

"Its not…I mean…you don't have….its nothing like that….cause…." Trixie chuckled though, nervously, before she stopped Dean from talking and nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. Just….geese….uh…" Trixie laughed a bit then, before swallowing harshly and nodding again as if tyring to convince herself that she would be ok. "Just tell me if like..your leg goes to sleep or something, ya know? Don't want you to crash my truck."

"Oh yeah no, woudlnt want that, definatly." Dean smirked, tyring to overcome his tiny bit of fear as well as Trixie nodded, then slowly started to aly down. As she tensed up, slightly, Dean let out a harsh breath when she finally laid still. "Comfortable?"

"Uh…yeah….kind of." Trixie chuckled, nervously, as she glanced up from Deans lap and blushed ahrder.

"Just….shit…..its not like that Trix, I…I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No…you're not…I just…I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Trixie and Dean met gazes then and they both chuckled, somehow breaking the slight tension in the truck, and when she sighed she bit the bullet so to speak and moved to where she was comfortable laying in Deans lap. He swallowed, hard, as Trixie moved a bit and once she stilled he glanced down and found she had her eyes glued to the steering colum. It didn't hurt his feelings though, it actually made him relax a bit, and when he sighed and sat back in the seat a bit Trixie chuckled. "Bet you never thought youd have a girls head in your lap and she woudlnt be doing anything for you huh?"

"Ha, yeah, funny." Dean shook his head then, laying his arm over her side without really thinking and smilng a bit as he watched the road. "You're right though, haven't had many girls this close to me without them wanting something in return."

"Well, not me." Dean glanced down to her then as Trixie glanced up to him softly. He smiled, but returned his eyes to the road quickly as she blushed. "I mean, I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything. If anyone owes anyonw alything its me oweing you guys."

"Why do you say that?" Dean was curious now as Trixie chewed on her thumb nail, sighing.

"Well, after what happened with Uncle John…I feel as if I failed. I mean, Sam told me I didn't, said he wasn't holding it agiasnt me, but if I have these powers and cant even use them to help someone like that, then how am I not a failure?" Dean frowned then, shaking his head as he stared out the front windshield.

"You're not because you tried." Trixie tunred, slightly, and glanced up to Dean as he glanced down to her and nodded. "At elast you tried. To be a failure, youd have to do nothing, but you tried and you gave us that shot to help dad…..and it would have worked if that demon didn't get away."

"He wont, next time he wont." Dean nodded then, looking down to Trixie and giving her a small smile as he ran his thumb over her hip.

"If you're still haging aournd us next time we see him, you'll get your shot." Trixie smirked then, nodding agisnt his leg before yawning a bit and turning back over on her side.

"I'll still be with yall, if yall don't care that is. Don't want to cramp ya style and luck with the ladies Dean." Dean laughed then, shaking his head as Trixie stretched one more time and actually nuzzled her head into his leg, her breathing starting to naturally slow, and soon she was sleeping just as soundly as Sam who thankfully missed hteir whole conversation.

When the rain hit it hit ahrd and as Sam was searching throught he files again, sicne they were getting closer, Dean was trying to make sure he could see what was going on on the road. Sams eyes though were flipping through the files and then glancing over to Trixie who was still asleep in Deans lap, before gling back to the fiels then returning to Trixie. He was doing that for a good little bit before Dean caught him and sighed.

"What?" Sam went wide eyed now, surpirsd Dean caught him, but shrugged none the less.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Dean sighed, rolling his eyes as Sam did it once more and this time Dean turned to met his agze for a moment.

"Go ahead, ask or quit staring." Sam smirked then, glancing down to Trixie who just grunted and practically gripped Deans leg tigher.

"When did she…uh….move….from your shoulder I mean?" Dean sighed, he really didn't want to go into details of what they had said or talked about so he gave his brother the clipped version instead.

"She was uncomfortable so I moved her. Better for me anyways incase I have to snatch the wheel. Safer too." Sam nodded, notbeliveing him but not pushing it as they went over a pot hole in the road and both boys instinctively gripped onto Trixie. Sam still had her legs in his lap which he was using to hold the folder in palce and as they went over the pot hold Sam gripped her legs to make sure they didn't fall while Dean gripped her around her wasit area, so she woudlnt roll.

"So…..anyways, off of the weird subject of how close you two are getting…."

"Were not getting close Sam." Sam just nodded, giving Dean a small smile before he pulled the file back up and shook his head.

"Denile isn't just a river in Egypt Dean."

"It isn't denile. It's the truth."

"Sure, you just so happen to elt every girl that hangs around you sleep soundly in your lap without even so much as a pass right?" Dean cut his eyes to his brother then before sighing and glancing to the file.

"So! A killer clown, you've got to be kidding me." Sam rolled his eyes, knowing what his brother was doing but letting it go anyways. He wanted to talk to Trixie first before he goaded his rbother on more, but he acutally found it cute that the two of them were starting to get closer even if they coudlnt see it yet.

"Yeah, a killer clown Dean. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents."

"And that was the same night they went to some carnival right?" Sam glanced to the file in his hands, taking on piece of paper he had stuck between his chest and Trixies legs up under his flashlight and nodded.

"Right, the uh…Cooper Carnivals." Dean nodded then.

"So how do you know were not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Glancing to his brother Dean saw Sam give him a get real look and he shrugged.

"Well other than no leads all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air."

"And what are the cops saying?"

"Trauma of course." Sam sighed then, searching one more piece of paper as Dean chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?" Sam stiffened then, giving Dean a sideways glance.

"Oh give me a break." Dean laughed then.

"You didn't think id remember did you? I mean come on you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television!" Dean laughed again, giving Sam a look before his eyes got wide and he smiled. "Oh that's going to be so great to see when Trix gets a sight of you freaking out at the clowns!"

"Well at least I'm not afraid of flying!"

"Palnes crash Sam!"

"And apparently clowns kill!" Dean and Sam glanced to each other now as Trixie whimpered, moving slightly and making them realize they were getting loud ebofre they both sighed and glanced away from each other.

"So, these types of murders, they ever happen before?" Sam nodded, grabbing another piece of paper and putting his flash light on it, searching it for a second.

"According to the file, in 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus. Same M.O. and it happened three times with three different locales."

"Its weird though." Dean shared a small glance with Sam then. "I mean, if it's a spirit its usually boun to a specific locale, you know, a house or a town."

"So, hows this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnvila?" Dean nodded then as Sam chewed on his cheek before Dean shrugged.

"Cursed object maybe? Spirit attaches itself to something and the uh…carnival carries it around with them?"

"Great. So a paranormal scavenger hunt." Dean sighed, nodding as he gave Sam a sideways glance.

"Well, this case was your idea." Sam nodded, searching over the files once more as Dean shook his head. "By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job."

"So?" Dean glanced to Sam then and narrowed his eyes.

"Its….its just not like you. I thought you were all hell bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"I don't know Dean, I just think, this job, its what dad would have wanted us to do." Dean stared now, shocked and a bit confused as Sam nodded to him.

"What dad would have wanted?" Sam nodded again and Dean shook his head, not eblviing a word his brother said.

"So?"

"Nothing." Dean just shook his ehad again, shrugging a bit as he contuined to pay attention to the road. "Got a bit to go now, get a game paln ready ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam sighed, giving Dean a sideways glance before returning to the files in his hand and frowning slightly. Dean didn't know what to make of the way Smaw as acitng but for now he was going to elt it go as he conutined to dirve throughout the night. They wanted to make it to the carnival before it shut down or moved and if he was going to take whatever this supernatural thing was out he wanted to do it quickly. As Sam shifted in his seat some Trixie moved with him, snorting sort of and stretching her feet out in Sams lap which made him chuckled ebofre he rearranged the fiels that were laying on top of her legs. She rolled over though, almost crushing some of the files, and by the time Sam got them back in place he glanced to Dean who had suddenly gotten very still. Sam smirked as he noticed that Trixie had her head up against Deans chest now, one hand clutched in his shirt and the other up against his side. Sam could only smile as Dean glanced down to Trixie then to Sam but he caught Sam glancing away with that smile and it made Dean blush a bit. He wasn't going to show anything else though as he laid his arm over Trixies waist and contuined to drive. He wasn't going to let Sam pick on him about this either so he knew if Sam ever mentoned it he would quickly change the subject. Its not that it btoherd Dean that was making him think this though, oh no. It was the fact that having her laying like this didn't bother him, and that he wasn't thinking with his other ehad like he normaly would that actually botherd him. He wasn't acting like himself around this girl and he coudlnt figure out why. Was it because she was once close to John that made him see her differently or was it because she was Bobby's little girl so to speak? Dean didn't know, and Dean didn't really want to know right now as he reached over and changed the radio station. It was going to be a long ngiht for him.

Chapter 7

When they finally arrived to the carnival the three in the truck sighed and glanced over the too bright atmosphere. Dean noticed the police off ot the left as Sam noticed the clowns walking around. Trixie actually leaned up in the truck and noticed that the rides were still going as Dean put the truck into park. Ever sicne she woke up right at the edge of town, almost an hour ago, she noticed that Sam and Dean both seemed to be on edge. She hoped that they weren't worried about the case and as Dean glanced to them he sighed.

"Five-oh." Trixie glanced then over ot eh police and shook her ehad. Giving Dean a smirk she cracked her neck and chuckled.

"I can handel them. You wanna tag along?" She glanced between Sam and Dean but it was Dean who nodded while Sam just shrugged.

"I think I'll wait over there. Tell me what you find out." When Dean noticed that Sam was watching out for the clowns that the police were talking to he smirked.

"Sure thing, don't let Bozo come talking to you while were gone now alright?" Dean smirked, getting out of the truck as Trixie glanced to Sam and frowned. When Sam stpped out though he seemed a littler nervouse and as he wlaked over to a ride enarby to stand Trixie frowned his way and nodded to him.

"Be right back. Just….close your eyes if you have to." Sam nodded, giving her a soft smile as she wlaked over to Deans side and caught him smilng and waivng to one of the police officers.

"Hey there, see you're already out here. That's good. Mind telling me what you've found out already?" Trixie eyed Dean as the police nodded to the clowns and tunred to stare them down.

"Theres nothing here for you man, keep moving." Dean smirked then, flipping out a badge that Trixie knew was fake, but as the police man read it he seemed to stiffen a bit in responc to it. "Didn't know the feds were involved on the case."

"Oh yeah man, three murders back in 81 and two now. Were all over it. Want to tell me what you know right now?" The police man sighed, glancing to his partner before tunring to face Trixie and Dean.

"Whoes she, need to see her badge." Trixie smiled then as Dean stiffened. He hadn't thought of getting a badge done for Trixie but she covered herself well.

"Undercover, My names Miss Knight. My badge you understand is hidden and I do not feel like having tot ake it out, that's alright isn't it?" As Trixieg lanced to both men Dean noticed a bit of bright white shiing in her eyes and the police suddenly smiled and nodded to her.

"Yes ma'am, no need to break cover for us." Trixie smiled to htat police officer then ebofre turning to the other one.

"So, what do you know?" The officer chuckled, shaking his head as he shrugged.

"Honestly, nothing that's helpful. Same thing happened last night that happened the other ngiht. Parents were ripped to shreds in their house while their son was nearby."

"Yeah, kid said a clown did it but theres no traces or elads in anything." Both officers nodded and as Dean glanced behind then he nodded to the other clowns they ahd just been talking to.

"They know the clown that the kid described?" The officers glanced back to the clwons then and shook their ehads.

"Nope, never ehard of him never seen him and he's not on file in their records they said. Every clown they have working for them is accounted for as being here last night. They had a midnight show so they ahd to be there working." Dean nodded then glanced to Trixie and smiled.

"Well thank you boys, you've been helpful. My department will be in contact with yours very soon." The poicle nodded, giving them warm smiles as Dean and Trixie tunred to ehad back to Sam.

"You think it's the same clown?" Dean noded then, glancing down to Trixie who was beside him.

"Same. Just got to figure out how he's coming to be." Trixie nodded, pausing in her steps for a second and grabbing Deans hand, making him stop, before she smirked and nodded over to Sam. Dean trned, glancing to his broher, and he chuckled as he seenw hat made Trixie smile. Sam was standing by the ride he had went to but now he was in a stare down with a three foot woman dressed up as a clown. As the woman sneered his way Sam seemed to be fighting between running and staying put before the woman finally just wlaked off. Dean and Trixie wlaked over then, catching Sams attention and making him frown as Dean smiled to him. "Get her number?"

"Dean." Trixie tried to fight back her laughter but it bubbled over a bit as Sam sighed and glared to his brother before nodding towards the police.

"More murders?" Trixie nodded then, speaking before Dean so he didn't embaress his broeht anymore.

"Two. Father and Mother. Ripped to shreds and little boy was left alive." Sam sighed, nodding as Dean started to glance around, before he mumbled.

"Who fingerd a clown." Trixie perked up at this now and tunred her ehad slowly to stare at Sam as Dean turned and stared as well. Sam caught their gazes though and rasied his brows, shrugging his shoudlers. "What?"

"Fingerd a clown? Really Sam?" Sam was still confused before Dean just cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes, the little boy said it was a clown that apparently vanished into thin air." Sam sighed, getting one last disapproving look form Trixie before he glanced back to Dean.

"You know, looking for a cursed object is like tyring to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything."

"Well its got to give off EMF right? So we can just scan everything." Sam glanced to Trixie now, shoking his head.

"That's nice and inconspicuous." Trixie glared to Sam then as Dean chuckled, staring at some sign off in the distance.

"Well I guess well just have to blend in." Trixie and Sam both glanced to the sign then before Dean took off wlaking without them. Followoing, wondering what he was up to, Trixie and Sam stayed close to Dean as he wlaked into the tent that the sign was in front of. As they walked around a croner they ehard something thumping against something else and Trixies eyes light up.

"Oh my god." Sam glanced to Trixie as she smiled, excited relaly, before Dean called out to a amn that was apperantly throwing knives at a wooden target.

"Excuse me, were looking for Mr. Cooper. Have you seen him?" Trixie sucked in a ahrsh breath then, getting a weird look from Sam as Dean glanced between them and the guy.

"What is that, some kind of joke?" Confused, Dean looked up to the guy as he tunred and took off his glasses, showing them that he was blind and Trixie cuckled, tugging Sam closer to him.

"Blind man throwing knives at a target, one of the more outstanding acts at a carnival. He's amazing and Dean just fucked up."

'What….wahts going to happen?" Trixie smirked as Dean was stumbling throwgh an apology but the man wasn't having any of it.

"You think I woudlnt give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?"

"Hey, wanna give me a little help here?" Dean glanced to Trixie and Sam now as they smiled form the side, shaking their ehads.

"Nope."

"Not really."

"Hey! Whats going on in here?" Trixie and Sam tunred now, glancing down to see a short man in a cape walking in while the blind man answered him.

"This guy hates blind people." Dean palled now, shaking his head as he glanced down to the short man and tired to laugh off the whole encounter.

"No, I don't I…"

"Hey, whats your problem man!"

"Nothing!" Dean glanced to Trixie and Sam now as they started laughing with each other, moving backwards to stay out of the way of the short man while he glared up to Dean. "Its just….its a little misunderstanding!"

"Little! You son of a bitch!" The short man went to hit at Dean then, making him flinch back, before he whimpered.

"No! NO, no, no, no, no!" Trixie had seen enough and as the short man went to hit Dean again, this time not going to stop, she stepped in and chuckled while Sam covered his mouth behind Dean and laughed harder.

"Hey, sorry, please, let me apologise for my dumb firend here." The short man stared at Trixie then as she smiled, sweetly, and knelt to get down on his level. Instead of pissing the man off though it gave him a great view down her shirt and as he seemd to suddenly calm down she chuckled, acting as if she was flattered. "He's a bit…well, he was dropped on his ehad as a baby."

"Oh, that explains a lot." Trixie smiled, eharing Sam laugh a bit ahrder now behind her as Dean rolled his eyes.

"He's rude is what he is!" Trixie now smiled over to the man and nodded even though he couldn't see but she made sur to voice what se was doing.

"You are aboustly correct sir. Plus, may I complement you on your fantastic skills at the throwing knives? Must have been ahrd to learn to hit the bullseye with how heavy they are and how far it is. You are very talented and I hope, if after meeting Mr. Cooper, I could learn a bit from you sir?" The blind man smiled then, giving Trixie a truly warn smile, before the small man chuckled.

"You want to work here?" Trixie turned back to him and nodded, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah. See my friend here is very quick at elarning new things, I thought he might be ablet o work the games. He's totally a math wiz and I figured a good ahnd is better than no hand ya know?" The small guy glanced to Sam then as he smiled, nodding in agreement before he glanced to Dean.

"And dumbo here?" Dean took offence to that but before he could say a word Trixie alguhed and smiled to the shrot man.

"Oh, well he doesn't know how to fly if that's what you're asking." The short man and the blind man both laughed with Trixie then as she shook her head. "No, he's best suited for rides. Might not be the brgithest but he's very safe."

"And you…uh, what would you be doing hot thing?" Trixie blushed, more out of anger than anything, but she palyed on with it as she smiled to the small man.

"I can actually contort so I thought hat might catch the owners attention." The small guy smiled, nodding a bit before he motioned for them to follow him.

"Come on, if Mr. Cooper is around, hed be near his office. I'd pay high money to see you once you're hired though toots." Trixie grinned and nodded as she stood and went to follow the small guy out of the tent. As Dean and Sam caught up to her though she smirked to them.

"Got to kno how to talk to carnies or they get pissed fast."

"Yeah no shit." Trixie smiled to Dean before patting his cheek.

"Aww, don't take offence. No one lieks to talk to you much anyways." Giving him a wink she smiled as the short man laughed and shook his ehad. He had appearntly been evsedropping when he noticed she was turned round talking to them but her little taunt made him laugh and contuine to take them wehre they needed to be. Once they got to the office though Mr. Cooper was standing outside and nodded to the shrot man.

"Hey boss! Got these three kids that want to join up. Brought them to ya." Mr. Cooper glanced voer Trixie, Sam and Dean then before the short man chuckled. "If anything hire the girl just for her looks. Yowza."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind. Back to work." The short man nodded but before he left he smiled to Trixie and winked her way as he passed. She just shook her ehad and smiled up to Mr. Cooper. "So, you want to work for me huh? Come on in."

"Yes sir. We actually think its fate. COmgin here today and the help wanted sign being up." Trixie smiled as she followed Mr. Cooper into the office. Dean and Sam were behind her as they all entered.

"Well you three picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat." As Trixie shook her head, politely, Dean noticed what seats were available and rushed to grab the normal seat, leaving the clown one for Sam as he smirked to him.

"Stop it." Trixie hissed to the boys as Sam tired to sit in the clown seat but Dean just smirked his way before Mr. Cooper turned around to face them.

"We've got all kinds of touble goig on right now, might not want to join up." Trixie frowned then, glancing over to Mr. Cooper.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Cooper glanced to them all then ebofr sighing.

"A couple of folks got ehsevles murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So…any of you ever worked the circuit before?" Trixie smield, nodding and about to asmery when Sam spoke up.

'Oh yes sir. Last year, through Texas and Arkansas."

"Yeah." Trixie, like Mr. Cooper, glanced to the boys as if they were crazy when Mr. Cooper huffed.

"Doing what? Ride jockies? Butcher? ANS men?" Sam and Dean glanced to each other now as Trixei folded her arms and smirked at them, waiting on their answer.

"Yeah…uh….a little of everything I guess." Sam smiled, thinking his answer was good, when Mr. Cooper sighed and glanced to the boys.

"You two have never worked a show in your lives before have you?" Dean and Sam exchanged a look while Trixie laughed and shook her head.

"Uh…yeah no. But we really need the work. Oh and uh, Sams got a thing for the bearded lady." Dean smiled, hoping his wit and charm was covering them when Mr. Cooper sighed heavily and nodded to a picture behind him.

"You see that picture? That's my daddy." They glanced to a picture of a man that looked exactly like Mr. Cooper and they all nodded as he contuined. "He was in the business. Ran a freakshow. Till they outlawed them, most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified."

"Is if they want to work." Mr. Cooper smiled to Trixie then and nodded.

"Yep, that's why most performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress, they said. You see this place, it's a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you? You should go to school. Find yourself a girl and not the bearded lady young man. Have two point five kids and live regular. Hell you're half way there son." Mr. Cooper nodded to Dean and he was shocked, confused, before Sam sighed and shook his ehad.

"Sir? We don't want to go to school and we don't want regular lives. We want this." Mr. Cooper nodded, but paused as he glanced them over.

"Where to start you out though." Dean smiled then.

"Trash men?" Mr. Cooper smirked, nodding before glancing up to Trixie.

"You've worked here before haven't you?" Trixie now proudly nodded and smiled.

"Yes sir I have, circuit that travled all of the South East. Ringling Brothers. Though it was more of a circus thatn a carnival."

"What did you do?"

"Other than swallow swords? Contorsanist, gymnast, center ring on the scarf swings. That stuff." Mr. Cooper smiled, nodding to Trixie as the boys shared a shocked look.

"Alright, Can you talk your way through a crowd?"

"I can sweet talk the meanest of men." Mr. Cooper nodded to her then.

"Ticket sales for our house of oddities. You two, pick up men." Dean smirked then, nodding as he went to stand while Trixie sighed and glance over to him.

"Not picking up women Dean. Picking up trash." Deans face fell a bit though before Sam smied and chuckled, standing himself to shake Mr. Coopers hand.

"Thank you sir, you wont regret this." Mr. Cooper nodded and waved them off.

"Go tell Sally at the ticket conuter, main front post, that you're working and to give you jackets. You young lady as her to show you to the booth youll be in and get started."

"Yes sir. Thank you, again." Trixie smiled, opening the door and leading Dean and Sam out of the office beofr shutting it behind her. Once she stepped down the stairs she saw Dean glancing to Sam and sighed as they started to talk together in hushed tones.

"That whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing. Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, saying it? Sam?" Sam glanced to Trixie then to Dean before lenaing in a bit and glaring to him.

"I don't know." Getting the vibe that Sam didn't want tot lak about it in front of her Trixie sighed and nudged her way between the boys.

"Hey, you two chat and hurry up, I'm going to go find this Sally girl." Dean nodded to her before glancing over to her.

"Be careful, call us if you need us." Trixie rolled her eyes then ebofre smilng to Dean.

"Sure thing big brother." Dean frowned a bit as Trixie alguhed and elft them to talk. She didn't want to be around if Sam was going to be uncomfortable and apperantly talking about school made him that way so she headed on to the front of the carnival to see if she could find anything or Sally. Whichever came first.

It was almost late in the day, the afternoon crowd was packing the carnival and while Dean and Sam picked up the trash around the palce Trixie was calling out to the passer bys to come in and check out the oddities in the little fun house slash odditiy house they were tyring to sell tickets for. She was keeping an eye out for anything or anyone suspicious and she was promised a break by her three hour mark so she was about to have a moment to check out inside when she saw Dean wlaking around the front of the area and smiled as he glanced over to her. He gave her a smile and nodded her way as she nodded back but when he contuined on towards the other side of the carnival she conutined to call out to the people wlaking by. She didn't have long though when a guy alked up to her and smiled.

"Break." Trixie sighed then, nodding and rubbing her throat.

"Thank god, this is hell on the vocals." The guy laughed before he motioned towards the back of the whole trailer.

"Got some water in the backstage areas. Go get some. You got an hour to eat, piss, sleep, whatever you want to do." Trixie nodded then and smiled to him before glancing into the oddity house.

"Could I go through?" He chuckeld then.

"Curious?"

"Yeah, acutally I am. Do I have to pay?" The guy smirked then shook his head.

"Go on, have fun. See you in a hour." Trixie nodded then turned and quickly wlaked intot he oddity house area. She didn't see much though as she passed a few brightly colored doors and windo frames. A few girls were rushing apst her, alguhing at the things that popped out at them but she was sighing as she contuined on. As she rounded a corner thoughs he noticed a few jars were hodling what looked like a two ehaded baby and another preme or aomthing before a hand grabbed her shoduelr and she jumped, turning to come face to face with Sam.

"Woah, just me."

"Don't fucking do that Sam! Damn, laone in th dark here." Sam chuckled, then nodded as he held his EMF reader out to the jars.

"You find anything out there?" Trixie shook her head.

"Other than weird carnies and a few weirder people, no. Nothing setting off my head either, its like a ghost town here." Sam cut his eyes to her and made her chuckle as he went to move to her side, scanning everything he could find, before something fellf rom the roof behind Trixie and the noise that occampanied it made both her and Sam jump. Trixie jumped forward though and let out a tiny shriek while Sam glanced upwards to a hanging skeleton for a moment ebfore he realized Trixie ahd buried her head into his shoulder.

"You alright?" He was chuckling but as she glanced up to him she blushed from embaresment and nodded.

"Sorry, instinct."

"To hide from skeletons?" Trixie cut her eyes to Sam then and sighed.

"No, when something pops up behind my back I shield my face." Sam looked at her weird now while she sighed and crossed her arms. "Something covers my mouth no way to portect myself? Sound familiar?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I get it now." Sam smiled, sheepishly a bit, before glancing up to the skeleton and humming.

"What? EMF going off?" Sam shook his head but kept staring at the skeleton.

"No, but….what if…." Sam let his question linger and Trixie sighed before nodding.

"Yeah, anything is a maybe around here right now. Call Dean and see what he thinks." Sam nodded and turned then, heading out fo the funhouse slash oddity house with Trixie following. As he called Dean Trixie sighed and glanced around them to make sure no one was going to either get a jump on them or hear them.

"Hey man." Trixie glanced to Sam when he spoke to Dean and sighed as she stepped beside him to try and listen to Dean but she coudlnt ehar and Sam coudlnt risk putting it on speaker. "Very funny. Skeleton actually. In the fun house. Listen, I was thinking, well we were thinking. Yeah Trixies with me. Anwyas, what if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object - -what if its attached to its own remains. Well no but - - He hung up on me."

"He what?" Sam tunred to Trixie then and showed her his phone.

"He hung up on me, oh god clown." Trixie turned then and saw one of the clowns that wlaked around the carnival coming their way as Sam tunred and tired not to look at it. Smirking a bit Trixie shook her head as the clown passed then put her hand on Sams shoulder.

"Its gone Sam. Is he heading over here?" Sam shrugged then glanced around to see if he could see his broher. Trixie glanced around as well and as she watched for Dean everywhere she also kept an eye ont eh clowns walking around, telling Sam everytime one got near. By the time the fourth one passed Dean came walking up.

"What took you so long?"

"Long story." Dean was about to ehad into the fun house slash oddity house with them before a little girl gathered their attention.

"Mommy, look at the clown!" Trixie and Dean both glanced back to the little girl while Sam checked their surroundings. Trixie shook her ehad though as Dean started to walk towards the little girl and when they got past the game tent that was blocking their view they all looked to where the girl was pointing but they didn't see a thing.

"What clown sweetheart?" Dean and Sam glanced back to the little girl but Trixie kept staring at the open space, wondering if maybe she could get a feel on the spirit or whatever but there was nothing there ot even feel for. "Come on sweetie, come on."

"Their next." Sam and Trixie glanced to Dean as he whisperd to them, making them nod their ehads before tunring to take off down the asile and head out to hteir truck.

"What now Dean?" Dean shrugged, tossing the jacket he was wearing into the back of the truck. Sam copied as did Trixie while Dean opened the driver side door and Trixie got in through the passangers.

"We watch them, follow them…"

"And make sure this clown guy doesn't mess with them." Trixie glanced between the rbothers and nodded before her stomach growled.

"Uh, ok, but while were staking out, I want to steak out." Dean chuckled and nodded to her before driving the truck around towards the back of the carnival, where they wouldhave a clear eye shot of the whole parking lot.

"Just keep an eye out for the girl and her family." Trixie and Sam both nodded as the three of them settled in for a few hours of watching, cuase ya know who knows how long a girl wants to be at the carnival right?

Chapter 8

"I can not believe you told Papazin about the homicidal phantom clown." Sam glanced over to Dean who was watching the inside of the house where the little girl and her parents were at. Trixie just shook her head, sipping something from a take out cup from Taco Bell while Dean glanced to the side and glared to Sam.

"O told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real."

"Yeah, who'd believe him anyways?" Trixie smiked as Dean glanced to her and gave her a fake mile ebofre tunring back to stare into the house. Pulling his gun out though when the family tunred and went down their hallway Dean cocked it and checked to make sure it was fully loaded before Sam reached acroos Trxie and psuehd the gun back down out of sight.

"Keep that down!" Trixie rolled her eyes then.

"Yeah, cause its so inconspiciouous. Just like sitting right outside their house in a green truck is too." Sam glared to Trixie then.

"I thoghut food made women less cranky." Trixie growled as she glared to Sam then while Dean grinned behind her.

"You thought wrong."

"Yeah, its choclate Sam, get it right." Trixie now glared and growled to Dean as he shook his head, turning back to look at Sam. "Oh and did I tell you, when I mentioned the Bunker Brothers Circus in 81 and their evil clown apocalypse, guess what?"

"Someone told you to mind your own damn business?" Trixie smirked, seeing Deans face fall before he shook his ehad and gave her another fake smile.

"Well yeah he said that, but he mentioned that if Mr. Cooper wanted to work for that circus then he could. He was their lot manager."

"So, you think whatever the spirits attached to, Cooper just rboguht it with him?"

"Something like that." Dean smirked then, tunring his head back to watch the people house before it suddenly went dark and he sighed, leaning back in the seat while Trixie leaned over him and tossed her empty cup into the back bed. "I cant believe we keep talking about clowns."

"Dean be nice." Trixie smacked him on his chest then as Sam sighed and shook his head, leaning back as well and putting a hand on his forhead as if he was having a headach. Trixie frowned but as she scooted down in her part of the middle of the bench she noticed Dean smiling at her and when he glanced up to see Sam wasn't paying attention he tilted his ehad, motioing for Trixie to lean against him. She blushed softly and smiled but nodded none the less as she gently, tyring not to alreat Sam to what she was doing, leaned over and laid up against Deans side. As she got comfortable Dean took his arm and palced it on the back of the bench seat, letting her get more room to lay, and when he laid his head back to shut his own eyes Sam actually smirked and peeked over to them. He knew that they woudlnt be able to fight it much longer.

Sam was watching the house now, his little thirty minute nap paying off, and as he was turned against the truck door and staring intot he dining room area of the house he saw the light suddenly flip on. Sitting up right qickly he reached over and shook Deans arm, amking him drop his arm around Trixie and waking her too in the process. As they both glanced to Sam he nodded to the house and they turned to see the little gril starting to walk through the dinign room.

"We got to get in there!" Trixie sat up then as Sam opened his door and nodded.

"I unlocked the back door a bit ago, while you two were out. We can hide near the living area before they turn to go back towards the staircase." Dean and Trixie nodded, following Sam around the side of the house and to the unlocked back door. As Sam opened it he pointed out a little hidden cloest like space for Dean and Sam himself took up guard right behidnt eh wall that lead into the livng area and towards the stairs. Trixie was hiding on the other wall in the kitchen area and as the little girl started to walk down the hallway they all froze.

"You wanna see mommy and daddy? They're upstairs." Trixie frowned then as the little girl walked by her, the clown holding her hand, and as they turned to go past Sam he jumped out and grabbed the girl, making her scream while the clown stared at him, surprised. Dean jumped out then and shot the clown twice in the chest, making him fall down on its back, but he didn't stay down. The clown starts to get back up and as Dean is cocking the shotgun again the clown starts to move towards him.

"Sam watch out!" Sam tunrs, covering the little girls ears as the clown suddenly runs into a barrier and tunrs to face Trixie who is glaring at him, white eyes shining. Turning around the clown leaped out the window of the back door, busting it, as the parents of the girl rush down the stairs and start shoting at them. Sam let the girl go, hodling his ahdns up and stepping backwards, but Dean seemed frozen as the parents stared at them, angeliry, while the mother went to reach for a phone.

"Get out of my hosue!"

"I'm caling the cops!" Trixie stepped around the boys then and glanced right to the family of three.

"Stop." All of a sudden the gril stops screaming and the parents freeze in their tracks. Sam and Dean glnace up to Trixie as she spoke, slowly and very powerfuly. "You are dreaming, bad dreams. Go back to bed. You do not remember us, nor do you remember the clown, you only remember nightmares of being robbed. You will not call the cops, you will not look into this further, and you will believe the door is broken due to a rock hitting it. Now leave, and go to bed."

"Trix?" Trixie ignored Dean for a seoncd as the aprents and the girl nodded and they all turned to walk back up the stairs, like zombies, before they eahrd two bedroom doors shutting and they all sighed. Trixie blinked then and glanced to the boys before she shook her ehad and grabbed it with her hands.

"Lets go, the police had to have heard that shot. We got to get outta here." Dean nodded, motioing for Sam to lead and as they rushed out of the house and got to the truck Dean shoved Sam to the dirvers seat. He glanced to Dean but had no time for explanation as Dean opened the pasanger door for Trixie and helped her into the truck. Sam jumped in and started it while Dean jumped in himself and shut the door, immeditally tunring and pulling Trixie to lay her head on his chest as she started to whimper.

"Whats happeneing!" Sam was worried, of course, but as he drove Trixie could only grunt to him.

"Don't drive fast! Don't get caught! I cant talk our way out of anything right now!" Whimpering again she shook her head, making Dean frown as he could literally feel her pain, but he didn't let her move as she started to cry. Sam, officially freaked out, slwoled the truck as soon as he got off of the street they were on and took the directions from Dean on twisting and turning through random streets. After making sure they weren't followed Dean told Sam to take them to some of the back woods until they could figure out where to go from there. Sam of course obliged, and as he drove he kept glancing over to see Trixie starting to calm down a bit, but she was still shoing signs of pain as he wondered what had happened yet again.

The truck was parked on the side of the road, under some trees and shade, where no one would see them. Sam and Dean were glancing over their stuff they had in the bed of the truck and Trixie was sitting on the tailgate clutching her ehad still. Sam hadn't gotton a word out of either of them though since he had taken off but he was staring to become frustrated with the silence and shook his head as he glanced back to Trixie. She was frowning, trying to look up to the sky, but she could barley move her head without pain flashing across her eyes.

"Hey, don't move, keep still alright?" Dean was talking to Trixie, softly, as Sam glanced to him and shook his head, confused for a moment, before Trixie frowned and looked up to Dean.

"Its never hurt this long." Dean nodded, saddened for her as he glanced around, unsure of what to do, when his eyes met Sam and he froze. Trixie noticed this as well and as she turned a bit to see what Dean was glancing at she whimpered.

"Don't move Trix." Trixie bit back a sob as Sam sighed and finally broke.

"Whats happeneing?" Sam glanced over to Dean first but when he didn't look up from Trixie he walked around to the tali gate and faced them both. "Trixie, is there soething I should know?"

"Like what Sam?" Trixie tried to chuckle, wanting to make light of the whole thing, but her pain spiked and she sighed, shaking her ehad before Dean ran his ahnds over the side of his ehad and frowned.

"Whats going on Trixie, why are you hurting and what do you know I don't know!" Sam glanced up to Dead now, confused and filled with tons of questions as Dean glanced over to him.

"Not my place to tell dude."

"No, it kind of is."

"No, its not." Dean glared to Sam now as Trixie let out a loud sigh and glared to them both.

"Just fucking tell him! Quit with the arguing!" Dean frowned, clintching his eyes shut and shaking his ehad while Sam frowned, lightly touching the edge of his head as he glanced to Trixie.

"Alright! Look…." Dean glanced to Sam then, frowing as Sam nodded for him to conutine. "Beofre we left, while we were staying at Bobbys, I sort of talked to him and he told me a bit about Trixie."

"Ok, and that matters now because?" Sam was worried and he didn't like wondering for too long so as Dean tried to drag out his explanation Sam started tog et angry.

"Because I know whats going on." Sam sighed, waving his hand in a come on motiong and making Dean growl a bit. "Shes hurt herself, shes used too much untapped abilities and shes hurting."

"How do we stop it?"

"We don't." Dean frowned then, turning to glance to Trixie though as she peeked up to the guys with tears in her eyes. "She has to."

"How?" Sam glanced from Dean to Trixie and back again as Dean sighed, eyeing Trixie and making her chuckle, brokenly.

"I have to calm down first. Usually it goes away within an hour."

"But its been over three and it still hastn stopped."

"And everytime I think I'm ok it hurts worse and I know its effecting you two. I can see it and that's not helping and I cant get it to stop and…" Dean sighed, pulling her into his chest again and shushing her before turning to look to Sam.

"Get it now?" Sam nodded then, sighing as he took a seat next to Trixie and put an arm around her shoudelrs.

"So…..how do we get it to go away?" Trixie shrugged her shoudlers this time, wondering herself, when Dean chuckled and pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket.

"Could just drink it away." Trixie shook her ehad stiffly against his chest.

"Cant." Her words were mumbling, muffled by his shirt but they ehard her. "Last time I drank I nearly killed the entire bar. My anger flows easily when I'm drunk."

"Noted." Sam glanced to Dean wide eyed as he sighed and nodded. "No getting Trixie drunk."

"Nope. There goes my fun." Trixie sobbed as she chuckled, her head pounding when Sam glanced up to Dean.

"So, when did you talk to Bobby about her?" Dean sighed then, glaring to Sam but feeling Trixie chuckling soundlessly against him.

"The night she went to town and you crashed because you drank yourself stupid." Sam narrowed his eyes, he didn't remember that night, but then again he did get pretty drunk.

"Ok, so what started it?"

"Why does it matter Sam?"

"Just curious, you never seemed this interested in someones past before, was wondering what you knew I didn't." Sam grinned then as Dean glared but it was Trixie that leaned back a bit and smiled to Sam.

"he asked the usual. Who am I? Where am I from? Why yall didn't know me before? All good answers though and maybe one day I'll explain to you both but for now we got two problems tow orry about." Dean and Sam both nodded as Trixie rubbed her forehead and sighed, glancing betwwen thems lowly. "How to get rid of this and who is that clown if its not a spirit?"

"Now that, I can answer. I think." Sam smirked then, pulling out his phone as Dean and Trixie glanced to him.

"Who you calling?"

"Ellen. I mean maybe her or Ash could help. If dad talked to her, shes got to know something to help right?" Dean nodded then as Trixie sighed, leaning her head back agsaint his chest but watching Sam as he called Ellen and spoke softly to her when she answered. Dean listened too but found himslf rubbing Trixies back a bit more than he would have thgouht he would. He coudlnt deny it, not now, he was starting to feel something for this girl weather it be a one night stand hopeful or something more sisterly he wasn't sure, but he cared for her well being and that had to count for something right?

"Dean….." Dean glanced down to Trixie then as she smirked, a soft sigh crossing her lips as he hummed. "I don't care why you're doing that, but don't stop please?"

"Doing what?" Dean paused then, confused for a second before she whimpered and he chuckled. "Oh! That. See I don't get requests for that a lot so it wasn't something I'm used to…"

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah shut up and rub." Trixie smiled, nuzzling her forehead agiasnt Deans chest as he ran his other hand down her back, making her tension almost disappear as Sam shut his phone after saying goodbye.

"Alright." Turnign to glance to them Sam had a wondering look in his eyes but avoided questions when Dean alsmot glared to him.

"What she say?"

"She said it was probably a Rakshasa." Trixieg ronaed then, making Dean think he did something wrong as she elaned back and looked to Sam.

"Your fucking kidding me. She went right to that?" Sam nodded, holding up fingers and ticking off what Ellen said to him.

"Her and Ash said it's a creature that appears in human form, eats human flesh, can become invisiable and…"

"And cant enter a house without ebing invited. Their sleeping place is squalor practically and if you find any dead insects you better run. Oh fuck me this just keeps getting better and better." Dean and Sam both glanced to Trixie then as she put her fingers to her temples and rubbed, harshly, as she took in deep rbeahts.

"You….you meet one of them before?" Trixie nodded, frowning a bit as she glanced to the boys and sighed.

"Back about….four years ago, before I helped your dad on the vampire case, me and Ta…." Trixies throat closed up then as she swallowed the ahrd feelings back down and trid again. "Me and a friend were working a circus down there that had moved to town. There was no cases, yet, but it was already a place were werewolves were so he thought they might be travling with the circus. We ran into a Rakshasa down there and he…"

"He what?" Sam glanced to Trixie as her eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"He posed as the head ring leader, someone no one would think to look at. That's how they keep their disguise. They are always doing work behind he scenes so even if not seen they are accounted for. If theres one here now…he's in a position of power or someone that's looked over for whatever reason. That's how were missing him!"

"Ok, so we just get a weapon and find Cooper." Dean smiled, as if he had figured everything out, but Trixie shook her ehad as Sam sighed.

"We don't know yet it is Cooper, we got to make damn sure it is beforehand."

"Oh you're such a stickler for details Sammy." Dean and Sam both chukle, smiling to each other, as Trixie chuckled softly herself.

"Well while you two are checking out Cooper, I'll go and find us a weapon." Sam glanced to her, a bit shocked as his eyes widened.

"You know how to kill them? Of course you do what am I asking?" Sam shook his head, making Trixie laugh a bit as she nodded.

"Our residaint knife thrower. He's bound to have a brass dagger or something like that right?" Sam nodded then, smrikgin a bit.

"Youd think right?" glancing between Trixie and Dean he sighed, chewing on his cheek before glancing back to Trixie. "You going to be up for this?"

"Yeah, I just need….maybe a few hours of rest. Can we….I mean, is that ok?" Dean and Sam both straightened a bit then, shocked shed even ask that, but they nodded none the less.

"Yeah, of course."

"Whatever ya need to stay safe Trix." Trixie smiled to them then, nodding before she glanced to the bed of the truck and sighed, scooting backwards, away from them, and laying in the bed.

"Just….a few hours. That's all guys." Sam nodded, glancing to Dean as he shared a concerned look with his brother.

'Whatever ya need short thing." Trixie snorted then before groaning softly.

"Try again, name still sucks." Dean smirked then, nodding.

"Told ya, mutts best." Trixie rolled her eyes, rolling onto her side to curl into herself.

"Still not the best Ive had." Dean just smiled as Sam sighed and moved back into thebed of the truck as well. Glancing up to the sky Sam put his hand up to block his face and frowned a bit himself before tunring to Dean and shrugging.

"Might as well try to catch a few zzz's ourelves right?" Dean shrugged, nodding a bit as Sam leaned up against the back fo the truck beside Trixie. She smirked before scooting over to lay her head on his leg, nuzzling up to him, and Sam just chuckled. Dean smiled though and sat on the tailgate, leaning backwards as he threw his legs up as if blocking any way to get tot hem, and he too sighed before stretching.

"Just a few Sam. Need to be ready tonight." Sam nodded, already having his eyes closed and starting to drift off into sleep.

"Just…..a…..few." Soon the light snores of Sam could be ehard and Trixie chuckeld, softly, as she glanced to Dean with sleepy eyes. Dean smirked to her, wiggling his eyebrows as she shook her head lightly so she didn't disturb Sam. After she closed her eyes and started to fall back into slumber she vaguely felt what was movement before an arm laid over her wasit and before she could react to it Dean whispered to her.

"Its just me." Relaxing from her fear overdrive Trixie mumbled something that evens he didn't know what was and heard Dean chuckling ebofre he moved again and soon Trixies whole back was warm and she felt suddenly safer. Trying not to think much so her mind had the time it needed to relax and stop hurting Trixie just shrugged it off and let the sleep take her over. Shed figure Dean out later.

Chapter 9

Walking through the side of the carnival Trixie smiled to Papazian as he lead her back to his tent where he slept and kept his things.

"I've got all kinds of knives, but I don't know if I got brass ones." Trixie just smirked, her headach wasn't fully gone but she was well enough she could do this imple task. Once she had woken up in the back of the truck she was greated with a bit of more arguing from the boys, who ahd woken up before her, but not wanting to ehar it she made them shut up and got them started on their nightly adventure. She was so looking forward to going home to Bobby's and sleeping in her own bed that it wasn't funny. As Trixie entered the place though she noticed that there were a few trunks and then some target practice boards all around the main area.

"I was just hoping, I heard theyw ere easier to start with." Trixie smiled as Papazian turned to give her a small smile. She ahd come to him earlier with the rouge of wanting to elarn the knife throwing art, so she cudl get the dagger they needed, but as he tapped his blind man wlaking stick onto a trunk near the door he nodded to her.

"Try that trunk right there, might be some spare in it, maybe a brass one. Who knows whats in there?" He smirked, as if cracking a joke, while Trixie nodded, suddenly uncomfortable. Bending near the trunk though she opened it and peered inside, seeing a few outfits and some knives near the bottom, but she coudlnt see what theyw ere made of sos he moved the costumes to get a better look. Once she moved a tux looking outfit she was hit with the sight of a pokadotted clown outfit and a red wig. Her hands froze and her fear spiked as she turned slightly to glance to Papazian.

"You?" Stnading now, shaking a bit with fear, she atched as Papazian smirked and took his glasses off, showing her that his eyes were not blind and he chuckled.

"Me. Too bad you had to get involved in this little….man hunt. You were such a very sweet girl." With that being said Papazian smiled, wide and crepy like to Trixie, before he started to fully vanish in a cheshire cat way until he was completely gone. Trixie whimpered then as she tried to get out of the door, wondering how long it would take for the boys to realize Cooper was the wrong guy, but when she tunred the door handel it woudlnt budge. She knew Papazian was still in there with her, he ahdnt left, and as she tried to move the door again a knife was suddenly slammed into the door right beside her ehad. Trixie screamed, ducking and covering her head before turning to see another coming right at her. Turning to the side she screamed again before yelling at him.

"I get it! Alright I get it! I'll leave!" Trixie went to tug on the door again and as it finally opened she ran from the tent area and around towards the front of the carnival. She didn't look behind her, knowing somehow that Papazina was following her, and as she rushed through the little line of game tents she didn't see Dean or Sam wlaking out from behind the ones near the fun house.

"Hey!" Turning to a stop she skidded a bit, glancing back to the boys with wide eyes before Sam just chuckled, not noticing that she was upset as she wlaked up to them and gripped Deans arms.

"So, its not Cooper, even though he now thinks were peeping toms and gay….unfortunatly." Trixie nodded,w aving Sam off as Dean grunted to him before looking her over, concerned.

"You alright?" Trixie shook her ehad then, fianlyl getting Sams attention as she glanced around them.

"No, and its not Cooper. Its Papazain."

"Who?" Trixie glared to Dean then as she shook her ehad.

"Blind man!" Dean and Sam both started looking around then, worried and on aleart as Trixie tried to catch her breath. "I found the costume in hi trunk, then he disappeared in front of me and tried to kill me!"

"Wait what!" Dean glared to her then, wanting to make sure he ehard her right when she nodded.

"He threw his fucking knives at me Dean! He doesn't have brass though so were screwed unless you two know something I don't." Dean glanced to Sam then who just hummed before nodding to the fun house behind them.

"I got an idea, come on, lets hurry." Trixie and Dean nod, following Sam into the fun house and through the first few twists and turns. After one of the mechinal scares went off Dean growled, hating that they were at a disadvantage, but he moved Trixie between him and Sam anyways as he contuined on following his brother. Once Sam walked through a door though, leading to the mirror maze, Trixie followed and the door to the room shut, cutting Dean off from them.

"Dean!" Trixie turned, trying to open it but it wasn't moving.

"Dean! Dean find the maze ok!"

"Yeah…maze! OK!" Dean slammed his ahdns on the door once more before tunring to the side and trying a doorway there, wanting to find that damn maze and get back to Trixie and Sam quickly. While he was doing that though Trixie was with Sam and following him through the mirror maze, getting out rather quickly and seeing an organ in the distance.

"Brass. You smart son of a bitch." Sam smirked to Trixie as he went to grab one of the pipes from the organ but they were way too hot and he hissed. "Here, let me."

"Trixie no you'll…." Sam shut up though as Trixie gripped the brass pipe without truble and tugged on it until it broke. Sam eyed her then, wonder filling his eyes before she shrugged.

"never had a problem with hot things." Sam chuckled, shaking his ehad before Dean startled them as he came up behind them.

"Hey." Trixie and Sam glanced to Dean, smiling, as he nodded around them. "You see him? Where is he?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in here." Dean nodded to Trixie then as he started to slowly walk their way.

"Shoudlnt we be bale to see him? Like, shoudlnt we be able to see his clothes walking around?" Trixie scoffed then, giving Dean a glare.

"No, his clothes vanish with him you…"Before she could finish a knife came flying out of no where and stabbed Dean right under his arm, pinning him by his jacket to the nearby wall. "DEAN!"

"Look out!" Sam dragged Trixie back, out of the line of fire as another knife came flying through and pinned Deans wrist on his jacket to the wall, making him go wide eyed as he tired to find the invisable attacker.

"Sam!"

"We're fine, we're….not…moving." Trixie and Sam were glancing, side to side, as they tried to look for the man.

"Where is he!" Trixie turned, putting her back to Sams side, glancing over towards Dean as she prayed he wasn't there trying to trick them. Dean scanned around the area before Sam shouted and pulled Trixie down with him, just barley dodging another knife and when Sam glanced in the direction it came from an eire laughter filled the air. Trixie whimpered, rubbing her temples, as Sam glared to the empty space around them. Dean was scared for them as he tried to find a way to help and when he spotted the main pipe line for the organs steam he reached up to the level there and pulled it down, balsting out more steam from the organ. The extra steam made it a bit hotter in there but the coverage of the steam worked as Dean spotted the man behind Trixie and shouted to Sam.

"Sam! Behind Trixie!" Trixie turned then, meeting two glowing eyes in the dark and gasping loudly. The man laughted at her, making her think he would strike, but as he stared into her eyes he seemed to freeze. It was good enough for Sam as he plunged the brass pipe into the mans back and out his chest, hearing him let out an agonizing cry before falling backwards beside Sam. Trixie blnked her eyes then, catching her breath as if she had been holding it while Dean finally managed to get the knifes free from his jacket. Walking up behind her Dean put his hands on her shoudlers, hodling her steady as they glanced down to the floor with Sam, seeing nothing but a pile of clothes now with a bloody organ pipe laying there in them.

"Geeze, I hate funhouses." Dean glanced around them, seeing Sam nod his head in agreement as Trixie just nodded numbly. Rubbing th sides of her head though got their attentions back on the present time and they sighed.

"Time to go."

"Yeah, I think our fifty one hours are up." Sam smirked to Dean as he started to elad the way out, Trixie slowly falling into step with them while Dean walked behind her. She was stumbling slightly, as if she was drunk, and when they got out of the fun house Sam caught her from falling down the steps.

"You ok?" Trixie glanced up to him, making his eyes wide and nodded to him. Sam though knew she wasn't as he nodded to Dean and got his attention. Looking from his worried brother down to Trixie he finally seen what Sam saw when Trixie glanced voer to him, tyring to prove she was fine.

"I'm alright, I swear, just a really long day." Dean nodded, not wanting her to know that something was worng, but as she moved to walk to where her turck was both botehrs stayed by her side. Neitehr one fo them wanted to mention to her though that her eyes were suddenly ringed in a light white color. They didn't want to frighten her but they knew it was something Bobby would have to know when they got back to his house.

Sitting at the Roadhouse bartop, Trixie was laying her ehad on her arms while Ellen gave Sam and Dean a beer. Behind them they ahd a few hunters in there cleaning guns and with ever cock or click Trixie would flinch. Dean was worrying voer her and as Jo sat beside him she frowned and nodded to the girl.

"She alright?" Dean nodded to Jo then as Ellen smiled to her.

"Hassels of being a hunter right boys?" Dean and Sam just nodded, leeting the girls think what they wanted as Ellen smield to them. "Shes a good hunter though, just like you boys. Your dad would be proud of you all."

"Thanks." Sam nodded to Ellen, alsmot like dismissing her as she chuckled and went to check on someone else in the bar. Jo though fronwed a bit and sighed, givng her mother a long look before suddenly changing her mood and smiling to Dean. When eh ddint see though she cleared her throat, wanting to catch his attention, as a hunter that sat ebhidn them slammed his beer bottle on the table top and laughed loudy at whatever his friend was saying to him. That loud bang though made Trixie suddenly dart up and rush to the door, a hand covering her mouth, and elaving three worried people behind.

"Is she?"

"Shes sick, I got her." Sam hopped off the bar stool and wlaked out the front door, going to find Trixie lenaing over the back of her truck throwing her guts up. As Sam was checking on her Dean sat there, confused as to what to do when Jo smiled his way and nudged his arm. When he tunred to looka t her though she chuckled.

"So."

"So." Dean was a bit clueless as to what she was doing before Jo smiled wide and gave a very suggestive look to him.

"Am I gonna see you again?" Dean smirked then, finally picking up on it ebofre turning to Jo and scanning his eyes over her, once.

"Can I be honest with you?" Jo nodded, biting her bottom lip as Dean smirked to her. "See, normally, Id be hitting on you so fast itd make your ehad spin. But, uh….these days….I don't know."

"Hmm, can I take a guess?" Dean glanced to her again then, confused before the front door opened and Sam walked back in with Trixie nodding to him.

"I'm fine Sammy, geeze, youd think you and Dean never seen someone sick before." Sam just sighed, shaking his ehad as he sat Trixie back at the bar and smiled to Jo and Dean, oblivious as to what had just happened.

"Here ya go girl, pain pills and tea. You need to take better care of yourself." Trixie smiled to Ellen as she took the pills, gratefully, but chuckled none the less.

"I'll tell you Ellen, Iva had morphine at the hospital and that doesn't even begin to touch my pain. This isn't natural, if you get my drift." Ellen sighed, nodding sadly a bit towards Trixie as she turned and glanced to Dean and Jo, smling their way. "Hey girl, you working tonight?"

"Yep, helping mom out the best I can." Trixie smield to her, making Jo give her a sencier smile ebofre the door behind them busted open and Ash wlaked right through, carrying a folder and a weird looking laptop.

"Where you guys been? Been waiting for ya." Ash smiled to them all then as Sam just sighed and shook his head.

"We were working a job Ash. Clowns?" Ash glanced between them all, confused it seemed, as he started to shout.

"Clowns!" Trixie grimaced and glared to Ash as he walked theriw ay, contuining. "What the…"

"You finshi that sentence Ash and I will deck you." Ahs glanced to Trixie then and seemed to nocite she wasn't feeling good and he at elast had the decenty to smile, sheepishly.

"Sorry honeypot. Didn't know yous were hurting." Trixie rolled her eyes as Ash sat beside her, in Sams seat, and put his stuff down. Dean growled as he stood and gathered around Ash and Trixie, glancing over to the computer.

"You got something for us Ash?" Dean glared to Ash as he nodded, and smiled to them, pulling some things up on his laptop.

"You find the demon?" Ash then chuckled, giving Sam a get real look as he finshed pulling things up and Dean went to ask another question before Trixie slapped her hand on his arm.

"Let the man get whatever he has to show you up first pelase." Trixie eyed Dean, showing him she wasn't feeling up to the twenty question game, and as Ash smield to her he tunred his computer around, letting everyone see a large military style tracking system working on trakcing something that was going on right now in the world.

"The demon is no where around, well no where I can find, but if the fugly bastard does rear his ehad, I'll know. I'm all over it."

'What….what is that?" Ash grinned to Sam now, proud to show off his smarts.

"If any of those signs or omens appear in the world, my rig'll go off like a fire alarm." Dean chuckled then, actually impressed, as he went to toucht he computer and Trixie slapped his ahdn away.

"No touching."

"Aww….come on!" Trixie glared to Dean once, then smirked at the look he was giving her as Ash smiled to them.

"Ash, where sis you learn to do all this?"

"M.I.T. before I got bounced for…uh…fighting." Trixie chuckled then, nodding as she gently patted Ash's hand.

"Nice school in Boston to go to, you're smart." Ash beamed with pride then as Dean snorted and Sam just shook his head.

"Alright, well if anything goes off, please, give us a call as soon as you know something." Ash nodded to Sam then, gave a huge smile to Trixie and then glared a bit to Dean. Dean just rolled his eyes as Ellen walked up behind her boy.

"Hey boys, if you ever need anything, or a palce to stay cause I got beds out back, you let me know ya hear?" Dean and Sam smiled to Ellen then and nodded while Trixie stood from her barstool and wobbled a bit, shaking her head.

"I need to get home. Da will know what to do for this. But thank you Ellen. It was wonderful meeting you guys, it really was." Jo smiled then, nodding to Dean before walking over tot hem and hugging Trixie, shocking her a bit.

"You take care. And keep him in line." Trixie smirked, nodding to her as she eyed Dean behind Trixie. "I mean it, he's taken with you."

"What?" Trixie leaned back after Jo whispered to her, amkign her confused before Ash shoved his way towards Trixie and hugged her, surprisingly gently, then nodding to the boys.

"Take care Ellen. Call if you need anything." Ellen nodded to Sam as he lead them to the door, opening it for Trixie and Dean to walk out then following. As they got towards the truck Sam opened the passanger side door, to let Trixie in, but Dean went to go around the back of the truck and Trixie squeaked, grabbing his ahnd.

"Nope! Front, go around the fornt!" Dean glanced back and forth between Sam and Trixie as Sam shook his head, agreeing with Trixie, and Dean just shrugged. Heading around the front fo the truck he got into the drivers seat and started the truck.

'What was that about?" Trixie sighed, throwing a look to Dean as Sam shut the door, making her jump.

"I got sick back there Dean. Wanna go stepping in it?" Dean made a face then which made Trixie chuckle. "Didn't think so. Now….get us home."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Bobbys going to kill us man." Trixie eyed Dean then as Sam chuckled.

"Whays that?" Dean glanced to Sam then to Trixie before nodding her way.

"We took her out, fine and healthy. And look how we're brigning her back." Sam nodded, but then shrugged as Trixie chuckled.

"Could be worse."

"Yeah, could be hitched or knocked up." Trixie girnned then as Sam and Dean both went wide eyed, glancing to Trixie as she sptorted an evil smrik.

"You are not going to say anything like that to Bobby!"

"He would fucking kill us before we got a chance to say a word!" Trixie glanced between Sam and Dean, chuckling a bit as she batted her eyelashes.

"But…but…Daddy, I love him. Besides, his brother got me pregnant so they got to take care of me together." Dean and Sam both glanced to each other now, actually scared for their lives as Trixie alguhed but clutched the side of her head as she did so. "Good luck guessing who did what when I tell him."

"Oh hell no, I'm staying away from this."

"Hey! Ain't no better for me!"

"He's going to think its all you!" Dean glared to Sam but he knew the truth. Outta the two of them he was the one everyone knew would possiably knock a girl up by accident.

"Yeah, well you're the settle down type…brother." Sam swallowed then, actually scaed as they both glanced to Trixie and seen her just girnning.

"Don't worry boys, I woudlnt do that to you." Sam and Dean let out a collective sigh, relaxing a bit as Dean tunred onto the main highway home when Trixie chuckled. "Or whould I?"

Chapter 10

It had been a week, a week since they got back from their little adventure with the vaniching clown and ever since the house was a bit more pleasant. Sam and Dean had a huge fight in the front yard, well Sam talked and Dean wrecked the trunk on his car, but afterwards at elast they weremaking room with each other. Bobby was doing random jobs in town, towing cars and the such, so it gave Trixie her own time to fix her bike and try to get to know the boys a lot more. Most of the time now she found herself in the livning room area of the house at ngiht, feet up in Sams lap or Deans, while they all chatted. Either her or Bobby would do the food too, making Dean and Sam chill for a bit while they stayed there and once Dean even offered to help Trixie in there cooking, which is how they broke ground with each other.

"Hey there, need some help?" Trixie smiled, turning to see Dean wlaking into the kitchen, freshly showerd with jeans and no shirt.

"Well, that would be nice, but you might get burnt if you don't go put something on." Dean chuckled, glancing behind her to the stove and nodding that way.

"What are you cooking?" Trixie glanced back to the food she had been stiring ebofre he popped up and smiled.

"Well, I'm trying for chili tonight but I am also making a side of fresh bisquets and sasauge. Think you can handel that?" Dean nodded, giving her a very rbight smile as he walked over to the counter and started to gather the flour, salt and other tiems for fresh bisqutes.

"I used to make them with mom ebofre she passed." Trixie frowned then, nodding to Dean as she stirred the chili and put a bit more spice in it, then tunred to glance to Dean.

"I taught myself. Have to when ya got only one dad and he doesn't cook much." Dean chuckled, nodding as he was mixing the bisquit ingrediants together.

"You enver cook for your boyfriends?" Trixie apused then, taking in a deep breath before giving Dean a side ways glance and nocting what he was doing. He had subitliy given her leaway to tlak to him, if she wanted, and as he glanced to her she smiled softly.

"Yes, once or twice." Dean nodded then, waiting to see if she would say anything else but she just wlake dbehind him and over to the other counter before grabbing a coffee cup and going to the coffee pot. "Coffee?"

"Nah, beer?"

"Fridge." Trixie smirked as Dean gave her a get real look but she just shrugged. "I'll get ya one in a sec. Let me make some tea."

"Still dirnking what ya dad gave ya?" Dean glanced to her now, worried, as she sighed and nodded. When they ahd first got home Bobby noticed what was wrong with her right away and whipped up some form of antidote. He said it was something that he would normaly use to lower a demons power but sicne Trixie was showing heaches he figueed it was her abilities trying to come out and he thought it would help. It sounded lieks hit to her, but it did help, sos he didn't ask as she grabbed a cup of the hot water from the coffe pot and pourd it in her cup. Once she added the mixture Bobby made her she smiled to Dean. He was watching her, smling as he saw her dirnking the concoticon, but as she grimaced a bit he chuckled.

"Hey, back off, ya want to drink this dog piss?" Dean shook his head, laughing as she laughed with him before she walked back to her pot and stirred it a bit more.

"At least its helping you."

"Yeah, might taste bad but its wonders for my head." Trixie grinned to Dean then, seeing him smile back. "I just know not to use that mch ability in the future."

"Oh, yeah, no. We ain't gonna let ya, be sure of that." Trixie smirked then, nodding as she brought her attention back to the chili while Dean started to make the bisuites form on a cookie sheet.

"Just make sure you stic to that promise." Dean glanced up to Trixie now, confused for a second as she took a deep breath and smiled sadly to him. "My boyfriend, he didn't."

"Oh…wow…I'm..uh…"

"Don't say sorry." Trixie chuckled, lightly, as Dean just nodded and frowned.

"How…uh…how did…what…"

"What happened?" Dean nodded then, smirking a bit sheepishly as Trixie sighed then put the lid back on the pot of chili, taking her cup and sipping on her tea concoction a bit more. "Well, we were on a hunt, ran into a voodoo lady that didn't take kindly to being tracked. She uh….she put a spell on me, tried to make me hurt him, and myself after that didn't work. It…it would have almost worked, if he adnt killed her, but it was…..it was his fault that time that she even got close to me to harm me to begin with."

"Wow." Dean was a bit wide eyed as he finished making the bisuets, setting them to the side before tunring on the sink to wash his hands. "What a duche if you ask me."

"Yeah, well…he was thinking in the right direction." Dean eyed her then, a brow raised in question. "If I had control over my powers I could have taken her, but I was still practicing and I was freaking 17 years old! I had just left home to go hunt with him, I didn't know shit from a hole in the ground. So I did what he said to do and the btich got a jump on me. Took my blood without us knowing, and used it in her spell."

"Shit, that's….thats sad." Trixie nodded, then laughed as she shook her head while remembering her past.

"Yeah, well after we took her out and I was freed, I slapped him ahrd and told him to never doubt me or put me in that position again." Dean smirked then, wiping his clean hadns off on a nearby towel.

"And did he?" Trixie shook her head, tears suddenly starting to form.

"No. He didn't. He trusted my every word up until the day he died." Dean frowned then, nodding but not fully understanding what she had gone through because he had never had to face someone other than his dad and mom dying. He didn't know if he could face loosing someone he loved outside of family.

"How….how did he die?" Dean hoped he wasn't crossing a worng line but as she smiled to him he figured it was ok to ask as she sat her cup down and stirred the chili again, more for something to do though.

"Your dad." Dean now froze, shock clear as day on his face as Trixie nodded, not even glancing his way. "The tiem I met up with him, to take out those vampires with his friend, I ahd him with me."

"Your…..boyfriend?" Trixie nodded, giving one glance to Dean as he laned against the tbale in the center of the kitchen.

"Talon." Dean scruntched up his eyebrows then.

"Huh?" Trixie smirked.

"His name was Talon, and he was an extrodaniry hunter. His skills surpassed almost anyone I ahd ever met before. He knew things that most hunters didn't and he could tell you what creature you were facing without ever looking too deeply into anything. He knew the myths like the back of his hand and of course it helped that he had an extra ability but I never worried about it." Trixie sighed then, happily remembering, as Dean sirked with her. "Until John."

"Wait…what….what did my dad do?" Trixie took a deep breath as she put her hand on the counter, keeping her back to Dean so he woudlnt see her emotions as she began.

"Me and Talonw ere working a vampire case, near where your dad and his friend were. I've met Uncle John before, lots fo times, I knew he could help us. Talon didn't trust him though, cuase you know, hunters creed and all ro whatever. But Uncle John didn't trust Talon from the get go until he elarned that me and Talon were…..together….for all purposes that we could be."

"That you could be?" Trixie nodded, putting her hand now over her lower stomach and sighing.

"We were together, for a long time, Da knew about him and liked him, but he didn't know hat happened to him until Uncle John told him."

'What happened, you mean him getting killed?" Trixie scoffed then, shaking hr head.

"No, him getting turned." Deans eyes went wide then as he watched her shoudlers rise and fall. "He got bit while we were down in Alabama. Vampire bite, was really deep and the blood was poruing out at an alarming rate. Anotehr vampire comes by, promises to save him, and does. But he wasn't the same afterwards."

"And he didn't…like….try to hurt you?" Trixie shook her head.

"No, as long as they keep their humanity they are regular humans, so to speak. Talon drank animal blood and stayed by my side. He said with he new ability that wat had happened with the voodoo aldy would never happen again. And it didn't." Dean nodded then, chewing on his cheek ebofre speaking, softly.

"How did he die?" Trixie laughed, harshly, ebofre she turned and glanced up to Dean.

"Like I said, your dad didn't trust him." Deans eyes widened again as he tried to think that his dad woudlnt hurt someone that was innocent, but then again, he had taught Dean to kill everything supernatural and yete here he stood talking to a half bred human apperantly. "He thgouht Talon was working with the vmapires he was hunting and instead of working with us he was trying to hunt Talon at the same time and he got sloppy."

"Sloppy?"

"Sloppy. Yes. He was trying to hunt Talon, keep me protected which pissed Talon off, and hunt these rouge vampires all at the same time. He got sloppy and because of that he caused the vampire coven to flee, his friend got pissed at him and left, Talon was killed and I told him I never wanted to see him again."

"Why….what…what did he do that was so bad?" Dean cleared his throat then, shaking his ehad as Trxiieg alred to him. "I mean, besides the obivious."

"Oh…god…where to start?" Trixie smirked then, trying not to let her anger come back to her as she replayed tha night in her head. "Me and Talon were tracking the vmapries, there had been some demon activity in the area as well, and when we found the coven we noticed that John and the other guy were alreadyt there. We went up to the house, hopng they weren't in touble, but as we gotto a side window to glanc in the guy working with John trapped us."

"Trapped you? How?" Dean didn't know of anyway to trap a vampire, really, and he didn't think she could be trapped so he was confused.

"He held us by gun point." Dean raised a brow, a bit surpsied ti was that easy, before Trixie sighed and crossed her arms.

"Oh! The Colt." Trixie nodded.

"The Colt. John had him bring it to use on the head vampire, in hopes hed dismerse the group, but I knew if he did then he would be killed by the heads mate. I tried telling him this but he didn't want to listen and as the guy took us to John the vamrpies found out we were out front."

"Let me guess, unwatned attention?" Trixie nodded, frowing, as she sighed.

"Yep. Leader and his mate found Talon and knew he was like then, so to speak, but when the leader learned that I was Talons….girl, mate, whatever they call it when your all vampries, they got angry at John. He had me by his side, the Colt trained on the leaders head, and when he finished telling him what he was going to do, kill him and his family, John just laughed at him. I lept trying to beg him not to do it, not to hurt anyone, but as John told me I was brainwashed he cocked the gun." Trixie swallowed then, not making eye contact with Dean as she finished. "He shot, I blocked, the bullet ripped through my hand and hit Talon. The leader freaked, told his crew to run and they did. Johns friend rushed after them but coudlnt find them. John….he was shocked at what happened. He was scared he just killed me too, but I ran to Talon."

"I'm so…"

"No. No sorry. You didn't do it." Trixie fought with tears then, shaking her ehad as she brought her ahnds up to her eyes and clentched them shut tight, rubbing her eyes harshly. "Unlce John did it by not listening and I did it by fucking up his plan!"

"Trixie." Dean wlaked over then, having enough of her tyring to act rbave, and as he wrapped his arms around her he made her lay her head against his chest as she cried.

"No, Dean don't do this…I….I did it, I casue the pain I have to deal with the pain." Trixie sobbed, trying her best ot push Dean away but he wasn't letting her as he tipped her chin up and made her looka t him.

"Trixie, if this was what my dad was talking about in the hoiptal…then you know he forgives you he said you saved his life. He knew what you did, understood it, and he told you that, why do you keep blaming yourself?" Trixie shook her ehad a bit then and scoffed.

"Have you ever had to hold the person you love in your arms as they died?" Dean was shocked, blinking a bit before he slowly nodded and Trixie sneered to him. "Then you don't understand my pain Dean. Just like John didn't then. He might have realized it over time….but he didn't understand it then. I was to balme and he blamed me and I do still ebcuase its true and that's why I work alone and I don't elt anyone get close because I will get them killed! Look where Uncle John is now!"

"Don't you dare do that." Trixie glared to Dean now as he gripped her arms. "Don't. You. Dare. That was his fault, his choice, not yours."

"Dean, we all wanted you alive. He did that ebcuase of ua all."

"No, he did it because he was a selfish man and he was stupid and…and he always did things wrong." Dean sighed, he ahd just gotton this though himself and now he was tyring to get Trixie to understand it too but she just shook her head.

"Dean he loved you, he gave his life for you to live! He wouldn't want you thinking you killed him!" Dean glanced down to Trixie now, scoffing as he nodded to her.

"And you think Talon would want you dwealing on him, hurting yourself with the thought that you killed him?" Trixie balnked then, glancing right up to Dean as she stared into his dark green eyes. He stared right back, into her eyes, the color of the bluest skies he ahd ever seen. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew he was right and he didn't want to admit that she was right about him either. They were both wounded and coming around to a good place finally. But it was only beucase she had decided he wasn't as abd as she toguht and let him hang around her and he didn't push her away. That was the only way they ever found that when they were together, hanging out or picking on each other, they seemed to forget their woundes and just…..live.

"Dean…..I'm….." Dean shook his head, not wanting to ehar it either.

"Don't say sorry." Trixie smirked then, placing her hands lightly on his chest as she sniffed, nodding up to him while he ran his hands up and down her arms. "Just….dont say sorry. Please."

"What do I say? What do I say to make it better?" Dean shrugged.

"Theres nothing to say." Trixie nodded, saddened for them both now before she smiled up to him and made him smile back.

"Then we say nothing at all." As Dean smiled he felt Trixie tiptoeing, leaning up to him, and without a second thought he elaned down. He don't know what happened, why he did it, and he sure as hell didn't know why Trixie did but she felt it was right as she pressed her lips to his. Kissing Dean was the one thing that Trixie could say actually made her feel something other than lsot and for once in a long time she felt right. As if things were at their right time, falling into their right palce, and when she wound her hands behind Deans neck she felt him slid his down to her wasit to tug her closer.

"Wow! Uh ok, didn't think this was what you were cooking in here but…whatever makes you smile." Trixie and Dean quickly parted, both of them startled and a bit embaressed as they glanced to Sam who was standing near the kitchen doorway and smiling sheepishly to them. "Look, I'm all for yout wo but if that's whats for dinner, Ill go get take out."

"Shut up Sam." Trixie thought just laughed, covering her mouth before wipping her eyes and tunreing, out of Deans arms, and heading to the chili pot.

"Its chili Sam. I'm cooking chili smart ass." Sam shrugged, smiling to Dean as he elaned against the counter Trixie ahd just left. As Sam stepped into the kitchen though Boby followed behind him and when he met Deans gaze Dean knew immeditally that Bobby either ehard or seen what was going on in the kitchen. "Its about done, Dean ptu those biscuets in please."

"Uh…yeah." Dean smiled to her, walking past her to grab the biscuets before putting them in the oven. When Trixie nodded and turned down the ehat on the chili she glanced back to Bobby and Sam.

"Sam, take those out in ten minutes, I'll get the bowls soon. I'm gonna go and…uh…shower." Trixie smirked, blushing ahrd as she passed Bobby and seen him watching her. With a small grin to her Bobby watched her wlaking off before he tunred his agze to Dean and made the boy freeze.

"What?" Sam chuckled this time, crossing his arms as he sat at a chair in the kitchen.

"I believe you know what." Dean grinned, shrugging a bit as Bobby sighed and shook his ehad. "Last time I told her no, she ran off on me Dean. You make her cry, you make her mistrust you at all…..youll know how your dad felt that day I put a shotgun in his face, you understand me boy?"

"Yes sir." Dean nodded, actually scared of Bobby a bit as he sighed and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge.

"And don't think just ebcuase I ain't kicked your ass out yet means I'm ok with whatever is going on between you two." Dean raised his eyebrows now, confused, before Bobby glared back to him before exiting the kitchen. When it was just the two rbothers left Sam laughed, finally, and looked over to Dean.

"Well…." Dean just grumbled, holding his ahnd up to shut his brother up and shaking his head.

"Don't talk to me." Sam laughed again.

"What! I didn't say a word!"

"Don't. Even." Dean glared to Sam as he busted out laughing once more, making Dean shake his head before glancing around and catching a glimpse of the clock. "Hey, eight mintues."

"Huh?"

"The biscutes, eight mintues." Sam nodded as Dean walked down the hall to the side, making his way to the staris at the back and heading up them to the room wehre him and Sam shared a space. To the right was Bobby's master room and to the left was the only other little room up there. The bathroom separating their living space. Turning to the cracked open door Dean peeked in and saw Trixie mumbling to herself over by her dresser, running a hand through her hair as he slipped into her room and shit her door behind her. Once the catch clicked into palce Trixie turned, gasping softly, as Dean walked up toher, quickly so she woudlnt have time to askw aht he was doing. Hell he didn't even know much right now. But once he got to her he gripped her by the back of her neck with one hand, the other on her wasit, and he pulled her to him, kissing her. Immeditally her hands flew up to his shoudlers, shocked, but as she relaxed in his grip she whimpered while she ran her hands behind his neck and through his short hair. He smiled against her lips, making her smile as well before he kissed her again, catching her off guard once more, but when he kissed her a third time and then a fourth she started to lightly laugh.

"Dean…." Shaking her head she finally looked up to him, wondering where all of that had come from, but Dean had no idea what to say. Chuckling, Trixie understood exactly what he meant with his silence and she nodded. "Say nothing at all."

"Exactly." Dean grinned this time as Trixie leaned up and kissed him, pushing him back a bit so her hips weren't digging into her dresser. As he walked backwards though she chuckled ebofre turning them and Dean found that she had made them move towards her bed. Once the back of his knees hit it he fell, bringing her with him and laughing as they laid there, just looking at each other. Slowly Trixie leaned up as Dean leaned down, kissing her sfolty once more before he gently ran his tounge over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Trixie gasped too, giving him what he wanted, and as Dean deepend the kiss she whimpered. He felt her leg start to slowly run up the side of his, her tongue running gently over his as he ran his hand up and into her hair. It was like he was back in highschool with a crush again, being a bit secretive and hidden, while trying to be quite. He smiled though at the thought when Trixie pulled away to get her breath, but she smiled as well as she looked up to him.

"Hey! Biscuets are done! We're eating!" Trixie and Dean glanced to her door then as Sam made it clear he was going back downstairs and they laughed together.

"Oh god, he's going to be doing that a lot isn't he?" Dean nodded to Trixie, sighing as he laid on his back on the bed.

"Yeah, that's Sam for ya. Cock blocker king." Trixie laughed then before smacking Deans chest lightly and shaking her head.

"Hey, don't go getting ahead of yaself there buddy." Dean raised a brow as he tunred to look at her. "Make out blocker maybe right now."

"That's a given with him though." Trixie laughed then as she sat up on the side of her bed, glancing behind her to Dean as she treid to gather her thoguhts.

"Dean…." Dean elaned up then, sitting next ot her and looking her way as she tucked some of her now wild hair behind her ear.

"Whats up babe?" Trixie blushed, turning to look him over before smiling.

"What are we doing?" Dean frowned for a second but shrugged after thinking about it.

"I don't know, what ar we doing?" Trixie laughed then, shaking her own head before fiddling with her hands in her lap until Dean took one and held it in his, making her look at him again. "What do you want to be doing?"

"A lot!" Trixie laughed then as did Dean but she shook her head before glancing back to him. "For real, being honest, I don't want to move fast. I'm scared Dean."

"I understand."

"No, you don't, not yet. I mean….I've lost someone close to me before, I don't want to get close to you just for something to happen." Dean nodded, then smirked to her.

"As long as you don't elave cause of what I do, I have no tourble sticking around." Trixie alguhed then before shaing her ehad, giving him a get real look.

"I do the same thing, you're safe there."

"There we go then."

"But…." Trixie caught Dean's gaze then, holding ti for a moent as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand in a comforting motion. "But, you cant put your life on the line for me."

"What?" Dean was dumbstruck this time, he had never been asked that kind of thing ebofre and it confused him as Trixie sighed.

"Dean, these feelings we have, you with your dad and me with Talon….they aren't good. You cant go putting your life on the line for me, just like I wont do that to you. I…I wont hurt you like that please don't hurt me." Dean shook his ehad then, hard, before dragging Trixie to him and hugging her.

"Babe, no, don't think like that. I'm not that easy to get rid of alright?" Trixie laughed then, shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around him, hodilng to him tightly.

"Promise." Dean nodded then, thinking that he could keep that promise.

"Promise." Trixie smiled, glnaicng up to Dean as Bobby called out to them from downstairs.

"I will give you one minute to get down here!" Trixie sighed, standing and stomping on her floor, letting Bobby know they heard him before she tunred and blushed to Dean.

"Sorry, Da's…..not used to this." Dean chuckled, standing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Tell ya the truth, I ain't either." Trixie raised a brow to him this time as she wlked to her door, watching him follow.

"Ain't used to what? Messing around with dads friends daughter?" Dean alguhed then, shaking his head as he followed her down the staris but topped her at the bottom, pulling her into his grip as he caught her gaze and whispered.

"Ain't used to thinking of long term." Trixie raised a brow again and Dean sighed. "I'm not in one palce long, don't think of having anyone steady. This….this will be new for me ok? Please….dont give up on me."

"Dean….never. I eman….i get it, I do. I….I understand. We….we're going to be learning togheter ok?" Dean chuckled, nodding before Trixie gripped his ahnd and smiled to him, leaing up to kiss him softly ebofre pulling him into the kitchen where Sam and Bobby were glancing their way. Sam just grined, Bobby on the toher hand glared a bit to Dean before sighing and giving Trixie a soft smile.

"So….I was telling Bobby about a case I think we might have." Dean nodded, glancing to Sam while Trixie made them two bowls chili.

"Whats up little bro?" Sam smiled to Dean then, looking over a file he had in his hand before glancing up to Bobby and clearing his throat, again, as he side glanced to Trixie.

"Well…theres a place, Red Lodge."

"Isnt that in Montana?" Sam nodded to Trixie this time as she sat down enxt to Dean and nudged him as she sat his chili down for him. He smiled, mouthing thank you to her as Sam contuined.

"Well, theres been a few dead cows showing up, and uh…some….uh…."

"What Sam? Oh, is it nasty because we're eating?" Sam shrugged a bit, glancing to Trixie as Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah, no. Severed heads baby girl." Trixie nodded then, smiling as she started to eat, not even effected much to the boys surprise.

"After things Ive seen, I don't get botherd too easily. Contuine Sammy." Trixie smiled to Sam as he chuckled, shaking his ehad but nodding beofrr he glanced back to the files.

"Well, anyways theres been several severed heads along with these dead cows and it just seems like some kind of hunting activity. Thoguht it would be best if we checked it out." Dean nodded now, taking a moment to eat a bit before he glanced to Sam and smiled.

"Alright, we can leave in the moring, if you want." Sam, surprised, just nodded as he started to eat his own supper then.

"That's….thats a better time than any." Sam nodded with Dean then as Dean smiled and glanced to Trixie, nudging her arm to get her attention and when she glanced up to him he smirked.

"You gonna be ready to go?" Trixie smiled, giving a glance to Sam and seeing that he too was waiting, excitedly a bit, on her answer. As she nodded her head though, happy that they wanted her to go, Bobby cleared his throat.

"I don't think she needs to go on this one boys." All three of them turned this time, to stare at Bobby, as he contuined. "Shes probably got other things to do on her own and she hasn't even got her bike finished. She would get in the way, you two aren't used to working with another hunter so…."

"Dad." Bobby glanced to Trixie then as he bit his tounge, trying not to loose his cool. "I wanna go. I mean, one case, two cases, who cares? I'm helping and hunting and hanging with them at the same time. It's a win win all around. Besides, we're getting the hang of working together right guys?"

"Oh yeah…shes…shes a great hunter Bobby." Sam smiled this time, trying to ease things out as Dean just glared to Bobby.

"I know she is Sam, I taught her."

"Then I'm going dad."

"I don't think it would be wise baby girl." Bobby met Trixies gaze then, and as she squinted, confused, Bobby just sighed before he started to finish his dinner. After that the table stayed silent as they ate their dinner in silence until Bobby stood up first and took his empty bowl to the sink. Once he was out of the kitchen Trixie tunred to the boys and whispered.

"I'll be ready by 3. Can we leave that early?" Dean and Sam glanced to each other and shrugged, not really bothered by the early hour as much as the fact of Trixie sneeking out.

"You sure babe?" Trixie glared to Dean then as she sighed.

"I've been onhunts with other hunters and Ive been on my own hunts, what makes this one so different?" Dean shrugged, he had been wondering the same, but Sam cleared his throat and glanced to them both.

"Well….one things different." Glancing between them Sam finally got them to understand what he was talking abot and that made Trixie raise her brows. "At least, for a dad its different enough to not want to let their daughter go."

"And how would you know!" Trixie hissed at Sam who in turn smirked.

"He talked to me." Sighing again Trixie glanced down, wondering what she was going to do so she didn't make Bobby upset but so she could go with the boys anywyas. While she was wondering though Sam finished his dinner and exited the kitchen as well, leaving Dean and Trixie to glance at each other before Dean frowned and patted her knee.

"Well figure it out." Trixie nodded, giving him a soft simle before she pushed her chair back.

"Give me a moment, alright?" Dean nodded, more than happy to let her do her thing, and as she walked out of the kitchen she went looking for Bobby. He happened to be in the living room area of the house and when she wlaked in there she knocked on the side wall and got his attention. He smiled as he tunred to her, open book in hand. "Dad, wahts going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you ating like this, over a hunt dad? You've never had problmes with me hunting before." Trixie wlaked into the room then, seeing Bobby fidget a bit as he glanced back to the book after shrugging his shoudlers.

"Just don't think working with the boys so often is healthy. I mean it was a one time job baby girl." Trixie frowned then, shaking her ehad as she walked closer to Bobby and grabbed the book outta his hands, making him looka t her as she smield.

"Dad, you asked me to go with them, to find Uncle John, and I did."

"Exactly, so why…" Trixie held her hand up, making Bobby stop before she sighed and took his hands in hers.

"Dad, I made a promise to Uncle John. Granted at the time I didn't think I was going to keep it, but I think I might have to Dad. I told him…that if anything happened to him, I would help keep and eye on the boys, to keep them safe. Without me being around them at that carnival do you know the police would have been all over them? I can help them dad, I promised Uncle John I would, and I don't want to go back on that promise alright?"

"No, not alright. Don't you see what this is?" Bobby met Trixies gaze then, searching her eyes, trying to get her to see what he meant, but when she shook her head he frowned and sighed himself. "Baby girl, you don't have to go, you're just doing it because of that boy."

"Dean?"

"Yes." Bobby narrowed his eyes this time, making Trixie feel as if she was 17 again and when she glared to bobby she snatched her hands away from him and crossed her arms.

"Don't do this again Dad." Bobby put his fists on his hips now, like a stern father usually would, as he matched Trixies glare.

"Do what baby girl? Look out for your best intrest?"

"Dad! You know damn well what I'm talking about and…"

"And I just got you home and you're leaving again!" Trixie frowned now, shaking her head.

"I'll be back. I always come to visit and I called, didn't I?" Bobby sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he nodded, slowly.

"Yes, but its not the same." Glancing up to Trixie now Bobby noticed that she was actually listeing and when he took a deep breath he contuined. "Honey, you were brought to me when you were days old. I didn't know a thing about your kind, not until your father showed me. I didn't know what I was doing, but I took a chance and I promised that I would never elt anything ahrm you. After Karen….I coudlnt loose someone else."

"I know daddy."

"And I took care of you, from the day you were brought here in November of 83 until th day you left my house with that boy back in 2000. You were 17! Taking off on a hunt down south with someone you just met! You were still training, and I knew you didn't need to go alone, much less with someone who barley knew more than you."

"Dad, Talon wanst that bad and yeah it sucks the way I left but you weren't giving me amny choices there were you!" Bobby glared to Trixie then and made her huff, cossing her arms tighter as she tried to hold her emotions in.

"You told me, the day you left, that you knew what you were doing. I heard from ya yeah, but I didn't know a thing until John told me and honey…to say I was scared shitless for you is an understatement."

"But Dad you know them! You know Sam and Dean, you think they're going to let something happen to me, let alone them!" Bobby sighed, Trixie was right, but he was still having a very protective father moment and he didn't want to agree, not yet.

"Honey, you're my daughter and I want you to stay here." Trixie bristled then, shaking her head as she clentched her teeth and hissed.

"Just like Uncle John didn't want Sam to go to college and do his own thing? You're going to try and rule over me now?" Bobby stiffened at that and narrowed his eyes.

"This is different. John had different ways than me, but Sam going off to college is a lot safer than you running off with…"

'HUNTERS! They are hunters and Ive ran off with plenty before and…"

"And I never had to worry about the regular father stuff with you ebofre beucase most of those hunters you run off with…"

"Still kill everything they see and still get me into sticky situations but they always got me out of them and so will Sam and Dean and…"

"And Dean is a fucking man Trixie and you going off with him is the last thing I want!" Trixies eyes widened then as Bobby glared to her. Both of their tempers had hit a high and as Trixie nodded to bobby she chuckled.

"I get it. Its not the hunting, its him." Bobby sighed then, shaking his ehad and starting to pace the floor as he tird to think. He didn't want to upset his daughter nor did he want to make her angry at him, but he was having these protective feelings and for the first time in a long time he didn't know what to do.

"Honey, loosing you would be the death of me. But loosing you when you're supposed to be under the care of someone I see as a son….I'd kill him." Trixie nodded, folding her arms across her stomach now, feeling sick suddenly, as she shook her ehad.

"Dad, they woudlnt let anything hurt me. You know that. He's not dumb. I….I'd be the safest if…."

"If you stay here." Bobby paused then, meeting Trixies gaze and as she shook her head she frowned.

"I'm sorry. I'm going."

"Trixie."

"Robert." Bobby paused then, eyes narrowing as Trixie met his hardened gaze with her own. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

"I trust you." Trixie nodded then, smling a little as she chuckled softly.

"Then trust him." Bobby sighed then, letting out the breath he was holding.

"That…I cant do. I trust that boy with a lot of things. But my daughter is not one." Trixie rolled her eyes then and shook her head, sighing beucase she wa getting frustrated with the go around.

"Dad he isn't going to hrut me, he isn't going to get me hurt either. He isn't going to knock me up or fuck me over or leave me anywhere either, I'm sure you know that. He isn't mean, he isn't crule, he might be hot ehaded but so are you daddy. He remineds me of you a lot! He fights for his family, he does whats right and he's brave….jsut like you daddy. Why….why are you so against me being around him?" Trixie looked up to Bobby now, pleading in her eyes, as he sighed and stared up to the ceiling in desperation.

'He's a guy baby girl. He's not always going to be nice to you." Trixie shook her ehad, confused for a moment before she laughed, all out laughed, which made Bobby glance to her as if she ahd gone crazy right before she launched ehrsefl into his arms and hugged him.

"Daddy, yo do not have to worry about anything that's going on between me and Dean. Its…..new ok? Its not like he's taking me away never to bring me back. I will come home, I will see you again and I will behave with him. Don't….." Trixie shook her ehad then,t rying to find the right owrd when Bobby chuckled.

"Don't be a daddy about it?" Trixie nodded then, smirking up to him. "But I'm going to be. He's taking the last thing I have to live for away."

"He's not taking me away. THEY are taking me as back up. I will be back daddy, and you know Ill be safe." Bobby nodded, sighing but giving in a bit. He knew she was telling the truth but he didn't want to admit it….yet.

"Can you just….wait. I'm not saying no, just not this case?" Trixie eyed Bobby then, before nodding and bitting her lip as she sighed.

"I'll think about it. Beisdes, they don't leave until morning right?" Bobby nodded, a little glad him and his daughter were gaiging a bit of ground with each other as he hugged her.

"Morning. We can discuss this further in the morning." Trixie smiled then, hugging Bobby before she chuckled.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl."

Chapter 11

The Impala was parked right outside the motel, the boys were fussing with their suits as Trixie grumbled about her heels. Standing near the Impala though she was trying to adjust them when she felt a ahnd on her wasit and glanced to see Dean smiling at her.

"You dress up nice." Trixie rolled her eyes then, fixing her little black skirt and her shirt under her overtop before chuckleing.

"I feel like a fucking news reporter." Sam chuckled then, opening the door of the Impala and letting Trixie slid into the middle.

"That's what were going for." Sam slid in next to her, Dean getting in the dirvers seat as she huffed and leaned towards him.

"So, sherrifs office first and then…" Hearing a ringing sound coming from the floorboard Sam and Dean both glanced to each other while Trixie shook her ehad, pinching the bridge of her nose before the ringing stopped and she glanced to the boys. "So, the sherrifs office and then…."

"Trixie." Trixie glanced to Sam, annoyed already, before he held his phone out and showed her that it was ringing too, on vibrate, and she sighed.

"I'm not answering him right now, he yelled at me this morning."

"Well, ya did kind of run off onf him dalring." Trixie threw a glare to Dean but sighed as she nodded. Finally Sams phone quit ringing and for the first time it was silent for longer then a moment in the car.

"Alright, like I was saying. Sherrifs officne then…." A ringing started then on Deans phone and Trixie growled, grabbing it before Dean could fish it outta his pocket himself. "No! Sherrifs then doctors!"

"Yes ma'am." Trixie glared at the phone now, silencing it for a second until it stopped flashing and then went balnk. Nodding, actually happy that she had avoided her fathers hourly calls she sighed before Sams phone vibrated again. Sam though cleared his throat and picked it up, giving Trixie a sheepish grin as he did and she ehard Bobby immeditally.

"Where in the heel is she!" Sam sighed, leaning away from the phone a bit as he chuckled and tried to act like he wasn't a bit scared.

"Hey Bobby!"

"Don't hey Bobby me boy, why ain't she picking up her phone and where is that no good brother of yours!" Dean went to say something but Trixie put her hand to his mouth and shook her heas as Dean drove them down main street.

"Well, they are gathering some information on our case right now. I think they went to the sherrifs office, I'm heading out to get lunch." Sam smiled, seemingly proud of himself for that answer, before Bobby growled.

"Really, and they just happened to elave their phones in the car with you?" Sam palled then as Trixie slapped her hand over her face and whispered to Sam.

"He's tracking us." Sam nodded then took a deep breath.

"I told them to, cause reporters don't have phones during interviews." Bobby hummed, not beliving it of course, but he coudlnt do a thing about it where he was at.

"You tell her Samuel, that when she gets near her phone, she is to call me. I am not beyond flying out there today to get her little ass." Sams eyed widened as Trixie shook her head, not eblviing her father one bit, but he still cleared his throat and mummbeld.

"Uh..yes sir….yes sir I'll tell her."

"Good, you do that boy. One hour. If she doenst call, I'm searching for tickets." Hanging up the phone made Sam flinch a bit before he tunred to give Trixie a glare.

"What!"

"What did you say to him to piss him off like that!"

'I didn't say a damn thing he did and I didn't do anything either." Dean chuckled then, moving her hand off his mouth as he turned to park in fornt og the police station.

"Yeah, except sneaking out at 3 am to run off eleven hours from home with two guys he told you not too." Trixie glared to Dean then before smiling and shaking her ehad, climbing out the side fo the car behind Sam.

'Actually, he only said he didn't want me running off with you. He never said a thing about running off with Sam." Sam glanced up then, chuckling a bit as Dean glared to him but shook his ehad anyways.

"Alright, so, put that conversation adise for alter, you know what to do?" Trixie nodded then, straighting her suit and skirt as the boys fixed their ties.

"Lets go gentlemen, we got a sherrif to interview." Wlaking into the police station Trixie smiled at the receptionist as she glanced up to them.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, we were hoping to get an interview with the sherrif here for our colum." The secertiary smiled and glanced down to her calender in front of her before picking up a phone and punching in a number.

"Yes sir, we have three reproters here that would like to speak to you about something?"

"Think we're going to get in?" Dean whispered to Sam behind Trixie before Trixie kicked him in the leg with her heels, making him grunt as the secretary stood and smiled to them.

"Right this way." As she started to elad them back into the sherrifs office Trixie truned and whisperd to the boys.

"Don't doubt my ways Dean." Dean just smiled, wiggling his brows before she sighed and tunred, wlaking into the sherrifs office to meet a nice older man who was standing and holding out his hand.

"Hi! Welcome, I'm the sherrif around these parts."

"Hello, my names Tracy and this is my partners Daniel and Scott." The sherrif nodded, smling to them all as Dean sat in a seat and Sam sat in a seat but Trixie didn't have a seat to sit in. The sherrif noticed and as he wnet to get another seat she chuckled, shaking her ehad. "Don't bother, its alrght, been sitting for a long time on the ride voer, Ill be fine."

"Nice young lady, shodulnt be standing in those things, wife says theyre killer." Trixie smirked, nodding as the sherrif sat and she gave a slap to the boys heads, unseen by anyone else. As they glanced to her she shot them a glare and Sam suddenly felt a bit bad for her as Dean just smirked before the sherrif cleared his throat. "So, you're reproters and you're wanting a few bits of information on a story huh?"

"Uh yes sir, on the murders that's happened in the past few days." Sam smiled, taking out a notepad and getting ready tow rite everything down as the sherrif nodded and glanced between the three of them.

"Well, the murder investigation is ongoing, and that's all I can share with the press at this time. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing."

"Oh no, we understand that, but just for the record, you found the first, uh…head, last week correct?" The sherrif glanced to Sam again.

"Mm-hmmm."

"Okay and the other a uh…"

"Christina Flanigan." Sam nodded up to Trixie, smiling at her as he glanced to the sherrif.

"Yes, Christina Flanigan. When did you find her?" The sherrif glanced between them three again, chewing on his cheek for a second ebofre he sighed.

"She was two days ago." As Sam was about to ask another question somene knocked on the door of the sherrifs office and made him glnace up. When they turned to see the woman tapping on her watch the sherrif smiled and nodded. "Sorry guys, times up for now. Were done here."

"One last question?" The sherrif glanced to Sam then as he seemed a bit desperate to ask for the question but before the sherrif could deny it Dean spoke up.

"Yeah, what about the cattle?" The sherrif now glanced to Dean then up to Trixie as if he had been asked what color underwear he ahd been waering.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained….over a dozen cases." The sherrif was confused now as Trixie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What about them?" Sam leaned in this time.

"You don't think theres a connection?"

"Connection…..with…..?"

"First cattle mutilations, now two murders? Kinda sounds like ritual stuff."

"Yeah you know, like satanic cult ritual stuff?" Sam and Dean were laneing over in their chairs now, making the sherrif glance between thm as if they had gone crazy, but Trixie just stood there with her hand over her face as if she was embaressed.

"You….." the sherrif paused then, not fully understanding what was going on before he started lauhing, loudly. When he noticed thought hat they weren't laughing with him and that Trixie was giving him a sorrful look he stopped and shook his head. "You're not kidding?"

"No." Dean smiled, as if he had just been asked the easiest questiong ever.

"Those cows aren't being mutilated. You wanna know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty eight hours the bloat'll split it open so clean it's just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall down into the ground and get soaked up because that's what gravity does." The sherrif glanced from boy to boy then ebofre stopping on Trixie who was smirking a bit before he contuined. "But, hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you work for?"

"World Weekly News."

"Weekly World News." Dean and Sam glanced toe ach other then as Dean tried again and Sam went to correct him once more but it was Trixie who popped them both upside the head and elaned in.

"We work for Weekly World News and I'm so sorry for my new reports here SHerrif. Its their first field job and the boss does like the weird and macabre stories." Trixie smiled now, making the sherrif nod as if he didn't eblive her before he glanced to the boys and then pointed to the door.

"Get out of my office." Trixie frowned slightly but nodded before making the boys get up and letting them lead the way out. As they passed the front desk she thanked the secertairy and waved goodbye before turning to glare at the boys.

"What!"

"What? What he asks. Oh my god don't go in there acting so eager for the info guys. Now I bet he thinks were trying to find out if we can get away with rituals or not. Geeze!" Sam chuckled, shaking his ehad before nodding to the hospital that was down about three blocks.

"Well, that's our next stop. Wanna ride there or just walk?" Dean scoffed, going right to his Impala.

"Think I'm leaving her here by herself?" Trixie rolled her eyes then, following him and sliding into the seat as Sam slid in behind her.

"Oh, well like I said, if you want to be alone with her tonight I can give you guys some private time." Trixie chuckled then, adjusting the radio dial, before Dean smirked and threw ana arm around her shoudlers and tugged her into is side.

"Well if your offering and being that nice brother." Trixie blushed, slapping Deans leg ebofre she shook her head and glanced to Sam who was alguhing as well. Dean turned the Impala towards the hospital and after a total of five minutes they were parked and getting out, heading to the back of th trunk where they had a change of costume.

"Alright, in here, elt me do the talking pealse? Id rather not have them calling the sherrif because there are two menw ho are way more interested in the dead than is normal." Dean and Sam both glanced to each other as they shrugged on some white lab coats before Trixie laughed. "Ok, well more than is normal for them that is."

"I was about to say." Trixie rolled her eyes, giving Sam a playful glare before putting on her own lab coat and leading the boys into the hospital. While nruses and everyone were rushing aornd Trixie scouted for the signs and as she found what she needed she pointed it out to the boys and they followed her down the hall. Once they got to the door that marked the small towns mourge Trixie opened it and smiled as she walked in to see only one guy sitting there….J. Manners on his name tag. Dean and Sam both smirked, knowing it was going to be easy to get what they needed, when Manners glanced up and immedtially stood, greating Trixie like a long lost friend.

"Hey there!" Trixie smirked.

"Hi John!" Manners stiffened a bit, shaking his ehad as he chuckled.

"Jeff." Trixie feinged confusment then laughed as she wipped her forehead.

"Oh thank god. The front desk said John was working but she said he was such a mean asshole. I'm so glad I get tot alk to someone cuter than that." Jeff blushed a bit then as the boys watched Trixie recover flawlessly and it impressed them.

"Well…I'm not….no…" Jeff was blshing a bit then, shking his head as Trixie chuckled and nodded to him.

"I was actually looking for John though but I guess he passed the duties down to you since you're here?"

"Yep! I'm the one running this show." Trixie nodded then, biting her bottom lip as she whispered.

"Well, that's not good. I hope your not in trouble."

"Why?" Jeff was confused now as Trixie shrugged and nodded to the door behind her.

"Well Dr. Dworkins said he need to see the person running the mourge today." Jeff palled a bit, shaking his ehad.

"He's on vacation." Trixie chuckled, shaking her head as she pretended to glance to the door for the Dr. and whispered to Jeff again.

"No, he got back today, got called in for something about a mess up here in the mourge. He's calling for the tech running the station today and that would be you." Jeff stared, wide eyed now and as she nodded he rushe doff behind her, out the door where Sam shut it and smiled to her.

"Youa re too good."

"Men notice two things at once, only tow things and most the time they are these two things so he didn't even understand most of what I said." Trixie smirked, covering her chest a bit as Dean laughed and wlaked over to the desk, grabbing them all a pair of gloves.

"Hey, didn't those Satanists in Florida mark their victims?" Sam nodded to Dean as he slipped his glvoes on, walking over to the freezers to find the right holding cell for their body.

"Yeah, reversed pentacle on th forhead." Trixie shook her ehad, following them over to the holding cell.

"Wow."

"Yep, so much f'd up crap happens in Florida." Trixie smiled to Dean then as they wlaked voer behind Sam and watched him pulling out the table from inside the cell which held a body and a box. The box was between the legs and as Dean nodded to it he sighed. "Allright, open it."

"You open it." Sam glanced up to Dean as he glanced up to Sam and for a second they ahd a little staring fight before Trixie grabbed the box and wlaked over to a nearby table.

"Oh my god, you wussies." Putting the box down on the tbale Trixie opened it and as Dean grimaced and Sam swallowed his lunch they glanced to the head and frowned.

"No pentagram."

"Nope, poor girl." Trixie nodded, agreeing with Sam, before Dean motioned towards the head.

"Maybe we should…uh..you know. Look in her mouth, see if those wackos stuffed anything down her throat. You know kinda like the moth in Silence of the Lambs?" Dean grinned then, nudign Sam with his elbow as Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Sure, be my guest. I ain't touching that poor girl after what happened to her." Dean chuckled then as he pushed the box closer to Sam and smiled.

"Go on." Sam glanced to Dean then ebofre pushing it back to him.

"You go ahead."

"No, you go ahead." Dean and Sam stared at each other for a moment when Dean chuckled. "Put the lotion in the basket."

"Right, and you called me a wuss huh?" Trixie sighed, shaking her ehad before she moved the box back in fornt of her and threw a glare to them both.

"Whatever, here." Trixie sighed then as she ran her fingers in the girls mouth, shaking her head and closing her eyes as she felt around for anything foregin.

"Find anything?"

"No, not yet." Feeling under the girls gums she shivered a bit and had to look away as Sam smirked at her. She threw him a shut up glare when Dean stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait a second, lift the lip up again." Trixie glanced to Dean then and slowly lifted the girls lip up once more, shaking her ehad a bit as Dean stared wide eyed att he tiny indentions in the girls upper lip.

"Are those holes!" Dean nodded to Trixie, putting his finger on the girls gum now and pressing down on the hole to see what it was when a fang popped out. Trixie immeditally snatched her ahnds away, shaking her head as Dean and Sam glanced to her. "No! Nope, uh-hu! Those are fangs Dean!"

"Retractable fangs."

"Yeah! Retractable set of vampire fangs!" Sam and Dean glanced to each other, shaking their ehads before putting the lid back on the box and shoving it back where they got it.

"This….this changes things." Sam was confused, shocked and in awe, as he shook his head but Trixie just snatched her gloves off and rushed to get out of the mourge.

"No, it don't, not really. Just elts u know what were up against." Dean, seeing Trixie was shaken, quickly rushed after her and once they got outside and near the Impala he tunred her around and trapped her against it, making her look at him.

'Hey, hey whats wrong? Whats going on?" Trixie, shivering, glanced up to Dean with wide eyes.

"Maybe daddy was right, maybe I sohudlnt have come this time." Dean stared now, confused, before he wipped a hand over his face.

"Why…..why would you sya that?" Trixie swallowed hard now, gripping her sides as she threw an accusing glare to Dean.

"Vampires Dean. Think about it." Snatching the door open behind her Trixie slid into th seat and sat there, waiting until Sam got in and Dean finally went around to climb in. When Sam noticed how tense it was in the car he sighed and rubbed his own face, tired as could be if he was being honest.

"I think I could use a drink."

"Me too." Dean nodded to his rbother when Trixie chuckeld.

"Have fun. I just want something to eat, my somtahcs upset." Dean nodded then, glancing around before pulling the Impala out and ehading back to the hotel room.

"We can change and then head to that bar on the outskrits of the town. Maybe theres someone there that might know who's new in town." Trixie shivered again, shaking her ehad as she glanced to Sam who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Its gonna be alight Trix." She scoffed at that, but nodded anyways as Dean put his arma round her shdouelr and pulled her against his side, rubbing circles over her arm as he dorve.

"We told ya, nothing will hurt ya as long as we are here." Trixie nodded, once more, before she sighed and relaxed agiasnt Dean. She just hoped he was right.

The bar was a bit crowded, nothing too bad though, and as Trixie walked in (thankfully in her own clothes and boots) she glanced around to see if anyone worth seeing was there while Dean and Sam talked to the bartender.

"So, we're looking for someone." The bartender smirked, nodding to Sam as Trixie stood by Deans side, glancing around the palce quickly once more as she heard him replying.

"Sure. Hard to be lonely." Trixie grinned then as Sam sighed while Dean smirked to him.

"Yeah, but um…that's not what I meant." Pulling out a fifty now Sam passed it to the bartender who glanced to it, then the boys, before taking it and stuffing it in his pocket. He nodded, letting Sam know he understood and Sam smiled. "So, these people, they would have moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink…."

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night." The bartender was nodding, seeming to think when he chuckled.

"That's almost everyone that comes through." Trixie sighed then, turning to face the bartender and glaring.

"They would have ahd girls with them, being very protective fo them, some might say overprotective, to the point of killing someone if they so much as dared to eveng lacne to the girls. That ringing any bells?" The bartender glaced to Trixie and sighed, nodding finally as he leaned on the bar top.

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners like ya said lady. They've been in here a lot – drinkers they are. Always starting fights over hteir girls. Noisy too. Had to 86 them once or twice." Dean nodded then, giving Trixie a grin as he put a ahnd on her lower back.

"Thanks." The bartender nodded as Sam stood and lead Dean and Trixie out fo the bar but Trixie tensed as he passed th door, making Dean nod her way. He knew what she had seen and he understood why shew as tensed up and as they go to walk down an ally Dean made sure Trixie was in fornt of him and hiding before he was as the man he knew was following them tunred and wlaked down the ally as well. When he got to the end of the allyway though, no where else to really go, the guy glanced around and was confused as if he didn't know what had happened when Dean nodded to Sam and Trixie. Trixie galred, pulling out her one hunting knife she kept in her boot and when she nodded to the boys they tunred and watched the man a bit longer. As he tunred back to stare down at the open end of the allyway Sam and Dean jumped, grabbing and shoving the man up agsint the wall before Trixie palced her knife under his neck.

"Smile." She gritted her teeh, making the man glance to her as he eyed her knife then glanced to the boys.

"What?" Dean sighed, growling softly as his anger spiked.

"Show us those pearly whites."

"Oh for the love of….you want to stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire." Trixie glared to him then, baring down on her knife a bit ahrder as Sam glanced to Dean. "Yeah, that's right, I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampries?"

"How to kill them. Now seriously bro, get her to get that knife away, its making me itch." Trixie growled, narrowing her eyes as the mans tarted to pull away from them but Sam slammed the shoulder he was holding back against the wall. "Whoa! Easy there Chachi." Slwoly briging his hand up to his gums then he lifted them, showing them all that he ahd no holes and no fangs to speak of before lowering his hand and smling tot hem. "See, fangless. Happy?"

"No." Trixie growled, leaning back a bit and sighing as she put her knife in her boot but kept an eye on the man.

"Well now, who the hell are you three?" Dean and Sam glanced to him then as Trixie snatched her gaze up and shook her head.

"None of your concern. Guys, lets go, we got a place to investaget." Dean and Sam both nodded, ready to walk away with Trixie when the man sighed and turned to follow them towards the parking lot.

"My names Gordon by the way!" Trixie flipped the man off, there was just something about him she didn't like.

"Trixie." Glnacing to Sam she dared him with one look to say a word but he just held his ahnds up as they contuined to walk towards the Impala.

"I got things that might help you if your going to go after the vampries!" Trixie yet again flipped the guy off, making Dean chuckle this time untl the man shouted at them again. "I took a few out already, I can help."

"Wait what?" Trixie tunred then as Dean stopped, glancing back to Gordon and waiting until he caught up to him. Gordon smiled then, nodding as he motioned over to a red car on the other side of the parking lot.

"I go a lot of stuff that can help. Done took a few out myself. Know how to draw them out and everything but I can seem to find that nest." Trixie snorted then as she walked voer to Dean and tugged on his arm.

"Then you aren't looking in the right spot. Dean, come on."

"No, you wont be looking in the right spot." Trixie eyed Gordon for a second before he contuined. "Ive checked Barker farm, bunch of hippie freaks. Nothing there."

"We'll see for ourselves." Trixie eyed the guy again before he just sighed and started walking to his car.

"Alright, I get it, working alone, hunters creed right?" Sam now seemed a bit intregied as he turned and went to follow Dean who was following Gordon.

"Wait, how do you know about…."

"I'm a hunter boy, same as you. Been working this case for little over a year now. Killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the enst here, got two of them. Just got to find the rest and take them out. But hey, have fun out there by yourselves whoever you are." Gordon smiled, going to get into his car when Dean stopped him.

"Dean! Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam. This is our friend Trixie." Trixie hissed to Dean then, not happy that he gave the guy her name but when Gordon started laughing Trixie glard to him.

"Oh wow, Dean and Sam Winchester! I cant believe it. You know, I met your old man once. Hell of a guy. Great hunter." Gordon glanced between the three of them before he smiled and shook his ehad. "Heard he passed, I'm sorry. Its big shoes to fill but from what I ehar you guys fill 'em! Great trackers, good in a tight spot…"

"How do you know all this?" Trixie crossed her arms now, glaring to Gordon as he smiled and shrugged his shoudelrs.

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk." Trixie glared as Dean and Sam shared a confused look.

"No, actually, we don't."

"I guess theres a lot no ones ever told you then huh?" Gordon was looking to Dean and Sam but it was Trixie that huffed.

"Hunters talk, we get it, people know stuff that we don't want them too, good. Whats that got to do with the pice of corn in Nebraska?" Gordon smiled before he put his finger to his nsoe and Trixie fumed.

"Ahh! He heard about us from Ellen!"

"And her lovely daughter Jo. No one sems to watch what they say aournd quite people. But you already know that don't you….Trixie Singer?" Trixie bristled then, her fists clintching before Sam grabbed her arms and held her in palce as he glanced between Dean and Gordon.

"So….you took out those two vampries here, but ahvent found the nest?" Gordon smirked, shaking his ehad then as he opene the door to his car.

"I got it covered. Just biding my time."

"Well then, save us the trip to the farm and let us help you." Dean smirked, making Trixie fum even harder as Sam sighed but Gordon saw the exchange and shook his head, gathering a bit of a disappointed look from Dean.

"Naw, you know, it sounded nice, but I think your little gal there wouldn't take too kindly to the idea. I think I'll just go at this one alone." Dean shook his ehad now, smiling to Trixie and totally ignoring the way she was upset as he turned to Gordon.

"Come on, you were just begging us to let you help, lt me at elast give you a hand. Ive been itching for a hunt." Trixie satred then, at Dean, wide eyed and betrayed as Gordon smirked at her.

"Well, I hear theres a Chupacabra two states over, go ahead and knock yourself out." Getting into his car now Gordon shot them all a smile, the one he gave Trixie though seemed a bit more meaner though as he waved. "Its real good meeting you though, buy you a drink on the flip side."

"Sure…" Dean waved by as Gordon pulled off but as he turned to Trixie and Sam he noticed how Trixie was glaring to him. "What?"

"Catch you on the flip side, what are we! Gangesters now!"

"Come on! He knows where the next is, we can give him some help, prove how good we are, and then help him wipe them out." Trixie fumed, shaking her ehad as she finally shrugged off Sams hands and started to ehad back to the Impala. "Trix? Babe! Trixie!"

"NO! No! I ain't going to help him." Triie snatched the door of the Impala open, getting in as the mist that had been falling started to get ahrder. Sam and Dean slid in moments alter, shutting he doors behind them as Dean wasted no time in starting the car up and heading down the same road Gordon went down. "Where are we going? Hotels back that way."

"I know Trix but babe come on…"

'NO! I'm not doing this case, not with him at elast!" Sam glanced to Trixie then and nodded before glancing voer to Dean.

"Man, shes right, thres just something off about that guy. He seems….."

"What? He seems what?" Sam shrugged, biting his lip a bit before he saw Trixie glaring to Dean and growling softly.

"I don't know Dean, somethngs just off." Dean sighed, shaking his head as he followed the tail lights of Gordons car. When Trixie noticed that Dean was driving though without lights on so Gordon woudlnt see them following him she scoffed.

"Oh, yeah, Sam remind me tonight when I call Daddy again to tell him that I need a ticket back home." Dean now glancd sideways to Trixie, shocked, as Sam cleared his throat and mumbled.

"uh, ko…why though….I mean…um…"

"Because if Deans not goin to listen to me and then drive without lights in pitch black dark!" Trixie glared to Dean then, seeing him sigh and roll his eyes. "Then I might as well go get myself killed by my own terms rather than his."

"Trixie." Trixie threw a glare to Sam but it was enough to shut him up as Dean clentched the wheel tightly, following Gordon closer now as he pulled up to a mill that seemed closed for the night. Dean parked far behind Gordon, slowly letting the car drift to a stop as he watched Gordon wlaking into the mill with a few weapons in hand. Sam went tog et out of the car with Dean but as he glanced back for Trixie he saw her, sitting there, arms crossed and staring straight ahead as Dean grabbed a gun and his hunting knife from the trunk. "Hey."

"What?"

"Come on, we got to at elast make sure he's ok." Trixie glared to Sam but sighed as she nodded and slid out of the car. Her jeans and long sleeved shrit were enough to keep the cold away, for a bit, but as she walked up to the entrance that Gordon took into the mill she shivered and suddenly felt a heavy weight being put on her shoudelrs. Turing her head she glanced to see Dean giving her a sheepish smile while putting his leather jacket on her, nodding to her then wlaking ahead of her before she smiled softly to him. Sam nodded, happy to see that even when angry Trixie woudlnt put aside him or Dean and as he followed they all paused when a sound rang out in the mill.

"Over this way." Dean whispered to them, making them nod as they creped down the side hallway, heading towards the noise they just ehard, when Dean nodded to a stairway tht lead up to the roof where the workers would cut wood into pieces. As Dean lead the way Sam brought up the rear, keeping a hand on Trixies wasit sos he woudlnt fall, and after they made it to the top they ehard a saw being turned on and then the grunts from the men fighting made them rush to the scene. As they got around the corner they saw a security guard, who Trixie guessed was a vampire by the hissing he was making, fighting with Gordon. He had Gordon pinned to the saw line and was about to use the saw to decapitate Gordon when Dean nudged them and ran into action.

"Dean!" Sam called out to Dean as Trixie reached out to grab him, something didn't make sence to her, but as Sam followed she rushed to their sdies. Sam watched then as Dean went up behind the vampire fighting Gordon and right as the vampire was about to put the saw to Gordons neck Sam grabbed his leg and pulled him. Trixie grabbed the toher one and pulled as well, and together they pulled Gordon out from under the saw as the vampire turned and growled to them, hissing at Dean who was cloesest. When Dean grabbed one of the log skewers thogh and knocked the vampire upside his head Trixie flinched. As soon as Dean slammed the vampire down on his back on the machine Dean slammed the skewer into its chest, making the vampire hiss and grab at the weapon. Suddenly, Dean glanced up and without even thinking he grabbed the saw, bringing it down on the vampries neck and decapitating him. As the blood fo the vampire sprayed everywhere, including Deans face and the work station ebind him, Trixie covered her mouth wit her hands and stared, stunned, as Sam shook his ehad.

"So, uh…I guess I gotta buy you that drink." Trixie turned then and growled to Gordon before going over to the machine behind Dean and shutting off the saw. Turning to face Sam she shared a worried look with him as Dean glanced to her, stunned himself. When she glanced up to him all she could do was shake her head and reach up with her sleeve.

"You're a mess." Dean nodded, as Gordon laughed, while Trixie wipped some of the blood off of Deans face and frowned. "We're going to talk about this later."

"Trixie."

"No Dean, we're goig to tlak about this." Dean nodded, not wanting to fight with Trixie at the moment, and when Gordon laughed behind them she glared to him.

"After a drink! Come on boys, my treat."

Chapter 12

She didn't want to be there, didn't like the company either, and as Gordon laughed at something else Dean said she growled softly and rolled her eyes. She was sitting between Sam and Dean, keeping her sight off of Gordon as Sam watched him with curious eyes. Dean, oblivious to everything, laughed with Gordon as a waitress rboguht them another round. Dean went to reach for his wallet then, making Trixie glare to him but Gordon chuckled.

"no, no. I got it."

"Come on."

"I insist." Putting the money on the tray of the waitress Gordon smiled to her and nodded. "Thank you sweetie." She nodded as she left, leaving Dean and Gordon to pick up their shots and raise htem to each other. "Another one bites the dust."

"Queen." Gordon glanced to Trixie, eyebrow raised as Sam smirked. When she noticed he was looking she sighed and rolled her eyes at her bad habit. "Sorry, popular music title, got to name band name."

"Ohhh, smart and beautiful. Shes a keeper Sam." Sam raised his rbows then as Trixie growled to Gordon while Dean laughed and put his arm around the back of Trixies chair, tugging her closer to his side.

"Sure is." Slinging back the shot Dean laughed with Gordon as Trixie exchanged a glnace with Sam, rolling her eyes as Sam glared to Dean and then to Gordon.

"Dean my man, you gave that big ass fang one hell of a hair cut my firned."

"Thank you." Dean smiled, making Trixies stomach twist as she scooted her chair away from him and glanced his way, hurt filling her eyes but he didn't notice.

"That was beautiful! Absolutley beautiful."

"Yep!" Dean laughed again before tunring to see Trixie glancing off in the other direction and Sam was glaring at both him and Gordon. "You alirght there Sammy?"

"I'm fine." Sam grinned, tightly, to Dean before Gordon chuckled.

"Well lighten up a little Sammy." Trixie snatched her gaze over to Gordon then and growled.

"Were the only ones allowed to call him that." Gordon raised his hands then, eyeing Trixie a bit weirdly before Dean put a ahnd on her leg and made her glance to him.

"Calm down sweetie."

"I'm thirsty Dean, excuse me." Dean nodded, watching as Trixie stood and walked over to the bartop, talking to the bartender they ahd talked to before and when she sat, her back to him, he sighed as Sam glared to him.

"I meant no offence. Just celebrating a bit that was all." Sam turned to Gordon then and shook his head.

"Sorry, Trix and I, well….decapitations aren't really our ideas of a good time thts all." Gordon chuckled then, giving one last glance to Trixie as she picked up a glass of water and sipped on it.

"Well shes celebrating hard now. I eman come on, its not like it was human! You got to have a little fun with your job right!" Dean laughed then, snapping his fingers and pointing to Sam.

"Tahts what Ive been telling him! You could learn a thing or two from this guy!" Sam rolled his eyes, glancing back to Trixie as she sighed while the bartender wlaked over to her, his eyes cutting to the boys.

"They giving you a ahrd time there sweetheart?" Trixie glanced up to the bartender and shook her head.

"Not all of them." Trixie growled a bit then when she heard Gordon laugh and she noticed the bartender did as well.

"I take it you're not a big fan of his huh?" Trixie scoffed, glancing to the tbale where her boys ad th asshole were.

"Who? Gordon? Hell no! He's too arragont and he's dirty." The bartender chuckled, shaking his ehad as he glanced to Trixie.

'Seems clean cut to me." Trixie eyed the bartender and shook her head.

"You woudlnt understand man."

"Try me, Ive heard everything from unicorns to aliens in the abr. You wudlnt imagine what the crazies say when they get drunk." Trixei chuckled then, shaking her ehad as she glanced up to the bartender and nodded to her water.

"Not drunk." The bartender nodded back to her and crossedhis arms, elnaing over to talk to her a bit quitter then.

"Not lying then are you?" Trixie raised a brow and smiled, nodding to him.

"Alright, the jist of it? Were on a job, a random and weird job, unlike any other weve done before. Asshole there walks in saying he knows what to do, and tries. We have to save him and my man over there, the one celebrating with him, plays clean up crew. Problem is asshole did the job worng." The bartender nodded, getting most of what she said as he rasied his brows.

"What did he do?"

"He didn't think ebofre he rushed head in." Bartender nodded then, smirking as he glanced voer her shdouelr to the table where Gordon and Dean were now glancing his way as Sam shook his ehad.

"So, he's an idiot that doenst stop to think before fucking things up?" Trixie shrugged.

"I don't know. You know people say theres balck and whites to everything, but our job…..theres greys in it as well. Ive seen it, ive met the greys and I think that's whats going on here right now, but….i cant put my finger on it and then asshole there just comes in all superman like and does a bang up fuck up." Bartender laughed then, shaking his ehad before Trixie felt a tap on her shoudelr and turned to see Sam standing there, holding out the hotel key and car key.

"I'm heading back to the room, wanna come or you gonna sit here and listen to dumb and dumber?" Trixie sneered hen, glancing back to see Gordon laughing his ass off but Dean was just staring at them, worried and confused, when Ttrxiie narrowed her eyes.

"I'm coming. Thank you man, for lsiting." The bartender nodded to her then, giving a glare to Sam before she hopped of the abr stool and walked voer to Dean. Wlkaing up behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah, gonna go with Sam and get some rest. Please don't be out too long." Dean frowned, giving her his version of puppy dog eyes but she shook her head. "I'm tired, todays been trying for me, please just be careful out on your own."

'I'll be fine babe."

"Sure, I'm so confident." Gordon chuckled then, elaning over to speak to her.

'Don't worry your little head miss, I got him, he's in good hands." Trixie glared to Gordon then, shaking her head a bit as she kissed Deans cheek again and whispered to him alone.

"His hands are whats worrying me, please come to the hotel quickly." Dean gave her a side glance but nodded none the less before he smiled.

"I'll be fine, be there after another round, promise." Trixie nodded, glaring to Gordon one more time before she stood and patted Deans shoudlers, letting her ahnds linger as if she didn't want to elave him, before Sam nodded her way. Wlaking over to Sam she nodded and as they wlked out of the bar she felt like someone was watching her, hard, and she shivered.

"You alright?" Trixie nodded, giving Sam a small grin before she got into the Impala and sighed, scooting down in the seat as Sam started to drive towards the hotel they were staying in.

As the clock wore on Trixie got more and more nervouse. She ahd been flipping channels thorugh the TV, not really paying attention to anything she was watching but she did know, by the shows she did watch, that it had been two hours since she left Dean at the bar. It was getting late, not supre late but late, and as she frowned and glanced once again to Sam she caught his attention and he nodded.

"I don't like it either." Finally having a break through with silent Sam Trixie sat up in the bed and cut the TV off.

"What do we even know about this Gordon dude! Guy seems off his rocker to me!"

"I know, I mean…he didn't even try to see if that vampire would take us to the nest and…" Trixie scoffed then, shaking her ehad as she looked Sam voer.

"That's not the point! Sam, that guy, he had a job! A fucking job Sam!" Sam nodded, a bit confused now but nodding none the less.

"Yeah, and?" Trixie rolled her eyes then.

"Sam, whats the one thing we know about vampires? True vampries?"

"They never sgtay in a palce long due to the amount of people that have to go missing for them to feed off of." Trixie nodded.

"And how many people are missing here?"

"None, except the two murders that happened."

"And both were vmapires, Grodon boasted about it." Sam nodded, not really understanding what Trixie was meaning when she sighed, shaking her head. "Look, all I'm saying is there isn't just black and white in the hunting world Sam. Some of those things we hunt, they aren't bad."

"What do you mean?" Trixie eyed Sam then, frowning a bit as she licked her lips and shook her head.

"Dad ever tell you about Talon?" Sam shook his head then. "Talonw as the guy I ran off with the first time I left. During one of our hunts, a vampire bite him, alsmot killed him, but another vampire saved him by giving him his blood."

"He got turned!"

"Yeah! But he stayed human as much as possiable. Vampires, they all don't want to die with their ehads on stakes Sam. Some just want to live. Some have been givin the shitty hand they got. Like you. And me. We all just want to live and they did. Talon elarned to drink animal blood, and he only took human blood if it was someone we were hunting. Like a witch that needed to be put down or a voodoo priest. Oh he hated them."

"So….wait, he lived life as a vampire, but he didn't hurt you or anyone inocnet?" Trixie shook her head then, making Sam sigh before he glanced voer to his phone and grabbed it. Trying to call Dean one more time Sam groaned as he struck out and shook his head. Dialing a differnet number then he smiled as Ellen picked up.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse."

"Ellen, hey, its Sam Winchester." Trixie smield to Sam, somewhat happy he was at least doing some sort of research now instead of just wanting to hate Gordon for nothing. When Ellen started to talk to him though Trixie stood and pointed to the window, mouthing snacks, and wlaking out the door as Sam nodded her way. When she shut th door behind her though she let out a huge breath of reliefe that at least Sam started to believe her as she walked down the hallway of the motel towards the vending machines. As she got there she put in a few coins and hit a button, not caring what she got at the moment, and after it got despenced she heard another noise and froze. Taking a sniff fo the air she tried to see if maybe Dean or Sam were outside, their collengs were strong if you knew what it was, but there was nothing but a lady's perfume from around the corner. Turning that way Trixie glanced to see if someone might have just passed her but she didn't see anyone as she grabbed her coke. Opening it she took a sip, blanching, before she ehard another noise and tunred suddenly to see a woman standing near the hood of the Impala.

"Hey! Who are you! Get off my car!" The girl smiled, sweetly, as she leaned up and waved her arms to the side.

"I apologize. I did not mean to touch such a prescious thing." Trixie eyed the girl, hard, before she heard another noise coming from behind her and she felt the wind moving. Rolling her eyes she sighed and glared to the woman now.

"Really, inforcements?"

"More of security guards." Trixie eyed the girl then as she heard struggling going on behind ehradn turned to see the two security guards carrying a fighting Sam out of the door. When she went to help him though the girl had her hand on her shoulder and was holding her in palce. "They will not hurt him, I promise."

"Really? And I'm supposed to believe someone I ahvent met?" The girl smiled, nodding her head as the guys brought a struggling Sam over to them, making him stand as they glanced to the girl.

"My name is Lenore. You have my word neither of you will be harmed. I just would like a moment tot alk to you, both of you, if you woudlnt mind." Sam exchanged a look with Trixie before she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes to Lenore.

"How do we know you wont go back on that promise?" Lenore smiled, suddenly showing off vampire fangs before meeting Trixies surprised gaze and chuckling.

"Its not all black and white is it? We're the greys." Trixie perked up at her words and laughed, shaking her ehad before turning to glance to Sam. He was coufnsed though, scared and counfsed, as the guys threw a bag over Sams head and he started to struggle.

"Hey!"

"Precaution. You, I believe we can trust, him not so much. You see, I would like to take yout o our palce, let you see how we live, and then see if you think hunting us is the best policy." Trixie nodded then, slowly, but as she put her hand on Sam he clamed down a bit and glanced up to her.

"Trixie….dont do this."

"Sam, remember what I was talking about earlier? Black and white and greys? Not always evil?"

"Yeah so?"

"They are part of the grey. Lets…..lets hear them out, ok?" Sam sighed, grunting a bit with the force the guys were holding him with but nodding none the less. "Alright Lenore, lets go talk."

"Great. We have a truck this way. We can all fit and be out to the house in no time." Trixie nodded to Lenroe as she lead the way and after getting into the truck with them she found she was up front while Lenore drove and Sam sat in the middle in the back seats between the two guys.

"So, how did you find us?" Lenore smiled, glancing to Trixie.

"Not ahrd when you have a scent."

"You guys were in the bar weren't you?" Trixie glanced back to the two guy beside Sam and they both grunted to her, making her chuckle as she tunred to look back to Lenore. "So, how did you know I woudlnt attack you? That was brave."

"Or foolish." Lenore smiled to Trixie then before chuckling. "I have ears and eyes everywhere here in town. We've been here almost seven months. We've had to fit in somehow."

"Get jobs you mean? Like a bartender?" Lenore laughed then, nodding her ehad to Trixie as they went over a bridge.

"Yeah, like a bartender. You're good, I'm going to have to tell Eli that you pinned him without any help."

'Yeah, well he's the only other one Ive talked to about balck and whites." Lenore nodded now, grinning to Trixie as she tunred a right and drove down a road for a few minutes.

"Theres the farm."Trixie glanced out then, smiling as a big farm house came into view.

"Lovley. And secluded. Nice." Lenore nodded as she turned a corner and drove up the driveway.

"We just want you to know how many of us there are and what we are doing, we only wish to live in peace." Trixie nodded, watching as Lenore parked the truck and hopped out of the cab. Suddenly there were two other vampires, including the bartender Eli, and when they tugged Sam out of the truck they took him insdie as Trixie wlaked with Lenore.

"Whats going to happen to Sam?" Lenore smiled, wlaking with Trixie into the house before she wlaked into the room where Sam was being sat. Once they took the sack off fo his ehad he glanced right up to Trixie.

"So much for the greys being friendly!" Trixie smirked, shaking her ehad.

"Were cautious. Now, you can see, there are no bodies hanging around our house, no missing people no nothing. Just us, a family, and we like to keep it that way." Trixie nodded, wlaking a bit further into another room and glancing around to notice that it was indeed a family looking house and she smiled.

"So nice too. Not dusty and no cobwebs like those stupid movies play out." Lenroe smirked a bit to Trixie as Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, ok, no bodies or people but so what? What are you exactly trying to say to us?" Trixie glance dback to Lenore now herself, waiting as she glanced over to Eli and nodded.

"Well, we actually just wanted to talk to you, to insure you that we were leaving tonight, whats done is done."

"Tey killed Conrad!" Trixie flinched then as Eli glared to Sam but Trixie stepped in his line of sight, blocking Sam from Eli and holding her hands out.

"Woah, wait now, if you remember correctly, I said Gordon killed Conrad. Of course I didn't know his name, but I thought something was worng with that job anyways remember?"

"But he still killed our family."

"And we didn't like it. I told you that. That's why Sam and I left that asshole at the bar."

"Yeah, with your other friend that celebrated all night with him about it!" Trixie stilled then, throwing a glance to Sam as he too seemed upset about that news but Trixie sighed and nodded to Eli.

"And he doesn't understand the greys ok? He's….hes been raised to only believe balck and white, sort of, or he choses not to believe in greys but I know they are out there, look here you guys are, and Ive been with one before." Eli and Lenore both looked at Trixie as if she was crazy but she sighed and pulled her shirt up, tugging the edge of her jeans over her hip and showing off what looked like tiny pin pricks that fromed an 'O' right below her panty line. "See."

"You….you fed one?" Eli glanced up to Trixie then as she nodded, frowing slighty and not wanting to see the look Sam was giving her, which was one of shock and surprise.

"Yeah. My boyfriend at the time. Talon. He got bit, another grey vampire saved him. He leaned how to live of off animal blood but every so often hed need a jump so to speak. There are people out here that want to feed vampries, crazy as that sounds, and we don't mind helping. I helped him."

"But you woudlnt help us?" Trixie glanced up to Eli as Sam shouted from ebhin her.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Trixie sushed Sam then as she smiled to Eli then Lenore and shook her head.

"Just like vmapries have mates, I have a boyfriend that woudlnt like someone else touching me. I cant help you that way, but I can help you one way." Eli and Lenore glanced to each other then as Sam struggled against the chair.

"How?"

"If you're willing to elt Sam go back to the motel, I can help you plan an escape route where no hunter would ever find you. I don't want Gordon finding any of yall either but….lets face it, if him or Dean see Sam and I both missing you wont have much time at all to leave. Sam and I might talk Dean into leaving yall alone but that Gordon guy…..hes nuts."

"Ellen says he's psycho. Great hunter, just….looney as they come." Everyone turned to Sam now as he glanced between them, worried for his and Trixies safety even though they were keeping their promises not to harm them.

"Did Ellen say anything else?" Sam nodded, giving Trixie a stern glare.

"She said if we were around him, NOT to work with him." Trixie frowned then, shaking her head as she turned to Lenore.

"Please, take him back. I'll help you pack and leave, I will make sure you are not followed but if he doenst talk to Dean before Gordon convinces him you kidnapped us then Dean will bring him out here anyways he can. Even if its searching every farm house they have on map togniht." Lenroe sighed, giving Eli a glance and nodding ebofre looking to Sam.

"We will let you go back, unharmed, to try and buy us time." Sam nodded, giving Trixie one last look before she shook her ehad and smiled. "We just want to live, we're not hurting anyone."

"I understand. I will do my best." Lenore nodded then and watched as Eli picked Sam up and started to tug him to the front door.

"Sam!" Trixie rushed to him then while Eli paused and she hugged Sam the best she could. "Get Dean to listen. I will meet yall when they leave. I promise I'll be alright ok? Just….help him."

"I got it, just….stay safe." Sam nodded to her before another vampire put a bag over his ehad again and took him back to the truck. Once the truck pulled off intot he ngiht Trixie turned to Lenore and saw her smiling to her.

'You truly love that boy."

"I do, he's like a brother to me."

"And this Dean?"

"He's…..its complicated." Trixie grinned to Lenore as she raised a brow and smiled. "We've just started becoming a thing, but it hasn't been long that I met him. His dad was my adoptive Uncle and well…my adoptive dad kept me out of their sights for as long as he could. I ran off when I was 17 with Talon before that whole thing happened with him and after coming back home I went to help them save Uncle John. Now….becuase he passed….i hang with them and try to help them on their hunts."

"But you understand that not everything is one way or the other." Trixie nodded then, tunring to face Lenore.

"Because Ive seen the grey and Ive seen the fucked up hands some of us get. Its not fair no and were just trying to live like you said." Lenore nodded then, turning and motiong for her to follow her deeper into the living room wehre another two vampries were already packing a few things up.

"So, do tell, how do you hope to hide us from hunters?" Trixie smiled then, chuckling a bit as she nodded to the fireplace that was in the house.

"You got a bowl, some water, a few herbs and could you spare some of your blood? Just a drop. I learned a thing or two form some friendly witches, they were grey too."

"I believe we can handel that." Lenore smiled to Trixie then as one vampire brought her the water and bowl and another grabbed he herbs she was going to need along with a few other items that they luckily had around the house. It was an easy spell and as she got started on it she hoped it would work and save the new people she had met.

Sam was scard, worried more like it for Trixie, as the vampries with him dropped him off right in front of the hotel he was in. He watched the truck pull off though and after making sure it was gone far enough it coudlnt be followed he rushed to his room and opened the door to go inside. Right as he stepped in though he was met with Deans worried gaze and Gordons snarky one.

"Where you been? And wheres Trixie?" Sam cleared his throat then and nodded to the parking lot outside.

"Can I talk to you….alone?" Dean nodded, turning to glnace to Gordon.

"You mind chilling out for a couple of minutes?"

"No yeah, go ahead." Gordon smiled as Dean got up and followed Dean into the parking lot. As the door shut behind Dean though Sam tunred and looked right to his brother.

"We need to call off the hunt." Dean, who was of course shocked, laughed it off and shook his head.

"What are you talking about? Where were you and wheres Trixie?" Sam sighed then, giving Dean a very incrediable look as he walked away from the motel door a bit.

"We were in the nest."

"Wait, you found it!"

"They found us." Dean was getting excited now as Sam nodded along with him, watching as he put two and two together before he laughed.

"Well, how did yallg et out? How many did you kill?"

"None." Dean shook his ehad now, confusion clouding his face as he glanced around once more and still didn't see Trixie, so he stared to become worried once more.

"Sam, wheres Trixie?"

"Shes with them." Sam smiled, big as Dean flipped out.

"WHAT! Sam! What in the hell! We got to go and.."

"Shes safe Dean!" Dean snatched his agze aroud to Sam then, eyes wide and shaking his ehad as he fussed with his rbother.

"Safe! Shes in a vampries nest and you say shes safe!"

"Dean! Look at me! They let me walk out without a scratch and they are going to let her too after they leave."

"Leave? Wait they're leaving and shes still with them!" Dean glared to Sam now as he tried to say something but Dean spoke over him. "Way to elave her there! Shes going to become a travel snack for them Sam!"

"Dean they aren't like that!"

"Oh sure, believe what they say right!"

"Dean they aren't like other vamrpies WE'VE met before. They don't kill people!" Dean nodded now, not eblvieing his brother at all.

"Then how do they stay alive? Or undead or wahtver they are!" Sam sighed, shaking his head before shrugging and glaring to Dean.

"They live off animal blood that's why theres so many cattle mutilations around here."

"And you eblived them!"

"Look at me Dean! They let me go!"

"They got Trixie!"

"She volunterred to stay! She said shed help them leave!" Dean paused then, glancing over Sam as if he didn't want to believe him but Sam nodded, giving Dean a very ahrd stare. "Shes seen these kinds before. You should know, she told you about them."

'No she…"

"Talon." Dean paused then, slowly recalling Trixies story about Talon. "Or did you not listen to that because you were too busy trying to get into her pants?"

"Sammy." Dean growled to Sam as he shrugged.

"I'm just saying Dean, shes been trying to warn us that something wasn't right since we got here and you've been ignoring her since you met Gordon. You didn't listen and it took them finding us to make me listen to her. Shes safe and they are too." Dean shook his head then, again, and glanced over to his brother.

'No, no they are putting on a show. They aren't safe, Gordon's been on these vampries for a year he knows."

"And you're taking his word over Trixies?"

"He's been on them for a eyar!"

"She dated one of their kind for two!" Dean glared to Sam then as he took a deep rbeaht, running a hand over his face before shaking it and glancing back to his rbother. "Ellen says Gordons bad news Dean."

"Ellen? You called Ellen?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and were supposed to believe her? We barley know her Sam no thanks."

"So your going to listen to Gordon because he's such an old friend right?" Dean glared to Sam now as he glared back, not budging in this fight. "You don't think I can see what this is?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a substitute for dad isn't he? A poor one." Dean sighed, shaking his ehad as he started to walk back to the motel room now.

"Shut up Sam."

"He's not even close Dean! Not on his best day!" Sam followed, trying to talk some sence into Dean but he was all gun-ho at the moment and Sam knew he needed to get Dean to realize that he was right before something happened.

"I'm not going to talk to you about this." Dean was almost to the door when Sam picked his final straw and called out to him.

"You know! You slap on this big fake smile but we can see right through it! Trixie might elave you be, wanting you to work things out, but you cant. You're not ok Dean and I know because I know how you feel. Dads dead Dean." Dean turned then, glaring to Sam as he contuined. "He left a hole and it hurts so bad you cant take it but you cant just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. Its an insult to his memory."

"Okay." Dean nodded, giving Sam the appearance that he was starting to listen, before he tunred and punched Sam in the face, sending him back just a bit. As Sam grabbed the side of his face he glared to Dean and shook his head.

"Hit me all you want it wont change a thing."

"I'm going to that nest. I'm going to get Trixie back and if you don't want tot ell me where it is then that's fine. I'll find it on my own but I ain't gonna elt her get hurt."

"Trust her Dean! Trust me! Please." Dean sighed, shaking his ehad before he wlaked back into the motel room and glanced around for Gordon, ready to get going to find Trixie. When he notice that Gordon was missing though he huffed.

"Gordon!" Sam glanced around the room as well and when he didn't see Gordon he chuckled.

"Yeah, so trustworthy." Dean glared to Sam then and shook his head.

"He's gone after them. And we need to go too, eland a hand."

"No we need to stop him before he kills them or gets himself killed. Or worse, gets Trixie killed." Dean froze then before shaking his head and walking voer to the table where his keys would have been.

"Yeah well now you got to tell me where the nest is. I'm driving." Sam glanced to the tbale though while Dean looked around one last time and Sam smirked as Dean grabbed for his keys but grabbed thin air.

"How? He snaked your keys." Dean glared to Sam then ebofre storming out of the motel room, elaving Sam to close it behind him as Dean yanked open the Impala's door.

"Asshole, fucking bastard, just fixed her up and I got to do this." Dean was mumbling as he hotwired his car while Sam sat in the passenger seat, smiling. "So the bridge huh?"

"The bridge, then four and a half minutes until the farm." Dean glanced to Sam then, stunned and surprised by his accuracy but he just smiled. "I counted while Trixie talked."

"You're good. A monster pain in the ass but good."

Chaoter 13

Trixie was talking to Lenore as she packed a few thing, the ritual she preformed for them actually sticking beucase she coudlnt even tell they were around her as much as she would have if the spell didn't work. They sortof bleneded in more, their vampire ways and arua not so pen to those that know what to look for anymore. Lenore was estatic though as she thanked Trixie over and over while pakcing, but Trixie just smiled and waved it off when Eli came walking into the room.

"Lenore, I want you to rethink this, again, please." Eli glanced to Trixie then before he sighed when Lenore shook her head.

"No Eli." She ahd had a conversation with Eli earlier, about killing Gordon and then Sam and Dean as well, but both Trixie and Lenore shut down the option, yet Eli still didn't like that he was being forced to leave.

"Lenore, please, we are ripping up the family to elave over one hunter."

"Who I've said we would take care of so he wont follow you again." Eli nodded to Trixie but then glanced bac to Lenore.

"Others will come."

"Not with this spell our friend has helped us with. Not ever again Eli, now please, go pick up the rest of the family from twon. They've had time to gather thngs and say goodbye."

"Lenore."

"No Eli. If we can change hunters can too but until we can convince ever hunter to change we will leave when we are found. Now go, please." Lenore smiled to Eli once more, putting a hand to his cheek before he sighed and nodded, turning around to elave. Trtixie smiled then as she glanced to Lenore.

"That's sweet." Lenore glanced to her then, packing up the last empty box she had in front of her.

"What is?"

"You and Eli."

"Ahh, yes he is one fo a kind that I can tell you." Lenore smiled, almost chuckling as she shut the box and Trixie picked a few of the ones in front of her up and nodded to Lenore.

"Is he your mate?" Lenore nodded then, smling to Trixie as she elad them outside to the truck.

"He is. I changed him after he found out what I was. He begged me to, after I warned him about this life. But he's adapted, well, and I am forever grateful that he chose to be with me forever." Trixie nodded, smling a bit as she palced her box down in the truck bed and glanced to Lenore who was by her side.

"You're lucky." Lenroe nodded, then glanced to Trixie and smiled.

"You are too. If what I ehar is right, and what I can sence is right, you're very lucky." Trixie blushed a bit then, shaking her ehad as Lenore chuckled.

"Deans hardheaded."

"Most men are, but he's devoted to you." Trixie scoffed then, shaking her ehad as she glanced up to Lenore.

"No, we've been around each other maybe three weeks, a month tops. We just started giving things a try." Lenore chuckled then, gripping Trixies hand as she gathered her gaze and shook her head.

"Darling, there are very few things that a person can lie to a vampire about. You're heart beats like crazy when you think of him, and his does around you too. Eli ehard in the bar. There is more here than you see but its there." Trixie smiled, nodding as Lenore patted her hand. As she glanced up to say something though a shock went through her body, making her let out a scream as Lenore gasped, turning to face Gordon before he slid a knife covered in blood into her chest. As Trixie and Lenore passed out to the ground Gordon chuckled.

"Dead mans blood bitch." Trixie blinked, her eyes heavy and hurting as she watched Gordon glance down to her before bending and picking her up. "You….youre such an incoveince aren't you?"

"Go….Gor…"

"Shut up. Don't make me taze you again." Trixie groaned, shaking her ehad lightly before she felt Gordon walking up the steps to the house. When eh slung her back over his shoulder he slammed her down into a seat and tied her hands tightly behind the chair. Smirking her way he watched as she tried to gain control of her head. It felt heavy and as it lolled side to side as she tried to wake up from the shock Gordon just scoffed. He elat her for a moment, to rbing in Lenore, and after he tied her up to the chair beside Trixie he went to grab a few things from his car. While he was gone Trixie glanced over to Lenore and groaned.

"Lenore…..Lenore, you alrght?" Lenore coughed then, her face starting to pale a bit as she turned her ehad to looka t Trixie.

"Dead….mans…."

"Yeah, dead mand blood. Bastard got you good. You…can you fight it?" Lenore shrugged, trying to control her head before she glanced up and tugged att he ropes that were bdining her.

"Oh don't try to break those, they're laced with silver and herbs and almost everything you can think of to take down anything we hunt." Gordon glanced over to Trixie then as she glared, clentching her eyes shut hard and shaking her ehad a bit as he laughed. "Hurts don't it?"

"Nothing compared to a lighting strike." Trixie smirked, remembering what Ash had said to her a while back but Gordon didn't get it as he scoffed again. Walking around to stand at the tbale now Gordon showed Trixie what he had in his bag, a bottle of blood, and when he opened it to dip his knife in her eyes grew wide.

"Now, I know you're going to heal pretty fast, but the dead mans blood will help with that. I just hope you last long enough to tell me hwere the rest of your nest is." Gordon smirked then, glaring daggers at Lenore before walking over behind her and raking the blood coasted knife over her neck. Lenore screamed, the dead mans blood actually buring her as Gordon chuckled.

"You're sick!" Trixie glared to Gordon and as she glared he turned and put the knife over her throat.

"You aren't affected by the blood, but I'm sure you can still bleed out, don't test me." Trixie eyed the edge of the knife and smirked.

"Yeah, no, cant kill me asshole." Gordon laughed then, going back to get more blood on the knife, then turning to look at Lenore.

"Just ebcuase you think your boyfriend is friends with me doenst mean I wont kill anyone who gets in my way and makes friends with blood suckers." Trixie eyed Gordon then as he walked up to Lenore, digging the tip fo the knife into her cheek before she turned and tird to bite him, making him swing and punch her on the other side of her face. "No no girly."

"Leave her alone!" Lenore hung her head then, shaking and starting to get weak when Gordon sliced the knife acroos her chest.

"Don't tell me what to do leech lover!" Trixie glared to Gordon now, growling softly before trying to get untied from the chair but Gordon just laughed. "You ain't moving anywhere, quit trying."

"Fuck you." Trixie galred to him again as he went to dip the knife into the blood once more, giving her time to struggle without him seeing her, but he had actually tied her up pretty good.

"Told you, you're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, I see." Trixie sighed, clsoeing her eyes to concentrate now, she had one last card up her sleeve and as she tried to find her center so she could use her powers she felt a slap on her cheek and was stunned. Glnacing to Gordon she noticed he was smriking before shaking his head and pulling something out from behind his back. "Look, I'm all for you teaching Dean how to tie like this but that is a bit far into bondage don't you think?"

"This?" Gordon chuckled then, shaking his ehad as he held the gag loking mask up high. "This is so you don't try to harm me. Look I don't know exactly what you are, not yet, but I do know that you've got demon in you somehow an dif this little gaget keeps you from talking me into compliance to do whatever you wish, then I will use it."

"Wiat….what!" Trixie struggled then as Gordon tied the gag onto her mouth, making her glance to Lenore with fear as she watched the hunter and growled.

"Leave….her….alone! Come…..take….me!" Lenore growled again, hissing slighty as Gordon finished tiing the gag around Trixies mouth and sneered her way.

"You will die first, don't be so eager." Gordon, sastified with the way his gag was holding Trixie mute, nodded to Lenore before going back to his knife and picking it up again. Slicing the dead mand blood acroos her shoulder this time Gordon laughed as Lenore spit at him.

"I'm not….giving up…my family….never!" Gordon just chuckled then, watching as Lenore grew even paller and when sweat started to form over her forehead he smirked.

"Not much time left now." Going back to his bag he gave the grils his back and as he did Trixie glanced to Lenore and frowned behind the gag. Lenore frowned back to Trixie as she tugged, weakly, againt her restraints again.

"Please….." Lenroe glanced to the hunter this time, hoping that she could reach out to his kinder side, but as Trixie shook her ehad harshly Gordon smirked and tunred to glance to Lenore.

"Please? Oh now this is golden. A vampire, begging me?" Gordon laughed then, sliding the knife back into the dead mans blood before walking closer to them but a noise made him pause. As he glanced back to the front are of the house Trixie glanced that way too while Lenroe let out her held breath. She was getting sicker and sicker from the infection in her blood and as she tried to keep her eyes open she ehard Gordon chuckle. "Sam. Dean. Come on in."

"Whats…..whats going on?" Trixie stared, wide eyed at Dean as he met her gaze, visably shaken by the sight he saw. Sam glanced to Lenore then and bit back his anger as he watched Gordon walking voer behind the girls and slide the knife across Lenores chest again.

"Oh you know….poisoning Lenore here with some dead mans blood. Shes going to tell me where all her little friends are aren't you?" Lenroe groaned then as Trixie clentched her eyes shut and looked away. Walking over to the side Gordon sliced Lenores arm then, smling as he glanced back to Dean and Sam. "Wanna help?"

"Look man…."

"Grab a knife, I was just about to start in on the fingers." Gordon smirked then which made Trixie growl and he glard to her, pointing the knife her way which mad both boys uneasy.

"Woah, woah, woah, hey! Lets…just all…..chull out ok? Lets just chill out for a minute." Gordon smiled then to Dean as he shrugged.

"I'm completely chill."

"Put the knife down." Trixie glanced to Sam then as he tried to move towards them but Dean put a hand on his chest, stopping him, and making Gordon chuckle.

"Sounds like Sam here needs to chill."

"Just step away from the girls." Gordon hummed first, then turned to glance to Lenroe and then Trixie. Nodding his head though Trixie raised her eyebrows as Gordon tossed the blood soaked knife down on the tbale.

"You're right. I'm wasiting my time here. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery." Trixie glared then, watching Gordon as he took a bigger hunting knife out of his bag and took the sheath off. "Just sharpened it, so its completely humane."

"Gordon, I'm letting them go." Sam went to step around Gorodn then but Gordon blocked him, putting the knife up closer to Sam at that point and making Trixie growl behind her gag, shaking her chair as if she wanted to get up and fight Gordon.

"You're not doing a damn thing." Dean nodded then, taking a step around the tbale on the other side, heading towards Trixie as he watched Gordon.

"Hey, hey, he. Gordon, lets talk about this ok?"

"Whats there to talk about? Its like I said Dean. No shades of grey." Trixie glared to Gordon then as Dean glanced her way but Gordon cuahgt the look and smirked as he glanced her way too. "No shades in any color of grey."

"I know how you feel Gordon I do but…"

"Do you? Do you really know how I feel Dean?" Gordon met Deans gaze then as Dean nodded while sam tired to check on Lenore but Gordon wasn't moving.

"That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die. But this one is different and Trixie…"

"Trixie is a demon, a very good hiding one, but one none the less." Gordon smirked then as Deans eyes widened, he didn't know Gordon figured her out. But when Gordon started laughing Dean became confused. "And that filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. It made her one of them. So I hunted her down and I killed her myself."

"You did what?" Dean, who was shcked now, stared at Gordon with a bit of disgust in his eyes as Trixie stared wide eyed at the crazed man. Sam was even a bit shocked while Lenroe just tried to keep her sences about her. Trixie was starting to become worried about her though as Gordon kept the whole evil monlouging thing up.

"It wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you." Gordon tipped his knife then towards Dean before smirking to Sam.

"So you knew all along then? You knew about them and that they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the animla blood and you just didn't care." Gordon scoffed then.

"Care about what! A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And were supposed to buy that? Trust me, doesn't change what they are and I can prove it." Gordon smirked then, turning to walk between the girls and smiling to Trixie. "Iron bitch, this is gonna hurt."

"Wait!" Dean moved, quickly but not quick enough as Gordon sliced a long line down Trixies arm and made her blood appear. She cried out behind her gag, trying to snatch her arm away from Gordon but he was stronger than her and she was tied to the seat. As Gordon held her arm over towards Lenore Trixie noticed tat she was trying to move her ehad away but the dead mans blood had made her too weak.

"Relax, if I wanted her dead now I would have killed her. Just making a point." As Trixies blood started to flow over her cut Lenore moaned before she hissed. Gordon was smilng though, the knife at the base of Trixies throat while Dean and Sam watched in horror as Lenore's fans emerged.

"Hey!"

"Think they're so differnet now? Still want to save the leech? Theya re all the same Dean. Everyone one of them." Trixie was shaking her head no, she knew better, and Dean trained his gun then on Gordon, knowing if anyone made a move he was going to shoot him, but as Lenore turned to face Trixie, as if to attak, she moaned and shook her head no.

"No….No…." Trixie smiled then, watching as Lenore pulled her fangs back in and tunred her head away from Trixie, shaking it no a bit more fiercly, before she started taking in ragged breaths.

"You hear her Gordon. We're done here." Gordon, who was now surprised, shook his own head as he watched Sam walk over to Lenore and pick her up.

"Get her outta here Sam, we'll be out in a moment." Gordon was confused now as he watched Sam put Lenroe's head so close to his neck without flinching and Lenore didn't even attack. Trixie smiled to the girl though as Sam took her outside and when Dean took a step her way Gordon glanced to him.

"Get outta my way." Gordon seemed to get over his shock quickly as he glared to Dean now, but Dean held his gun high and shook his head.

"No Gordon. You and I need to have a little talk." Trixie eyed Dean for a moment as Gordon sighed, deeply, behind her. "First, you're going to untie her and let her go, then we can have a little sit down you hear?"

"No Dean. I cant do that."

"And I cant let you hurt them." Dean and Gordon had a stare down for a moment before Gordon glanced to his knife and then to Trixie who was glaring at him too.

"You cnat be serious." Dean shrugged then, giving a secdon glance to Trixie before he smirked.

"Having a hard time belivning it myself, but I know what I saw. And I had been told about them before, I was just too stupid to believe then. If you want those vampries out there, you will havet o go through me." Gordon nodded then, before glancing down to Trixie who was smling up to Dean.

"And her? A demon? You going to protect her too?" Dean tightened his grip on the gun then and nodded, meting Trixies gaze as Gordon scoffed. "No greys Dean, black and white that's all. Why are you letting two of the things we hunt the most live?"

"Because, maybe….maybe there are greys in the world and we just don't see them beucase we don't take the time to get to knowt hem."

"Oh, like this little one here?" Dean sighed then, angrily, as Gordon tapped the knife against Trixies shoulder.

"Yes." Deands gaze hardened then. "Now let her go."

"Dean, come on man, were on the same side here." Dean glared to Gordon, cocking and loading his gun ebofre he narrowed his eyes and made Gordon chuckle as he nodded. "Ok….ok fine."

"Untie her." Gordon narrowed his won eyes then and shook his head, turing the knife over in his hand before slamming it into the table.

"Get through me and do it yourself." Dean, glancing from Trixie to the knife, nods before unloading his gun and putting the gun and clip into his pocket. As soon as his head was turned though to slip the gun into his jacket pocket Gordon threw a punch and made Dean stagger before grabbing his knife and swinging on Dean again. Trixie screamd behind her gag, trying to call out to Dean, but as he fought Grodon their punches and moans drowned out her muffled screams. Dean finally got the upper hand after Gordon charged him and grabbed Gordon by his collar, swinging him around before headbutting him and slamming him against the wall. One hand grabbed the arm that was holding the knife and as he slammed that arm againt the entry way frame he made Gordon drop the knife, much to Trixies relief. "What are you doing man! You're just like me, why are you doing this for a fang!"

"I'm not a sadistic bastard." Gordon growled then, lunging at Dean and throwing himself off fo the wall. With a good elbow jab to the face Gordon turned Dean and himself around before hitting Dean again and then kicking him in the stomach, launching him across the room onto a tbale and breaking it. As Dean groaned and rolled over onto his back to face Gordon he wipped some blood form his lip and looked up to him.

"You're not like your brother. You're a killer. Like me." Gordon walked voer to him then and as he got close Dean swept his leg out and knocked Gordon off his feet. Once he was down Dean punched him a few times before standing and hauling Gordon off the floor to throw against a china cabinet in the living room area. Pinning him to the cabnit though was what made Trixie smile as Dean blocked a weakened punch from Gordon and punched him one more time. Finally seeing that Grodon was about to pass out Dean put him in a headlock and turned around, facing the room where Trixie was tied up and smling his way. Walking towards her though Dean made sure to slam Gordons head into the separating wall and when he did Gordon groaned and Dean smirked.

"Oh…sorry." Trixie laughed, even if it was muffled, as Dean slammed Gordon down in the chair Lenore had been in and grabbed some of the rope Grodon had near the tbale to use to tie him up. Once that was done Dean turned to Trixie and smiled as he used Gordons own knife to cut her rope off and free her. Once her hands werr free she reached up and snatched the gag off of her face, throwing it across the room before launching into Deans arms.

"Oh my fucking god, your face! Dean…oh my god Dean, look at me." Dean smirked, trying to get out of her grip but she woudlnt let him go and when her fingers drifted over his busted lip he hissed.

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not!" Trixie frowned then, running her finger over the start of a brusied cheek and when she growled she turned to look at Gordon. He rolled his eyes though as Trixie made her way over to him. She got right in his face then and as he finally looked at her she swung. Hitting him square in the jaw she was pleased to see his eyes widene and his jaw drop with a sounding pop before she huffed. "Fucking touch one of my boys again and I will end your pathetic life!"

"Go back to hell." Gordon sneered to her as she smirked then, standing up and crossing her arms.

"I didn't crawl out from there ashsole, I was born this way." Dean smirked.

"Lady Gaga." Trixie grinned to Dean over her shoulder then as Gordon stared, wide eyed at her confession, as she turned and wlaked to Deans side.

"What are we going to do now?" Dean shrugged, glancing to the knife he still had and then Trixies arm.

"You still bleeding?" Trixie looked then, to xamine her arm, and sighed. The cut was still open, fresh and bloody, and as she touched it it stung bad.

"I guess I cant heel that fast from iron wounds." Dean frowned but nodded as he examined the wound as well. A few moments later htough they heard a car coming down the drive and when they turned to the front door they watched as Sam entered and smiled to them.

"Hey, you're alright." Trixie nodded, giving Sam a hug as Dean smirked to his rbother.

"Did Lenore get out ok?"

"Yeah, shes fine, Eli said he knew how to help her and he said to thank you again for your help." Trixie nodded, giving Sam a huge smile as he glanced around the room and caught sight of Gordon tied up to the chair. "So…uh…did I miss anything?"

"Eh, not much." Dean smirked, givng his brother an all knowing look ebofre wrapping an arm around Trixies shoulder and tugging her close to him. "Well, I guess our work here in done."

"Yep, another case closed. And more people saved." Trixie smiled to the boys as they agreed with her before they all tunred to glance to Gordon.

"What are we going to do with him?" Gordon now glanced between the three of them as Trixie and Dean smiled to each other.

"How you doing there Gordy? Gotta tinkly yet?" Gordon glared to Trixie then as she smirked, giggling like a school girl as she teased the man.

"Well get comfy my man, we'll call someone in two ro three days and have them come out and untie you." Dean grinned then, nodding to Trixie who went behind Gordon and grabbed a few things. Tossing the dead mans blood jar to the floor she smiled as it broke and started to soak into the wood. Sma grinned too as she did this, having a bit to much fun with it. Grabbing the gag thing though she tossed it to Sam and gave him a very stern look as he held onto it, nodding to her as she also searched Gordons bag.

"Clear, nothing else really harmful in there." Dean nodded, theng lanced to the knife one more time.

"We're going to keep this, as a memento ya know."

"For safety reasons." Trixie sneered to Gordon then as she walked over beside Sam and he chuckled.

"Allright, well you two ready to go?" Trixie nodded but Dean shook his head.

"No….not yet." Dean glanced back to Gordon then and smiled. "Its been real, and this is goodbye. Also….." Dean reared back then and uppercutted Gordon so hard he flipped back in his chair and groaned. Trixie smirked, covering her mouth as she lauhed while Sam shook his head smiling. "Don't ever touch my girl again."

"Dean?" Dean glanced up to Sam then, a smirk on his lips as he nodded. "Ready?"

"Yeah….I'm good. We can go now." Trixie smiled wide then as Dean turned and held his arm out. As soon as she was by his side he lead them out the front door with a very happy and smiling Sam behind them. As they got down the stairs though Dean pushed Trixie ahead of him a bit and tunred to Sam.

"What?" Dean just glanced at his rbotehr ebofre finally setting himself up like a boxer would and making both Trixie and Sam glance to him as if he was crazy.

"Com on, hit me. I wont even hit back. Lets go." Sam glanced voer to Trixie then, to se if he was the only one seing this, but as she shrugged Sam chuckled.

"No." Dean siaghed, watching as Sam passed him by.

"Lets go Sam! You get a freebie, hit me. Come on!" Sam stopped then, by Trixies side as he glanced over his rbothers form and laughed.

"You look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement Dean. I'll take a raincheck." Trixie smirked, patting Sams shoulder as he wlaked onto the car and Dean sighed before wlaking with her to catch up to him.

"I wish we never took this job. Its jacked everything up." Trixie glanced up to Dean then as they got to the car, leaning against it beside him as Sam glanced voer the hood of the car to his brother.

"What do you mean?" Dean sighed then, tunring to face Sam and leaning on the car a bit as he spoke.

"Think about all the hunts we went on Sammy. Our whole lives."

"Okay."

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know? I mena the way dad raised us…"

"Dean. After what happened to mom, dad did the best he could." Dean nodded, he knew Sam was telling the truth and as Trixie rubbed her hand over Deans shoulder he sighed.

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us, to hate those things….and man I hate 'em I do!" Trixie flinched a bit then, seeing Sam share in her discomfort, but Dean just sighed and hung his head a bit as he finished. "When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it, hell I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore." Dean glanced up to his brother then and pressed his lips into a tight line, nodding slowly.

"But every instint told me to. I was gonna kill her, I was gonna kill them all." Sam sighed, looking down to the hood of the car as Trixie let out a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Deans wiast.

"Yeah, but you didn't Dean….and that's what matters in the end right?" Dean barley even smiled as he put an arm around Trixie, nodding and glancing to her.

"Yeah…..well I had a pain in my ass to help out with that choice." Sam chuckled then, shaking his head as he smiled to Dean and Trixie smiled to him.

"Guess I might have to stick around to be a pain in the ass then huh?" Sma laughed a bit then, smiling voer to them two.

"Hey, you did good Dean, you did." Dean nodded, giving his brother a very stern look though as he opened the door and let Trixie slip into the car.

"Thanks." Sam nodded, going to get in and opening his car door when Dean tapped the hood fo the car. "I mean it Sammy, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Sam winked to his brother then before slipping in and shutting the door behind him. As soon as he turned though to smile to Trixie he saw her watching Dean as he stared back at the house they had left Gordon in.

"He's going to be ok. Just takes time." Sma nodded to her, watching as well as Dean finally got into the car and smiled to them both.

"So…where to now?"

"Roadhouse?"

"No, anywhere but there right now." Dean and Sam glanced to Trixie as she leaned back a bit in the seat and glanced to her arm. "Lets get some supplies, get cleaned up, and take a break in a hotel ro something. I'm tired and hungry."

"And a hungry woman means a cranky woman so that's our plan." Trixie glared to Dean, playfully, as Sam chuckled and leaned back in the seat a bit himself.

"Alright, a mini vacation. Sleep does sound good."

"So, hotel, motel?"

"Holdiay Inn for all I care, lets just drive Dean." Dean nodded, giving Trixie a lingering look for a bit as she glanced from her arm to Sam and then voer to Dean before hse smiled and leaned in on him. Giving a sastified sigh Dean put the car in gear and ehaded down the drive of the farm house. He was determined to at least get one good nights sleep in after what he had just went through. He never wanted to dot hat again.

Chapter 14

"Yes daddy we're being safe. No…no were fine. We're headed to Illinoise. So the boys can visit their mother. Yes I know it was….daddy! No, I'll call you when we get to a motel tonight. Ok….ok…uh…..no. No we understand its impor….DADDY! Don't you dare do that. Leave her alone. No we wont be that stupid. Dad we aren't going to….I know…..I…Dad! I know! No! No don't youc all him and….DADDY! Daddy please, I promise we will be safe and I promise we wont do anything stupid and I rpomsies everything Ive promised the past few days again and again and again. Please….can I just go now? Cause, were…uh….at a gas station and I gotta pee. Ok….ok. I love you too daddy. Bye!" Trixie hung the phone up quickly, earning a look from both boys beofreshe sighed and grabbed for the bag of candy she had between her crossed legs.

"Daddy pissed?" Trixie glared to Sam then before huffing, crossing her arms as she shoved a few M&M's in her mouth.

"He woudlnt be so worried if you hadn't told him about the iron knife. I mean, who would have a freaking iron knofe to tortue demons with really?"

"A sadistic crazied lunitiac?" Trixie nodded to Dean and smiled.

"And how amny of those do we meet?" Sam and Dean both glanced to each toehr then and grinned before Trixie sighed, throwing her hands up before giving up. "Never mind. Just…drop it."

"So, he know anything else?" Trixie shook her head, a bit stubbornly though.

"He said we would have to test some things but he's scared I'm going to get hurt, worse, if we do."

"Ain't testing anything on you, you know that." Trixie smield to Dean then, nodding as she picked out a green M&M and held it up for him. "Don't want none, thanks."

"Its got almonds." Dean rasied a brow, then smirked as he took the small treat from her fingers, making Sam chuckle as he shook his head. "So, how far are we from Illinoise?"

"About another hour. We made good time."

"Well we were just hanging out in Sioux Falls, so no big deal." Sam nodded, smiling as Trixie tried to give Dean another M&M but he only smirked at her. She pouted which made him sigh ebofre taking the other one as well.

"Yeah, sorry it was lastminute."

"Hey, we got what, few days rest, its good Sammy." Trixie smiled to Sam now as Dean sighed.

"Don't know why were going but hey its all good." Trixie frowned a bit then, giving Dean a sideways glance as Sam sighed himself. This was a fight that they ahd the first time Sam mentioned wanting to go see their mothers gravestone and Trixie didn't like hearing it then and she didn't want to ehar it now.

"We're going to pay respects Dean."

"Theres no body though Sam, nothing there but a slab of granite. You going to pay your respects to that?" Trixie sighed, tunring to shove a red M7M in Deans mouth to shut him up.

"You're angry, are you hungry?" Dean threw her a glance as Sam rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point Dean, its not about a body or a casket alright? Its her memory. After dad, it just feels like th right thing to do."

"And it is, if you want to Sam." Dean rolled his eyes then.

"Its irrational is what it is." Trixie and Sam both glared to Dean then as Trixie sighed herself.

"Look, no one asked you to come." Dean smirked then.

"Then why don't we swing by the Roadhouse instead? We hvent heard anything on the demon lately, we should be hunting that son of a bitch down." Trixie was torn a bit now, Dean was telling the truth but if Ash found anything he said he would call so she still wanted to go and do what Sam wanted to do.

"That's a good idea…you should. Drop me off and I'll hitch a ride. Meet you there tomorrow." Trixie glared to Sam then before slapping him on his knee.

"You ain't going anywhere without one of us."

"Besides, that leaves us stuck with those people….making small talk until you show up. No thanks." Trixie chuckled then.

"You might be making small talk, I might be doing something else with Jo." Trixie grinned, seeing Sam chucklea s Dean growled and put an arm around her to tug her closer to his side.

"Don't. Tease. Me." Trixie smiled big then, laughing a bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean growled softly into Trixies ear and made her alugh as Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes before nodding to a sign on the road.

"See, fourty more miles."

"Good, then we get a hotel, go see your mothers grave, stay the giht to rest, then go to the Roadhouse and see about a job? Deal everyone?" Dean sighed, but nodded as Sam smiled and nodded.

"We're getting separate beds this time." Trixie laughed then as Dean brought up the last mishap in the last hotel.

"Specify and it might happen." Sam narrowed his eyes in a playful way to Dean who just scoffed, rolling his own. The last hotel they had stayed at gave him one room, like usual, but only one bed. It was a queen but it was mighty uncomfortable for the boys to share a bed so close together with Trixie. She didn't care, she had to do it before to save on space, so that ngiht when she climbed into the middle of the bed and got comfortable both boys were confused as to what to do. It finally ended up with Sam at Trixies back, putting his back to her, while Dean laid on his back and let Trixie cuddle up to him.

"I told the guy I needed a double room!" Trixie laughed then, turning to fofer another M&M to Dean but he shook his head. Hodling it out for Sam he smield and took it from her before popping it into his mouth.

"Dean, you sent Sam for food, the poor man probably thought he was doing you a favor by setting it upto where you had to share the bed with the girl ok? It was fine anyways, I don't see how yall were bothered. I spelt wonderfuly."

"You didn't get woken up by big bear there?" Trixie smiled to Sam, shaking her head.

"Used to snoring, da snores so loudly you can ehar him in my room from his." Dean and Sam laughed a bit as Trixie pulled out a book form her backpack. She had it sached in the back seat and as she sat back to elan up againt Dean she threw her feet into Sams lap. He had gotton used to it by now though and as he checked some things on his computer she read her book while Dean palyed with the radio. It was hard on him when he coudlnt find any stations he liked so as he grabbed his favorite mied tape Trixie smiled and put it in the deck for him. Music balsting, Trixie reading and Sam researching was how they traveld the rest of the way to Illinoise, for once, comfortable in the cramped car.

Trixie was standing between Dean and Sam, they were both a few feet away from her though, as Sam talked to his mothers headstone in a hushed voice and Dean stumbled around behind her, uncomfortable. Trixie didn't know what to do if she was being honest, she felt like she needed to comfort Sam and chalked it up to being her angel side calling out to the grieving. But then again she felt like she needed to be away from the whole holy ground thing like Dean was acting like, and she chalked that up to her demon side rebeliong against the church grounds. Shaking her head she felt a migrane coming on and tunred to see Dean had moved a bit further away, enar a dead tree, before she walked his way.

"Dean, honey." Dean paused, glancing back to her and nodding to the tree he was in front of.

"You seeing this?" Trixie blinked, confused, before glancing up to the tree and nodding. It was a dead tree and the whole thing seemed like it should have been taken out already. Glnacing to her feet though she was surpised again by seeing a whole circle around one little grave marker, the grass within the circle was dead, and the outside was green as ever. Seeing that she was stadnign in the middle of it she frowned and stepped backwards onto the green grass as Dean knelt in fornt of the grave marker and read the information there.

"Dean….I…I need to get outta here." Dean glanced up to Trixie then, concern in his eyes before an eldery man wlaked over and smiled to them both.

"You kids messing around here! Don't need no vandlisiam!" Deans tood then, shaking his ehad to the man as Trixie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No sir, just checing in on my frineds grave." The guy nodded, giving Dean the stink eye as Trixie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Dean." He nodded to her as the man eyed her and frowned a bit.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your grieving." He dipped his ehad, about to walk away when Dean cleared his throat.

"Uh, you woudlnt happen to know whats going on with Angela's grave, would you?" Trixie glanced up to Dean now as the man shook his head, eyeing the dead circle of grass himself.

"Been trying to figure it out myself. Thought about using more of the grass feed but it wont work. Just been dead since she was bruied." Trixie frowned, wodneing exactly how that had happened, when the guy sighed and shook his head. "Poor girl."

"Yeah, sad that she passed." The guy glanced to Dean then as Trixie rolled her eyes and frowned again, her head starting to pound.

"Who can we talk to about trying to get this fixed?" The man nodded to Trixie then, pulling out a card for the funeral home and handing it to Dean before nodding to him and leaving.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Trixie sighed, rolling her eyes again ebofr snatching the card and tucking it into her pocket.

"What are you doing Dean?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm casing a job." Trixie sighed, eyeing Dean a bit but then shrugging her shoduelrs she let it go. Dean sighed, walking with Trixie as they met up with Sam who was by now waiting on them.

"You ok?" Trixie nodded to Sam but then rubbed her temple and growled softly.

"Can we get to the motel? I need something to drink." Dean and Sam btoh glanced to Trixie then, before she growled and gave them both a look and they nodded.

"That drink. Uh…ok….when did it…ya know, start?"

"When is tepped foot into hollow ground." Trixie cut her eyes to Sam who seemed startled before she angrily whispered to them both. "Look, I'm used to the side effects of being born a freak alright That's why I avoid places like churches and cemetarys unles aboustly nessascary and I avoid anything that's tainted in the blood of innocent. I try not to go too deep when I hunt beucase if I do I'm effected. I'm like a broken TV that gets only two channels, balck and white. You stay on one longer than the other and the other starts to get angry. Right now, I cant handel being in this place and my heads starting to let me know alright?"

"Alright. I didn't mean anything Trix, I was just worried that's all." Sam glanced Trxiie over as she gritted her teeth and nodded, her fist clentching at her side.

"I'm sorry Sam, I just….I don't want to take out my pain on you, can we move?" Sam nodded, following Trixie as she lead them to the car. Dean was worried, of coruse, but as they walked he spoke with Sam.

"So, that grave, what do you think?" Sam perked up now, glancing back to the dead grass and then to Dean as Trixie opened the passanger side door of the Impala.

"What about it?"

"What do you thnk?"

"Too much pestiside?"

"No, Groundskeeper was confused as well, talked about giving it grass seeds, wouldn't have said that if he was putting pestisicde on it. Besides didn't you see it's a full circle?" Sam nodded, slowly, to Trixie now as she sighed and lened against the car. "Its tainted ground Sam."

"Tainted ground?"

"Yeah, like the farm outside of cedar Rapids. Remember?" Sam golanced between Trixie and Dean now before gawking practically then shaking his head with a scof.

"Yeah…but…..no way, stumbling onto a hunt like this?" Dean nodded, givng Sam a once over as Trixie rubed her temples.

"Not the unliklest thing to do you know?"

"Yeah, but…it….it just seems out of place."

"how so Sam?" Sam glanced to Trixie now as he shrugged.

"Just….here….of all places?" Dean now sighed, angrily, before motioing for Trixie to get intot he car and wlaking to the drivers side himself.

"It is what it is Sam. Lets go and see if we can find anything out about the girl."

"Dean…" Dean paused now, leaning over the cars roof as Sam hesitated to speak. Finally though he seemed to gather his wits and sighed. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure this isn't about something else?"

"What else would it be about Sam! Its tainted ground, I'm hurting, we got research to do, get in the damn car!" Sam glanced to Trixie as she glared up to him from inside the car while Dean smirked.

"You ehard the lady." Sam gave Dean a very uncertain look as he sighed. "Look, you bleive what you want Sam but I let you and her drag me out here the least you can do is check this out with me."

"Yeah. Fine." Trixie smiled now, grabing Deans jeans and tugging on him to get him moving and as he got into the car Sam followed. After they had started to exit the cemetary though Trixie smiled, fnally, and sighed with ease.

"First, get to the hotel so I can get a drink, then we do research and figure out where to go from here."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam nodded in agreement as Dean pulled back onto the main road fo the tiny town. Turning into the direction of hteir hotel though he glanced to Trixie and frowned before reaching over and tugging her to him. When she laid her head on his shoulder he groaned, feeling her pain as she frowned.

"Sorry."

'Don't be, you ned to let me know these things ealier alright?"

'I did, but the groundskeeper kind of interrupted our exit." Dean chuckled then as Sam glanced to her.

"If you ever need to go, just go. We can find you later." Trixie nodded but didn't take what he said to eahrt. She knew they were looking out for her but she was used to the pain, she just never stuck around long enough for it to get bad, and she had her reasons. Now though she had reasons to stick around and the main one was rubbing her arm as he held her. Yeah, she was going to need to learn some new tricks real quick.

Chapter 15

Trixie, Dean and Sam were walking thorugh the college building, heading tot eh room they needed to be at, as Trixie rubbed the side of her head. Her headachs were gone, and getting better as she stayed away from the cemetary, but she knew it would take a bit for them to be complelty gone for the time being. Sam and Dean were ebing watchful of her though while they were out, because even though she said she was alrgiht they kenw she was just saying she was so they could go ahead with the hunt. What they ahd found while they were at the hotel was that the girls father was a professor at the college which was why they were there. When they got to his door Dean glanced to Trixie and she smiled, softly, and nodded her head. Sam knocked on the door though and when the man answerd he glanced to all three of them with a bit of weariness in his eyes.

"Dr. Mason?" The man nodded and glanced to Sam.

"Yes?" Trixie could see the worry and unease in the man and as Dean and Sam glanced to each other, about to try their story they had made up of being FBI agents, Trixie decided to go a completely different route and psuehd past Dean a bit.

"Hey Mr. Mason. My names Trixie. I was an old friend of Angela's. This is my boyfriend Dean and his brother. They brought me here from Alabama to see her, when I got the news. I…I wanted to offer my sondolences." Mr. Mason fronwed a bit but smiled as well as he reched out to grip and shake Triies hand. She had takent he guys by surprise but when the man backed up and offred them all entry to his office they smirked. She was good.

"Come in, come in. I'm sorry you didn't make it for the funereal."

"I didn't hear about it until the day of. It takes some driving from Alabama, but I knew I needed to come. How….how are you doing?" Mr. Mason sighed now as Sam and Trixie wlaked over with him to his couch near his desk, where they sat as Mr. Mason went to make himslf a drink.

"I'm holding it together, have to for the others."

'the studnets?" Tirixe glanced to Sam as Mr. Mason nodded and smiled.

"Most of her firned shave been by here already. I'm sorry for my rudness, to beign with, its just I thought I was done with the apologies and such."

"I understand, and I'm sorry I coudlnt get here sooner. I…I just remember Angela from when we were kids and…it was just a shock."

"Yes, it was. For us all." Sam cleared his throat now as Mr. mason grabbed a book of fo his shelf and smiled, coming to sit between Sam and Trixie before opening it. "She was so young."

"She was beautiful." Trixie eyed Sam as he glanced intot he picture book,t hats what Mr. Mason brought over, and as he was watching Mr. Mason flip through the pages Trixie glancd over to Dean who was glnacng over a book Mr. Mason had on the shelves. When he caught her gaze he squinted, showed her the book, and tilted his ehad. Trixie didn't know what th ebook was though and shrugged as Dean hummed.

"This is an unusual book." Sam and Mr. Mason glanced up to Dean now as Trixie internally rolled her eyes at him but Mr. Mason just chuckled.

"Its ancient Greek. I teach a coruse."

"Oh that's interesting." Mr. Mason smiled at Trixie then and nodded as Dean hummed once more and put the book back.

"So yeah, sorry to ehar about your daughter. When Trix there told me her firned died, in a car crash none the less, I felt really bad." Mr. Mason glnced back to Dean now as Trixie glared and Sam sighed. He knew where this was going to go.

"Yeah….she was, uh, only a mile away from home when…." Trixie ehld her hand up and stopped Mr. mason, nodding as she gve him a soft smile.

"Please, don't, not for us. We understand. Its just so sad she passed so early." Mr. Mason nodded now, giving Trixie a smile as Dean cleared his throat.

"Its gotta be hard though, loosing someone like that. Sometimes its like theyre still….aorund. Almost like you can still snece their presence. You ever feel anything like that?" Trixie and Sam both glanced to Dean now, concerned, as Mr. Mason shook his head softly and glanced to them all.

"I do, as a matter of fact."

"And that's perfectly normal, Dr. Mason. I know I still feel as if my mothers here ith me today." Mr. Mason nodded to Sam now as he chuckled.

"You know, I still phone her. And the phones ringing before I remember….that uh….familys everything you know?" Trixie nodded, placing a hand gently on Mr. Masons knee and trying to concentraite on ahppy things, to send him as he finished. "Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I….Im just lost without her."

"We're very sorry." Mr. Mason nodded to Sam now as Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. Trixie thgouh hummed a bit before glancing up to Mr. Mason and giving him a genuine smile.

"We will let you get back to whatever it was you were doing Mr. Mason, I was just wanting to see you again before we left." Mr. Mason nodded to Trixie then as she chuckled a bit and started to get up, then apsued. "Oh, and I have to ask, but that boy…the one Angie and I used to ahng around all the time, someone told me he was with her before she left that unfortunate ngiht. Is that true?"

"Neil? Yes,s he was talking with him again about her ex."

"Oh no, not him again." Mr. Mason fell right into Trixies little trick and nodded as he fronwed at her.

"Yes, Matt was ebing a rude one to her and she went tot alk to him before Matt showed up. Was such a sad day for us all. You know. I think Neil really loved her, like more than a friend." Trixie hummed now as she nodded and reached out to shake Mr. Masons hand once again.

"Ill be sure to check in on him as well, please Mr. Mason, if you need anything from me while I'm in town, don't be scared to look me up. I do hope things get better for you, for us all." Mr. mason nodded now as Trixie glanced to Dean and gave him a glare that let him know it was time to go. As Dean nodded and tunrd to elave the office Sam gave his condolinces to the man before following them out into the hallway where Trixiew as already talking lowly to Dean.

"I didn't eman anything by it!"

"I know you're investigating but he doenst, why were you asking him that shit anyways? Wht are you thinking?" Dean shrugged then glanced to Sam as he wlaked over to them.

"It's a dead daughter, first place to look is the father."

"Naturally, but you don get him talking with rudness honey." Dean shrugged now as Sam sighed and ran his ahnd oer the back of his neck.

"Well for now, we got nothing but another males name, so leats go back to the hotel and figure out where to go from here." Trixie nodded and as Dean shrugged they tunred to ehad out of the college building before anyone started to notice they didn't beling there.

Trixie was on the bed, eating her burger as Dean searched throguht eh book of his dads. Sam was washing his hands in the bathroom, they ahd finshed eating ebrofre her the pigs, and as Dean was talking to him Trixie listened and watched out for them in case another fight got started. Which with them wasn't unusual.

"I'm telling you theres something here. We just haven't found it yet."

"Dean so far you've got a patch of dead grass and nothing."

"Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground."

'Tainted ground, not unholy." Both boys glanced to trixei as she shrugged and tapped the side of her ehad but it didn't stop them as Sam shook hs own head and sighed.

"Theres no reason for it to be unholy ot tainted. Angels Mason was a nice gril who died in a car crash. That's not exactly vengeful spirit material. You ehard her father."

"Yeah well maybe Daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel huh?" Trixie glanced up to Dean now as Sam threw the towel he was drying his hands with aside and glared to him.

"You know what?" Op, that was her cue, and as Trixie stood she walked voer to get between the boys as Dean wlaked back near the table in the room and put his dads book down. "We never should have bothered that poor man. We shoudlnt even be here anymore."

"So whatSam? What, we just bail? Without even figuring out whats going on?"

'I think I know whats going on." Trixie frowned now as she glanced to Sam and shook her ehad.

"Don't do this Sam. Not here."

"No, no it's the only reason Ive been going along with him sof ar."

"Sam." Trixies tone was warning but Sam didn't take it as he glared to Dean and Dean glared ack.

"What are you talking about?" Trixie shook her ehad now and glnced to Dean, holding a hand out towards him and tyring to make them stop and think before they contuined.

"Dean, he didn't mean a thing, Sam shut the hell up. We have somrthing that we need to figure out and..."

"Trixie, stop! He cant do this anymore!"

"Sam!" Trixie glared to Sam now as he glared back to her, making Dean immeditally angry as he walked over to his rbother but Trixie pushed him back a bit as Sam sighed.

"You cant keep letting him do this Trixie, he ahs tof ace it sooner or later."

'No Sam, you have tof ace that it just so happened we came upon something unnaturual while visiting your mothers grave! That's it!" Dean glnad up to Sam now as Trixie held her stance, making sure they were nto within reach of each other as it hit Dean finally.

'You think this is about mom?" Sam sighd now a he glnced up to Dean and nodded.

"I know its about Mom, her grave. You woudlnt step within a hundred yards of it. Look, maybe you're imagianing a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about Mom, or Dad, but…"

"Sam he's not imagiaing anything! I felt it too, did I imangine that pain I had?"

"No, but you have a connection to the church, you said so yourself."

"I usually do fine with graveyards as long as I'm not int here for long. We were there ten mintues tops, and I felt like I had spent the night in it. That tells me somethigns worng, he noticed, and yorue just wanting an excuse to start a fight with him that doenst need to be started."

'I'm nto staring a fight Trix he needs to face the fact that Dad and Mom are dead and theres nothing we can do to bring them back!"

"SAMEUAL!" Sam glanced to Trixie now as Dean scoffed behind her, shaking his ehad while Sam sighed.

"Its true."

"Its something he will face when he is ready. You have to face that he may be right though and ther is something here you don't see. Don't go getting angry and playing head doctor when you cant even see everything in front of you." Sam glanced to Trixie now, a bit confused, before he sighed and deflated a bit while Dean shook his head nad went to grab his keys.

"Where are you going?" Tunring now Trixie noticed Dean going for his jacket and as he grabbed it she grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going Dean?" Dean glanced to her then and shook his head, frowing a bit as he sighed.

"I don't need this shit, I'm going to get a drink." Glancing up to his brother he glared. "Alone."

'No you're not. You're staying here. This time youa re not running away. Sam, you go get something to drink, bring him something back, I don't care, but you are going to stay here and you are going to take a walk. We got a long day tomorrow and I don't need you two hot heads angry at each other!" Sam glanced to Trixie as she took the keys from Deans hands and put them on the tble, turning then to toss Sam his jacket ebfore potinign to the door.

"I'll….uh….be back then….later."

"Later, much later, and you better not come back drunk!"

"Yeah….proimse." Trixie nodded as Sam left and when he threw a glnce back to his rbother he noticed Dean wouldn't even look at him. Feeling like a huge ass Sam left the hotel room and shrugged his jacket on, tyring to remember where the bars and food joints in the town were as Trixiet runed to glare to Dean.

"You were just going to leave?" Dean glnacd to Trixie now and shrugged, turning to leave her in the middle of the room now instead and heading back to the bathroom wehre he splashed some water on hisf ace and sighed.

"I didn't ned that Trix."

'I know."

'He had no right…"

"Actually as your brother he has every riht to worry, but the way he spoke his concerns was a bit out there." Dean grumbled, shaking his head as he glanced up to her in the mirror and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" Trixie shrugged, her long dark hair flinging behind her as she tossed it back and wlaked to him. Wrapping her arms around his wiast she laid her chin on his shoulder, with him lenaing over a bit she could see over his shoulder without problem and when she smiled to him in th mirror she chuckled.

"You ar going to relax here, get some sleep, and tomorrow we are going to investagaite the town. You can start at Angelas house while Sam and I go talk to Neil or Matt."

"It's a start."

'It is, and then we can meet here, eat something, then figure out where to go from there." Dean nodded, but sighed. Still unhappy. Trixeif ronwed now ebofre placing a gentle kiss to Deans shoulder and nuzzling her cheek there as well. "Dean, he only meant well, he's worried over you and he wants you tog et better quick."

"He's right though."

"And whenever you're ready tof ace the whole facts he wants you to then you can tell him that. But until then he neds to realize you are both different and he deals with things differently than you."

"Yeah, but he's right." Trixie lfited her ehad now, meeting Deans gaze in the mirror. "Its not just the hunt. It is about Mom and Dad."

"It hurts, I know."

"And I cant get over how he died, right as I was saved." Trixie stood then, glacing to Dean as he tunred around to face her. "I cant prove it, I don't know….for a fact…but he gave his life for me Trix."

"He might have…and…."

"No, there is no and. Theres no buts, theres no ifs. He gave his life for me….and he shodulnt have." Trixie gasped now, covering her mouth a bit as Dean frowned. "I was dead Trixie. A reaper was after my soul. I was dead and he made a deal to rbing me back. Dead things should stay dead Trix."

"But he did what he thought he needed to to keep you alive for us Dean!" Dean glanced to Trix now, shaking his head as she fodled her amrs acorrs her chest. "Dean, he might have been a good hunter but he was nothing like you and you are nothing like him. You think, you judge and see things where others cant. Uncle John knew this and he understood that to me, Bobby and especially Sam you were the one that needed to stay, not him. Besides that the yellow eyed demon wanted him not you and he knew if he got him that youd come after him faster so…"

"Wait what?" Trixie blanched then, realizing she ahd over said her words, but it was too late now and as she glanced up to Dean she saw he was not only confused but hurt as well. "What did you say?"

"The yellow eyed demon?"

"How….how did you know dad went to him?" Trixie sighed now, glancing up to Dean and fronwing as she chewed her lip.

"Maybe it's the same with you." Dean raised a brow at that as Trixie sighed, loudly. "Uncle John told me some things before he did what he did, just like he told you something about me and Sam before he died. I didn't tell you ebcuase you ddint ened to know and…Dean!"

"NO!" Dean shoved past Trixie, making his way over to the table in the room before slamming his ahnds down onto it and making her jump. Immeditally the lights flickered in the room and Dean glnced back to her. She was shaking, scared at his reaction, and when he glanced form her to the lights he glared. "What did he tell you!"

"Dean…" Dean glared to her now, making her jump a bit more and as she did the lights flickered off, throwing them into darkness except fro the street lights that shined in through the window from outside. It sent a very errie glow over the room, low and soft and especially crepy as Dean stalked back over to Trixie.

"What. Did. He. Say." Trixie glanced up, into the darkness, and met Deans gaze full on as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Uncle John told me he was going to take care of things, to keep you and Sam safe. He said Sam was someone the demon wanted and we had to keep him away from him. He said you could do a better job than him and then he made me promise not to stop him at all. I asked what he was about to do, but he mademe prosmie. I woudlnt have promised if I knew he was going to trade his flie with the demon! He told me he was going tog ive the yellowed eyed freak the gun, in exchange for your life, and that afterwards he was going to elave you two so he could find the demon and he woudlnt chase after you two anymore. I…I guess….I guess the demon demanded more, and Uncle John was stupid enough to give it, but he did it for you and Sam and he did it for a good reason Dean. You have to see that, Uncle John saved your life because he knew youd be the one to stop this and…"

"He should have let me die." Trixie frowned now as Dean glanced away, thinking, and as he did Trixie shook her ehad and put her hand on his cheek to turn him tof ace her again.

"Dean, he wanted you to live and…"

"And look whats come of it." Trixie raised a brow, confused, as Dean conuined. "We're fighting, me and Sam. Weve lost the Colt, the yellow eyed bastard is still out there and we can figure out how to find him. At least with dad here…he would have been able tot ake care of it."

"Uncle John said the best amn for the job was you. And even though I promised him I would look after you two…the decision was a no brainer. Even back then….that early after meeting you two…you were growing on me…and I think he saw it too." Dean glanced up to Trixie now as she smield.

"He told me you were part of the world eding as well." Trixies eyes went wide now as she dropped her ahnd and stuttered.

"Wh…wha…what?" Dean frowned, nodding softly before putting his forehead ot ehrs and frowning deeper.

"Dad, before he left us in the room, he told me about you and Sam. He told me the yellow eyed demon told him….that Sam was the devils right hand man and that you were his protector…in the end of the world. That if I let the yellow eyed demon get to either of you, I would fail. He told me….if I did that, let him get to you….either of you….Id have to kill you both."

"Dean….no….no Sam and I…we….we wouldn't do that we…"

"He said the yellow eyed demon woudlnt give up on you two until he had you." Trixie met Deans gaze then as he tried to sort through this news.

"Have you told Sam?" Dean shook his head now and as he did Trixie swallowed, fearfully, before nodding. Gripping Deands hands in her own now Trixie glanced back up to him and ghosted her nose over his. "Well, if it ever comes to that….I woudlnt want anyone else taking me out."

"I cant kill you." Trixie fronwed, glancing up to Dean as he let a tear slip out and roll over his cheek. Trixie understood then, immeditally, and as Dean sighed she took in a deep breath. "I lsot Mom, and Dad…I cant loose Sammy, and I cant loose you."

"If it comes down to it….and I doubt it will…but if it does Dean don't you dare let anyone else harm me or Sam you hear me?" Dean nodded then, slowly, as Trixie licked her lips. "If I have to die, I want you to be the one to do it."

"I cant."

"Youd have to. I don't want to hurt you, or Sam, or anyone, and if the demon said that to Uncle John….then it means it's a possiablity, but we are going tot ry and not let that happen….but just in case, promise me Dean."

'No."

"Promsie me Dean, no one else will kill me, or Sam…but you." Dean glancd up to Trixie now, meeting her saddened gaze as she nodded and made him nod as well seeing as how his forehead was stilla gasint hers and when he did he sighed.

"I cant loose you."

"You wont, Illmake sure of that, but if things get out of our hands…"

"I cant….." Dean locked eyes with her again and this time Trixie felt it coming, and she didn't want it to, not right now, so as he sighed she quickly moved to stop him from speaking. "I l…"

"Don't." Dean glanced to Trixie, wide eyed as she smiled and chuckled softly. "Not tonight, not after this talk. Later…when were not so emotional." Dean nodded then, smiling to her as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I feel the same. But remember your promise."

"Don't make me keep it."

"Ill do my damnest not to Dean. I promise." Dean nodded now, and as Trixie smiled she leaned up, letting him know she was ok now, and that she was over everything and ready to move on, and the moment her lips touched his he gripped her hips and tugged her right up against him. She went willingly too, not topping him as he pushed her against the wall. Running her hands into his hair Trixie tugged at him, gasping slightly and giving him an open invitation that he took. Meeting his frenzied movements with her own they wound up pressed in the corner of the room, Deans hands on her ass as she lifted her legs up his sides and wound up widinging them around his waist. Dean growled as he tucked his face into her neck now, nipping at her and making her moan as her naisl dug into him.

"I need you Trix." Tirixe nodded, she was done waiting, she was done tiptoeing, it had been almost a month since she started hanging around the guys, two or three weeks since her and Dean had started actually being together, and it was already roguh on them both not going so fast in the relationship but now with their emoitons at an all time high neither of them were in a state to really care. Nodding again though Trixie glanced back to see that the door of the hotel room was unlocked, since Sam didn't lock it, and the curtain was partlialy open which let the light in. Closing her eyes she softly hummed as Dean ran a hand over the back of her thigh, making her smile. Hearing a clicking noise though grabbed his attention and when he snatched his ehad around, expecting to see Sam at the door, he felt her chuckling against him.

"I locked the door, don't want him busintg in on us." Dean grinned, a very evil looking yet seductive grin, and nodded to Trixie as he pulled her off of the wall and wlaked over towards the bed. As he let her fall she landed on the mattress, bouncing a bit and laughing as Dean took off his over shirt, leaving him in his jeans and grey shirt.

"How do you want me to do this Trix?" Trixie met Deans gazenow as he tossed his overhsirt to the side and she grinned. Reaching up she gripped the hem of her short sleeved shirt and tugged it off, tossing it to the side.

"How long before Sam returns?" Dean, grinning, kicked his botos off and shrugged.

"Depends, bars not far." Trixie nodded, leaning up to unbutton her jeans now as Dean leaned over to grab the bottom of his, tugging them off as well.

"Then we ain't got long. Do the lovey dovery shit next time." Dean nodded, a bit shocked but pleasantly surprised as well.

"You sure?" Trixie chuckled, kicking her jeans off now and gripping Deans necklace as he tossed his grey shirt to the floor. It was his bull looking necklace Sam had given him, something he never took off, and as she tugged it she pulled him onto the bed smiling.

"I'm totally sure. I'm not a flowers and sweet talking kind of girl Dean."

"Oh I know." Trixie smirked as Dean lenaed over her, running his hand up her bare side.

"Then you should know how I want you." Dean smirked, raising a brow as he lenaed in, nipping Trixies neck and making her whimper as he laid back on the bed fully. Feeling his other hand now grazing over her lower abdomen she heard him chuckle.

"Hard and fast I would hope." Trixie about melted, groaning a bit as her nails bit into his arms, her nodding making him chuckle.

"Fuck yes Dean." Dean grinned, biting her neck now and making her arch a bit up agiasnt him. Feeling the rumbling in his chest Trixie smiled while his hand on her lower abdomen slowly reached under the one piece of clothing she hadn't removed yet. Her panties were thin, black in color, and from what Dean could see small. Too small in his opinion. But as his hand reached under the fabric she gasped. "Dean…"

"I got ya." Dean glanced to Trixie then, letting her run her nose against his, nuzzling him almost as his hand reached further down and he groaned. She wasn't bare, no nothing like a child, but what hari she did have was not only trimmed but apperantly designed a bit. He chuckled then as she whimpered at his teasing and ran her hand into his hair. Gripping him she tugged him down to her, lips ghosting over lips, as she growled.

"Don't. Tease." Dean kissed her, hard, bringing a cry of pleasure from her as he did as she asked. He didn't tease, he was too far into it for that anyways, and as he kissed her he quckly shoved two fingers into her waiting core. It sent shockes through her body and made him moan lowly.

"Damn it Trix….youre so wet." Trixie nodded, desperation filling her sences now as she locked gazes with Dean and smiled.

"For you Dean. Stop tsting, I want you. Now!" Dean grinned and nodded, moving just a bit to roll ontot he side of the bed, snatching his boxers off as Trixie slide her soaked panties down and tossed them to the gorwing pile of cltohes they ah dint he corner now. As she laid back on the bed she laughed as Dean immeditally followed her. Not giving her a chance to really say a word, or to try and stall anything, Dean took his opening and kissed her, leaving her speechless as he palmed himself and lined himself up with her. He might have wanted to fuck her brains out but he wasn't going to hurt her. Making sure she was aware of what he was about to do he leaned his forhead against ehrs and held her gaze. She looked up to him, smiling softly as she felt him lining himself up, the tip of his hardened meneber opening her little by little. When he stalled though, checking her one last time for any sign of rejection, he smiled as she lenead up and kissed him. She kept her eyes open though, she wanted to see him, and as he held her gaze he pushed himself into her. Gapsing loudly Trixies head hit the pillow behind her, a moan escaping her a moment later as Dean groaned. It wasn't going tot ake him long, she was tight against him and her nails biting into his skin was just the right amount of pain to mix with his pleasure to keep him going for a bit.

"Fuck…..damn Trix."

"Before you ask….Im not a virgin." Dean chuckled.

"Could have fooled me darling." Trixe glanced back to Dean now and smirked herself.

"Been a while." Dean nodded, udnerstnading what she meant, before moving his hips. The moment he moved though she gasped again and whimpered. He watched her, for any signs of pain, but when she rolled her hips agiasnt his he knew she was comfortable and he could go full force.

"Damnit Trix…I..I don't want to cum too soon." Trixe shook her head, biting her lip now.

"It wont take me long."

"Me either."

"Then fuck me Dean, we need this." Dean nodded, girning at her abrutness, and as he pulled out almost fully he watched her eyes widen the moment he slammed back into her. She wasn't kidding though, she didn't want soft or loving right now. She was begging him for more and begginf for him to fuck her harder as he got into his rhythm. He didn't mind though, he loved the wild side of women and with Trixie he knew it was never going to be the same. She was wild, crazya dn very untamed and he loved it. He loved her! But he wasn't going tos ay it, not right now, because she had asked, but he knew deep down in his ehart he wouldn't and coudlnt loose this woman to anything, and after this night nothing would be the same between them. "Dean….oh god Dean!"

"Yeah….you close babe?" Trixie nodded, her naisl scratching into his shoulder baldes as he ground his hips now, making sure to hit her sensitive bud with his pelive bone and that made her cry out.

"Fuck Dean!"

"Yeah, I got ya babe…I…got ya." Dean grinned, grinding agisnt her again, and again, watching her face as she reached her peak, and the moment she toppled she gasped and arched up off the bed, giving him the perfect time to grip her back and hold her close to him.

"Dean! Oh my god Dean….Im….fuck I'm cumming…..Dean!"

"That's it…cry out my name Trix….cum on me." Trixie shivered, her spasms making her insdies clentch around Dean and as she did he groaned. He wanted her to ride uot her high though and with quickness she hadn't seen ebfore he gripped her around her wasit and sat back on his heels, bringing her up with him and letting her slide down into his lap, impaling herself on him. Her hands gripped his shoudlers now, her eyes wide as he smiled to her, thrusting up into er as fast as he could to get his and she smirked. Lenaing in she nipped at Deans neck, roating her hips as he thrusted up into her, grinding down on him with every metting of their hips.

"Fuck me Dean….cum in me…please, I want to feel you."

"Oh fuck." Dean squeezed his eyes shut now, his pleasure building, and as Trixie noticed she maoned. Nipping at the base of his neck again Trixie made sure there ws going to be a hickey on him the next day and as she did she felt him tensing.

"That's it honey….oh god you feel so good." Dean grunted, gripping her hips tighter as he pulled her down on top of him, slamming himself into her and burying himself deep while she roated her hips over his.

"Yes….yes…fuck Trixie!" Trixie whimpered at the sound of him calling out her name, it was music to her ears as he leaned up and bit her collar bone. Gasping herself she felt the pain from his teeth and the pleasure from him relaseing himself within her at the same time, making her insides clentch again as her nails bit into his shoulder blades once more before she felt him kssing her shoulder.

"Dean…you ok honey?" Feeling his grip on her start to slacken she smiled as he leaned back and nodded to her, smling with a sleepy look on his face as she burshed his sweat covered hair off of his forehad.

"Better than ever. You?" Trixie nodded, lenaing in to kiss the tip of his nose which made him chuckle before she stretched. Streching her arms up and over her head gave Dean a beautiful view of her stomach and chest, which she had apperantlykept her bra on and he didn't even notice, but when she finished stretching she ran her ahnds over his shoudlers and back.

"Want to grab a shower now or in the morning?" Dean shrugged, he knew they needed one, but he was too damn tired and too damn spent to move.

"Morning, get your ass into bed, now." Trixie alghed and nodded, softly kissing Dean once before stretching her legs out and feeling the wonderfully sharp pain that could only be assossciated with being fucked good and ahrd.

'Yes sir." Moving to the side now Trixie bit her lip to keep from moaing as she felt him slip out of her, much to her disapoiment, but as she moved the covers back Dean stood and stretched in front of the bed. Grabbing his fallend shirt off of the floor Dean used it to clean himself, then smirked to Trixie before offering it to her. "Oh such a gentleman."

"Hey, be lucky I offered. Usually I let the girl take care of themselves." Trixie raised a brow at Dean now before snatching his shirt and giving him a playful galre.

"Well this is a real relationship Dean, not a one ngiht stand, you best be nice to me." Dean laughed now, walking to his side of their bed and pulling the covers back as Trixie cleaned herself.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do if I don't sweetheart?" Trixie grinned, tossing the shrit back to the floor now before rolling over in the bed and facing Dean as he got in and tugged the covers over his bare chest.

"What we just did, wont happen again, if you aren't nice to me." Deans eyes got wide but he smirked a moment alter and laughed.

"Sure you can go without now that you've had me?" Trixie grinned, humming as she scooted cloer to Dean and he wrapped an arm around her shoudlers, hodling her close.

"Just remember Dean, I went alsmot three eyars without, and my hand is very handy if you get the drift. How long can you go without me?" Dean laughed, but after thinking about that for a second he apsued and glanced to her.

"Be nice, got it." Trixie laughed, actually laughed, and when Dean started laughing with her they both ehard someone grumbling right outside fo their door and they tunred to glance to see who it was.

"Uh…guys, are yall up?" Trixie grinned as she tunred to Dean.

"We beat him." Dean laughed loudly now as Trixei flicked her hand and the door unlocked, leeting Sam enter the room with a bag of what looked like beer. When he met their gazes though, after shutting the door behind him, he apused and took a oment to judge the scene. Their clothes were everywhere, in the corner at elast, and as he saw Deans grey shrit wet and crumpled he glanced back to see Trixie alying in bed in only her bra and Dean was shirtless. It hit him not soon afterhe wlaked in, the sex smell, and when he groaned Dean grinned.

"Welcome back baby brother!"

"You know Bobby is going to kill you right!" Trixie laughed now as she shook her head, laying over on Deans chest and yawning a bit.

"If he wants to get mad at anyone I wsa the one who started it. Now I'm ending it. No fighting, its bed time. I'm tired."

"I bet!" Trixie grined to Sam before chuckling softly.

"you don't want details Sammy, don't even ask."

"Yeah, cuase it would make you squirm if you knew how I…"

"DON'T!" Sam held his ahnd up, stopping Dean in his words as Trixie smacked his chest.

"Be nice!" Rememebring what she had said Dean laughed and nodded, hugging her closer to him as he nodded to Sam.

"Sorry brother, just teasing you. What you got?" Sam sighed now, glancing to the bag and pulling out a beer that was Deans favorite and something he would drink.

"Here, figured we could have one and just…talk." Deans face fell now, immeditally shuting down and Sam noticed. "Not about that…or anything to do with Dad. Not….not yet. I mean about tomorrow. What do we need to do?"

"Well, I got that covered. Deans going to Angela's house while I got see Matt. You can go see Neil if you want and then we can convene here at the hotel to see what we can make form what we find."

"Alright, sounds good to me. What should I ask Neil?" Sam glanced to Dean now who was easing up a bit and as Sam went to the other bed on the other side fo them he handed Dean the beer while Trixie laid her head on his chest.

"You talk to him about that, I want some sleep." Dean smirked, opeing the beer quckly before putting his arm back aournd her shoulder and rubbing her back slowly. Sam nodded to her though as he sat on his bed and as Dean and him started to talk about the next day, sharing a beer with each other, Trixie slowly fell into a very comfortable and enjoyable slumber. She was happy, Dean was happy and Sam was happy..or tyring to be happy and that was good enough for her. Everything would work out, she knew it.

Chapter 16

Trixie stretched, yawning again against the street lamp as she watched the last officer walk away from the house. She was going to have to remember to tell Dean if theyw ere going to go ahrd and fast again it had to be after a case. She was wlaking yes, but with eveyr step she felt like her insides were on fire. It was a good feeling don't get her wrong, but it mde her want to go home, kick Sam out of the hotel room, and fuck Dean like crazy again. And she had a case to think about! Shaking her head to clear it she hoped that Sam and Dean were getting a bit more than she was as she walked up to the taped off house and slipped under the tape. Sliding around the side of the house Trixie slunk into the place and grimaced. It was dark, of course, and it was dusted for fingerprints, but mainly ti ws taped off due to all the blood. Scanning the whole TV area and then turning to the side Trixie fronwed as she found blood over not only the wall but the floor where Matt died and the TV. Seeing the TV was turned off Trixie grabed the remote and turned it on, finding he had paused it on a movei of Angela nad it was her face showing on the screen.

"Poor man." Trixie shook her ehad as she flipped the TV off and saw someone standing behind her in a white dress. Gasping Trixie tunred, quickly, but no one was there. Shaking her ehad Trixie turned back to the TV and looked again. This time there was nothing in the glass and as she hummed she glanced over behind her before slowly glancing to the front door. It was shut, no one had come in, and as she glanced back to the TV she saw someone standing right behind her and she screamed as a hand touched her shdouler.

"Calm down! Its me!" Trixie jumped, for the first time in a long time she jumped, and as she glanced to Dean she smacked him in the chest and frowned.

"You scared whatever spirit I have outta me Dean!"

"I thought you ehard me babe."

"No, I didn't! I…I saw….soemthing…." Trixie glanced to the other side now, near the dining are of the place, and fronwed as Dean wrapped his arm around her midsection and tugged her against him.

"Someone here?" Trixie shook her head.

'No….but she was. Angela was here, I seen her, she had to do this Dean. She killed Matt." Dean glanced down to Trixie now before gently gripping her chin and making her look up to him.

"You feel her?" Trixie shook her ehad, fornwing as she glanced form Dean to the surrounding area.

"No, but they did." Dean raked his gaze now over the dead plants on Matt's window seal. Frowning Dean turned around to glance into the kitchen, where normal people kept plants the most, and when he noticed a tank of ifsh that were dead he sighed.

"Fish did too. Guess unholy ground woudlnt be the best call I take it?"

"Not unholy, tainted. I told you, its not like shes a demon or anything and I don't think shes a visicious spirit. Shes just….disturbed. Her rest I mean."

"So its like she trying to figure out why?" Trixie shrugged as she felt something tapping on her head and she tunred, glancing to the side where nothing was, before she spotted a framed picture and fronwed.

"She might have known why shes undisturbed. Look at this." Dean turned now, watching Trixie step out of his grasp as she grabbed the picter on the table and held it up to look at. "This isn't Angela."

"Oh….so Matt here had a side girl. Ouch." Dean glanced around the room again as Trixie turned and glared to him.

"If its one thing I hate its cheaters and liers. I would kill my boyfriend too if he was cheating on me." Raising a brow she made sure Dean met her gaze before she smirked, putting the picture back and wlkaing up to him with a smile. "But I'm sure that wont be a problem will it honey?"

"Me! Cheat! Naw, you got the worng guy babe." Trixie chuckled, nodding as she leaned up and kissed Deans chin.

"Good. Lets go see what Sam got then. Did you find out anything?"

"Oh yeah, I got the girls diary, should tell us everything we need to know."

'You're low sometimes Dean you know that?" Dean grinned and nodded as he dipped down and kissed Trixie, quickly.

"But that's what you like about me. Now come on, wasiting daylight." Trixie laughed and followed Dean back out to the Impala, he ahd it parked around the other side of the block behind Matts house, and as they got in Trixie started to scan over the diary as he drove them back to the hotel room.

"Think Sam found anything out about Neil?"

"I doubt it, I swung by there, neither him nor the man in question were there."

"Well then, this is what we got to go on. Right here, it says she talked to her friend Lindsey and Lindsey said that she needed to dump Matt if she thgouht he was cheating. Do you think…that the girl in the photo could be the girl he cheated with?"

"That was Lindsey Trix, I met her today."

"Oh, well then maybe they were just best friends like her and Lindsey. It also says that Neil is her shoduelr to cry on so to speak."

"Reading betweent he lines babe?" Trixie snorted.

'No, right here. 'Neil's a real shoulder to cry on, he so understands what I'm going thorugh with Matt. Nothing like Lindsey who keeps saying I need to dump him. Cant she see I love him…' Oh..uh…um yeah.. and it goes on like that. She seemed bugged Lindsey wanted her to elave and she was greatfuel that Neil listened. Who knows, maybe she is a vengeful spirit back to take out Matt and whoever he cheated with."

"Maybe, but if that's so, who did the guy cheat on her with and when if at any time wil Angela strike again?" Trixie shrugged then as Dean pulled intot he hotel parking lot. Closing the book Trixie stepped out fo the car with Dean and as they made their way to the room Trixie flicked her wrist, turning and opning the door without the need for a key, and while Dean smiled to eh they both apused. They ahd just stepped into the room and what they ehard was enough to scare them for a bit as Sam quickly tunred off the TV and smiled to them both, slamming a pillow over his lap and blushing.

"Hey." Trixie eyed Sam, then glanced to Dean as he glanced to the TV then back to his brother with a sort f confused yet weirded out look on his face. "What?"

"Latian beauities Sam?"

"Dean Trix?" Trixei grinned as Dean hummed.

"Awkward." Sam nodded though as Dean wlkaed over tot eh chair in front fo their bed and sat down, starting o take off his boots while Trixie elaned against the entry way and watched them.

"So, what did you find?" Dean glanced to Sam now and grinned, nodding over to Trixei as he started to gloat.

"Well, as you would guess, my imaginay case is imaginary, I didn't find much." Sam nodded now, trying to be understanding as Trixie grinned. "Excpet that Angelas boyfriend died last ngiht."

"Slit his own throat they say." Sam glanced between th two of htem now as Trixie grinned.

"But you know, that's normal. Oh, what else babe?"

"Oh, uh… Matt was seeing Angelas everywhere before he died." Dean snapped his fingers and nodded.

"Yeah, that too. But that must be me just transferring my own feelings right?" Sam sighed now, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry. Maybe there is something going on here." Trixie nodded then as Dean glanced to Sam with a slightly narrowed gaze and raised his voice.

"Maybe? Sam I know how to do my job, despite what you might think!"

"Dean!" Dean sighed, taking a few deep rbeaths as Trixie stepped between him and Sam and glanced to Sam now as he nodded his head and spoke.

"We need to check out Matt's apartment."

"I did that remember? Did you check out Neils?"

"Uh…no…uh he…wasn't…"

"You didn't go did you?" Sam looked guilt stricken immeditally and as Trixie sighed Dean alguhed.

"Of course you ddint, you didn't believe this was a case."

"Sam, theres dead palnts all voer Matts place, and fish, and he died after saying he saw her everywhere and just FYI, I saw her too in the TV before Dean scared me. She was there, I know, and I know this is a case, we just got to figure out what."

"Are you thinking unholy ground?"

"Maybe, but I'm not getting that powerful angry spirit vibe."

"Yeah, I mean shes angry don't get us wrong, but I don't pick up the disturbed spirt vibe either Sam." Sam nodded to Trixie now as Dean stood behind her, grining to his brother as he glanced to them both.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, after reading this…"

"You stole her diary!"

"Dean stole it and its not really stealing if shes dead! Anywyas, after reading this I think we need to talk to Niel."

"Well….we can head over now I guess and…"

"And do the job you were supposed to do?" Sam frowned as Dean grinned, then smacked Trixies ass. "Get dressed, we got someone to go investagate."

"Dean is wear to god if you do that again in front of Sam…"

"What! Not like he hates it! Hell he was watching porn Trix!" Trixie blushed and shook her ehad as Sam hung his head, tyring not to show how embaressed he was right then.

"Dean, be nice!" Dean went to comment again but the look on Trixies face told him everything and he just sighed and scoffed ebfore walking into the bathroom. "Sorry Sam."

"No, I'm sorry, he's giving me hell caue I didn't trust him."

'Well he is being a bitch right now, but its nothing we cant work through." Sam nodded and after he got up and started to get his botos on Trixie sat and flipped thought he apges a bit more in the dairy. Sitting thogh made the stinging from Deans smack burn a bit and when she smield she glanced up to catch Deans eye in the mirror of the bathroom, where he ws wearing a grin on his face. She knew he did that on purpose and as she rolled her own eyes, playfully, Dean laughed.

"What?" Sam glanced to Dean who shook his head, cmign out fo the bathroom and siling to them both.

"Nothing, ready?" Sam nodded, along with Trixie, and as they followed Dean out the door Trixie wondered what they were going to find at Neils.

Trixie was leaning agsint the car, picking at her nails, when she ehard the boys coming back and she glanced up to see Dean and Sam talking as they got closer to her.

"That vengeful spirit theroys staring to make a little more sence now, but what can I feel that vibe?"

"Whats going on?" Sam and Dean glanced to Trixie as she pushed off fo the car and Dean glared.

"You sitting on baby!"

"Baby was enjoying my ass on her thank you, no whats going on!" Sam shook his head as he glanced to Dean who was running his sleeve over the palce Trixie had sat.

"Neil confirmed that Matt was cheating on Angela, but what her diary didn't say was she walked in on him cheating the night she died."

"Oh shit, she saw it then first hand."

"Yeah, and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Trixie nodded to Dean as he glance up form his car and pointed at her. "Don't sit on baby again."

"I can sit on her if I want, I was gentle."

"I swear to god Trixie if you sit on her again…." Trixie smirked and elaned over to whisper to Dean now, maing Sam glance between them, uncertain if he wanted to say around much longer or not.

"Youll what Dean? Spank me again? Not a good way to make me stay off of her." Dean grinned, leaning back a bit and smling down to Trixie as she chuckled.

"You little demon."

"Yep, and don't forget it. So, now, what are we going to do?" Sam shrugged as Trixie wlaked around to the divers door and slide into the car, Dean following her whils Sam slide in on the passenger side.

"We got to make sure its over I guess, since she got her revenge on Matt."

"Ot at least make sure she doesn't get revenge on the girl either right?"

'yeah that too."

"But how?" Dean chuckled now, throwing his arm over the back fo the seat and tugging Trixie to his side.

"Easy, we burn the bones." Trixie glanced to Dean then and hummed.

"Sounds reasonable." Sam laughed though.

"Burn the bones? Are you high!" Dean grinned, acutally taking a moment to think about that as Sam scoffed. "Dean, she dies last week! Theres not going to be any bones!"

"Oh, he's right. Its goingt o be a body."

"Yes! A ripe, rtting body Dean." Dean shrugged and grinned to Sam now as he started the car.

"Since when are you afraid to get dirty?" Sam gawked at Dean now, shaking his head as Dean started to drive towards the cemetary but Trixie cleared her throat.

"Uh, before we go scouting the cementary, or before we go all Randy Travis on this girl…"

"Digging up bones, like it." Trixie grinned to Dean then contuined.

"Can we grab me a thermos of my drink and some headach meds ebfore I step foot back in there?" Dean nodded as Sam hummed.

"Yeah, it might be best if we go tongit too, theres a burial going on right now." Dean frowned, wondering how he knew that but as they passed the cemetary on their way to the hotel room he saw the tent they usually put out for a family during the day.

"Alright, hotel then back for digging. And we don't even have to bring shovels." Sam sighed as Trixie chuckled and lenad against Dean.

"Don't pick on him, I'm sure this has to be his frist dead body to burn right Sam?"

"Well…ot by choice."

'Oh yeah, vampires and demons don't count. This is a human that's just back at the wrong time."

"And we got to make sure she rests peacefully after tonight."

"Or god forbid whoever Matt cheated with." Sam nodded, agreeing with them both as Dean drove them to the hotel to get ready. Itw as going to be a long ngiht.

"You told me not to sit on baby." Dean groaned, shaking his head as he kissed Trixies neck, feeling her dig her nails into his jacket now. He had her sitting on the edge of the cars hood, her legs spread so he could stand between them, and he was running his hand over every inch of skin he could find under her shirt and jeans.

"She wont mind….I said you could." Trixie chuckled for a moment before gasping. They had been waiting on Sam to get back and tell them if the coast was clear or not, so they could head into the cemetary, but he ahd been gone for over fifteen mintues and one teasing sentence lead to another which elad to Dean kissing Trixie and then Trixie rolling her hips against his which elad to this. They hadn't planned on having a heavy make out session, but neither of them were complaining as Dean slipped his hand down into Trixies jeans and found she was not wearing any underware. "Naguhty."

"You like."

'I do." Dean grinned, kissing Trixie now as his fingers teased the lips of her center, running up the middle of them and feeling how wet she was already before slowly entering her. Once he was knucle deep she whimpered, gripping his jacket for dear life as he pressed his hardened length against her thigh. "I need you."

"I need you…but Sam….he'll be back soon and.."

"Five minutes." That's all." Trixie smiled, wanting to say yes, about to say yes, and as Dean moved his fingers in a 'come here' motion insdie of her she caved.

"Fuck yes…yes Dean…five minutes, now!" Dean smiled, he had won, and as he slipped his ahnd out of her jeans he quickly moved her off of the cars hood and tunred her around.

"Hard and quick."

"Yes." Trixie nodded, giving him one last kiss over her shoulder as he started to unbutton her jeans.

"Ok so the coast is clear the last guys left just a mntue ago and…oh god Dean!" Trixie laughed, it was all she cudl think to do as she lena voer the car and felt Dean lean his hand on her back shoulder, growling and grumbling at his brother. Sam had walked out to talk to them, to tell them they could go in, but when he tunred and saw Trixie practically bent over the cars hood and Dean woking on getting her jeans down he freaked. "Coudlnt you wait!"

"Fuck off Sammy!" Dean growled now, glaring at his rbother as Trixie smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, you took too long and you know how new realtionshps go. You fuck wherever and whenever you can."

"Please…don't ever say that to me again when it concerns Dean." Trixie chuckled, shaking her ehad as she fixed her jeans and sighed. Well she was just going to have to wait now, but Dean wasn't that happy about it and as he glared to Sam he growled lowly.

"Go and start digging. We will be there in a minute." Sam eyed Dean, giving him the stink eye really, before he folded his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"I'm not doing this without you Dean. You said we had to…"

"Hey, if you want to work with me while I'm frustrated like this all ngiht be mu guest." Sam raised a brow confused, before Dean glanced from Sam, to Trixie and the front of his jeans then back to Sam before Sam understood he message.

"Just…five mintues Sam…please?" Sam groaned but agreed as he sighed.

"I don't want to hear you screaming you got that!"

"Ill be quite. We both will. Promise." Trixie crossed her ehat now as Sam glared to Dean but turned and walked away none the less, leaving a much happier Dean now as he ran his ahnd up Trixies throat and tugged her back against him. She was still alguhing a bit as he glanced back to him and he smiled.

"You going to take the whole five mntues?"

"Dean I'll probably cum the moment you stick it in me, you tease too much."

"Good. Bend over." Trixie sucked in a harsh breath, the way Dean spoke to her while flirting and the way he spoke when he was in the mood was two different ways of speaking but she was tunred on either way and as she nodded she layd over the cars hood one more time and Dean hummed with appreciation. "I could get used to this."

"What? Me bent over?"

"You bent over babys hood. So…hot." Trixie winked to Dean now and shook her ass at him as she tapped her wrist.

"Four mintues Dean. Times ticking." Dean grinned and quickly unbuttoned Trixeis jeans, letting them fall to the gorund around her ankles before undoing his own while running a ahnd over the bottom of her back.

"Don't want to hurt you."

"Dean, I'm soaked for you, you wont." Dean nodded as he finally got himself free and with one moment for her to brace herself she felt him lean over her and slip into her at the same time. He kissed her shoulder, nipping at the skin he could get too, and as he started to thrust into her she leaned back into him and gasped.

"Keep quite." Putting his hand over her mouth Dean nipped her neck again, giving himself something to keep himself quite with as she bit her lip behind his hand. His other hand as on her hip, hodling her tight to him, and as she shvoed back into him she used her hands to hold onto baby's hood for leverage as Dean drove them both to the brink in no time. When he felt her clentching around him, tightly, he groaned and nipped her ear, making her whimper as he whispered to her. "You cumming?"

"Yes…god yes…." Trixie was muffled, but he understood her, and as he growled near her ear he felt her breaking around him. She coated him, getting him wetter than she had when they started and as she cclentched around him with her spasams he grunted. Stilling within her for a moment he thrusted once more, twice and then three times before she felt him relaseing deep within her. Sated and actually high on hormones Trixie purred as she wiggled her ass against his pelvis.

"Fuck Trixie, you're going to be the death of me."

"No I wont….I wont let you die." Dean met her gaze now as he leaned her up, easily, and then kissed her.

"Need my shirt?"

"You don't need it?" Dean chuckled, leaning back away from Trixie as he tugged his overshrit off of him.

"Naw, I'm good. Here." Handing her the shirt Dean grinned as she blushed softly but took it none the less. Using it to clean up she smiled to Dean before he took it back and watched her pull her jeans up to button them. As she did Dean cleaned himslf and fixed his own jeans before he grinned to her again.

"Put that where Sam wont see it please." Dean nodded, tossing he shrit intot he back seat of the impala before tnring and grabbing the flashlight he had in the front seat.

"You good for the night?" Trixie laughed, wrapping her arm with his ans they started to go find Sam.

"Should be asking you that. Its like no matter what I say you turn it aournd into something erotic and then turn me on Dean."

"Hey, I'm good like that."

"You're good in many wyas baby." Dean grined, kissing her gently as they wlaked but when they heard someone groaning they tunred to see Sam staring at them.

"Really? How long have you been together?" Trixie blinked but shrugged.

"Um…maybe two weeks."

"I thought more than three."

"Maybe three, yeah somewhere beteen there, why?" Sam glanced to the both of them then and sighed as he waved his ahnd to how they were wlaking together.

"How long have you been…uh..you know…like this?" Trixie raised a brow but Dean chuckled.

"How long we been fucking?" Sam goanred but Trixie alguhed.

"Its alright Sam, um…but..that was our second time. Why? Whats going on?" Sam shrugged now as he glanced up to Trixie and scratched thebac of his neck.

"Just wondering how long I'm going to be seeing this honeymoon phase happena round me. Do we need to start getting separate hotel rooms?" Trixie alguhed but shook her ehad as Dean grumbled, playfully, and shoved Sam.

"Man come on, we got digging to do." Sam just shrugged, confused at why they thgoht he was being funy.

"I'm being serious! I don't want to walk in on yall mid sex or anything Dean!"

"Ain't like its something you haven't seen ebofre Sam." Dean and Sam glanced to Trixie now as she sighed. "Latino beauties? I'm sure you've seen enough porn to know what happens when two people fuck."

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

"And your my brother, you've ran in on me naked before Sam, nothing enw there. I got the same thing you do man."

"Dean! That's not the point! Geeze! You're like a fucking sister to me Trix, I don't want to see you…well…you know…and then…well…I just don't want to see that. It would probably scar me for life." Trixie, confused for a second, laughed finally and shook her head, going to hug Sam quckly ebofre shaking her head and smilng to him.

"Sammy you are too sweet. Don't worry, we will leave something on the door if we do anything again so you don't see me naked and fucking ok?" Sam blushed as Dean laughed but a hard shove with a shovel had him back in the here and now as Dean motioned to the gorund.

"Lets get to digging, The sooner we burn her the sooner we can elave." Sam noded, willing to do anything that would wip that thought from his head, and as he and Dean got to digging Trixie started to do a few rounds near them so she could make sure no one was going to come up on them. They ahd to hurry though. They didn't have much time. As Trixie made her fifth round throughthe cemetary she stopped by the impala, grabbing her thermos and taking a fe swallows of the tes she had before reutring to the gravesite and finding the boys ahd it dug out now. It only took maybe thirty mintues, that wsat bad, but as she got to them she noticed they were sweating and tired and out of breath.

"Are yall done?" Dean nodded to Trixie as he elaned voer the now uncovered coffin. Popping it was easy too and as he turned to Sam he grinned.

"Ladies first." Sam sighed, not wanting to retort to him and make him throw another come bac out Sam just handed Dean his flashlight and elaned voer.

"Here we go…." Lifting the coffins lid now he frowned as hi and Dean shared a confused look. Trixie poked her head over and glanced down now to see the coffin was empty, no body what-so-ever, but there was writing and as the boys tried to guess where she went Trixie jumped into the hole besdie Dean.

"Wahts that?" Dean and Sam glanced to the top fo the coffin now and when they noticed what Trixie saw Sam hummed while Dean squinted.

"I don't know…I don't recognize it. Is it latin?"

"No…it….it looks like something ive seen before." Dean nodded now, frowning as he realized what it was.

"We have seen it ebfore. Its Greek." Trixie and Sam glanced to Dean before it hit them, and when it did they both frowned and shook their heads.

"We don't know Dean."

"No, but we got a good start."

'We cant just go accusing Dean."

"We wont, but he will answer some questions. Trixie get me some paper pelase." Trixie nodded, letting Sam give her a hand on getting out of the hole while Dean ran his fingers over the scratches in the coffins lid.

"What are you planning?"

"I think when confronted with this the nice Doctor will cave."

"Even if he does, what are we goingt o do?"

"Get the body back here, salt and burn it, and call it a day."

'But how do we put down a….well, what would she be?" Dean glanced to Sam now as Trixie made it back with paper and a pencile.

"A zombie?" Trixieg lancd up to them then and frowned.

"Great, so we got to shoot her in the head?"

"Does that actually work?" Trixie shrugged as Dean took the penicle and paper and started to copy the drawings down.

"I don't know, did the stake in the ehart kill a vampire?"

"Uh..yeah?"

"Then that should work for zombies right?" Sam shrugged as Dean folded the paper now and glnacd to them both.

"Right now were going to get some rest, we got a lot of questions to ask tomorrow and we need to get a plan together." Trixie and Sam both nodded as Dean climbed out of the hole, gripping Trixies hand and helping her out after him while Sam climbed out himself. "Lets leave this open, if we can we get her here tomorrow ngiht."

"Deal, then we can elave and hopefully be confident that she wont kill again."

"if I'm right, she wont." Trixie smiled to Dean now as he elad them all out of the cemetary and over to the car. After getting in and turning to head to the hotel Triei elt her mind wonder to what was going to happen tomorrow. She hoped it would be simple but really, when was it ever?

Trixie and Sam watched as Dean handed the paper to Mr. Mason. After he ahd let them into his house Dean went straight into questioning him and as he did Sam and Trixie didn't know what to do. Dean was full on ready to pin this on the man, and was determined to find the girls body, but as Mr. Maosn glanced up to Dean confused Trixie nudged Sam and frowned.

"Maybe he donst know." She whsiepred to Sam but Dean caught it and glared their way as Mr. Mason shook his head.

"This is a part of an ancient Greek divination ritual."

"Used fo necromancy, right?" Trixie swalleod her fear now as Mr. Mason nodded.

"That's right."

"See, before we came over I did a little homework myself. Apparently they used rituals like this one for communicating with the dead, evening bringing corpses back to life. Full on zombie action."

"Yes…I mean, according to legends."

"And legends cant always be belived Dean." Dean glanced to Trixie, ntocing that her and Sam were both orrying now over how he was acting as Mr. Mason nodded and glanced between them.

"Yes, legends cant be belvied, not all the time. But some people do still belvie in them, like some of my students."

"But we don't, do we Dean?" Dean glared to Trixie now and as he did she glared right back as Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry Dr. Mason, I believe we read something worng and we need to be going…" Dean sighed now as he barked at the older man, making all thre of them jump.

"I think you know what I'm talking about Dr. Mason! Look I get it okay? Thre are people that I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right!"

"Dean!" Dean shook his head, ignoring Sam as Trixie wlaked voer to him and smacked his chest.

"Dean stop it!"

"No! No what gives him the right!"

"What are you talking about!" Dean glared to Mr. Maosn now and pointed to him as he shouted.

"Whats dead should stay dead!" Trixie gasped, covering her mouth as Sam shook his head. This was getting out of hand and as Mr. Mason shook his own ehad he passed Dean and grabbed the phone.

"You're insane." Dean growled now, ripping out of Trixies grip and grabbing the phone, slamming it back down as he shouted to Mr. Mason again in the calm yet angry voice he had.

"What you rboguht back isn't even your daughter anymore. These things are vicious, theyre violent, theyre so nasty they rot the gorund round them! I mean come on, haven't you seen Pet Sematary?" Trixie ahd had enough by then and as she gripped the edge of Deans shirt she shook him a bit, making him snatch his gaze to her as she glared.

"Dean, that is enough." Dean and Trixie held a stare off until Sam grabbed his arm and made him glance to him as he pointed to the plants that Mr. Mason had in his house.

"Dean, that's enough, stop. Look around. Live, beautiful, living plants Dean. Living." Dean glanced to the plants now and as he shook his head, confused, Dean tunred and stormed out fo th house without either of them following for the moment. Trixie motieond for Sam to go with him and after he left she tunred to Mr. Mason and fornwed.

'I'm so sorry."

"What in the worlds has gotten into that man!" Trixie fronwed and waved her ahnd then, making Mr. Mason freeze and snap to attention as she spoke softly.

"We came to give our condolinces once more, then told you we were leaving. I informed you that I would call and chek in every so often and we had a wonderful visit. Dean was down in the dumps, but it was because he admitted to loosing his father recently so you excused his behavior. We left and you ahd no further problems from us again. Sleep now for five mintues and awake refreshed with this memory of us today only." Mr. Mason soon closed his eyes and as he fell into a sleeping state while standing Trixie gripped her tmeples and growled before rushing out the front door to catch the boys who were arguing on th sidewalk.

"Don't be overdramatic Sam!"

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case Because if it wasn't you would have just found something else to kill."

"Wha…"

"You're on edge man. You're erratic – except for when your hunting because then your dowright scary. And don't think I ahvent noticed Trixie limping a bit, your being rough with her too. Man yorue tailspinngin! And you refuse to talk about it and you wont let me help."

"I can take care of myself thanks."

"No you cant! And you know what, you're the only one who thinks you should have to. You ont have to handle this on your own. Dean, no one can." Dean was glaring to Sam as Trixie walked up to them and shook her head, putting a hand on each of their arms and frowning.

"We need to go. I wiped his mind but I don't feel good." Dean threw her a worried glance now as Sam gripped her arms, helping to keep her from falling down as Dean wipped a hand over his face.

"Sam I'm fine and.."

"Dean…its killing you. Weve already lost Mom. And Dad. Ive lost Jessica. Am I going to loose you too?" Dean fronwed up to Sam as Trixie shook her head and sighed.

"Sam he's fine, hea a bit of an ass right now but he's talked. With me. When he's raedy to talk to you he will. For now lets go find this zombie ebofre we get caught by someone else that overhears your oh so soft voices." Dean glanced from Sam to Trixie now and as she shook her ehad, trying to get rid of the dull throb, Sam sighed and nodded.

"Alright….alright. Lets go." Dean nodded, putting his arm around Trixies waist now and helping her stand while elaning on him as he took them back to the car. While walking though he glnacd to Sam and sighed.

"I ehar what you're saying Sam, okay? I do. I'm being an ass, and I'm sorry. But right now we got bigger things to deal with, and we still got to figure eout how to kill the zombie."

"Yeah. Geeze our lives are weird."

"You're telling me?" Sam grinned to Dean now as he got them to the car and once he let Trixie in Sam jumped in behind her as Dean got behind the wheel.

"So, either of you guys have an idea?" Sam shrugged as Dean pulled out into traffic, humming a bit as he did whle Trixie leaned over onto his shoulder.

"I got the ehad shot thing, like you babe, but nothing else."

"We can consult dad journal."

"That's a start. Maybe he has something for zombies."

"Maybe, but then we still got to figure out who brough her back if ti wasn't the dad."

"Who else would have motive?" The three of them glanced to each toehr then as they drove, tyring to figure eit out in silence before they got to the hotel. Getting inside Trixie walked voer to the bed of hers and Deans and fell onto it, her head still softly pounding, and as Sam picked up their dasd journel Dean actually went ahead and made Trixie some of her tea.

"So…..Im seeing a few differnet methods for killing them, because of hundrads of differnet lores about them, but not one seems right."

"What is there?" Dean glanced to Sam now as he sat on the edge of his bed and handed the cup of tea to Trixie. She rolled over, smiling up to Dean and nodding as she took the cup and starte to sip it. As Sam read a few of the lores off to them though she groaned and shook her head.

"Feeding their hearts to widl dogs?"

"Yeah, sof ar that's my favorite."

"Wait, how would they have eharts, they are dead right? Doesn't the orgns srivel up first?" Dean and Sam shrugged as Sam sighe and contuined.

"There is also the bullet to the ehad method but that cant be right could it?"

"I don't kow, works in the movies."

"You've been watching too maky Romaro flicks then."

"Wel is ther anything they all have in common?" Sam shrugged as he glanced up to the two of them.

"A few said sivler might work."

"Siver, that's a start."

"Ok, but we still got to find Angela."

"I think I knw where to start with that." Sam and Dean glanced to Trixie a she sipped her tea and smield to them. "She had a cheating boyfriend and a shoulder to cry on. If the dad didn't bring her back, and the ex is dead, the only one I see is the shoudelr to cry on. Boys in the friend zone don't deal well with rejection especially if the person they loved died. He could be out man."

"Well, yeah, could but that doesn't mena he brought her back form the dead."

"Well Mr. Mason did mention that his students, or some of them, belived in the legends. Was Niel a part of his class?" Dean hummed now, getting up tog rab Angelas journal and once he opene dit he glanced trhough it while Sm and Trixie watched. Finally he smiled.

"He wasn't a student, but dear old Angela here said he was her fathers TA."

"Ohhh, teachers assassiant, that's even better. He gets to get into Mr. Masons office where the good books are." Sam nodded, agreeing with Dean and Trixie as he sighed and glanced to them.

"So….we go find Niel."

"We go find Niel…oh…but later. If we have to be breaking and entering I want to do it at night, without a headach, and after a nap." Sam chuckled and nodded as Dean swung the car keys and smiled to them.

"Burger run, you sleep sweetheart, ill be right back."

"Take Sam! At elast that way I know you wont go hunting early." Dean chuckled but nodded as Sam got up and nodded to her as well. Dean kissed her forehead before walking out and that ws the lat thing Trixie remembered before falling asleep, soundly, in their bed.

Capter 17

He was there, laughing, taunting her, chasing her as she ran. Her arms were cut, her feet brusied and her throat raw from screaming as he laughed at her failed attempts to escape.

 _"You wont be able to run much longer young one."_ Covering her ears Trixie ran faster, stumbling voer the sticks that were on the gorund in the woods where she had tired to hide. She coudlnt remember how she got here, how she got intot he woods or when he had found her and started to chase her but she did know if she didn't get out she would surley die in here, in this palce of fear, and as she ducked under andother low hanging branch she ehard a shout.

"TRIXIE!" Stalling for only a moment she scremed and shook her ehad. She had been tricked before, hearing his voice and rushing to him for help, only to be thrown back and alguhed at as the yellow beady eyes watched her. Always watching her. Forever watching her. Shaking her head Trixie ducked under a downed tree and shivered as he shouted for her again. "TRIXIE! Baby! Where are you!"

"GO AWAY!" Trixie covered her ears, crying now as she felt a stining sensation crwling up her leg. Looking down she screamed, jumping form her hiding spot and tearing through the woods once more as the severed hands that were digging into her skin were elft behind. Blood dripped now, onto the forest floor as his voice got closer and closer, making her scream louder and louder as she ran for her life. Where was the real him? Where were her friends, and family? Where was Bobby?

"Trixie, over here!" Stumbling to a stop Trixie glanced over to the side and saw a shimmering form waving for her, making her cry out a she rushed towards them. Making it over another fallen tre she felt something grabbing at her leg and as she turned she saw him, the him she had went to, the him she had thought was her safety, but he wasn't. his eyes were black as coal as he glared up to her, growling in that deep and demonic voice.

"You wont leave me." Trixie shook her ehad, tunring to run towards her Uncle John, and as she left this demonic version of Dean behind she ehard him hollering at her.

 _"You wont run long little one."_ Trixie shook her ehad again, slamming her hands over her ears as she hit something, solid, and she started to cry.

"Uncle John! Uncle John where am I!"

"You're in the dream world, in here he cant hurt you, but you are victim to his mind games. Come with me, quickly, we need to get you to safety." Trixie nodded, gripping Johns hand as he ran now, pulling her along with him through a brighter part of the forest, something not so sinsister and demonic, and when he finally stopped and ducked behind a large rock he glanced to Trixie. "Do you recognize where you are?"

"Where I am?"

"Trixie darling this is your dream he's invaded, where are we?" Trixieg lanced around now and noticed a lake a bit further in front of them, and she nodded.

"This is where Tlaon took me all the time in Florida. This was our safty palce."

"Good, you know where we are,t hats a start." Trixie fornwd now as she glanced to John and shook her head.

"I don't understand anything that's happeing here Uncle John, yorue dead! Dean….he isn't a demon! What happened!" John sighed now as he glnace dto her and frowned himself.

"You're dreaming darling, you're dreaming and the yellow eyed demon has taken it over to try and scare you."

"Well he's doing a damn good job!"

"No, no you cant elt him. That's the way he wants to control you. If you fear him youll do what he wants you too." Trixie glanced to John then, about to ask what it was he wanted her to do but she ehard someone calling out to her first and it made her shiver as she glnced over the rock and seen Sam now, glancing side to side, searching for her. "Its not our Sam."

"What happened to him?"

"Same thing tht happens to Dean if the yellow eyed demon gets his hands on you three." Trixie fronwed as Sam glnced from his right now to his left and when his gaze raked over the rock, which was a bit blurry to him, she saw his eyes. They were black as ngiht, he was possessed and she was frightened.

"Why are they demons Uncle John? What….what happened when I fell asleep?" John sighed, shaking his ehad as Trixie glanced to him.

"Nothing happened while you were sleeping darling, yorue still sleeping right now, but what you see are your fears that could happen one day if you three are not careful. I told you kids what to do, trust each other and keep each other safe."

"This is what will happen if we don't?" John nodded then and frowned as Trixie glanced out to see Dean joinging beside Sam and searching fo her. "How do I stop this dream…or this nightmare Uncle John? How do I get back to prevent this? Dean…him and Sam, theya re out getting food I have to warn them and…"

"Trixie…you've been asleep for days dalring. You're back home now, the boys, they took you home to see if Bobby could wake you. When you do wake up you will have tot ell them what happened and you will have to make sure they understand that it can not happen, but first you have to wake up."

'How?" John fronwed as he glanced back to the demonic version of his kdis and sighed.

"You have to face the yellow eyed demon and your fears."

"I don't want to face him."

"If you face your fears, that might jolt you awake enough Trixie. You cant get physically hurt in here. Not that I know."

"You know eveyrhting can happen and if it can it might Uncle John."

"Yes, but fi that's the case maybe a little pain will wake you up huh?" John smirked now a he handed Trixie a dagger and she frowned. When the idea hit her thgouh she glanced from the dagger to John and gasped.

"Uncle John? Uncle John!" She heard his voice now as he faded away, telling her to trust herself, and as he vanished completely she shivered. She could ehar the demonic boys searching for her, trying to call out to her, but where John had taken her was a safe place, for now, but she would never get back home if she didn't face these fears and fight to get home. She woudlnt wake up if she didn't try something. Turning to glance back over the rock Trixie nodded and took a deep breath as she put the dagger behind her back and stood. The moment they both ehard her though their eyes snapped her way as she started towalk towards them.

"There she is."

"Come on baby, we've been waiting." Trixie swallowed now as she nodded and walked, slowly, up to Dean and Sam.

"I'm not running anymore." Sam seemed startled but Dean laughed as they both glanced to each toher then back ehind their backs where Trixie met a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

 _"So, you've decided to give over to me then?"_ Trixie stopped then, stopped walking and stood still as the yellow eyed demon fromed into a body, his eyes brightening as his human form took shape and when he was fully materlized from his thick black smoke he walked up beside the boys and smield to her. _"Its wonderful you've seen things my way."_

"I haven't given over, I just said I was not running anymore. Why do you want me? How am I so speicle that you want me? I'm not the one you changed at birth, Sam was and…"

 _"Oh we will be receiving our little Sammy too, one day soon. But the trio would not be complete without you."_ Trixie swallowed now as she glanced between both Sam and Dean as they smiled and their eyes shined. It was creepy, very disturbing to see them with demon black eyes, but as Trixie shut hers and took a deep breath she shook her head.

"Why do you need me? I am nothing specile." She heard laughter at first, all of theirs, but when she felt a hand on her cheek caressing her softly she gasped and her eyes snapped open to face the yellow eyed demon as he smiled to her.

 _"You know not of how speicle you truly are."_ Trixie blnked now as Sam laughed and Dean snorted, shaking his ehad.

"Born to an Angel!"

"Birthed by a Demon." Trixie glanced to Dean now as he chuckled, while Sam shook his head this time, acting as if she ahd been the one to go crazy, while the yellow eyed demon chuckled himself and tunred her gaze back to him.

 _"You my child, are one of a kind that are not allowed to live, yet here you stand. With your full potiontal of power, Sameuals gift from brith, and Deans determination to keep you two safe….I will be the only demon that is truly unstoppable."_ Trixie swallowed now, fear mixed with disgust as she shook her ehad.

"I heard Lucifer ws king of hell, the only truly unstoppable demon, how are you going to be better than him?" Yellow eyes laughed now, while Dean and Sam laughed along with him, as Trixie frowned.

 _"Lucifer….is in a sort of bind right now."_

"And with no king to rule hell, well beggers cant be chosey."

"Yeah, besides, when you can have everything you could ever want, why not give in?" Trixie glanced from Sam to Dean then before holding his darkened gaze nd shivering.

"I don't want Dean like that, or Sam."

"Oh, its not all bad. There are perks." Trixie glanced over to Sam then as he chuckled and flexed his hand, showing off an apple now as it magiclay appeared and he grinned. "You have perks, if you would just elarn."

"I don't want to hurt anyone innocent." Dean snorted now, shaking his head as he crossed his arms.

"No ones innocent anymore baby girl."

"I'm innocent." Dean went to say something but stopped, thinking about that as he glanced to Sam and shrugged his shoulders while yellow eyes laughed.

 _"That is another reason we need you my child. Innocence is the greatest weapon we could ever have. Now…enough talk, you must promise me.."_

"I never said I was giving over to you. I was just stalling." Yellow eyes blinked, confused, as Sam and Dean glanced to each other, confused as well, while Trixie sighed. "I don't want to live in a world where they are demons and I'm being used for evil. I just wanted to know your plans so I knew how to stop you."

 _"You will never be able tos top me my child, and how were you even planning on this while you are stuck in here with me?"_ Trixie grinned now, tilting her ehad a bit as she hummed.

"Well..my dream…my mind….my rules." Yellow eyes narrowed his agze then as Sam and Dean stiffened, getting ready for a fight, as Trixie pulled the dagger she ahd behind her out and stabbed it right into Yellow eyes arm. He screamed, black blood oozing out of the wound, as he waved for Dean and Sam to grab her. Turning Trixie backed up, shaking her head and hodling the dagger out towards her own arm as she stared down the two demonic boys. "Don't fucking come closer! I will kill myself to save the real you guys, don't do this."

"You wont, you cant leave us."

"You prosimed me baby girl. You woudlnt do that now would you?" Trixie eyed Dean now and frowned as he smirked, making her realize they weren't going to wait much longer before they grabbed for her, and she sighed.

"You're right, I woudlnt do that to my Dean…but you're not him. And if I know either of my boys they are watching over me right now, waiting on me to wake up, and a good jolt of pain should do the trick!"

 _"Stop her!"_ Dean and Sam jumped to grab Trixie then, but she was a bit quicker as she jumped backwards out of their reach and sliced the dagger down her left arm, right on the inside, and as the blood sweeled up and flowed freely to the ground she screamed in pain and dropped the dagger. Gripping her balzing arm now she glanced to it, then back up to the furiouse, hazing, yellow eyes as he growled. _"You may have left this time, but I will return for you. It wont be much longer my child…..I will find you."_

"Fuck…you….demon…." Trixie shivered now, coldness setting in as her sight faded, growing hazy and blury before she fell to her knees. Once she was knealing she tipped sideways and listened as the demonic boys growled at her, tyring to get her to talk to them, trying to wake her back up…but she was too far gone now as she closed her eyes. Even if she died in her dreams at least she woudlnt be used againt the boys, that was what she tohuht as she felt sleep starting tot ake over and as she sighed the pain flared.

"TRIXIE! Wake up!" Someone was shaking her, roughly, and as she felt her eyes flutter she glanced looked up into the green eyes of someone she didn't expect to see. Suddenly becoming aleart she screamed, botling upright in the bed and yanking herself away from her waker, moving to the very back of the bed corenr and shaking her ehad, pointing to him.

"GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Trix! Trixie whats the matter!" Trixie glanced over to see the blue eyes staring t her now, worry filling them as she scremed again and hid behind the balnekt she had taken with her as she feld form them.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I WONT HELP YOU GO AWAY!" Trixie shivered, scared and upset and disappointed all at the same time before she ehard him yelling at everyone and she glanced up to see him glaring, at the boys and then at her, before she stumbled over the blanket in her rush to get to him. "Daddy!"

"What happened you ijiets!" Bobby glared at the stunned and confused boys hwile Trixie cried in his arms, but quickly their worry over her took first priority and they both stood and pointed to her arm.

"She started bleeding!"

"Just opened up! We tried waking her and she freaked on us!" Bobby sighed then as he glanced down to Trixe and noticed that her left arm was in fact bleeding. Frowning he tunred to Dean and nodded as he gripped Trixies arm tight.

"We got to stop the bleeding, get it stiched. Trixie, baby girl, we got to clean you up, do you know whats going on? Do you know where you are?" Trixie, still crying, glanced up to Bobby then and slowly started to calm down a bit as she glanced around the room, then to her arm, and nodded.

"I'm….Im home?" Bobby nodded, running his hand over her face and tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, you are, the boys brought you here almost a weel ago. You went to sleep during a hunt, never woke up. Baby girl what happened?" Trixie blinked, confused for a moment, before flashes of yellow eyes pained her brain, then the memeories of the boys flowed into her head like a waterfall nd she groaned.

"Yellow eyes…balck eyes…..death…..us." Bobby frowned, glancing from Trixie to the boys who were just as stunned before he sighed and shook his ehad.

"Ok, ok talk to me later. Lets get you clean right now. Dean grab the suture kit from the kitchen. Sam get some liqor, this is going to need to be cleaned."

"NO! NO, don't let them near me!" Trixie tried to hide now behind Bobby as the boys went to move, but her outburst stunendand hurt them as Bobby turned her and bent to get face to face with her. He seent he true fear there, the hurt and the sacredness she had showing about the boys and when he scanned her eyes he sighed.

"What happened?" Trixie emt his agze now and as she shook she whispered.

"He had them….he hurt them….he made them, made them hunt me. He…..he said, one day, we would all be his. Daddy they ahd balck eyes, they….they weren't my Dean and Sam." Bobby nodded then and glanced to the boys before motioing for them to get out, just get out, and as they rushed past them both to leave them be Bobby sighed and glanced to Trixie.

"Baby girl, I promise you those boys out there are the real deal. What you seen was in your dreams, it wa something that you didn't control and it wasn't real."

"he said it would be real, soon, and that I was a part of it too. I…I cut myelf…Uncle John said pain would jolt me awake….but yellow eyes didn't want me to go…he's after us dad. He wants Sam, me and Dean…he wants us to help him….to help him rule hell."

"That's going to be a cold day in hell if I have anything to say about it." Trixie frowned, her tears running over her face as she shook her ehad and then glanced to her arm, which wsa still bleeding, and wobbled. "Honey I got to get you stiched up, they need to help, how can I show you they are the real deal?"

"I don't know…these weren't usual possossions…they were…advanced….strong. Something I ahdnt seen before."

"But they are still vunalabural to holy water right?" Trixie shrugged, she would have figured so, hel she even felt a tiny fire when she touched or drank holy water, so Bobby smiled as he nodded to her. "How about we get some, you test it to know tis the real deal, and we have them dinrk it, would that make you feel better?"

"I want something more perminate Dad." Bobby nodded then as he glanced to her arm and sighed.

"Later, for now, to stich you up, we need you to let them help." Trixie fronwed, swallowing her fear as she shivered and fetl her head growing faint.

"Alright, alright! Just…hurry, I don't want to go back to sleep." Bobby nodded, tugging on her then as he held her arm tight, trying to stop the bleeding, and when they exited the room he shouted for the boys.

"Sam! Liquor! Dean! Kit! Grab the holy water while you're at it! NOW!" Trixie shivered next to Bobby as he walked her to the bathroom on the second floor. As soon as they got into the bathroom though and he put her at the side of the tub both boys burst into the room and flinched themselves when they saw Trixie instinctively cower in on herself.

"Uh..liquor…and heres the holy water. You don't think…shes possessed…do you?" Bobby glanced to Sam now as he took the items and handed the water to Trixie, who glanced from it slightly up to the boys.

"No, she thinks you are." Both Sam and Dean were visiably shocked, a bit of hrut showing on Dens face though, and when Bobby sighed he held his ahnd out to Dean and waved at him. "Kit, now. I got to stop this bleeding and you got to drink."

"Wait….for real?" Trixie eyed Sam then, glaring at him and showing the mistrust she was holding for him as Bobby groaned and glared to him.

"Yes you ijiet! She would feel safer so fucking do it!" As soon as he said that Dean held his hand out, nodding to Trixie as she eyed him, carefully, before taking the top off of the holy water bottle and sipping on it. Feeling the burn she knew it was real, it was the best she would find for right now, and as she handed it over to Dean, slowly, he gently took it form her and then immeditally tipped some back. When he didn't cough, and smoke didn't start to rise from him, Trixie sighed. She visiably relaxed, a lot, after that and when he handed it to Sam he tipped it back as well and showed her he too was the real Sam.

"Oh thank god!" Letting fresh tears fall now Sam and Dean exchanged a worried look as Bobby motioned for Sam.

"Grab her arm here, squeeze the skin together so I can stich it. You're going to feel a burn baby girl, it's the liquor, I got to clean the wound."

"Its fine. Just do it. I'm surprised I'm not healing already." Bobby frowned as he glanced to Trixie and shook his ehad.

"I have a theory, but that's for later. Right now, Sam! Squuese!" Sam nodded, moing a bit slower this time so he didn't scare her and squatted beside Bobby at the tub. It wa a tight squeeze and as Bobby and Sam started working on her arm Trixie flinched and whimpered. Dean chewed on his lip, hating what was going on, but when Bobby put the first stitch into her arm Trixie yelped and glanced right up to him. His heart skipped a beat, it really did, as she held her hand out and he rushed to her. Wrapping his arms around her head he held her the best he could as Bobby and Sam stiched her arm up. She was whimpering, crying and squeezing his arm tight with her right hand as the stitches got longer and longer, but by the time they were done Bobby wipped sweat off of his forehead and tunred to see Trixie's face white as a ghost.

"Done?" Bobby nodded, blocking her view of the arm as Sam gathered up a towel and went to clean it of blood, gently patting it dry as well while Bobby scanned Trixies eyes.

"Done, but you need something to eat and drink, you need your strength. You've lsot a lot of blood. I'm…I'm not used to this baby girl."

"I ain't either daddy. I…I just don't want to go to sleep." Bobby nodded, it was understandable right now, and as Sam wrapped her arm in the towel he nodded to Bobby.

"I can wrap her arm in wrappings downstairs, while we get her food."

"Alright, elts get her up and…"

'I got her." Bobby paused, watching as Dean gently grabbed Trixie and lifted her, easily, off fo the bathroom floor. Letting erh head roll onto his shoulder Dean glanced up to Bobby before Sam palced her left arm over her chest, gently, and nodded.

"Couch."

"Alrgiht." Dean tunred then, taking Trixie out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the living rooms couch. As he did that though Sam and Boby went to get the thigns she needed right now. Food and wrappings. Dean was sitting on the couch as Sam got in there, he had Trixie curled up ebisde him and as she shivered he tucked the old balnekt Bobby had on the couch around her. Sam fronwed when he saw how pale she was and as he squatted in front fo her to wrap her arm right he startled her as he touched her. Gasping Trixie snatched her arm out of his grasp and when she did Sam held his hands up and smiled.

"I drank the holy water, I'm still me." Trixie blinked, confused, but when her head cleared she groaned and nodded ebofre letting her elft arm slump back into his grip. Deans face fell, he was so worried voer her and her metal state that when Bobby rbgouht in some soup for her he actually wanted to demande the answers to his questions out fo the man, but he knew they would have to wait…for now.

"Here baby girl, drink this, its got a straw….chicken noodle."

"No…no noodles?" Bobby grinned and nodded then as he sat on the coffee table and held the cup that held her soup and as she took a very tiny sip she flinched, coughing a bit as Dean aptted her back gently.

"Slowly, you're throats sore. You've bee out for days baby girl." Trixie fronwed, glancing up to Bobby as he let her try again and this time she got a tiny bit down before sighing.

"How long?" Bobby glanced up to Dean then as the man sighed. Dean swallowed his guilt though while sam scratched the back of his neck. "How long?"

"Eight days." Trixie blanched. Eight days she had been in that hell, tht nightmare, being chased and taunted and even teased while they were out here in the real world watching it all play out on her face and not ebing able to do a thing.

"What….how…..fill me in."

Chapter 18

The kitchen was almost deadly silent, her spoon hitting the edge of her soup bowl the only thing making any sound as she ate alone. It ha been three days since she woke up, and it had been three days since she went to bed last. She was determined not to go to sleep, not until Bobby and the boys could figure out how to stop her dreams from being taken over, but so far no luck. So she ate in the kitchen, where there was a little light left from the falling afternoon, and as she ate her mind raced. She was going over everything she had been told, again, and she was barley paying attention to her soup as she tried to mind-numingly eat.

 _"I told you, I was running for most fo the time. They chased me, taunted me, and they told me that this was the way it ws goig to be."_

 _"It wont be like that Trixie, we will stop them."_

 _"No, we wont. Yellow eyes said he had a plan, and it was going accordingly. Which menas that one day I might have to see you two like that again." Dean and Sam fronwed as Bobby ran a hand over his face. They were sitting in the lvining room as Trixie tried to felx her arm, wrappings making it hard but she had to keep it up to strength, while they talked about her nightmare._

 _"Trixie we wont let that happen."_

 _"We need protection againt demonic possisson. I knwot here was a book around here somewhere but I forgot where it was. I will feel completely better if we can get something to gaurentee none of us will be possessed. I..I cant see you two like that again..I cant."_

 _"Baby you wont. Ill make sure of it." Trixie eyed Dean now as she sighed, shaking her head._

 _"You say that, but we don't even know what his palns are. All I got out of him is he is tyring to use us to rule hell and he needs us, which is why he hasn't killed us, and that's abd enough."_

 _"Well, we will just be on guard a bit more then usual. Ash hasn't called back with any signs or anything so were good there. All we have to do is just be on our guard and we should be fine."_

 _"You say that Sam…but you didn't see how much joy you two were getting out of hurting me." Trixie felt a tear roll over her cheek now as Dean and Sam exchanged a saddened, gutil stricken look, before Bobby cleared his throat._

 _"I'm going to find that book, we will get you safe and we will make sure you're comfortable. We cant just be sitting around forever. Theres hunts to be done and you need to sleep again."_

 _"I wont sleep as long as I will see those eyes." Dean groaned now, turning his head sideways and shaking it as guilt hit him. It wasn't even his fault but the yellow eyed demon made her see him, with balck eyes, and she was scared of it, of him, and as she glanced back to her arm Dean stood and noticed her flinching slightly. He was going to fix this, he had too, for her._

 _"Ill check the back fo the house, maybe its put away in the storage room."_

 _"Ill check here for now. Sam, make sure she stays ok while we look." Sam nodded, wahticng Bobby and Dean walk off to search for the book as Trixie tried not to cry. This wasn't going to be easy._

Sighing Trixie took another spoonful of soup ebofre noticing she was done, she hadn't even realized until then. Frowning she stood, still a bit wobbly, and took her bowl to the sink. Putting in the hot water she had drawn to do the other random dishes she sighed again before glancing up to meet her reflection in the window. Her face was a bit sunken still, her eyes dark rimmed with sleep depervation, her color still pale and her eyes lacking their usual glow. This wasn't her, this wasn't how she shouldbe, but after seeing what could be her future she just coundt bear to know that she might actually let that happen, even if by accident.

 _"After we got back, ready to go take on Neil, we saw you were still sleeping. I felt your forhead and you werr buring up babe, so we left you to sleep while we went and finished the job."_

 _'Yeah, it was easy, so to speak."_

 _"Yeah that's why your hands in a cast too?" Trixie hadn't missed that tiny detail while Sam had cleaned and hanged her dressing on her arm the past two days and when Sam sighed he shrugged._

 _"I had to hit her, she came after me, she had a hard head."_

 _"Sounds like someone we know." Trixie grinned, soflty, to them both as she sighed and nodded. "So what happened when you got done with her?"_

 _"We came back, expecting you to be up, but you weren't."_

 _"You were burning up. Almost like you were on fire. I gto scared and called Bobby." Trixie glanced up to Dean now as he paced the floor, watching Sam changing her dressing as she looked away. She wasn't ready to face her soon to be life long scar but she knew that she would have too. She just hoped that after it ehaled properly it would look less intense than she was thinking it would._

 _"What then?"_

 _"Bobby told us that it was probably just your body reacting ot being in the tained cemetary as much as you were and to rbing you home."_

 _"Your ngiht fits didn't start until after we got back."_

 _'Night fits?"_

 _"Tossing, turing, screaming sometimes. Den didn't go to sleep himself whenever youw ere having one." Trixie fronwed and glanced up to Dean as he gave her a soft smile but she felt bad now._

 _"How long did those last?" Sam shrugged, taping off the end of her dressing and glancing upt o her._

 _"Sometimes two mintues, sometimes hours. Depended on what you wee doing."_

 _"The screaming lasted the longest. One time you screamed yourself horse, coughed up blood, then tried to scream again baby girl." All three of them glancd up to Bobby as he walked in and smield to Trixie. They were in the kitchen now, letting Sam dress her wound, and as Bobby sat at the table he motioned to the dressing. "I think I know why its not healing right."_

 _"Whats up?"_

 _"The balde you used, the description you gave of it to me, it was something John only seen once but never used. If he gave it to you, then he knew it would be the only way to wake you. You said it harmed yellow eyes?"_

 _"yeah, I cut him good with it, why? What was it?"_

 _"Its an old blade, something I didn't even think existed and still don't. Maybe it only exists in the dream world where anything can happen, I don't know, but its known as the Angel Blade." Trixie blinked now, confused, before Bobby contuined. "It's a blade that has been said to have been forged by the finest silver and made with the intent to kill angels. For what reason, I don't know, but if John gave that to you then he knew it would wake you up. Even when on the astrial plane of dreams whenever someone of supernatural blood is harmed, the harm takes over into their real body and a trama such as that can wake someone."_

 _"So, he knew what I ahd to do, and he gave me some mythical balde to do it?"_

 _"That's what I got so far."_

 _"Then…why ahvent we heard of these baldes before dad?" Bobby shrugged now as he sighed._

 _"Like I said, before you recalled it for me, I forgot they were even talked about. Ive never seen one, don't know fo ayone who has, and if the legends are ture only angels can hold them without harm."_

 _"I held it, it hurt yellow eyes."_

 _"Then dad gave it to you for that reason." Trixie glanced to Sam as he smiled and she nodded. Maybe John knew something she didn't, who knew, maybe John helped her that way ebucase it was a dream and she could sue anything techinally and he knew that would work. She didn't know but she did know she was getting tired._

Blinking Trixie glanced at her reflection once more, flexing her hand again ebofre she went to grab the dish rag in the sink and wash the dishes but she didn't get to as someone cleared their throats behind her and starteld her. Gapsing Trixie threw her left hand out, as if to stop whoever it was, and she tunred to glare right at Dean who held his hands up in surendor while Trixie tried to gather her breath.

"Sorry, thought you ehard me, Ive called you twice babe." Trixie shook her head, gasping for breath as she glanced up to Dean.

"No, no I was lsot in tgouht." Dean nodded now as he saw her calming down and he wlaked over to her side.

"I could tell, you were told not to do this, you could wet your bandages." Trixie sighed, rolling her eyes as she gripped the edge of the sink.

"I got to do something Dean, I'm dead on my feet here, tired as hell…litteraly. And I got to keep my mind off of what happened or I'm just goig to dewl on it longer and longer until it drives me insane." Dean fronwed now as Trixie shivered, her blood loos still effecting her even now, and as he sighed he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She was tense, she ahd been sicne she woke up, but when she relaxed against him he put his chin on the top fo her head and sighed again.

"Trixie we are doing everything we cn darling, you need to realx, you need to talk I'm here, but you don't need to be doing dishes or we both will ehar Sams big mouth." Trixie chuckled, softly and half heartedly, but it was something. Easing into Deans arms a bit more Trixie yawned, really big, and then groaned as the dizziness from being so tired hit her again. "You need to lay down darling."

"NO!" Immeditally awake now Trixie shoved out of Deans grasp and shook her head, her body trmebling from the fear of going back to sleep while she was unprotected, and as Dean realized his mistake he held his hands out to grip her shoudlers and nodded.

"Ok! Ok baby, I was just saying…you don't hae too…not right now." Trixie shivered, shaking her head no then yes in agreement before she allowed him to pull her back to him in a hug. When eh got his arms around her he held her tightly to him as she shivered and he frowned. He had hoped Bobby would be back by now, he had left that moring saying something about meeting a friend, and as he held Trixe he wondered what he could do to keep her awake and happy at the same time. "You want to watch a movie?"

"No, I will fall asleep."

"Play cards?" Trixie snorted, glancing up to Dean now as he shrugged but she just sighed before rubbing her temple.

"I want some coffee and then we can sit by the fire. I'm cold." Dean internally groaned, they ahd been keeping the house bruning up for her since she woke due to her body trmebling from the slightest breeze but it was staritng to drive him crazy. Yet he knew he would do it gladly for her, he always would, and as he nodded he turned her around and pointed her towards the lvining room.

"You ehad in there, get comfortabl, Ill grab your coffee and be right there." Trixie nodded, yawning again and groaning as she shook her head trying to wake herself. Walking off she left Dean to grab her coffee as she walked over to the couch Bobby and Sam had put in front of the fire palce and stoaked the fire with the poker laying nearby. Wathcing the flames Trixie was soon memorizied by it, seeing figures dancing and moving around within the heat, and when she moved a particular log she noticed the figures danced out and vanished. Dean had sat on the couch at that same moent and whne she glanced to him he smiled.

"Sorry." Dean shook his head, letting her lean back on the couch and lean right up against him as she pulled the blanket now over her body, holding the hot cup of coffe close to her chin.

"Its alright, what were you seeing?" Trixie blinked, glancing to the flames still, before she sighed and sipped on her coffee.

"Dancing. Free spirits I guess." Dean nodded as he laid his head back on the couch and sighed. He didn't want to be broed but he didn't want to elave her hanging, and as she glanced up from the fire to him she fornwed. "I'm sorry I'm not fun right now, I don't know whats wrong with me."

"Don't be, don't evens ay that, you spent days in hell, in your own mind with yellow eyes, I woudlnt be the same if I were you either babe." Trixie nodded then and sighed as she cuddled up closer to Deans side, sipping her coffee again as they sat in silence. It was comfortable, it was, but it was also maddening as Trixie fell into her own thoguhts once more. It wasn't long though, a car pulling up made both of them startle and glnce over to the doorway. Trixie gripped her cup tighter as Dean reached frot he gun he kept in his jeans and as he got ahold of it the door opened and he relaxed.

"Dean, were back." Dean grunted, waving over to Sam as he and Bobby entered the house. Sam was all smiles though as Bobby wlaked in behind him, holding three bags and smiling as he wlaked voer to the couple on the couch.

"How are we doing today baby gril?" Trixie glanced up to Bobby now, shrugging as she sipped her coffee and sighed.

"Tired, dead on my feet, weak. Whats new?"

"Well…you might be able to get some sleep togniht if you want."

"I told you I'm not gogin to sleep with the chance hat yellow eyes can find me again and…"

"He wont." Trixie apused, glancing up to Bobby as he sat on the coffee table next to the couch now and tossed the three bags onto her lap. "What do you feel?"

"Feel?" Trixei picked up the bags, glancing from Bobby to them and back again before a sfot humming started to clam her worried mind. Gapsing she smiled and glancd up to her dad. "You found it?"

"I found it. And I found a man that owed me a favor so I had him make me those there. But, he told me you cant chose the item it has to chose you. Which one makes you feel best Trixie?" Trixie laughed, shaking her ehad as she glanced down to the three bags and held them each as Dean took her coffee cup away and watched. When she held a bag in her left hand she felt the hum of whatever powerful object was I there but the one in her right was humming louder. Then there was the one in her lap, the one tht hummed so loudly she felt as if she had a fly enar her ear, and as she sat the other two down tog rab at the middle bag she felt a huge wave of relief wash over her.

"This feels…..safe." Bobby nodded now and as he took the other two bags he tossed them to Dean.

"Pick one." Dean scruntched his face up but after weighing both bags he picked the one in his right hand and tossed the other to Sam. He smiled, laughing a bit as he nodded to his rbother.

"I had a feeling you were going to give me this one."

'Glad were on the same page. Can we open them now?" Bobby nodded to them all and as Dean took out whatever was in his bag Sam took his out as well. Trixie watched them first though and when she saw a bracelet dropping out of Sams bag she smiled. A necklace came out of Deans and when Bobby chuckled he pulled a necklace outf rom under his shirt and showed it to them as well.

"What are these?" Bobby pointed to their tiems now before pointing to his won and smiling.

"Antidemonic possossession charms. Engraved onto each item. Your necklace, my necklace, his braclete. Each fo these things have the charm on them, engraved, and the charm itself is made of pure sivler and blessed with holy water as well as holy ground."

"What about me? I…I get headachs around that stuff dad I…"

'He said for demons, it is none leather, it wont hurt you to wear it, but it will keep any demons out fo your head and your body." Trixie smiled now as she quickly tore her bag open, chuckling softly as a very sturdy yet very dainty ring fellinto her hand. Tunring it over she noticed that on the flat sivler surface was a five point star with a circle around it. Flames seemed to be surrounding the star though and as Trixie glanced up to Boby she smiled.

"A pentagram?"

"A demon trap, but backwards. Instead of hodling them in it keps them out."

"Huh, seems like we shoudlhave thought of that."

"Yeah, seems too easy now that you think about it." Trixie laughed now as she glanced to the ring and tunred it over again and again. Looking it over she trestd it on her pointer finger, on her right hand, and grinned as she found it was too tight. Tyring her whole right hand she was surprised when she seen it was too tight for that hand and Bobby even chuckled as he watched her.

"He said that you would know where to wear it, when you were ready." Dean laughed now as he quickly put on his necklace but Sam had to get some help latching his braclete. Seeing him struggle Trixie put her ring on her leg and waved him over, which he obliged, and after she got his braclet on right with no twists in the chain he smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She grinned to Sam now as she went to grab her ring but kncoekd it off her leg. Gapsing she treid to grab it before it got lost but Dean beat her to it and alguhed with her as he held it tight.

"Don't lose this, you need some sleep togniht babe." Trixie nodded, sighing as she held her left hand up.

"I got to find a finger it fits first. Can I try this hand, it wont swell with it on will it?"

"SHoudlnt, your sweeling went down already, you should be fine."

"Good, here you go babe, keep it close." Wihout even thinkin Dean put the ring on her finger, smiling as she laughed and nodded as she found it actually did fit, and well too! Not too snug not too lose and after it rolled over her second knucle she admired the ring a bit longer ebofre yawing once more.

"Do you feel anything different Trixie?" Glnacing to Bobby she nodded, alright feeling lighter and safer as she yawned again.

"I do, but I'm still scared dad."

"Don't be, the guy said we could put the symbol on the floor, under your bed, so even if somehow the ring falls off yellow eyes still wont be abel to mess with you. You want that?"

"Yes…please!" Bobby nodded then as he motoend for Sam to go with him, to prepare the room fro Trixie, and as Sam walked past he caught his brothers gaze. Sams eyes were a bi wide and ad Dean narrowed his own he motuhed 'what' to his brother and Sam just grinned before pointing to his own fingers. Heading up the stairs Sam left Dean to wonder what his brother was tlaing about ebofre he glanced to Trixie as she put her hand on his arm. "I think I'm ready to try and sleep some tonight."

"That's fine by me babe, we can head up now if you want or…" Dean apsued now, finally seeing what Sam had been hinting at, but Trixie apperantly hadn't noticed or hadn't cared as she nodded to him.

"Yeah, lets…lets go now before I knock out here. Just, don't leave me in the middle fo the ngiht. I…I don't know what to expect but I'm not ready to be alone right now." Dean nodded, watching as Trixie gripepd his hand as tight as she could with her left one ebofre standing and tugging on him. "Well come on, we got to put these things to the test and I am so tired I mght sleep all day!"

"Yeah, well as long as you wake upw hen we try to wake you that's fine by me babe." Trixie smiled, wrapping her arm around his own and following him up the stiars as Deans mind was now the one to race. He ahdnt noticed, ahndt even stopped to look, but apperantly when eh slipped her ring on her finger he ahd somehow chosen the third finger, on her left hand, and as the whole stigma behind what that meant hit him he swallowed. Did he mean to do that? Was he sorry he did? No, he didn't care, he thought, but did he mean it that way? GFlnacing downt o Trixie as she hugged his arm and nuzzled her head agiasnt his dhouler he grinned. Yeah, he could see himself like that with her. Only with her though. Smilng again he hugged her closer to him as they entered her room and saw Sam on his knees, finishing up the chalk outline fot he chamr and smling to them.

"Beds ready."

"Good, if I scream, wake me up."

"We will be listening out baby girl. Now get some sleep, nothing funny." Dean shook his head, he was tired as well, and when Bobby hugged Trixie he glared to Dean. He knew that look, it was his we got to talk look and he could figure what it was about. Shrugging his shoulders thought Dean smiled to Bobby as they left the two fo them to bunk down for the ngiht. Dean tunred, to ask Trixie if she wanted to change clothes or not, but when he found her he laughed. She had sat on the bed as Bobby was elving and the moment she did it seemed she passed out cold. Shaking his head Dean moved Trixies body around on th bed, straighting her out, and then proceded to take off her shoes and her jeans before deciding that she would be alright and pulling the covers over her. Stripping of his won clothing, down to his boxers, Dean sat on the bed bside her sleeping form ebofre stretching himself and laying back for what he hped would be a dreamless and restful slumber. He needed it, she needed it, ehll all of them needed it and as he laid on the bed Trixei nuzzled her way over to him and he smiled. Maybe something would be good for a night…for just the night for right now….just for now.

Chapter 19

A hand travels down her stomach, teasing the edge of her panties before slipping under the fabric and running through the wetness that has gathered there. Giggling, actually giggling, she grabs her mals companions attention as he chuckles.

"You're being naughty." She shrugged, nodding her ehad at the same time as she sighed.

"I guess I am." She heard him chuckle again, but it was rougher, darker and a bit….secductive.

"You know Sam's in the shower don't you?" Chuckling herself now she nods and humms.

"I guess it didn't cross my mind. Why, scared you're going to get caught?" He laughed now as she hummed, rolling over in her bed before slowly licking on her finger that had just been dipping inside of her. "You're right."

"About what this time babe?" She chuckled.

"I do taste good." Groaning now he slapped a hand over his face as the shower shuts off and he ehars Sam moving around in the bathroom.

"Trix, not now babe."

"Aww Dean, you never turn me down!"

"I usually woudlnt, but Sams about to come in here and he's going to be wanting to talk about the hunt."

"Tell him to go get some beer. Five minutes, that's all we need honey." Dean smirked, nodding his ehad in agreement but she coudlnt see as Sam walked out of the bathroom, took one look at Dean on the bed, and sighed.

"If you two are going to have phone sex every ngiht at elast wait until I'm gone!"

"She stared it man!"

"I'm behaving!" Sam rolled his eyes, glancing from Dean tot eh phone that wa laying on his chest with the speaker turned on.

"Ill believe that when I don't come into the room and see Dean pitching a tent every time!" Trixie laughed now as Dean chuckled, throwing a hand behind his head as he watched Sam grab his jeans.

"Alright, alright Ill behave now then." Sam sighed.

"Thank you!"

"Anywyas! Since spoil sport is out now, what are yall doing tonight?" Dean shrugged, glancing u to Sam as he hummed.

"We got to scout the store, the accident is supposed to happen tomorrow so we got to be ready."

"Yeah, but do you have a lead on who it is?"

"Well Ash did say his name was Andrew Gallagher, so were going to start at his last palce of work."

"Which wsnt long, I still say he ws there for the hot wait…uh..pies. Yeah the food, the hot food that's why he worked there." Deans eyes were wide now as Sam smirked his way, but Trixie was silent as they waited for her response. Starting to worry though Dean sat up on the bed, hoping he hadn't pisssed her off, and as he was about to ask her if she was ok she laughed.

"Alright, so he worked somewhere for a little bit and that's all the hints you got. Its going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack guys." Sighing with a bit of relief now Dean smiled to Sam as he rolled his eyes and sat on the bed beside his brother to talk with Trixie.

"Yeah, well our resident trcker decided not to come with this time so we are kind of stuck doing it old school."

'Hey, I need time to figure out whats going on ok? I mean, its only one hunt right now Sam." Sam sighed, he didn't want to make Trixie feel bad but it was a bit disheartening when she told them she wasn't going to go with them on this hunt.

"Just not the same without ya now Trix."

"I know Sam, just give it time. Besides Dean there cant be that borning ihtout me around." Sam smiled now.

"No, actually he's a bit less irritating. Not so much of an asshole right now as he used to be."

"I resent that!"

"No, youw ere an asshole babe, but he's right. Without me you can be focoused on the hunt instead of fun times." Dean fronwed then as Sam laughed. "Oh, and keep your hands to yourself you ehar me?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't stutter Dean. Pie looks good, but if you dare try to touch I will make sure it's the last pie you ever see." Sam laughed now, shaking his head and trying to contain his laughter as Deans eyes widened and he grinned.

"I didn't eman it babe! You know that!"

"Sure you didn't. You got eyes, I know, but those hands stay to yourself."

"Well, myslf and you."

"Oh of course." Trixie moved now, on her bed and the squeaking of her box spring let the guys know she was getting up before she opend her door and sighed. "I got to go though guys, just keep in contact with me while you're out there and let me know what happens."

"Alrgiht Trix, you have a good night, relaxe and get some sleep."

"Yeah, sleep isn't what I'm about to be getting right now." Dean frowned, glancing from the phone to Sam as Sam shrugged and glanced back to the phone himself.

"What are you doing? Its almost eleven there."

"Yeah I know. I got errands to run. Rememebr, I'm supposed to be trying to practice with my…hidden talents or whatever."

"But you are supposed to be ehaling too Trix, whats Bobby going to say about you practicing this alte babe?" Trixie smirked now as she walked down the stairs and found the man in question in the livning room.

"He would say its all good, he's the one that said I should. Seems my teacher only like to do bad practice late at night. So…here I am." Dean frowned deeper now as Bobby nodded to Trixie on her side of the phone.

"You ready?"

"Yes sir. Was just saying good night to the boys."

"Tell them I said to keep their ehads cleared if they ar messing with one of the ability kids."

"Yall hear that?"

"Roger!" Trixie grinned as Sam shouted to her, she figured he must hve been getting dressed for either ngiht out or bed but either way when Dean spoke she ehard a bit of uncertianness in his voice.

"yeah, we will…uh..where are you going this late though babe?" Trixie rolled her eyes nw as Bobby smiled up to her and chuckled, shaking his ehad.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

'No dad, I didn't. I mean it's a test practice, if things go well ill go see him again and if not then I will just keep looking at the books we got."

'Him! Him who? Who him, do I know him? How does Bobby know him? Whoes him?" Trixie grinned now, she would never do something to hurt Dean, never, but with his little comment about the hot waitress she figured leaving him haning just a bit wouldn't be anything but a freidnly teasing so she just sighed before she answered.

"Him Dean is a friend of Bobby's that knows a thing or two about my abilities. And I'm talking about my power abilities, I'm not sure how much hed know about my other abilities….but either way…cant have my pie and eat it too. Ill call you later honey if you don't call me first. Have a good night!" Blowing kisses through the phone Trixie smiled as Bobby laughed while she hung up on a shouting Dean. She knew hed be a bit pissed, and maybe even hurt, but he woudlnt get over it when he realized she wouldn't do a thing behind his back and as she thgouht that Bobby shook his head.

"You are going to give that boy a heart attack baby girl."

"If I do, then maybe he wont go chasing skirts anymore. I know he cares, but he's ot to remember I don't share."

"Nether does he, just remember that. Don't go making each other jelouse just for fun."

'Never. Besides, when I send a photo to him of me and your old war buddy do you think hed believe I would try for him?" Bobby laughed now as she grabbed her bag she was taking with her and smiled to him.

"No, I guess showing him the old scrapper would rest his mind. I mena the mans older than me for gods sake."

"Yep, and then he will learn how deviouse I can be if he ever chooses to try and tease me with another woman again." Bobby sighed now, tunring to elad her out fo the house.

"Boy don't kno what he got himself into does he?"

'Nope, not one bit, but he'll learn alongt he way. I'm sure he'll love it!" Trixie alguhed now as she followed Bobby out of the house, heading to her truck since he was going tot ake her to the palce his friend was at in that. Trixie wasn't lying though, she was going for practice with her powers and as Bobby drove them to his frineds house she decided to let Dean off the hook and texted him. When his phone went off and he opened the text he smiled. He had already laid down in ebd, thinking hard about what Trixie might be doing and who she ws meeting, when the text came through and he could only smile before setting the phone down and finally ebing able tog et some sleep. At least he now knew there wasn't a threat of her leaving, hopefully, unless the text wa a lie but she woudlnt lie to him.

'Hey honey,

Don't freak out, I was teasing, the guys a friend of Dads and he's like eighty.

He's just really informed about demons and angels. Ill text you when I'm done.

Sleep well. I miss you.

Trixie (Babe)'

Her phone was going to bug the shit outta her, making her growl as she rolled over and grabbed at it, slapping it open in all actuality, and when she sighed she glanced to the screen and noticed it was Sam.

"What! Don't you know not to disturb a woman when shes sleeping?" Sam sighed, he usually woudnlt have called her this early, he knew her new schedule of practice with Boby and Merle, his buddy, was taking its tole on her, but with their new hunt and barley any time at the house he wanted to make sure what was happening didn't stress Trixie out to the max.

"I do, but I was hoping my charm could wake you up and talk you into talking to me."

"If you are not about to pull up and surprise me at the house then I don't want to talk to you."

"Well…." Trixie pereked then, rolling over to lean up on her elbows for a moment before she ehard Sam sigh. "Were not there trix, but I do have a surprise for you. Weather its bad or good,I don't know."

"What is it Sam? Did you get hurt? Did Dean? Wait those woudlnt be good, whats going on!" Trixie was worried now as Sam glnced behind him and fornwed over at Dean and their little tag along.

"Well, remember our hunt in Pennsylvania?"

"The one Jo told yall about, yeah what about it?" Sam sighed again, watching Dean and their tag along fight over who gets the bed. As Dean made a valid point though the tag along smiled and slide closer to him, which Sam could see made Dean a bit uncomfortable.

"Well….its not just us on the hunt anymore." Trixie blinked, thinking she ehard them worng, but as she sat up in bed she ehard Sam walking and she hoped it was to wherever Dean was and as she ehard two voices flwoing through the phone she gasped.

"Come on Dean, its not going to be that bad, I don't snore."

"No, never said you did, but I do and you don't want to be around that."

"Well, if you wont shre then flip me for the sofa." Trixie was seeing red now as Sam cleared his throat and nodded to Dean.

"What?" Nodding to the phone Sam cleared his throat again before Dean noticed it was on speaker now and the person waiting on the other line was the one person he didn't want to know what was going on at the moment. "Shit."

"Fucking right shit!" Jo gasped, startled by Trixies outburst now and as Sam frowned Dean glared to him.

"You called her!"

"Man you know just like I do she would have flipped her lid if she found out later!"

"I told you Id deal with it!"

"Yeah Sam! Way to rat us out!"

"Don't you fucking say a word young lady!" Jo gasped now, glancing to the phone as Trixie fumed. "Last I ehard you weren't supposed to be away from the Roadhouse and you're out on a hnt with the boys! While I'm not there! And fucking flirting with Dean!"

"Hey! I was picking and…"

"Does your mother even know yorue there!" Jo pasued then, glancing up to Sam and Dean as they too waited for her response.

"No, I told her I was going to Vegas for a bit." Trixie snorted now, laughing as Jo sighed and tunred her head awwy from the phone.

"You really think your mother bought that Jo!"

"I'm not an idiot! I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos!"

"And that makes this right!" Jo huffed, fodling her arms acorss her chest as Sam sighed and glanced up to Dean. He was shocked, confused as to what to say though as Sam shook his head.

"I'm sorry to call you this early Trix but…"

'NO! No thank you for telling me something that I deserved to fucking know!" Dean rolled his eyes now.

"I was going to tell you babe, we just got here and…"

"And what! You were going to wait, give it a day or two so the hunt would be too far into it that no one could bail? Were you going to try and finish the hunt without telling me so I woudlnt fly out there and kcik your ass!"

"HEY!"

"No Dean! If this was me, and I was hunting on my own then some guy showed up what would you do!"

"I fucking kill him but that's besides the point!"

"Exactly because Jo is a mutual friend but besides that shes a flirt and I don't fucking share!"

"He can chose me if he wants!" Dean and Sam both glanced to Jo now, waving their hands and scared as Trixie laughed over the phone. Jo though was cofnsed, she didn't really mean what she said, and she knew she was a flirt but she wasn't really going to cross the line with Dean for the main reason that Trixie was her firend, but hearing her bitch like that got Jo mad and it had just slipped. Hearing Trixie growling though made Jo frown as she spoke.

"You had better be gone by the tiem I get there." Trixies voice was so calm and so eary that all three people listening were now worried when the sound of Deans phone ringing broke their silence. Glnacing from the phone up to Jo though Dean chuckled, humorlessly, and shook his head.

"Its your mother."

"Did you fucking call her!"

"I wish to hell I would have!"

"Shut up!" Dean shoutd, making Trixie glare at her phone as Jo huffed while he answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hey Ellen."

"Is she with you?" Dean glanced to Jo now and as she pleaded with him with her eyes Sam shook his head no, telling Dean he had a tough choice to make, but as he stalled Ellen sighed. "Dean! She left a note shes in Vegas but I don't believe it for a second."

"Oh…well…" Dean frowned now as he put his phone on silent and glared to Jo. "I'm going to tell her."

'NO! No don't do this, let me od this please Dean, give me a chance."

"Fucking do what right Dean!"

"I'm telling."

'Don't! Ill behave I swear! Ill do what you ask! You need me, I'm blonde…"

"Oh that's a great argument!"

"His victims are blonde…"

"You're not going to let her paly amrter!"

"Dean!"

"Dean!"

"Shut it!" Dean glanced between Jo and the phone now as he sighed and unmuted his phone before chuckling. "I haven't seen her Ellen, neither has Sam. You sure she isn't in Vegas?"

"I don't believe it….but…" Ellen sounded like she was kind of beliving him now and as everyone held their breath Ellen sighed. "If she shows up you drag her butt right back here, wont you?"

"Yes ma'am, absolutely."

"Okay. Thanks honey." As Ellen hung up Trixie growled and heard Jo laughing with joy while Sam groaned.

"Call me later Sam when you figure out whats going on, I got practice this afternoon, I don't need to be stressed when going to it." Sam nodded now, glancing between Jo and Dean as he wipepd a hand over his face and Sam felt bad, he did, but he knew this was the right thing to do.

"Alright Trix. Take care, ill keep you updated and…"

'Ill keep her updated, Ill text you soon babe."

"Sure, I wont hold my breath Dean. Bye Sam, and thank you." Trixie hung up the phone then, leaving Sam to glance up to Dean who was glaring at him now as he shrugged.

"What! I told you to tel her the moment Jo showed up and announced she was your girlfriend. I told you, Trixie would figure it out, but you said no so I did. I'm not goingt o be on her bad side."

"Shes got to understand I woudlnt do a thing like that though." Dean and Sam sighed now as they glanced to Jo and shook their heads.

"Jo, when it comes to relationships…well…we haven't had the best track records, her and I. She wont eblvie anything unless she sees it for herself…"

"And not telling her you are here would be a big deal breaker…"

"Which was why I asked you to let me tell her! Now shs gonna be pissed at me man and…"

"And I warned you! Dean you gott o stop and think about her now!" Dean shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck as Jo frowned and chewed on her lip.

"I didn't help did I?" Dean glared to her now and scoffed.

"Ya think!"

"I'm sorry! Ill let her know, and Ill tell her it was all me, I didn't think. I'm sorry Dean. Sam." Sma just shrugged as Dean sighed, closing his eyes tight and wondering how he got into this trouble now before he glanced to Jo and Sam.

"Sam, get any news you can on the building. Jo grab the blueprints we got and elts get this hunt started. The sooner we get things done the better." Jo nodded, quick to run off, but Sam apused a bit by Dean before patting his shoulder and sighing to his brother.

"Just give her a bit and call her. Shes going to cool donw but Dean, if you would have wited it would have been worse."

'I know….its just….im still learning here Sam."

"Let her know that. Shes understandable. Just…remember this for future refrence." Dean nodded now as sam elft him and went to grab his laptop. Lenaing over the kitchen counters Dean frowned and gripped his ehad. He needed a drink, bad.

Trixie tried to focous on the target, tyring to shove it away from her, but her focous was on the fact that Dean nor Sam had called ever since their fight and it was going on two days and she was starting to worry now and she was starting to throw scnes around in her head about what Jo was doing even though she wanted to trust Dean and her both but she had been burned by women before when they hung out with her boyfriends and Jo was just another woman and…

"Trixie!" Snapping out of her mental debate Trixie glanced to Merle as he glared and then glanced up into the air where the obkect she was tyring to move was now flying. Blushing a bit Trixie clentched her hands together and the object fell, but luckily Bobby grabbed it before it hit the ground.

"What had ya mind baby girl?"

"Just the boys, worried voer them." Bobby nodded now as Merle sighed, glancing voer Trixies form before he waved his ahnd.

"Your emotions are getting the better of you girl and if you let them overpower your reasoniable thoguhts you can hurt someone, or yourself. Now, lets try this again, and this time focous."

'yes sir." Nodding Trixie watched as Bobby put the object back on the tbale and when Ttrixie actually focoused on it she easily moved it from her and then brought it back to her with ease, making the men smile.

"Alright, now, have you been practicing at home with teleporting?"

"yeah, shocked Bobby yesterday when I appeared in front of him when he called me for dinner."

"She picked up on that with ease Merle. She might be ready for a bit of the bigger stuff." Merle nodded now, giving Bobby a smile as he pulled out a book and flipped through it, humming.

"Alright, well we covered telekinesis, exorcism, you've got the strength and stamina down already, have we touched on the white light?"

"Yes, I'm still working with it, but I'm able to produce a small light as of now, and Ive been able to blow a hole the size of a shot gun in some targets." Merle nodded and grinned.

"Good, you're on your way to being almost like the angles Ive met." Trixie smiled now as she elaned against the tbale.

"Are they really real or are they demons posing as angles Merle?" Merle chuckled now as he glanced from the book up to Trixie and winked.

"They are as real as you and me, they just don't come down anymore due to what happened."

"Wht did happen?" Merle sighed as he flipped a few apges and finally looked up to her.

"After what Lucifer did to the earth God forbade them from coming down anymore. If your father was here on earth, in his vessel, then that's how he got by that rule. He also had to be one of the higer angles that God deosnt watch so much. But since Gods made the rule not many angles come down, or they aren't found if they are. They don't want to be made to go back."

"Back to hevean?"

"Yeah, or wherever it is they come from." Trixie grined as Merle sighed and glanced voer the page he was on now. "Alriht, so the white light is going well, what about flight?"

"Nope, haven't had any luck there."

'Ok, might not be your time yet, seeing as how you said you don't feel wings."

'Nope. Wing free." Merle chuckled again, checking something in the book then glancing back up to her.

"What about apporting?"

"What?"

"Teleporting something or someone to you whnever you want." Trixie thgouht about this and frowned as she shook her head.

"No, I haven't even gotten a ball to do that yet, woudlnt want to try it on someone right now."

"That a good thought. Alright, that's most of the powers angles have different than demons, now, lets check those out." Trixie nodded as Merle flipped a few more pages and smiled, glancing back up to her after he found the page he needed. "Localization?"

"Yeah, that's an easy one. I picked up where Dad went yesterday with ease."

"Good, good. Now what about dream wlaking or mental projection?" Trixie frowned again now and sighed.

"Ive been able to manipulait the memory for a long time, and ive been able to project what I want others to see prtty well, but I'm not ready to try the dream walking yet. I remember what it felt like when yellow eyes entered my dreams, I don't want to force my way into someones dreams like that."

"Its not force if you ask. You need to practice. What happens if you get separated from the boys, or Boby here, and you need to contact them and that's the only way how? What then?" Trixie fronwed, glancing to the side before she sighed and nodded, understanding where Merle was coming from.

"I can try, maybe with help, but later."

"Alright, but remember the more you practice the better you will get and the stronger you will be for the next time that old demon tries to find you." Trixie nodded now, giving Merle a smile as Bobby chuckled.

"So, you think shes good?"

"I do believe she is mastering a lot of the powers we know and understand when it comes to her kind. If she has more, then she will elarn along the way, but for now I think if he ever did mess with her again shed stand a better chance with him than before." Trixie smiled now, alsmot giddily happy when Bobbys phne rang. Glnacing to the number he hummed before answering it.

"Hello? No, they aren't….yes she is. Whos calling? Ellen…um ok one moment." Bobby glanced to Trixie now as she walked over to him and hummed. "Ellen?"

"Ellen, whats she doing calling you?"

"Wanted to talk to you or Jo?" Trixie bristled now as she took the phone and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the onslaught of questions as she answered Ellen.

"Hello?"

"Trixie, I know you're not with the boys, but Jo isn't in Vegas and they are not answering their phones. Please tell me she is with you before I go out ther and strangel someone good and long." Trixie fronwed, wondering what might have already happened to the boys and Jo that made them not answer any of Ellen's other calls she decided to go with a half truth until she found out.

"Jo's not with me, I'm not sure where she is. I haven't gotten a call from her, and the boys told me they were working on their hunt and theyd call later togniht. Do you want me to see if they will answer for me?" Ellen sighed now, clinging to the phone cord on her side as she glanced around the bar that was starting to get crowded.

"I would appreciate it, they told me if she showed up they would bring her back, I'm hoping that they are on a flight home now, but I don't know about them."

"Ellen, if she did happen to go out there they woudlnt let anything happen to her, but Ill call and see whats going on, if I cant get them Ill go to them myself. You got the bar to worry about so you take care fo that and let me deal with the knuckleheads." Ellen chuckled now but noddd to herself as she sighed again.

"Alright darling, you call me if you ehar anything."

'I will ellen, take care now." After hanging up Trixie glanced to her phone and seen that she didn't have any missed calls and if Ellen coudlnt get into contact with them, and they ahdnt called Trixie, it started to worry her. "Wonder what they are up too?"

"Not sure."

"Would you like to pause in the light training before we move onto the advanced training so you can see what they are doing? Would help you concetrait better." Trixie nodded to Merle then as she opened her phone and thanked the older man. As she stepped away form him and her dad she held the phone to her ear and listened to it as it rang Deans phone.

"He better pick up…..pick up Dean!" Listengin to the ringing it was starting to get on her nerves when someone picked up and she sighed, smling before she ehard the recorded message starting to paly.

"Its me, leave a message, I'm busy."

"With me!"

"Yeah, call when I can!" Trixie rolled her eyes as she heard her voice and his on his voice mail and groaned whne the beep sounded.

"Dean Whinchester you better have afucking great reason you're not answering my phone calls! If you don't call me back within an hour I'm coming out there and I will bring Ellen with me!" Hanging up the phone Trixie glanced back to Merle as she shook her ehad and frowned. "I'm goig to take a rain check o the advanced stuff for the day, I got to figure out why the boys aren't answering the phones. Somethings wrong, I can feel it."

"You can fel it?"

"I just got this feeling everytime I think about them, a scared feeling and a very worried ffeling and it makes me wonder if something wrong." Merle nodded to Trixie as he grinned and waved her off.

"That's one of your gifts child. Empathy. You can feel or sence what they are feeling because they are close to you. Trust your gut. Go figure it out and we can pick back up at another time."

"Thank you. Dad I'm taking the easy way home, Ills ee you there." Bobby nodded and with a flash Trixie vanished. Bobby grinned to Merle though after she elft and chuckled.

"Childs more talented than she knows."

"I hope to god she never fully reaches her full potential though, or we might be in fro a lot of trouble."

"No, those boys though….they have ehll coming their way." Bobby laughed with Merle then as they went inside of Merles house to grab a beer. The day had already been long enough, they didn't want to go back to Bobby's while Trixie was on a war path. That was one fight they were going tos ay out of.

(******************

"God Damnit Sam pick up your fucking phone as well! Why aren't you boys answering me!" Slamming the house phone down she redialed Deans phone on her cell and got his voicemail immeditally and growled. She ahd been home for almost three hours trying to get the boys and nothing was working, so she was about to do the only think she could thnk of and go find them, btu she wanted back up first. Shaking her ehad she finally caved and called Bobby.

"Yeah baby girl?"

"I'm going to go see Ellen. Were going to fly out to get the boys and Jo. I'm worried, I'm pissed, and Dean is going to have a lot to answer from me when we get there."

"Just don't give him too much hell alright, you take care of yourself and take cautions."

'I got my hex bags on me, and I got the mixed chalk and herbs for under any beds I stay in. I'm going to pop in on Ellen and get a little first class trip planned ith a ibt of five finger discount so we can get ther quicker."

"Alrtight, call if you need anything alright?"

'I will daddy. Love you."

"Love you too baby girl. Give Dean and Sam hell for me."

"Oh I will." Trixie growled now as she hung up with Bobby and dialed Ellen who answered on the first ring.

"JO!"

"No, me. Bar empty?"

"What? Yeah..uh yeah. Why?"

"I'm coming in."

'You're here?"

'No, I'm at Bobby's but don't scream please?" Ellen shook her head, confused before a popping noise sounded in the bar and Trixie stood before her, smiling as she hung up her phone. "Hi."

'What the hell!" Trixie sighed as she held her hands out to Ellen and frowned.

"Rememebr the first tie I told you that I was different? Well I am the child of an angel and demon, apperantly, and Bobby has raised me with Uncle John all my life, which is how I got into hunting, and I'm learning my powers right now with Bobbys hunter friend Merle and I leanred that I can teleport and I can teleport other people too but I'm not ready to try that but I teleported myself here beucase I also have the power of empathy and I feel tha something is worng with the boys and I didn't want to be the one to tell you but Jo is with them and none of them are picking up their phoens and I told Dean it wa stupid idea to keep her there and when he didn't do what was right I hung up on them and now they aren't answering and I want to go out ther with you. So…can we go?" Ellen shook her head, running her hand over her forehead for a moment before shaking it again and gaping at her. When she finally gathered her breath she glared and growled.

"You lied to me."

"No, I didn't lie, I toguht they had sent her home, Sam said they were going to do what right, but I guess they didn't, and I'm just as pissed about it as you because I don't think Jo would ever hurt me but we just became ok friend and Deans my boyfriend and Ive never had luck with boyfirends an I'm scared that…"

"She woudlnt hurt you, shes a flrit not a cheat, but Dean is going to get a ear full of my mouth when we get to him I tell you that!" Trixie grinned now and nodded as she motioned to the bar and cleared her throat.

"Do you have a computer I could use. I want to book tickets for us on the next flight out, but I'm going to use my persusasion to get them for free at the gate."

"yeah, yeah ASH! Bring me the computer!" Ash ran into the bar, stopping short when he saw Trixie and smirked as he slicked his ahir back.

"Oh, hey, when did you fly into town?" Trixie chuckled and Ellen was about to say something o him before Trixie beat her to it.

"I felt like a little road trip so I hoofed it. Can I use your computer?"

'Give me a moment my sweet." Ash rushed to get his laptop then as Trixie turned to ellen.

"The less people that know the less that can be harmed if anyone finds out about me."

"Does Jo know?"

'No, and the boys know I practicing but they don't knwot he extnt yet."

"Alright. Thank you then, for helping…and keeping them safe at least." Trixie smiled as Ash put his laptop on the counter and waved to it.

"Here you go my lady. Is there anything I can help you with?"

'Yeah, tickets to where Jo is." Ash blanked now, stuttering and sputtering before Trixie held her hand up. "I know cause Dean lied to me and Sam told me and I bitched them out for it but apperantly they don't listen."

"Tell me about it, I told Jo it was abad idea. But she threatened me with the pilers, and I gots to keep my good teeth, they attract the laides ya know?" Trixie grinned as Ash pulled up a website to get ehm some plane tickets and while he did that Ellen grabed her phone.

"I'm going to try to call them one more time. If they don't pick up that's going to be seven mean messages he has to listen too." Trixie nodded as Ellen dialed Deans cell phone and as she waited Trixie and Ash oicked out tickets. Right as Trixie was about to calt he airport to reserve them she ehard Ellen growling. "You lied to me."

"He picked up!" Ellen nodded to Trixie, putting Dean on the speaker phone then as they listened to him stuttering.

"Ellen, I mean it I…"

"Trixie and Ash told me everything. The boy folds like a cheap suit and your gal here is worried to death over yall. What is going on out there! You put my daughter on the phone Dean!" Trixie walked voer to Ellens side then as Dean cleared his throat and seemed very nervouse as he tired to tlak to Ellen.

"Shes gonna have to call you back, shes taking care of..uh…feminine business."

"Bullshit Dean! I'm tired of this ut her on the phone!"

"Trix…"

'Now! I didn't come all the way to the Roadhouse to ehar tht you ain't been answering the damn phones because Jos having her period! Put her on!" Ellen glared at the phone then as Dan sighed and shook his head on his side.

"Look…we cant….we will get her back but…"

"Get her back? Back from wehre?"

"The spirit were hunting took her and…"

'Oh my god."

"You elt her be bait didn't you!"

"Shell be okay! I promise! I will…"

"NO! No I told you to send her ass home the first day she got there and you didn't listen and now shes missing and…"

"I KNOW TRIXIE! I'm already on top of it! I promise Ellen I will get her back."

"You promise. That is not the first time Ive heard that from a Whinchester."

'Huh?" Dean was confused for a moent and Trixie was too as she glanced up to Ellen but Ellen shook her ehad and waved Trixie off as she sighed. "If anything happens to her…"

"It wont, I wont let it happen. Ellen I'm so sorry, I really am."

"You're not sorry yet Dean. We're taking the first flight out there, we will be there in a few hours."

"Trixie that isn't…"

"Like hell it isn't nessacairy! That's my daughter and Trixie is the only one not keeping things from me. We will be there in a few hours and she better be with you!" Ellen hung the phone up then and glanced voer to Ash and he stared, wide eyed. "You got the tickets!"

"they are held under her name."

"Good, drive me to the airport, now!" Ash nodded, grabbing his jacket quickly as Trixie sighed and nodded to Ellen.

"When we get there, I will find them."

'how?"

"I can feel them Ellen, I can find them and if they ahvent found her I will. And Dean is going to have a lot to speak for ebcuase this….this is too far."

"If he lets her get hurt, I will kill him myself."

"I understand Ellen, that's your daughter and…"

'No! No you don't understand. After her father, I swore shed never get into hunting, not…not with a Whinchester of all people." Trixief ronwed now as she glanced up to Ellen and stepped closer to her, whispering.

"What does that mean?" Ellen glanced up to Trixie now and frowned, covering her mouth as she tired not to cry but Trixie picked up on it quickly, because she knew that face, and she knew that hurt and she sighed a she shook her head. "Uncle John?"

"Yes….he….he took my husband out on his last hunt….he thought he could trust him….but John got him killed." Trixie sighed, gritting her teeth as she glanced up to Ellen and frowned.

"Did he ever come bck and apologise?" Ellen glanced up to Trixie now and shook her head.

"Never."

"Yeah, know how it feels." Ellen scoffed, not beliving her, when Trixie chuckled dryly. "Dean's not my first boyfriend. Not even my first lover. No, that was Talon…..beofre Uncle John."

"Oh no." Ellen glanced to Trixie now a she sucked in a deep breath and sighed, nodding.

"Vampire hunting, smart ass woudlnt listen to me, thought Talon was a bad one, and in trying to get us all killed, he wound up killing Talon and wounding me." Hodling her left hand up Trixie showed Ellen her scar between her thumb and first finger, where the bullet form the Colt had left its mark and Ellen frowned.

"Did you ever forgive him?" Trixie blinked then, shaking her head slightly as she glanced up to Ellen.

"I didn't want to, but I knew it was Uncle John. Hard headed and only doing wht he knew to do best. He worked best alone, with no one trying to make him see their way, and when I did that Talon got in the way by accident. It happened, crying over it wont bring him back, but Dean and Sam….they aren't like John. They at elast listen, understand that not every monster is the same and they take advice when given it. Most times. Uncle John might have been set in his ways, but Dean and Sam…they would enver put someone elses life before a hunt. If shit got bad, they would get Jo out of there, or die themselves trying to. Don't worry about that." Ellen sighed now, a bit relived but still worried as Ash honked the horn of the truck out front.

"Rides here. Lets et going."

'Yeah, cuase its like 7 hours to fly there from here." Ellen nodded and s she followed Trixie out of the bar she locked it up and prayed tht they would get there and her daughter would be fine. Maybe she was judging the boys wrong, but that fear would be there untils hew as proven wrong. She hoped Trixie was right.

Chapter 20

Trixie frowned as she entered the apartment complex and glanced around for the doorman. It looked like a luxary place, one that would have a doorman, but as she noticed no one waiting at the door she glanced back to Ellen who was getting the cab driver paid before turning to head up to Trixie.

"This it?"

'Yeah, last address Ash had and I feel as if they are here, or have been here, something. Everything feels laright right now, so I'm hoping for the best." Ellen nodded then as she followed Trixie into the building and while she glanced around Trixie clsod her eyes and felt. She did what Merle told her, just let her body feel, and when she felt a tugging going towards the elevator she walked that way. Hitting the call button she waited and when it opened Ellen followed her in as she gazed at the numbers on the pad. Finally hitting the seventh floor, feeling as if that was right, they waited untilt he elevator rose up the floors and opened for them to exit.

"Which way?" Trixie glanced down the hall then and smiled as she pointed to her left.

"This way." Ellen nodded and after following Trixie downt he hallway, past five or six doors, they finally stopped at one door and Ellen waited as Trixie put her hand on the door and chuckled. "They were here. Proabbly still are, or are coming back. We just got to get in."

'I got that." Ellen knelt now and a she slipped a card out of her pocket she quckyl and effecitently picked the lock and opened the door.

"Ohhh, teach me please?" Ellen grinned as she wlaked into the apartment and noticed the boys things laying around, along with her daughters things.

"Well, this is it. If they aren't back within the hour.."

"We start where they left off. Heres blue prints, and it seems Sams circled where they were going, so that's a plus. This combined with the feeling of ease right now has me beliving that things are good, but we will wait to see." Ellen nodded as she glanced around the apartment and started to snoop. Trixie did her own sort of snooping though and as she glanced to the couch she noticed some balnekts there and they seemed to be tossed about pretty roughly. Glnacing intot eh bedroom though Trixie noticed that the sheets there were a bit too freshly made for her liking and as she entered the room she seen Jo's change of clothes and Deans bag over by the bathroom door. Closing her eyes tight Trixie treid not to jump to a conclusion, nt without him there to defend himself, but as she walked over to the bathroom and glanced in she groaned. On the floor was some of Deans jeans and a shirt of his, mixing with Jo's jeans and a pair of her panties. Trixie gritted her teeth and before she did something unruly she decided to clean up, to forget this untils he could talk to htem, and just clean. Snatching the clothes off fo the flor she shoved Jo's into her bag beside the bed and then tunred and shoved Deans into his bag, grabbing his other shoes as well and then his knif he had ont h tbale in the kitchen. When she did this Ellen glanced over to her and fornwed.

"Everything alright?" Trixieg lanced up to Ellen now ans shrugged as she tossed Denas bag onto the couch and growled.

"I'm nto sure. Two bathrooms, two bedrooms, yet his shit is mixed with ehrs in that room and their scent is everywhere mingling together and I don't want to jump to conculsions but no one has ever really stayed with me except Talon and Dean can do better and…and…" Trixie started to feel tears leaking now as Ellen frowned and went tohug her. Rubbing her back Ellen shushed Trixies fears as she held her tight and let her cry it out. She might be supernatural but she was still a girl.

"If I know Jo, its nothing. Jos shit mixes with Ash's all the time. She might flrit but she ain't a home wrecker. It's a mis understanding, youll see." Trixie nodded, hoping Ellen was right, and after she clamed down a bit Trixie smiled to her and went back to clening. She found Sam's things in the other room and gently packed them for him before putting them on the couch and as she made her way back inot the living room she found Ellen fixing up Jo's things and grinning to her. Trixie didn't know what else to do really after she had everything packed, cleaned and pretty much ready to go for their depatrue but she didn't have to worry about bordedom long before she ehard voices coming towards the door and she stepped up beside Ellen. They faced the door, waiting near the couch, and when the knob twisted they ehard the three in question walking in. Sam was first, smling and laghing with Dean and Jo right behind him but when he saw Ellen and Trixie he apaused and made Jo and Dean run into his back. They were confused, and glnced up to him before seeing where he was looking and glancing that way themselves. Jo's face fell, her sight first on Trixie tehn glued to her mother. Deans face was full of shock and worry as he glnced between the two women a few times until he hung his head.

"Ellen. Trixie. When…uh…when did you get here?" Both women glanced up to Sam now as Ellen shrugged and glanced around the apartment. When the other three glnced with them they noticed that the whole process of cleaning and making sure nothing ws elft behind was done for them, that told them it had been a while, and immeditally all three of them felt horriable all over again.

"I think its time to go Sam, don't you?" Sam nodded, quickly, as he glanced from Ellen to Dean and then nudged his brother with his elbow.

"Uh yeah! Yeah…we uh…finished the hunt anyways." Ellen nodded now, fodling her arms as Jo smiled softly and glanced up to her mother.

'I helped, I actually did it mom." Ellen glared though, making Jo clam her mouth shut ebofre Ellen sighed and shook her head.

"Get your face cleaned, get your jacket on and get to the car. We got a long ride home." Jo nodded, giving Sam a glance before glancing over to Dean and when she did he gave her a soft smile. Seeing this thogh made Trixies eyes narrow and when she growled both of them glanced to her as she crossed her arms voer her chest now. Wathcing them like a hawk Trixie didn't miss the way Jo touched Deans arm ebofre she walked off, heading towards the room she had been in, and when she walked away Dean watched her for a moment before glancing back up to Trixies wide and hurt gaze.

"I'll just, uh..just get my things…and we can…"

"I got them." Dean glanced to Trixie now as she stepped aside and showed Sam and Dean their bags on the couch ebofre she glanced to the room Jo went into. "I made sure to separate yours and Jo's clothing right. She got her things, and yours are right here."

"Babe…"

"Ill be waiting outsid Ellen." Ellen fornwed but nodded as she watched Trixie walk away from the couch now, over past the boys, and out the door. She left them btoh confused and shocked as they watched her shut the door on them and then turned to Ellen as if she would answer their unspoken questions. Of course she did though, just not nicly.

"Did you and my daughter do anything?" Sams eyes went wide as he shook his head, hodling his ahdns up but Ellen waved him off as she glared right to Dean. Finally getting the picture Dean stiffened and shouted.

"NO! No, I woudlnt do that!" Ellen nodded now as she glanced him over for a moment thent unrd when she ehard Jo wlking in.

"Why is it then that everything in here spoke of things happening? Clothes mixing on the bathroom floors? Bed being made so neatly its like it was hiding something? Neither of you thinking to mention to Trixie about you two ebing here together? What about this whole picture here screams trust and innocence?" Jo fronwed now as she bit her lip and Ellen sighed as she glared to her. "I know you Jo. What did you do?"

'I didn't do a thing! I woudlnt…not to her…not to Dean. I picked on him, yeah, but…I didn't do anything mom. Youe got to believe me."

"Yeah well telling her Dean could chose you didn't help any either did it?" Dean and Jo glared at Sam then as Ellen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You two have a long way to go to make things up to her. Shes hurt, shes lsot trust in you both, and shes probably not thinking right right now after finding eveyrhting in here screaming at her that you two were playing house instead of hunting! You both need to stop and think, grow up and do whats right instead of doing wht you want to do!"

"Mom!"

"Ellen, I didn't…"

'NO! no, save it. Get your things, were going." Ellen galred at them all now and as Sam slunk first over to the couh tog rab his bag. Afterwards Dean and Jo grabbed theirs before Ellen motioned for them to head out the door. Going down the elevator was a quite ride, and as they exited the bulding Dean glnced around to try and find Trixie but she was missing. He frowned as he elad them over to the Impala but when tey got there Sam sighed wit relief as he sa Trixie waiting on them on the passanger side. Jo and Dean both gave her a tiny smile but Trixie wasn't even looking their way as Ellen got near them and watched as the three under scruinity put their bags in the trunk.

"No police around for miles, not that I can sence. We should be good to speed and get home quickly."

"Good, a full days ride isn't what I was looking forward to, but I don't think we can get a flight back this early."

"Even if we could they woudlnt leave the car, so wed be having to worry abot them once again while they drove home and we flew." Jo glanced between her mom and Trixie now as Ellen nodded, thinking real hard before glancing her way and frowning, harder than beofe.

"Though, flying home with my daughter might give us some time to talk." Trixie noddd, glancing voer to Jo now and as Jo glanced to her she noticed Trixies gaze set, hard, as she eyed the blonde.

"Want me to inform the hard heads?" Ellen nodded now and glnced to Dean and Sam before she made up her mind. They needed time apart, Jo and Dean, and Ellen knew that Trixie needed to talk to both boys while she talked to her daughter so as she glanced to Trixie she knew what she was going to do.

"Can you get us a flight home?" Trixie nodded, smling softly to Ellen.

"I can. We can go to the airport and I will get you on the enxt flight out."

"Good, that way we can chat and you and fill in the….sons." Ellen glanced to Dean and Sam now as they glnced to each other, confused and a bit worried as Trixie nodded.

"That sounds like a plan. Get in guys, we got to go to the airport." Dean nodded, not daring to talk to Trixie yet, and as he got in the drivers seat Sam let Jo in the back. Trixie slid intot he middle of the fornt seat and Ellen sat passanger as Dean started the car. He had hoped the ride home woudlnt be the longest, or the most uncomfortable, but now he was wondering which would have been worse. Riding a full day with Trixie and Ellen, not speaking probably beucas thye knew two hot ehaded women arguing in the car was a bad idea, oir riding back wit Trixie alone where she could yell and shout alls he wanted because he knew Sam would agree with her. Boy he was in a messed up position and he knew it as he turned onto the highway that lead to the airport.

"Mom….are you sure abot this?" Ellen glnace to Jo in the back seat and when they met gazes in th rearview mirror Ellen narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. You and I have a lot tot alk about." Jo frowned now as Dean finally parked at the airport and glncd to Ellen.

'For what its worth, shes a real good hunter Ellen. She did great out there and I think her dad would be proud of her and…"

'Don't Dean. Don't you dare say that to me." Dean frowned now as Jo gasped, but when Trixie sighed she glnced to Ellen and nodded.

"Ill tell them, lets get you two in first." Ellen nodded, glaring to Dean fro a moment ebofre snatching the door open and getting out. When Sam let Jo out he helped her get her bag and as Trixie turned to hims he whispered. "Don't let him leave. I will be right back."

"We'll wait for you." Trixief ronwed now, glancing to Dean who was still sitting in the car then back to Sam.

"I know you would." Sam balnked, frowning a bit as he watched Triie walk Ellen and Jo into the airport. He coudlnt figure out what to do, what to say to her to make things right, but he knew they would be discussing things soon because this coudlnt go on. He didn't like seeing Trixie hurting, and he knew Dean didn't either, so as she took the other women inside he sat back in the car and glanced to Dean.

"What now?" Dean shrugged, glancing over to Sam as he shrugged again.

"Go home?" Sam nodded, then sighed.

"Maybe spend a few days out?"

"Yeah, cuase spending days out already wasn't bad enough. No, we will go home and I will try to fix whatever it was I fucked up."

"Dean….you don't understand do you?" Dean glnced to Sam now and scoffed as he shook his head.

"As if you do! She hasn't said a word more to you than she has me!" Sam nodded now as he ran a ahnd over the back of his enck.

"True, but Dean I was with Jessica for years, and I learned what to do and what not to do."

"Oh, so going out to kill a spirit that was killing other girls was a bad thing Sam?"

"No, but hding the fact that Jo was with us, and then acting as if it was nothing was." Dean scoffed but before he could say a word Sam held his hand up. "Humor me, listen. What if Trixie said she was going to go out on a hunt by herself, would you let her go?"

"Of course! I'm not her keeper!"

"Ok, now what would you feel like if Ash decided to tag along, without her knowing, and instead of telling you the moment she found out she hid it and decided that it didn't matter much?" Dean pasued now, thinking, ahrd about the situation before he glnced back up to Sam.

"Id be fine, she woudlnt do anything and I hope shed trust me better than that too."

"Oh, ok, well the snarky rmarks about hot waitresses and always cat calling to the women you see doenst help her in th trust area Dean."

"It doenst mean a thing."

"So you woudlnt care if she started flirting with other men."

"No! I would, but I'm not flirting I'm…"

"In her eyes you are. Women see thigns different than us, and if you don't establish a common ground or rules beforehand things like this happen. Now, what if Ash did follow her and she didn't tell you and you went to see her only to find her clothes mixed with Ash's in the bathroom and both of them were gone? What then?" Dean growled now, fuming from just picturing anything like that happening, and when he glnced to Sam he seen him grin. "See now?"

"Alright! I fucked up! I'm sorry! That what you want to hear!"

"No, cuse I know you didn't eman it, but she might want to hear it." Dean sighed, running a hand down over his face as he laid his head back against the seat. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what was going to happen, and as he sat there thinking he lsot track of time when Triie opened the door and nodded to Sam. He climbed out, to let her in, but as she slipped into the back seat Dean fronwed at her throught eh rearview mirror but she didn't even look up at him. Rather she directed her next sentence to Sam and Sam alone.

"We're booked at the hotel off of the main highway, exit 43. I'm not going anywhere tonight without good sleep. That alright with you?"

"yeah, yeah anythings fine right now."

"Good, I would say we could go back to the apartment….but I don't even want to be in this town right now." Sma nodded, giving Dean a nudge as Trixie leaned bck in the back seat and closed her eyes. She was done, fed up and totally and completely wore out for the ngiht. She knew she still ahd to talk to Dean, had to figure some things out, but after talking to Jo and explain ot her why she felt the way she did she was not ready to hear more excuses and more appoligies from Dean for the ngiht. No, she wanted a bed, some food, and maybe a drink. Anger be damned, she was so far beyond caring right then she was surprised she didn't just leave the boys to worry about wehre she went for a change.

The news was playing as Sam passed Trixie her breakfast sandwich, McDonalds wasn't the best but it was something, and as she took a bite she glanced over to the bathroom door and wondered what Dean was doing in ther etha was taking him so long. They ahd slept the night away at the hotel, Trixie asking Sam to share a bed with Dean sos he could sleep soundlessly and after drawing her protection charms she fell asleep fast. Now though, when Sam went out to get breakfast, she wlked outside for freesh air and Dean had run away into the bathroom. She wondered if maybe he had trieed to hide away from her rather than facing wht they needed to talk about but she knew he wasn't a coward. He was just probably trying to gather his wits about him but Trixie honestly didn't care to ehar what he had to say. She wanted him to hear her for once, to understand her for once, and then she was don with it. That was it. Oh that and she still had to explin to both boys what Ellen's problem wa with Jo hunting with them.

"Trixie, you ok?" Glnacing to Sam she nodded, giving him a soft smile as she sipped her orange juice.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Sam nodded now, giving her a puppy dog face before he tucked into his own sandwich and glanced back at the mind numbing show they ahd playing on the TV for background noise. When the bathroom door opened though and Dean walked out amoungst a cloud of steam bouth of them glanced his way as he looked over to them.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, yours is there." Dean nodded to Sam then and as he walked voer to grab a shirt Trixie hummed. She thought she knew what to do, and seeing as how Dean was going to be a bit troublesome about this whole thing she decided to just go with it. "So, wahts the plans for today?"

"Well…whatever.."

"Getting out of PA." Sam glanced to Trixie as she intrupted him and nodded, giving Dean a soft frown as he sighed.

"Alright, then what?" Trixie took a deep breath then and smirked.

"I got plans. Sams driving tofday." Dean and Sam both were shocked now as Sam choked on his sandwich and Dean chuckled, humorously.

"Yeah no, Sorry babe, but the last time he drove we were in an accident or don't you remember?" Trixie glared now, a soft white glow ringing her iris's as she spoke to Dean.

"I do remember, but you will let Sam drive us to where we need to go ebcuase I do not want you to know where we are going." Dean went to argue, went to say something against it, but suddenly it was like his mind was ok with the idea and he growled.

"Don't do that to me."

"Don't make me."

"Let me go Trix."

"No, I asked nicely and now I'm demanding. Sam?"

"No! No, I'll uh…ill drive. No problem." Dean scoffed now as he glared to Sam and shook his head.

"Come on! She cant effect you fucking say no Sam! Don't you dare think about driving baby!"

"I…I don't know Dean…I mean….Andy has nothing on her. She might effect me…we don't know."

'we can test that theory if you want." Trixie smiled, eyeing Sam over her orange juice when he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh…yeah…I guess. Nothing bad though, ok? Just….just to see, for future reference." Trixie grinned, she knew she could make Sam do what she wanted, Merle had told her she was higher than most demons it seemed, and as she nodded she thought.

"Oh, good one, you wouldn't do this with us in the room but Sam…" Sam swallowed now, a bit fearful as the soft white glowed around her iris's again and she grinned. "Go find one of your favotire porn channels why don't you?"

"Trix…" Sam was about to protest, about to say come on and please don't, but in the back of his mind he felt it. He felt the tugging, the sensation of wanting to do right for her, the need to do what she said, and as he stood and grabbed the remote Dean could read on his face that he was trying to fight it. Once the channels started to change though Trixie laughed and shook her ehad.

"Ok! Ok ok ok stop Sam! Do not do that!" Sam sighed with relief and dropped the remote like it was a hot rock before tunring to her, shocked.

"So…guess you can manipulate his mind huh? Doesn't feel good does it Sam!" Dean glared to Sma now as he glared right back but the soon-to-be fight was cut short when Trixie stood and got between them.

"Guess I can, but now that I know ic an I will only do it if you're life is in danger. Merle told me, that he thought I was a bit higer than most demons, but if someone tries to make you do something I can make you stop…unless they are more powerful than me."

"Well, thank you, but please…only if its life or death, that feeling…that was werid."

"Tell me about it!" Dean grumbled then as he went tog rab is breakfast, tyring to avoid any contact with Trixie and avoid her gaze before Sam sighed.

"Alright, well now tht we know where were going.."

"You will."

"When do we leave?" Trixie nodded now as she glnced to Dean and sighed.

"After we have a tlak." That made Dean freeze, tensing up before he slowly glanced back to Sam and Trixie both.

"Talk? About?" Trixie shook her head now before glancing to Dean. The moment he seen white he threw his hands up. "Come on!"

"I don't want bitching, I don't wnt to argue, I want to talk, calmly, about what ahppend and your true thoguhts on the whole thing. I want the truth Dean…..all of it." Dean glared to Trixie, but once again the nagging feeling in the back of his mind started to hit him and when he growled he shook his ehad before slamming a ahnd on the tbale.

"Dean just get it over with." Sam watched as his rbother grlaed to hi now, struggling not to say a word, but the moment he met Trixies hurt gaze he sighed and broke.

"OK! Ok! I was wrong! I didn't know Jo was coming and I didn't want to tell you cuase I thought you would over react like most of my ex's and I knew she was a flrit but I didn't stop her, I don't know why, I guess I like the attention but I did nothing with her! I never touched her, I never came onto her, I didn't even sleep in the room! I had the couch Trixie, you got to believe me. I left my clothes in the shower yeah, cuase I ahd taken a shower before we went to hunt, and I guess she did too and didn't think a thing about it but I never, never looked at her, touched her, or even fucking think about her! I promise you that. I told you, it was you and me, only you and me, and I might flirt or cat call or whatever but those mean nothing compared to you babe, you got ot belvie me." Trixie smirked, her smile growning as Dean spoke, and when she chuckled and nodded she fodled her arms over her chest.

"

Roadhouse is in Nebraska

Bobbys is in Sioux Falls South Dakota

How many times have you been killed and what can kill you and what can not – Deans questions to Trixie

They don't understand but when Ruby is introduced she tries to keep Trixie Way from finding Lillith because she knows Lillath is Trixiez demon mother and Lilliath doesn't know she survived. Ruby is trying to help and after Dean dies she helps Sam and Trixie unlock their own powers.

TALK ABOUT HOW SHES BEEN PRACITCING LONGER WITH HER MEATL POWERS THAN SHE LETS ON AND THAT THE YELLOW EYED DEMON SEARCHES FOR HER TOO

"You're the perfect man for my kind of crazy Dean."

"I'd take you're kind of crazy over anyone anyday Trixie."


End file.
